Julia Paxton - Bonus
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Chapitre 10 : Lexa, "5 fois où Lexa est entrée en conflit avec elle-même". Scène coupée : "Poker Face.", ou quand Jules et Clarke apprennent à Lexa à jouer au poker.
1. Presentation

Rated T.

Disclaimer : L'univers de The 100 ne m'appartient pas.

Yo ! Comment ça va ? Et oui, en guise de "cadeau" (à vous de voir s'il vaut le coup ou pas) pour vous faire patienter avant la sortie du 20ème chapitre (qui arrivera d'ici la fin de la semaine je pense), j'ouvre une nouvelle fiction ! Enfin, c'est pas vraiment une fiction, parce que comme vous l'avez constaté si vous avez lu le titre, ceci est une section bonus de ma fiction Julia Paxton. Premier cas de figure : vous vous êtes égarés et vous êtes retrouvés ici par mégarde sans trop savoir pourquoi (et à mon avis vous devez pas être des masses, parce qu'on clique pas instinctivement sur une fiction avec pour seul personnage un OC et dans laquelle on retrouve Bonus dans le titre) et vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de quoi je parle, et bien vous avez 3 possibilités : petit un, vous vous tirez d'ici en mode "Je m'en fous !" et vous effacez ceci de votre mémoire, petit deux, allez lire la fiction originale (qui répond au nom très recherché de Julia Paxton) et petit trois, vous vous dîtes "Je suis un thug moi ! Je veux juste lire le bonus !", auquel cas, et bien vous êtes déjà un bel original et je comprends pas trop l'intérêt de la démarche m'enfin chacun fait comme il veut, mais surtout je pars du principe que les gens qui vont continuer à lire savent qui est Julia Paxton et ont déjà lu son histoire. Deuxième cas de figure, qui est quand même plus probable, vous êtes ici parce que vous connaissez/appréciez/détestezmaisavezluquandmême l'histoire de base et vous êtes intéressés par ce petit bonus. Mais avant de vous dire plus en détails de quoi il va vraiment s'agir, petit moment résumé pour le premier cas de figure, petit deux (si tu sais pas de quoi je parle, c'est que t'as pas été attentif alors recommence la lecture !). Julia Paxton est..

... : Arrête de m'appeler Julia c'est super agaçant !

DW : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ?!

JP : Si tu tiens à me présenter aux rares individus ayant vécu dans des grottes ne connaissant pas mon illustre personne, je te prierais de faire ça bien !

DW : Tu sais, il y a pas tant de monde que ça qui te connait...

JP : La faute à qui ?

DW : La tienne... T'es un OC, ça attire pas les OC, j'y peux rien moi !

JP : Comment ça, ça attire pas les OC ?! Bien sûr que si ça attire ! Du nouveau, du frais, c'est la vie les OC !

DW : Dans le mot fanfiction, il y a "fan" et "fiction", autrement dit les gens s'attendent à voir des personnages dont ils sont fan. C'est dur d'être fan de quelqu'un dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler...

JP : Ah ouais ?! Bah les gens sont des abrutis !

DW : Arrête d'insulter les gens ! Déjà ça sert à rien parce que ceux qui lisent ont accroché au... Bah à toi en fait, et en plus tu vas faire fuir les gens qui t'adorent !

JP : S'ils m'adorent, ils ont souri à cette phrase !

DW : Tu me fatigues... Je peux continuer ?

JP : T'as intérêt à faire ça bien !

DW : Comme je disais, Julia Paxton, dite Jules Paxton parce qu'elle déteste son prénom...

JP : Je te remercie.

DW : Jules fait partie des cent délinquants à avoir été envoyés sur Terre, suite à son emprisonnement pour vols et cambriolages multiples, ayant coûté la vie à Charlie, son meilleur ami. Après de multiples périples, incluant la première bataille contre les Grounders, Mount Weather et le génocide des hommes de la Montagne par Clarke...

JP : Et Bellamy, même s'il se décharge vachement de cette responsabilité je trouve !

DW : En parallèle du départ de Clarke du Camp Jaha...

JP : Arkadia ! Je refuse de mettre le nom de ce connard sur ce camp !

DW : Tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre oui ?! Tandis que Clarke fuyait on ne sait où dans la forêt, Jules mit les voiles vers Polis, où elle y rencontra Lexa, et naquit ainsi une amitié aussi forte qu'inattendue entre les deux jeunes femmes.

JP : Quel talent de narratrice, pourquoi tu tournes pas aussi bien les phrases quand c'est moi qui parle ?

DW : Parce que c'est toi qui parles. Bref, si vous voulez en savoir plus, je vous invite à lire les chapitres déjà sortis et à venir nous rejoindre juste après !

JP : Arrête de faire ta pub !

DW : C'est ta pub que je fais... Bref, revenons à nos moutons. Ceci est, en gros, les bonus que vous trouvez dans les DVD des séries...

JP : Que personne ne regarde d'ailleurs...

DW : Mais tu vas la boucler ?! Vous retrouverez ici, enfin pas littéralement ici mais dans les "chapitres" à venir, plein de trucs pas très utiles, telles que des scènes coupées, des infos exclusives sur Jules, mais aussi tous les autres OC, genre Jellal, Nevi...

JP : Mes frères.

DW : Héra...

JP : La sœur de Lexa.

DW : Charlie et bien d'autres !

JP : Quels autres ? T'as créé que nous comme OC.

DW : C'est faux, souviens-toi de Bernie, il a beaucoup plu Bernie !

JP : Exact Bernie ! Je l'adore lui !

DW : Nous aurons aussi peut-être la visite d'autres personnages de la série, des tags, des tops, des F.A.Q... Enfin bref un peu tout et n'importe quoi ! Cette rubrique, ça sera à vous de la faire vivre, donc si vous avez des questions à poser à Jules, ou à moi-même, sur tout et n'importe quoi, lâchez-vous !

JP : Prétentieuse...

DW : Pardon ?

JP : Prétentieuse, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que les gens veulent te poser des questions ?

DW : Je ne suis pas prétentieuse !

JP : Bien sûr que si. Et une vraie feignasse en plus !

DW : Je vois pas le rapport...

JP : Oh y'en a un ! T'es tellement prétentieuse que ta rubrique à la con, tu voulais en faire un site web ! Sauf que comme t'es une bille en web design et que t'as eu la flemme d'essayer d'aller plus loin que le mise en page du titre, t'as laissé tomber et t'as fait ce truc à la place. Donc comme je disais, prétentieuse.

DW : Parce que toi tu l'es pas peut-être ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire à toi que les gens veulent en savoir plus sur toi ?

JP : Ils viennent pour moi, pas pour toi.

DW : Redescends tout de suite, les gens viennent ni pour toi ni pour moi, ils viennent pour Clexa à la base !

JP : C'est faux !

DW : Bien sûr que si c'est vrai, t'as qu'à regarder l'image de cover.

JP : L'image de... Hé ! Pourquoi c'est le premier baiser entre elles et pas ma figure ?!

DW : Je te l'avais dit, les gens viennent pas pour toi. Et en plus, je te rappelle que tu es moi.

JP : Je suis toi, ah bon ? Première nouvelle !

DW : Je t'ai créé, donc oui.

JP : Donc si je suis la logique : moi = toi, donc toi parler à moi = toi parler à toi, donc DW = schizophrène !

DW : ... Je te déteste...

JP : Donc tu te détestes. Et c'est faux, tu m'adores, tu m'appelles "Mon bébé" quand tu parles de moi !

DW : Encore faudrait-il que je parle de toi...

JP : Mais attends, si je suis encore une fois la logique, en plus d'être schizo et de te détester, on a établi que tu m'adorais, donc que tu t'adorais, donc tu es terriblement prétentieuse ! CQFD ! Et en plus, tu es cinglée !

DW : J'ai créé un monstre...

JP : Fallait y réfléchir avant !

DW : Mais tu devais exister que pour deux chapitres, comment on en est arrivé là...

JP : Les gens m'aiment et en veulent toujours plus !

DW : Je vais t'étrangler...

JP : Tu peux pas, j'existe pas physiquement !

DW : Mais attends, t'existes que dans ma tête n'est-ce pas ? Donc si je veux que tu dégages, je peux en décider moi-même ! Jules, casse-toi !

JP : Arrête tes conneries, tu peux pas faiiiiiirrrreeee çççççççaaaaaaa... (Voix de plus en plus faible qui s'éloigne)

DW : Voilà, enfin tranquille. Bref, j'ai déjà pris assez de votre temps comme ça. Le gros point important de tout ce cirque, c'est que pour que cette rubrique fonctionne, j'ai besoin de vous plus que jamais. Ce qui va suivre, à part peut-être pour les scènes coupées, sera à votre demande. Si on a assez de questions, sur tout et n'importe quoi d'ailleurs, en rapport avec Jules, la série, questions persos, tout !, il y aura une F.A.Q par chapitre, si vous voulez un tag, il y aura un tag, si vous voulez en savoir plus sur n'importe quel personnage, vous en saurez plus sur n'importe quel personnage, si vous voulez des invités, il y aura des invités, bref VOUS serez le cœur de tout ceci, donc je compte sur vous ! Ah j'oubliais, à la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous proposerai un petit sondage auquel vous pouvez répondre dans les reviews, les résultats paraitront dans le chapitre suivant ! Bon je pense avoir fait le tour, je n'ai plus qu'à vous rappeler que je compte sur vous et...

JP : Et moi aussi !

DW : Comment t'es revenue ?!

JP : Tu croyais pouvoir me virer aussi facilement ?! Eh ben non, retournement de situation imprévisible !

DW : On l'avait tous vu venir, ton retour en force...

JP : Faux ! Bombardez l'espace commentaire les amis ! Love you all !

DW : Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée ce truc...

 **Sondage numéro 1 (plus par curiosité qu'autre chose) : Quel est votre chapitre préféré parmi les 19 premiers ? D'ailleurs, si vous pouvez faire un petit top 3, parce que je suis quasiment sûre de savoir quel est celui qui arrivera en tête.**

Kisses - DW.


	2. Héra

DW : Yo, me revoilà !

JP : Et moi aussi !

DW : Chouette...

JP : Tu peux dire ça avec encore moins d'enthousiasme ?

DW : Chhhhhhooooouuuueeeetttteeeee...

JP : Je te remercie...

DW : C'est toi qui a demandé ! Bref, je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre bonus, je suis plus que ravie de vos nombreuses réponses !

JP : Tu parles que t'es ravie, le soir même de la publication, 2 heures après avoir mis ton chapitre en ligne, t'étais déjà en PLS dans ton lit parce que t'avais eu qu'une seule review disant que t'étais schizo !

DW : Je vais vraiment te faire crever si tu continues ! Et en plus c'est totalement faux, toutes les reviews que je reçois me font très plaisir, même celles d'une ligne ! Surtout quand ça vient de personne comme , qui prend la peine de laisser un petit commentaire à chaque fois ! Mais passons. Vos réponses m'ont permises d'établir un schéma à suivre pour tous les chapitres, pour que cette fiction ait un semblant de structure (ouais je sais, structure, venant de moi, ça fait bizarre !). Donc, on commencera simplement avec les résultats du sondage, puis on enchainera sur l'invité du jour, que vous nommerez dans les reviews ou que je choisirai à défaut de suggestions et...

JP : Sérieusement ? L'invité du jour ?

DW : Oh ta...

JP : Arrête ça va devenir vulgaire.

DW : ENSUITE...

JP : Grosse accentuation sur le "ensuite" laissant transparaitre la lassitude et l'état passablement énervé de l'auteure !

DW : ENSUITE ! Vous trouverez la partie F.A.Q, avec tout d'abord les questions qui me sont adressées personnellement, puis la partie préférée de la chose à côté de moi...

JP : Les questions sur moi ! Je sens que je vais adorer ce moment !

DW : Moi par contre, je suis moins sûre... Après cette partie question, vous aurez droit à une ou des scènes coupées, avant de finir avec le nouveau sondage.

JP : T'appelles ça une structure ? Y'a aucune logique entre tes parties !

DW : Si vous l'ignorez, ça va finir par partir... Enfin, j'espère... Sur ce, entrons vite dans le vif du sujet, avec les résultats du sondage, qui, je vous le rappelle, consistait à faire un petit top 3 de vos chapitres préférés. Petite aparté, j'ai réalisé que j'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire le classement. Au début, je me suis dit que j'allais donner un point par apparition, mais ensuite j'ai compris que c'était stupide parce qu'être premier ou troisième, bah c'était pas pareil, alors j'ai opté pour un système assez simple : 3 points pour le premier, 2 pour le deuxième, 1 pour le troisième et...

JP : Qui s'en fout de ce qu'elle raconte ?

DW (regarde autour) : On est que deux à pouvoir interagir en direct !

JP : Donc 50% de la population s'en tape ! C'est quand même assez conséquent, passe à la suite !

DW : Après avoir ajouté mon vote - parce qu'il y a pas de raison - j'en...

JP : Wow ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de voter moi ?

DW : Parce que tu es moi, et que mettre mon vote c'est déjà moyen, on va pas en mettre 2 non plus !

JP : Je suis sûre qu'on a pas le même classement !

DW : Ah ouais ? Donne le tien pour voir !

JP : En 3, le cadeau que j'ai fait à Lexa, en 2 quand j'ai brillé au Tridgerplaid, et en 1 le mariage que j'ai magnifiquement célébré !

DW : Ouais, ceux qui te mettent bien en valeur quoi ! Bon t'as raison, on a pas pareil, je comptabilise aucun de nos votes, t'es contente ?

JP : Mouais ça me va. C'est quoi ton top par curiosité ?

DW : En troisième position le chapitre 12 May we meet again, en deuxième le 8 Tridgerplaid et en premier le chapitre 17 Psycho.

JP : Ouais, ceux où je me prends des coups quoi...

DW : Tu t'es pris des coups dans le chapitre 12 ?

JP : Meilleur ami mort, débarquement en catastrophe, Mount Weather, perdue dans les bois, engueulade avec Clarke, je continue ?

DW : Ouais peut-être pas... Bref, j'en suis arrivée à ceci :

Numéros 6 ex-æquo : Chapitres 13) I knew they were stupid, but not THAT much, 14) Gift et 20) Champion - mention spéciale parce que ce chapitre a eu son point alors qu'il n'était pas encore sorti ! avec 1 point.

Numéros 5 ex-æquo : Chapitres 9) Stockholm Syndrome et 16) Wedding avec 2 points.

Numéro 4 : Chapitre 11) Disaster, avec 3 points.

Numéro 3 : Chapitre 8) Tridgerplaid, avec 5 points.

Numéro 2 : Chapitre 5) Space Brownies, avec 9 points.

Et le grand gagnant, le numéro 1 (et je ne suis pas étonnée !) : Chapitre 17) Psycho, avec 13 points.

JP : Je vais te calmer tout de suite, personne ne se souvient des numéros ou titres des chapitres et je les comprends, je vais donc expliciter la chose tout de suite !

Numéros 6 : Bernie, mon super cadeau et mon pied cassé, et la rencontre avec Luna.

Numéros 5 : L'histoire de Costia et la bagarre entre Lexa et moi qui en a découlé, que j'ai par ailleurs gagné !

DW : Mouais elle t'a un peu laissé faire quand même...

JP : Chut ! Ainsi que le mariage et l'explosion de véhicules qui en a suivi.

Numéro 4 : Le repas catastrophique et carrément dangereux avec la famille Addams.

Numéro 3 : Les JO et la demande en mariage.

Numéro 2 : Lexa sous herbe, épisode vachement rigolo s'il en est ! Tu devrais en réécrire des comme ça !

DW : J'y penserais.

JP : Et numéro 1 : moi sous l'emprise de la puce d'A.L.I.E, hallucinant complet et sauvant une fois de plus la situation !

DW : Merci Jules, on peut peut-être passer à la suite ?

JP : Ça parle de moi ?

DW : Non ! Pour une fois d'ailleurs !

JP : C'est pas la partie "invité du jour" ?

DW : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule !

JP : J'y peux rien si le nom est nul !

DW : Si c'est ça, et c'est pas toi l'invité du jour !

JP : Fatalement, je suis toujours là, j'ai pas besoin d'être invitée. Et c'est qui ?

DW : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, veuillez accueillir Hérakléa Addams !

Héra : Vous savez que je ne m'appelle pas Addams n'est-ce pas ?

JP : Ouais, mais comme vous avez pas de nom de famille chez les Grounders, ça devient vite le bordel ! Estime-toi heureuse qu'elle t'ait trouvé un prénom, à la base tu devais pas rester plus longtemps que les autres cinglés de ta famille !

Héra : Vraiment ?

DW (ne sait plus où se mettre) : Bah ouais, j'avais pas vraiment prévu ton existence, du coup quand je t'ai imaginé, t'étais pas faite pour rester des lustres... Désolée.

JP : Mais bon, tu es là maintenant, c'est le principal ! Alors... Heu dis Dark, on fait ça comment exactement..?

DW : Dark ?

JP : Je vais utiliser ton vrai prénom, et Willow ça marche pas, vu que c'est un personnage de série...

DW : T'as pas tort...

JP : D'ailleurs quand t'y réfléchis, c'est totalement étrange. Tu m'as créé, et dans nos 2 mondes, Willow Rosenberg est un personnage de Buffy, donc une création à mon échelle. Autrement dit, ma créatrice a le nom d'une personne créée dans mon univers, comme dans le tien...

DW : On va peut-être pas commencer à pointer toutes les incohérences du scénario si ?

JP : Comme le fait que j'ai 2 frères sans aucune explication logique ?

DW : Par exemple. Je me parle à moi-même, de base ça tient déjà pas trop la route...

JP : Très juste. Bref, on fait ça comme une sorte d'interview ou... ?

DW : Ouais je sais pas trop. On commence par une présentation rapide ?

JP : Ouais ça marche.

Héra : Dites, vous avez fini ?

DW : Excuse-nous ! Je t'en prie Héra, présente-toi.

Héra : Cette situation est assez étrange... Je m'appelle Hérakléa, fille de...

DW : *tousse*

Héra : Et...

DW : *tousse* *tousse*

JP : La flemme de trouver d'autres prénoms ?

DW : Exactement.

Héra : J'ai un frère ainé, Ptolémé, une jeune sœur Sakheba, et une sœur jumelle Alexandria.

DW : Plus communément appelée Lexa.

Héra : J'ai 19 ans, et je vivais avec ma famille dans un petit village du Trikru, à quelques heures de cheval de la capitale avant de déménager à Polis.

JP : Excuse-moi, tu nous excuses une seconde ? Merci.

DW : Qu'est-ce que...

JP (en aparté) : Ecoute, faut qu'on fasse quelque chose là, c'est chiant comme la pluie ton truc. On pourrait meubler avec sa description physique, mais à part qu'elle ressemble à Lexa avec des yeux moins brillants et mémorables, on n'a pas de quoi remplir une bibliothèque...

DW : T'as pas tort...

JP : Evidemment que j'ai pas tort, tout le monde va te lâcher à ce rythme ! Et si tout le monde te lâche, tu vas pleurer dans ta baignoire et arrêter d'écrire, et si t'écris plus j'existe plus moi !

DW : Ok pas de panique ! J'ai fait venir Héra parce que les gens l'apprécient pas mal, et j'ai même eu une demande d'une lectrice dans les commentaires du dernier chapitre...

JP : Ah ouais, Z-Doughnuts c'est ça ?

DW : Presque ! xDinghy !

JP : Pas loin ! Montre-moi la review, ça va peut-être nous aider.

DW : Bien vu ! Alors "Je vous adore Jules et toi..."

JP : C'est gentil ça !

DW : "...créer un personnage énervant..."

JP : Hé, ça ça l'est moins !

DW : Lis en entier !

JP : "...attachant/drôle..." Ah oui, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je t'aime xDinghy ! Fais voir son profil sur le site...

DW : Arrête, c'est pas le moment de te servir de ce truc comme de Meetic Affinity !

JP : Comme quoi ?

DW : Laisse tomber...

JP : Mais regarde elle est cool, elle aime les maths, les pâtes, lire et le basket, comme nous !

DW : Depuis quand j'aime le basket ?

JP : Comme moi alors ! En plus une artiste incomprise, je...

DW : Bon ça suffit arrête tes conneries et donne-moi ça !

JP : T'inquiète pas xDinghy, je te retrouverai !

DW : Arrête de nous faire passer pour des psychopathes ! On va se faire engueuler à jouer avec nos lecteurs comme ça !

JP : Oh ça va, je trouverais ça flatteur moi... Bon bah excuse-moi xDinghy si jamais j'ai pas été correcte !

DW : J'en viens presque à espérer qu'elle lise jamais ce chapitre, on va se retrouver avec un procès aux fesses avec ton bordel...

JP : Oh regarde ! Elle était là, la réponse "ce serait cool d'en apprendre plus sur Héra, ce personnage m'intrigue, par exemple des anecdotes ou quoi sur son enfance avec Lexa." Chapeau l'artiste, tu viens de sauver ce chapitre !

DW : C'est bon génial ! Héra ?

Héra : Oui ?

DW : Nos lecteurs, enfin mes lecteurs puisque vous êtes le fruit de mon cerveau malade, souhaiteraient avoir quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur ton enfance avec Lexa.

Héra : Oh, je vois. J'aimerais répondre à vos attentes, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment grandi ensemble. Lexa a intégré les natblidas très jeune, et je n'ai passé que peu de temps en sa compagnie depuis.

JP : Oh aller, t'as bien un ou deux trucs à nous apprendre !

Héra : Et bien, pour dire vrai, j'ai effectivement deux ou trois histoires en tête. Lorsque nous...

... : Je te conseille de bien choisir tes mots Héra.

DW : Gyah, mais arrêtez de tous débarquer comme ça sans prévenir !

JP : Lexa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

Lexa : Je viens m'assurer de la véracité des dires de ma très chère sœur.

DW : Ce qui veut dire qu'elle a bien quelques anecdotes amusantes que tu ne veux pas qu'on découvre !

Lexa : Je n'ai rien dit de tel... Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ?

JP : Elle, c'est le cerveau.

DW : Le cerveau ?

JP : Ouais, le gros truc gris et gluant à l'origine de ma création ! Et de celle de mes frères, et de ta famille d'ailleurs !

Lexa : Tu me vois perplexe...

JP : Laisse tomber Lex, retiens juste qu'elle, c'est Dark.

Lexa : Enchantée. Si Jules dit vrai et que tu es à l'origine de sa création, je ne saurais dire si je dois te féliciter ou te haïr.

DW : A toi de voir, mais si ça peut aider, c'est grâce à moi que dans cet univers, tu n'es pas morte. Et que tu vis heureuse avec Clarke jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Lexa : Dans ce cas, je t'en suis reconnaissante.

JP : Avoue que t'adorerais que Lexa te parle vraiment dans ta vie nulle !

DW : J'en rêve jour et nuit... Putain, ses yeux...

Lexa : Je te demande pardon ?

DW : Non rien !

JP : Elle était juste en train de baver. Oh t'entends ça Lexa, on t'appelle au loin !

Lexa : Je ne...

JP : Ecoute, on t'adore, mais si tu restes ici, tu vas censurer toutes les parties intéressantes. Si tu fous le camp bien gentiment, je te trouverai un paquet de Dragibus avant de rentrer.

Lexa : Hors de question !

JP : Dark, tu peux agir s'il te plait ? C'est ton cerveau !

DW : Quoi ?! Mais...

JP : Tu la reverras ne t'inquiète pas, mais là il faut lui dire au revoir.

DW : Mais je veux pas...

JP : Au revoir Lexa !

DW : Mais Lexa... Reviens, je t'aime moi...

JP : Moi aussi je l'aime, mais là on avance pas ! En plus, tu m'as forcée à laisser tomber xDinghy, alors ce n'est que justice ! On peut reprendre ?

DW : Lexa...

JP : Irrécupérable... Héra tu disais ?

Héra : Je me souviens de la première fois que nous nous sommes battues avec Lexa.

DW : Vous vous tapiez dessus ?!

Héra : Oh non, je me suis mal exprimée. Pas l'une contre l'autre, mais ensemble contre des enfants de notre village.

JP : Oh, et vous aviez quel âge ?

Héra : 3 ans.

DW : D'accord... A 3 ans, je commençais seulement à reconnaitre mon prénom quand je le voyais écrit, elles, elles se battaient contre des gamins de leur âge, on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs...

JP : Tu m'étonnes, moi j'en étais seulement à apprendre à poser des additions !

DW : C'e... Attends quoi ? A 3 ans ? On n'a vraiment pas les mêmes valeurs...

JP : C'est toi qui a voulu que je sois une crack en sciences.

Héra : Désolée de vous interrompre, mais dans le cas présent, nos adversaires n'avaient pas le même âge que nous.

JP : Mais attendez, taper sur des plus petits alors que vous aviez seulement 3 ans c'est nul ! Les pauvres gosses avaient même pas le crâne totalement formé !

Héra : Ils étaient 3, et ils avaient 8 ans.

DW : Ok c'est trop pour moi je me tire...

JP : Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! 8 ans ?! Et vous 3 ?!

Héra : Je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenirs quant à ce qui a occasionné ce combat, mais toujours est-il qu'ils nous ont encerclé. J'ai frappé la première, mais ils ont réussi à parer mon attaque. D'un coup, Lexa s'est effondrée sur le sol, et son corps a remué dans tous les sens. Les trois garçons se sont approchés d'elle pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Dès qu'elle a vu qu'ils avaient baissé leur garde, elle a donné un coup de coude dans le genou de l'un pour lui prendre son bâton et frapper les deux autres avec.

DW : Mais c'est dégueulasse ! Elle a fait semblant d'avoir des convulsions pou frapper par derrière ?! Il est où l'honneur là-dedans ?!

JP : Tu déconnes là ? C'est la classe, j'aurais adoré faire ce genre de truc !

Héra : C'est ce que nos adversaires lui ont dit, que ce n'était pas juste comme combat.

DW : En même temps, ils étaient 3 gamins de 8 ans et vous, vous étiez 2 et vous en aviez 3, de base c'était pas réglo...

Héra : Lexa s'est alors relevée, les a regardé droit dans les yeux...

JP (chuchote) : Comment elle a pu les regarder les 3 en même temps dans les yeux ?

DW : Shh !

Héra : ... et leur a dit "Si ce combat avait été un duel à mort, que celui-ci soit juste ou non, le résultat serait le même, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde. Vous vous êtes laissés aller à votre pitié, vous en payez le prix. Vous êtes les seuls à blâmer."

JP : J'imagine tout à fait une petite Lexa avec un voix toute aigüe sortir un truc pareil !

DW : Moi aussi, et c'est trop trop mignon !

Héra : C'est là que j'ai su que Lexa serait différente.

JP : Tu m'étonnes ! Dis, moi j'ai une question, tu m'as dit que Billy numéro 3/le mec que je prenais pour ton mec - et qui, soit dit en passant, l'était jusqu'à ce que Dark change d'avis concernant ton utilité dans cette histoire et te case avec mon frère - était en fait destiné à épouser Lexa, selon les dires de Billy numéro 1...

Héra : C'est exact.

DW : C'est pas une question ça...

JP : Lexa l'a su un jour, que son père avait prévu un mariage arrangé ?

Lexa : Qui avait prévu quoi ?!

JP : J'imagine que ça veut dire non... Et pourquoi t'es de retour ?!

DW : C'est moi qui l'ai rappelé !

Lexa : Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais eu vent de cette histoire ?!

Héra : Je n'ai moi-même été au courant que très récemment, Père a probablement abandonné l'idée lorsque nous avons découvert que tu appartenais aux natblidas.

Lexa : Je dois lui en toucher quelques mots immédiatement !

DW & JP : Non !

JP : Hors de question de faire venir ce malade ici !

DW : Elle a raison, pas moyen !

Lexa : Tu es sa créatrice, tu pourras le faire partir lorsque bon te semblera.

DW : J'aimerais bien, mais ça marche pas comme ça. Je l'ai créé elle, et j'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser...

Lexa : Tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas y parvenir...

JP : Hé ! Je suis là je vous signale ! Quoiqu'il en soit, hors de question que ce fou débarque ici ! Alors, Lexa, t'es gentille, mais tu...

DW : La ferme ! Lexa, si tu pouvais rester et nous raconter une dernière histoire avec ta sœur, je t'en serais très reconnaissante.

Lexa : Très bien, si cela peut satisfaire tes désirs.

DW : *yeux en cœur*

JP : Reprends-toi ! De toutes façons, je savais que ça allait finir comme ça et que cette rubrique servirait à rien, on n'a rien appris sur Héra là ! Je t'en prie Lexa, trouve un truc !

Lexa : Cette histoire remonte à quelques années, lorsque nous avions 6 ans et que Mère nous a fait part de sa grossesse, celle de notre jeune sœur Sakheba. Je me souviens avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, ce qui était probablement la première et unique fois lors de mon enfance.

JP : Pardon ?!

DW : Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là...

JP : Bien sûr que si, c'est toi qui l'a inventé !

DW : Tu peux arrêter de rendre ça compliqué..?

Lexa : Mère nous a fait part de cette nouvelle lorsque nous étions tous réunis pour le dîner. Père s'est alors levé et l'a prise dans ses bras, murmurant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Ptolémé lui nous a regardé et dit avec un sourire pervers qu'il n'avait pas réagit comme ça lorsque notre venue au monde avait été annoncée. A l'époque, mon souhait le plus cher était de rendre notre père fier, et à seulement 6 ans, je n'avais ni la maturité ni le recul nécessaire pour comprendre que les dires de mon frère n'étaient que des paroles sortant de la bouche d'un garçon de 11 ans...

JP : Pré pubère, stupide, mesquin et entrant dans l'âge bête ?

Lexa : Oui. Quoiqu'il en soit, ses mots ont eu l'effet d'un coup de couteau dans le cœur, si bien que je n'ai pas interprété les paroles Père comme une réjouissance non contenue, mais comme une preuve de la déception que j'étais à ses yeux et de son bonheur d'avoir une autre chance avec un autre enfant. J'ai quitté la table les larmes aux yeux avant de parcourir tout le village en courant pour me rendre à un petit ruisseau excentré. J'y ai pleuré pendant des heures, avant que tu ne m'y rejoignes Héra. Et, chose que je n'ai compris que plus tard, alors que tu aurais pu te retrouver dans le même état que moi - après tout notre situation était exactement la même -, tu m'as simplement serrée dans tes bras jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer. Ensuite, tu m'as ramené chez nous. Mère nous attendait à la porte, le regard sévère, et tu as pris la punition pour nous deux, affirmant que tu m'avais croisée à quelques mètres de la maison, que tu avais décidé d'aller au ruisseau, et que comme je ne voulais pas te laisser seule là-bas, j'y étais restée avec toi contrainte et forcée.

Héra : Je me souviens de cette journée, mais je ne pensais pas que ça t'avait marqué.

Lexa : Tu es plus vieille que moi, de deux minutes certes, mais la plus âgée de nous deux. Nos parents n'étant pas très affectueux et notre frère encore moins, j'ai pour la première fois eu l'impression que quelqu'un était... je ne sais pas, fier de moi en quelques sortes. Je suis consciente que c'est stupide mais...

Héra : Ce n'est pas stupide.

JP (chuchotant) : Si c'est pas mignon...

DW : Je vais m'en vouloir de mettre fin à ce moment...

JP : Le fais pas alors.

DW : J'ai pas le choix, on en est à près de 4000 mots et j'ai même pas fait la moitié de ce que j'ai prévu...

JP : Débrouille-toi alors !

DW : Lâche... Mesdemoiselles, je suis navrée d'interrompre cette complicité soro... Comment on dit ?

JP : Sororale ?

DW : J'en sais rien... Cette complicité entre sœurs, mais je vais devoir passer à la suite.

Lexa : Très bien, on ne va pas prendre plus de ton temps.

DW : Oh mais si si ! Reste ! En fait j'ai tout mon temps ! Tu peux disposer de mon temps comme bon te semble !

JP : Tire-toi avant qu'elle remplace "temps" par "corps" !

Héra : Merci de nous avoir invité !

Lexa : Et au plaisir de se revoir.

DW : Mais... May We Meet Again...

JP : Arrête ton sketch, elle est pas morte bordel ! T'enchaine là, agis un peu !

DW : Elle me manque...

JP : Bon bah tant pis, je crains que ce soit à moi de reprendre le flambeau... Donc qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit déjà..? "sondage..." nah nah nah "invité du jour..." Non pas ça... J'espère que j'aurai pas trop besoin de l'autre cadavre pour ça, parce que vu son état... Ah voilà ! "tout d'abord les questions qui me seront adressées personnellement..." et merde... Heu (se frotte les yeux) machine ?

DW : C'est moi que t'appelles "machine" ?!

JP : Bah là c'est dur de te prendre au sérieux, déjà que je le faisais pas avant... Tu serais partante pour une petite F.A.Q ?

DW : Lexa va venir ?

JP : Je crois pas non, mais y'a qu'une question, alors assume ton truc jusqu'au bout ou je me casse !

DW : Et ben casse-toi, je veux pas continuer si Lexa est pas là !

JP : Parfait je me tire !

JP : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce..? Pourquoi je suis encore là ?!

DW : Je te l'ai dit, je sais pas comment ça marche vos allées et venues, sinon crois-moi que...

JP : Oui je sais, tu m'aurais remplacée par Lexa ! C'est loin d'être le plus drôle, le comique de répétition ! Oh par contre, petite aparté oublie pas de mettre un blanc en sautant des lignes dans la mise en page, sinon ta blague pas drôle le sera encore moins.

DW : T'as pas tort.

JP : Fin de l'aparté ! Puisqu'on est coincées ici, t'as pas d'autre choix que de répondre à ta question !

DW : Très bien, envoie...

JP : Une ou un certain Ewilan...

DW : Comme les bouquins ?

JP : La Quête d'Ewilan et les Mondes d'Ewilan ? Peut-être, tu les as lus ?

DW : Moi non, mais je crois que ma coloc a beaucoup aimé. Bref, question ?

JP : "Je sais pas si on peut encore te poser des questions mais je vais quand même le faire :" Quel(le) rebelle !

DW : Jules...

JP : " - Comment t'as eu l'idée de créer le personnage qu'est Jules ?" Ah, même les questions qui te sont posées sont sur moi !

DW : En même temps, je doute qu'on me demande qui est mon youtubeur préféré sur ce site... Mais bref ! Ewilan, tout d'abord, malgré mon manque d'enthousiasme fou, sache que je suis très heureuse de recevoir des questions et d'y répondre, et surtout, et ça ne s'adresse pas qu'à toi, vous pouvez évidemment me poser toutes sortes de questions N'IMPORTE QUAND ! Je veux dire, même si votre question arrive après qu'un chapitre ait été écrit, il n'y a aucun souci, j'intégrerai vos questions dedans ou j'y répondrai lors du chapitre suivant ! Bref, rentrons dans le vif du sujet. Comme j'ai déjà dû le mentionner à un moment où à un autre, cette histoire ne devait comporter qu'un seul chapitre.

JP : Effectivement, ça tu l'as déjà dit...

DW : Mais le chapitre St-Valentin, tel que je l'imaginais, n'était pas compatible avec une narration par Clarke ou Lexa. De la secousse, j'ai cherché une tierce personne pouvant assumer ce rôle, mais personne de la série ne me convenait.

JP : Et c'est là que tu m'as créée !

DW : En réalité non, pas du tout ! Je me suis en suite penchée sur une sorte de cross-over, où Jules, enfin son équivalent, serait un personnage issu d'une autre série. Mon choix s'est porté sur un personnage de la série Skins (version britannique), une de mes séries préférées, Naomi Campbell.

JP : Attends, à la base je devais être cette blondasse ?!

DW : De quoi tu te plains, tu l'adores !

JP : Certes, mais quand même !

DW : Mais j'ai vite laissé tomber cette idée pour plusieurs raisons, la raison principale étant que faire un cross-over, c'était trop bordélique, parce que je pouvais pas inclure un personnage existant dans une autre série sans explication, et en plus, si je l'avais mis elle, j'aurais été tentée d'inclure Emily, donc Katie, et ça aurait fini avec tout le monde sur le dos ! Bref, c'était trop compliqué !

JP : Donc t'es en train de dire que t'es une vraie feignasse, mais que tu l'assumes pas ?

DW : C'est ça ! Bref, j'ai abandonné l'idée, en me disant que je m'inspirerais d'elle pour créer un personnage original.

JP : C'est super bizarre ! T'es en train de me dire que je suis inspirée d'un personnage fictif pour toi comme pour moi, c'est comme pour cette histoire avec ton pseudo !

DW : Comment ça ?

JP : C'est pas possible, ça peut pas marcher ! Ok, imagine une boite, dans laquelle tu peux mettre tous les univers qui sont fictifs pour moi, séries, films, bouquins etc.

DW : Ok..?

JP : Mais moi, et le reste de mon monde, on est fictifs pour toi, donc tu peux également nous mettre dans une autre boite, tu suis ?

DW : Pas vraiment...

JP : Mais si, il y a toi, ta première boite fictive, et dans la boite une autre boite fictive, qui est fictive pour nous deux, mais pas au même niveau.

DW : Comme des poupées russes ?

JP : Ouais c'est ça, où les rêves dans Inception. Jusque là, c'est cohérent, beaucoup l'ont déjà fait, exemple concret, Rachel dans Glee s'appelle Rachel parce que ses pères sont fans de Friends selon le scénario. Une série dans une série donc.

DW : Ouais jusque là ça va... C'est ce que je fais avec toi.

JP : Et bah non en fait, tu créés un truc impossible toi ! Je suis inspirée d'un personnage fictif, autrement dit, je devrais être dans la boite la plus profonde, mais on a déjà établi que le monde de Skins était dans ma boite avant ! Autrement dit, Naomi et moi, on ne peut pas cohabiter dans une même boite, mais on est quand même chacune dans la boite de l'autre.

DW : Pas exactement, Naomi de Skins a pas conscience de ton existence...

JP : Peut-être, mais ça change rien...

DW : Je crois que mon cerveau va exploser... Bref, arrête de tout compliqué, on a déjà dit que c'était pas logique !

JP : J'y peux rien si ton cerveau maniaque se sent obligé de trouver une explication rationnelle à tout ça...

DW : De toutes façons, en te créant, j'ai vite perdu de vue l'inspiration Naomi Campbell. Pour avoir déjà fait quelques essais, j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire de son point de vue, c'est un personnage que j'ai trop de mal à cerner. Bref, ceci dit Jules, tu viens quand même de quelque part, et c'est en la personne de Betsy dans la saga de Queen Betsy que j'ai trouvé mon inspiration principal...

JP : Pardon ?! Mais elle est complètement stupide !

DW : C'est pas faux, du coup j'ai juste gardé son côté gourde, immature, drôle, impulsive et irréfléchie pour toi, mais en plus t'es brillante et un vrai génie en maths et en physique !

JP : C'est gentil ! Je crois...

DW : Bref, voilà en gros comment on est passé de rien à Jules. Son personnage s'est fait un peu comme ça, comme je le sentais, un OC me permet énormément de liberté au niveau de sa personnalité ce qui me plait beaucoup (quitte à ne pas attirer les foules avec la mention OC). Je voulais juste quelqu'un de drôle, qu'on pourrait soit adorer, soit détester, mais qui ne laisse pas indifférent.

JP : Tout le monde m'adore !

DW : C'est même pas vrai, une fois j'ai reçu un MP d'un lecteur ou d'une lectrice je ne sais plus, disant en gros que si tu existais dans sa vie, il/elle t'aurait tué tellement tu es agaçante !

JP : Quoi ?!

DW : Encore un ou deux peut-être ?

JP : ?!

DW : Je crois qu'on a compris... En fait je le/la comprends, t'es vraiment agaçante... Bref ! Ewilan, j'espère que ça répond à ta question. Je pense qu'on peut passer à la suite Jules...

JP : ...

DW : Jules ? Je crains qu'on ne l'ait détraqué... Eh oh Jules ! C'est ta partie, les questions sur toi !

JP : C'est vrai ?! Génial ! Envoie !

DW : Irrécupérable... Donc, DrWeaver, que je remercie pour ses nombreux commentaires sur la fic originale !, nous envoie, je cite "Sympa comme système. Je favoris direct parce que Jules, c'est de la bombe (oui, j'ai pas donné son "vrai" nom, j'ai pas envie qu'elle m'engueule lol). Et puis, elle a pas tort; T'es un peu schizo. Mais on l'est un peu tous, non ?"

JP : Ouh ça commence bien, je l'aime déjà !

DW : Je croyais que c'était xDinghy, le nouvel amour de ta vie...

JP : J'ai jamais dit ça, et je reste ouverte à toutes les possibilités ! File-moi ton ordi...

DW : Mais quelle girouette... "Enfin bref, je veux tout savoir sur elle, à commencer par son enfance (ça peu être un bon point). Ses premiers amours, sa découverte de sa bisexualité, etc..." Bien que ce ne soit pas réellement une question, je pense que tu te feras un plaisir de parler de ta petite personne, n'est-ce pas Jules ? Jules ?

JP : Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit... Oh "How to save a life", elle était cool cette histoire ! Merde, quasiment tout le reste est sur Castle et je regarde pas la série... Bon, fais voir le Beta Profile...

DW : Sérieusement ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! C'est toi qui m'as dit que c'était nul, le comique de répétition !

JP : C'est pas du comique ! Oh xDinghy, DrWeaver, mon cœur balance !

DW : C'est définitif, elle se fout vraiment de ma gueule... Oh !

JP : Mais regarde sa photo de profil, c'est Iron Man ! J'aime Iron Man, mais est-ce que je préfère Iron Man aux pâtes..?

DW : Mais c'est quoi ces questions ?! Tu vas te dépêcher de te reconcentrer oui ?!

JP : Mais, quand tu pleurais sur le départ de Lexa, je t'ai bien laissé faire moi !

DW : Oh Lexa...

JP : Oh xDinghy et DrWeaver...

DW : On est pathétiques là...

JP : Ouais un peu... Tu peux pas effacer tout ça ?

DW : Pour la troisième fois, ça marche pas comme je veux ! Bref, tu vas répondre ou... ?

JP : Oui pardon ! Alors, en ce qui concerne mon enfance, j'ai pas grand chose à dire, pour la bonne et simple raison que j'ai vraiment honte de la personne que j'étais plus jeune.

DW : Ah ouais ?

JP : J'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Jusqu'à mes 14 ans, j'étais la gentille petite fille Papa, je faisais ce que mes parents voulaient, quand mes parents le voulaient.

DW : J'ai du mal à y croire... Qu'est-ce qui t'a changé ?

JP : Plusieurs choses. J'avais 8 ans quand Jellal est né, j'étais surexcitée à l'idée de devenir grande sœur. Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que Nevi, et moi à moindre échelle, allions devenir ses parents. Nevi avait 12 ans, et il était tout fier quand Kifrin nous a dit qu'il comptait sur nous pour les aider avec Jellal, parce qu'il venait d'avoir un nouveau boulot qui lui prendrait beaucoup de temps, et que notre mère aurait besoin de notre aide. Pendant quelques mois, c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé : on gérait Jellal à tour de rôle avec Nevi, il commençait les cours plus tard que moi les matins, et je rentrais plus tôt, on aidait donc ma mère lorsqu'on était là, et Kifrin s'occupait du bébé les soirs en rentrant du boulot. Sauf que ça a rapidement dégénéré, lorsque que notre mère a repris le boulot. C'est à cette période qu'ils sont devenus tous les deux gardes chargés des arrestations de criminels, et donc à cette période qu'ils sont devenus des enflures, arrêtant au même titre un meurtrier qu'un mec qui avait sorti du pain de la cafète. Bref, tout le monde a commencé à les détester, et par extension, les autres gamins se sont mis à nous détester nous. Nevi encaissait sans rien dire, mais moi je leur rendais bien leur haine et suis devenue assez détestable. Autre problème, ils rentraient de moins en moins souvent à la maison, ce qui a entrainé ce que j'appelle aujourd'hui la spirale infernale. Leur absence et mes "problèmes sociaux" dirons-nous ont précipité ma crise d'ado, ce qui m'a rendu imbuvable avec Nevi, qui lui était de plus en plus sous pression vu que nos parents ne s'occupaient jamais de nous et qu'il devait donc gérer un bébé, en plus de moi, des insultes permanentes et de ses cours. Du coup, il reportait toute cette pression et cette fatigue sur ce qu'il trouvait, à savoir moi, ce qui me rendait encore plus horrible avec lui ! Bref, le cercle vicieux était lancé. Les choses entre lui et moi se sont un peu calmées lorsque j'ai rencontré Charlie à 14 ans, et qu'il m'a prise sous son aile. Il...

DW : Wow wow wow, arrête ça tout de suite, j'ai déjà dit que ton passé avec Charlie sera pour un autre chapitre !

JP : Exact excuse-moi. Bref, j'avais quelqu'un à qui parler, qui s'intéressait vraiment à moi, et je me suis un peu détendue. C'est là que j'ai remarqué que les jeunes de mon âge ne me détestaient pas tous par principe. Y'en avait certain comme ça évidemment, mais la plupart m'ignorait parce que je les ignorais moi ! Mais en changeant un peu de comportement, en abordant et en discutant avec les gens, j'ai fait beaucoup de très bonnes connaissances, notamment Jasper et Monty, ainsi que Raven même si elle était plus vieille que nous. Et avec Nevi, on a recommencé à se parler, à redevenir frère et sœur. En plus, Jellal grandissait, et faire bonne figure devant lui nous a vraiment rapproché, même si j'avais toujours du mal avec son autorité et que lui ne supportait pas mon j'm'en foutisme. Moins de pression, moins de disputes. Je veux dire, depuis qu'on est sur Terre, on s'entend à merveille tous les trois ! Voilà, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire, parce que le reste de mon enfance implique Charlie.

DW : Je te remercie pour ces informations. T'en as pas marre de parler de toi ?

JP : Jamais !

DW : Je m'en doutais. Un mot sur ton orientation sexuelle ?

JP : Si vous y tenez. En réalité, je ne me suis jamais posée de question avant de rencontrer Charlie. C'est pas que je pensais aimer les mecs, ou les filles, ou quoique ce soit, j'étais juste pas intéressée par l'amour en général. Comme vous le savez, sur l'Arche, l'homophobie et le racisme sont des concepts oubliés, du coup, personne n'avait vraiment de coming-out à faire. C'était comme ça quoi, chacun préférait qui il voulait. Mais malgré tout, j'ai appris plus tard que certains "divergents" étaient encore persuadés que l'homosexualité était contre-nature. Ils étaient peu nombreux, et ne le clamaient pas haut et fort, mais ils existaient. Et parmi eux se trouvaient les parents de Charlie, ce qui était source d'énormément de conflits entre mon ami et ses géniteurs. Bref, quand j'ai rencontré Charlie et qu'au fil d'une conversation, j'ai appris qu'il préférait les hommes, je me suis moi-même posée des questions sur mes préférences. Et bizarrement, ça m'a énormément travaillé ! Pas de potentiellement préférer les filles, mais de ne pas savoir. Un soir, je suis rentrée chez moi, et Nevi venait de coucher Jellal. Il a tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et, pour ce qui est probablement la première fois de ma vie, on a parlé. Pendant des heures, et il m'a fait comprendre que c'était ok de ne pas savoir, que je découvrirais au fur et à mesure. Et Nevi, mon frère Nevi, cet intello tout maigre avec la masse musculaire d'un koala, m'a dit un truc qui m'a fait mourir de rire ! "Que ce soit fille ou garçon, si quelqu'un te fait du mal, je te promets que je le démolis !" Je veux dire, ça aurait été plus crédible venant de Charlie... Mais passons. J'ai suivi ses conseils, et j'ai expérimenté. Je me suis pas réveillée un jour en me disant "Oh mon Dieu je suis bi !", mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que les 2 sexes m'attiraient, même si aujourd'hui, comme je l'ai dit à Murphy, je m'imagine plus me caser avec une femme, si je me case un jour !

DW : Et bien merci beaucoup, dernière question. Des amours de jeunesse ?

JP : Amour non. Je suis "sortie" avec Monty deux semaines quand on avait 15 ans avant de comprendre que ça marcherait pas, j'ai dépucelé Jasper et failli coucher avec Clarke mais...

DW : Sérieux ? Les 2 meilleurs amis ?

JP : J'ai pas couché avec Monty si ça peut aider, et on était plus ensemble quand je l'ai fait avec Jasper. Bref, ça et tout un tas d'aventures d'un soir, mais j'ai pas d'amour de jeunesse...

DW : Sérieux ? Aucun ?

JP : Non...

DW : Tu me mens, je sais que tu me mens parce que je t'ai créé et que je pense ce que tu penses !

JP : C'est rien, laisse tomber...

DW : Jules...

JP : Ok ça va, j'ai eu un coup de cœur ! Une fois ! Et j'ai grillé mes chances toute seule ! Fin de l'histoire.

DW : Aller raconte-nous.

JP : Non.

DW : Jules, tu sais que je vais gagner... Gagne du temps !

JP : Non !

DW : Très bien, raconte où je casse la mâchoire dans le prochain chapitre et tu devras manger mixé pendant 3 semaines !

JP : Ok ça va ! Pas la peine d'en arriver à ces extrémités ! Y'a pas grand chose à dire de toutes façons... Je suis passée devant la salle de musique un jour quand j'avais 16 ans, et une fille y jouait du piano. Et pendant près d'un mois, tous les jours, je me suis arrêtée un quart d'heure dans l'encadrement de la porte pour l'écouter jouer. J'ai toujours adoré le piano. Elle était dos à moi, donc elle ne m'a jamais vu. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, et elle savait pas non plus qui j'étais. Un jour, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me suis assise dans la salle, toujours dans son dos. Elle m'a entendue, puisqu'elle a arrêté de jouer, mais ne s'est pas retournée. On a discuté, beaucoup, de piano essentiellement. Au cours de la conversation, elle m'a dit que chacun avait une façon différente de jouer du piano, et qu'elle était capable de reconnaitre une personne rien qu'en l'entendant jouer, même si c'était un morceau tout con, genre Au clair de la lune. Comme c'était le seul truc que je savais jouer, j'ai reproduit la musique sur le piano qui était à côté de moi, en lui disant que comme ça, elle me reconnaitrait. On ne s'est jamais présentées. 2 jours plus tard, quelqu'un m'est rentré dedans. J'étais en retard et énervée pour je ne sais quelle raison, si bien que je l'ai insulté de tous les noms...

DW : J'imagine que c'était elle... Bien joué...

JP : Et attends, c'est pas le pire. J'ai utilisé ces mots précis : "Mais putain t'es aveugle ou quoi, tu pourrais pas faire attention bordel ?!". Le souci, c'est qu'elle l'était...

DW : Quoi ?

JP : Aveugle. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne s'est pas retournée quand je lui ai parlé, et tout son discours sur le fait de reconnaitre les gens à leur façon de jouer. Je me sentais tellement mal que je me suis barrée en courant, sans même m'excuser... Et c'est ce que je regrette le plus. Je veux dire, c'était pas cool de l'insulter comme ça, mais j'ai déjà fait pire. Par contre, fuir de cette façon, la laissant seule dans les couloirs sans savoir si elle était blessée, ça c'était dégueulasse... Bref, j'ai voulu me faire pardonner, et pour ça, j'ai appris à jouer du piano - je voulais déplacer un haut-parleur dans la salle de musique et jouer un morceau pour qu'elle l'entende où qu'elle soit, Charlie m'a même aidé à en piquer un ! -, mais quand j'ai voulu mettre mon plan à exécution, elle était là, en train de jouer et... Je sais pas, je me suis dit qu'elle méritait mieux que moi. Du coup j'ai rien fait. Voilà, c'était mon coup de cœur de jeunesse.

DW : Wow... Tu sais jouer du piano ?

JP : C'est tout ce que tu retiens de mon histoire ?!

DW : Je savais pas que t'avais un âme de musicienne...

JP : Je vais te... Oh mon Dieu tu vois ce que je vois ?

DW : Mais c'est...

JP : Une porte de sortie ? La fin de ce chapitre ?

DW : On dirait oui...

JP : On se tire !

DW : J'ai du mal à te suivre, t'aimes bien être là ou pas..?

JP : Ciao les amis ! A la prochaine !

DW : Et bah elle est partie... Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à faire de même... J'ai plus qu'à vous dire merci de me suivre, je vous aime tout plein ! Je voulais aussi ajouter que personnellement, je trouve ça assez marrant de "jouer" avec vos commentaires et vos profils, mais que si jamais pour une raison ou une autre ça vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je m'abstiendrai. Evidemment, je ne ferai aucun commentaire méchant ou dégradant (et Jules non plus malgré ce qu'on pourrait croire), mais je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas que vos noms/reviews apparaissent (notamment xDinghy et DrWeaver, les principales "victimes" de ce chapitre). Autre petit caprice de ma part qui s'adressent aux Guest, si vous pouviez trouver un petit nom ou autre pour vous démarquer, ça serait super sympa ! Là ça, tu étais le seul "sans nom", mais si vous êtes plusieurs, ça risque de devenir problématique. Bref, je vous laisse avec le nouveau sondage, et see ya my friends !

 **Sondage numéro 2 : Quelle est votre personnage féminin préférée dans la série, 3 saisons confondus (sans prendre en compte mes OC) ? Pareil, si vous pouviez faire un petit top 3, ça serait super !**

Kisses - DW.


	3. Billy numéro 1

DW : Hey !

JP : Salut les amis ! Vous m'avez manqués ! Et, retiens bien parce que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je vais le dire, toi aussi Dark !

DW : C'est vrai ? Oh c'est gentil ! Toi aussi tu m'as manquée ! Viens dans mes bras !

JP : Viens là !

Câlin gênant.

JP : Dis, c'est chiant là non ?

DW : Complètement. T'avais raison, c'est pas marrant si on se tape pas sur la gueule...

JP : Ah tu vois ! Et moi qui ais essayé ta méthode juste pour te faire plaisir ! Bon, c'est quoi le plan du jour ? Enfin des jours, parce que tu mets des plombes pour écrire !

DW : Oh ça va hein ! Je fais de mon mieux !

JP : De ton mieux ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu branles rien de tes journées depuis mi-mai !

DW : Et alors, j'ai le droit non ? Je sors de ma première année de médecine !

JP : Première année que tu vas recommencer, parce que t'as lamentablement échoué !

DW : Comme tout le monde !

JP : C'est pas une excuse !

DW : Et en plus, c'est même pas vrai, j'ai recommencé à bosser depuis mi-juillet...

JP : Oui tiens, parlons-en : 2 heures de physique, de stats et de maths par jour ! De qui se moque-t-on ?!

DW : Pourquoi on parle encore de ça, tout le monde s'en tape !

JP : Je sais pas, je suis ton subconscient dont tu es consciente, mais réfléchis-y toi, c'est assez révélateur !

DW : ... Bref ! Aujourd'hui on suit le même plan que pour le chapitre dernier...

JP : D'ailleurs, puisqu'on parle de ça, j'aimerais citer une phrase de ton dernier chapitre : " Après cette partie question, vous aurez droit à une ou des scènes coupées".

DW : Et ?

JP : Elles sont où les scènes coupées ?!

DW : Heu... C'est-à-dire que... J'avais un délai à respecter, alors j'ai préféré reporter cette section au chapitre suivant plutôt que de vous donner offrir des scènes bâclées...

JP : Un délai ? Depuis quand t'as un délai toi ? Le seul délai que tu te sois jamais imposée, t'as arrêté de le respecter au bout d'à peine une semaine !

DW : ... Oh ça va hein ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

JP : Bah c'est le cas, j'y suis actuellement...

DW : ... Bref ! Revenons-en à nos moutons ! Le sondage. Je vous en rappelle le thème : faites un top 3 de vos personnages féminins préférés. Avant que tu râles Jules, tu étais hors compétition d'office.

JP : Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?!

DW : Parce que je t'ai créé, par conséquent tu pouvais pas jouer dans la même catégorie que ceux créés par Jason Rothenberg.

JP : Petit un, les trois quarts des personnes ici présentes le détestent pour avoir buté Lexa et Lincoln !

DW : Et Titus, et Finn, et Wells, et papa Griffin, et tout un tas de grounders, et d'hommes de la montagne, et de 100, et de membres du Skaikru, mais ça je pense que tu t'en fous...

JP : Petit deux...

DW : Ouais vraiment elle s'en fout...

JP : J'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de l'extrême prétention ou de la fausse modestie !

DW : Comment ça ?

JP : Un personnage sorti de ton imagination ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que ceux d'un scénariste reconnu parce qu'il est vachement mieux ou parce qu'il n'arrive pas à leur hauteur ?

DW : Je répondrai même pas à cette question...

JP : Et petit trois, ils sont à Kass Morgan les personnages, pas à Rothenberg.

DW : Je refuse de débattre là-dessus... Je te rappelle que Lexa existe même pas dans les bouquins !

JP : Sérieusement ?! Fais voir !

DW : Mais je les ai même pas lu moi les bouquins...

JP (en feuilletant les pages) : Oh merde t'as raison !

DW : T'as trouvé ça où ?!

JP : Je les ai pris à ta mère.

DW : Tu les as... Je poserai même pas de questions...

JP : Et Bellarke est endgame ! J'aime beaucoup Bellamy mais là je dis non, qu'elle aille se fai...

DW : Non ! Tu la boucles, voilà, c'est bon ta gueule !

JP : Mais j'ai rien dit !

DW : Je refuse de te laisser insulter une auteure reconnue, je vais me retrouver avec des procès de tous les côtés moi ! Je peux continuer ?

JP : Vas-y, t'en étais au moment où tu expliquais à quel point je suis insignifiante...

DW : Transforme pas mes mots ! Donc, 7 noms sont revenus.

En 6ème position ex-æquo : Anya et Abigail "Abby" Griffin avec 1 point chacune.

En 5ème position : Indra avec 3 points.

En 4ème position : Octavia Blake avec 7 points.

Et nous arrivons au top 3.

En 3ème position : Raven Reyes avec 16 points.

JP : C'est moi ou il y a quand même une sacrée différence entre la 4ème et la 3ème ?

DW : Et attends, t'as pas encore vu l'écart entre la 2ème et la 1ère !

En 2ème position : Clarke Griffin avec 18 points.

Et en 1ère position, sans surprise, Lexa avec un score assez fort de 30 points !

JP : Yeah Lexa ! Bien joué !

... : Merci !

DW : (ceen_opsgnod,xf

JP : Génial Lexa, vraiment merci ! Elle bug à nouveau maintenant ! Je vais encore passer des plombes à la récupérer, super !

Lexa : Excuse-moi, je me serais abstenue si j'avais su que mon intervention perturberait votre...

JP : Oui cherche pas, je sais pas ce que c'est non plus que ce truc... Et fais pas semblant de pas être consciente de ton charme !

Lexa : Pardon ?

JP : Arrête ton char, t'es le sex-symbol féminin ultime ! T'es totalement badass, absolument magnifique - sérieusement, tes yeux sont à se damner ! -, t'as une belle gueule, t'es la commandante respectée de tous...

Lexa : Tous, vraiment ?

JP : ... et on est tous pendus à tes lèvres lors de tes discours !

Lexa : Merci... J'imagine... Tous ces compliments n'augurent rien de bon...

JP : Tout ça pour dire que tu fais baver tout le monde ! J'en connais beaucoup qui tueraient père, mère, frère, sœur, chat et chien pour passer une minute avec toi !

Lexa : Et donc... ?

JP : Donc dégages ! Avant que Dark revienne à la raison et mette fin à cette rubrique pour faire un véritable monument à ta gloire !

DW : Heu... Qu'est-ce... Où... Qui... Quand...

JP : Bordel, elle revient à elle ! Ce qu'elle dit n'a toujours aucun sens, mais au moins les mots existent ! Aller tire-toi, on se voit plus tard !

Lexa : D'accord... A plus tard.

DW : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

JP : Rien du tout ! T'as été déconnectée quelques instants !

DW : Me mens pas ! Lexa était là ! Et je suis sûre que tu l'as virée ! C'est dégueulasse, tu l'as pour toi toute seule tous les jours...

JP : Toute seule, c'est vite dit... Je la partage avec Clarke quand même...

DW : ... moi je l'ai juste derrière un écran !

JP : Mais non, c'était juste une hallucination visuelle et auditive ! La suite peut-être ? L'invité du jour ?

DW : Change pas de sujet ! J'ai pas la capacité de concentration d'un poisson rouge comme quelqu'un que je ne nommerai pas !

JP : Tu nous as pas fait ton top 3 tiens !

DW : Exact ! Je pense que je vais faire par saisons, ça sera plus simple.

JP : Elle vaut pas mieux que moi...

DW : Tu disais ?

JP : Rien, je t'en prie continue.

DW : D'accord, alors saison 1. Hum... Je dirais en numéro 1 Raven, puis Clarke et enfin Anya. Anya était bien dans la saison 1 hein ?

JP : Ouais je crois.

DW : Saison 2, ça me parait évident ! Lexa en numéro 1 ! Lexa sera toujours numéro 1 ! Ensuite... C'est compliqué en fait ! Je vais dire Clarke, parce qu'elle s'est vraiment révélée dans cette saison et ensuite Raven, qui était peut-être un peu moins... présente je dirais. Et saison 3, toujours Lexa en 1, puis Raven, parce qu'il faut quand même admettre que c'est la seule qui a réussi à lutter contre la puce alors qu'elle l'avait dans le crâne...

JP : Et moi alors ?!

DW : Toi, t'es devenue tarée ! Et même si je t'applaudis haut et fort pour avoir vaincu A.L.I.E et tout, je te rappelle que tu n'existes techniquement pas !

JP : C'est méchant... Exact, mais méchant...

DW : Et en 3, Clarke. Dans la deuxième moitié de la saison, elle a vraiment assuré, mais j'étais pas d'accord avec toutes ses décisions du début de saison, je pense notamment au fait de demander à Lexa de ne pas se venger du massacre de ses guerriers par Pike et Bellamy (et les autres, mais on s'en fout d'eux). C'est son peuple, je peux comprendre, mais Pike aurait vraiment mérité qu'on lui tombe sur la gueule pour ça !

JP : Heureusement que t'as décidé de m'évincer du jeu direct, parce que sinon t'aurais encore plus galéré pour ton top, et t'aurais dû mettre Lexa en deuxième position.

DW : Non, Lexa serait restée en tête quoiqu'il arrive.

JP : Tu m'en veux vraiment aujourd'hui !

DW : Non c'est faux je t'adore. Mais j'aime Lexa encore plus. Si ça peut te remonter le moral, fille-de-lune, même si j'avais précisé que tu faisais pas partie des proposition, a précisé qu'elle t'aurait mis en deuxième place, donc tu vois t'as des gens qui t'aiment inconditionnellement ! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut qu'on passe à la suite !

JP : Exact ! C'est partie ! Et Dark ?

DW : Yep ?

JP : Je t'aime aussi.

DW : Oh c'est... Putain Jules tu gères pas ! Maintenant je m'en veux à mort de me venger comme ça !

JP : Te venger de quoi ?!

DW : De toi virant Lexa du plateau !

JP : Qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore ?!

DW : Je suis sûre que tous les lecteurs ont un immense sourire pervers et se foutent déjà de ta gueule derrière leur écran...

JP : Mais pourquoi ?!

DW : Regarde le titre du chapitre...

JP : Qu'est-ce que... Oh non ! T'as pas fait ça ?! Je t'en prie dis-moi que c'est une blague ?!

DW : Désolée... Mais c'est pas entièrement ma faute ! C'est... C'est quoi son nom..? Elle est où cette foutue review ?! Ah voilà ! Belkeys écrit, et je cite, "Ce serait cool d'avoir pour invité un personnage que Julia (oui j'ai mis son vrai nom, question de se faire taper) déteste. Ou trouve con, ou dont elle a peur" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, les désirs de nos lecteurs passent avant les autres !

JP : Belkeys, je te conseille de fuir avant que je trouve le moyen de sortir de cet écran et de t'étrangler !

DW : En plus, je remarque que ton vrai prénom a été utilisé, enfin je dis ça je dis rien... (Se décharge de toutes responsabilités).

JP : Dark, je crois que tu vas devoir te passer d'un/d'une de tes lecteurs/lectrices. Et mais attends, j'y pense... File-moi ton téléphone !

DW : Pour quoi faire ?

JP : Lire les reviews !

DW : Je te rappelle que mon portable est nul, t'arriveras jamais à aller sur intern...

JP : Ah voilà ! Je le savais !

DW : Comment t'as fait ça ?!

JP : T'as eu plein d'autres requêtes, et t'as pris celle-là parce que tu voulais me faire souffrir ! Donc Belkeys tu t'en sors bien, tu vas souffrir, mais qu'un peu !

DW : De quoi tu parles..?

JP : Ewilan a suggéré que tu invites Aden, et SheIsInSpotlight...

DW : Mon rayon de soleil !

JP : Quoi ?

DW : Rayon de soleil, Sunshine...

JP : Oh putain... Petit un, sunshine ça veut pas dire rayon de soleil, et petit deux, je t'en supplie, pas de private joke dans des textes que des centaines de personnes lisent et qui donc ne saisiront pas la référence...

DW : D'accord j'arrête...

JP : Donc, SheIsInSpotlight a mentionné Harper ! T'avais le choix ! En plus au cas regarde elle est super sa review "dans la saison 4, ils (les scénaristes) parleront plus d'elle grâce à sa relation avec Monty mais il faut attendre plus de temps alors qui est mieux placé que toi pour ça ?"

DW : Ouais c'est vrai qu'elle était sympa, j'aime bien la suite en plus ! "je sens déjà que je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça à cause de ton ego surdimensionné qui ne fait qu'accroitre" Elle me connait bien !

JP : Donc oui, au cas où vous l'auriez pas saisi, elles se connaissent les 2 là ! Alors si t'aimes cette review, pourquoi t'as pas respecté les désirs de Moonlight ?

DW : Heu... Sunshine...

JP : C'est pareil !

DW : Donne-moi ce truc ! Ah ! Je le savais, voilà pourquoi ! Angellow a proposé "un membre de la famille Addams (le père ou la mère)". Donc ça fait 2 voix !

JP : Angellow, tu ferais mieux d'aller rejoindre Belkeys dans sa course pour sa survie !

DW : Attends lui fais pas de mal, c'est une fan de Buffy ! Les fans de Buffy peuvent pas se blesser entre eux !

JP : Je vais te faire changer d'avis moi : Angellow, t'as saisi d'où ça venait ?

DW : Bah oui, ange + Willow. En quoi c'est mal, ce personnage est tellement génial qu'elle est à l'origine de mon pseudo...

JP : Vraiment ? Ange ? Déjà, ton pseudo indique que c'est pas la gentille Willow que tu préfères ! Et en plus Angel ça te fait pas penser à autre chose ?

DW : Bordel, elle adore Angel !

JP : Jolie déduction !

DW : Je peux pas le voir ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi, cours leur après !

JP : Angellow, Belkeys, votre heure a sonné !

DW (la regarde s'éloigner) : Bon, elle en a pour un moment. Maintenant qu'on est entre nous, et vu qu'il est peu probable Jules soit réellement en train de te courir après Angellow, même si ton pseudo vient bien d'Angel, qu'effectivement je n'apprécie pas, je t'aime quand même pour avoir pris le temps de participer à... ça. Quoique ce soit réellement. Bref ! Notre invité arrive, nous allons pas le faire attendre plus longtemps et... Oh sa mère !

Billy 1 : Bonjour.

DW : Bbb... bbb... bon... Bonjour.

Billy 1 : Darkwillow ?

DW : C'est... c'est moi...

JP : Dark je les ai perdus, elles courent trop vite pour moi et un poteau sauvage est apparu sur mon... Oh putain ! Ok ça suffit, je me casse !

(Fuit rapidement.)

DW : Sale traitresse ! Pourquoi je fais pas ça moi..?

Billy 1 : Je constate qu'elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi lâche.

DW : Euh oui. Effectivement. Et j'y suis pour rien, je veux dire, c'est pas moi qui l'ai créé hein ? Qui pourrait concevoir quelqu'un d'un coup, comme ça pas vrai ?

Billy 1 : J'imagine... Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

DW : Je... je pensais que vous pourriez répondre à quelques questions. Vous savez, votre fille, enfin vos filles depuis que Héra a emménagé à Polis...

Billy 1 : Depuis que Hérakléa a choisi la facilité à sa famille.

DW : Ce qui n'est en aucun cas ma faute non plus... Bref, vos filles sont très appréciées par les lec... par les gens quoi, et j'espérais que vous accepteriez de vous présenter en quelques phrases, et de nous parler de votre famille si...

Billy 1 : Hors du commun ?

DW : J'allais dire atypique, mais qui a besoin de modestie...

Billy 1 : Pardon ?

DW : Non rien. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Billy 1 : Allez-y.

DW : Merci. Petite biographie ?

Billy 1 : Mon nom est...

DW : *Tousse tousse*

Billy 1 : ... kom Trikru.

JP : Toujours aussi flemmarde à ce que je vois...

DW : T'es encore là toi ? Où t'es ?

JP : Cachée ! Tu regrettes là hein ?

DW : J'avais quelque peu sous-estimé la taille de l'animal...

JP : En même temps, du haut de ton 1m59 tout te parait grand...

DW : Et sa masse musculaire. Et le nombre d'armes...

JP : D'ailleurs en parlant de l'animal, comment il fait pour pas nous entendre ?

DW : C'est moi l'auteure, j'ai fait beaucoup de détournements scénaristiques et laisser passer beaucoup d'incohérences pour en arriver là. Dont notre petite conversation télépathique.

JP : Ah je vois. Et par quel tour de passe-passe tu vas réussir à éviter de te faire fracasser la tête quand il réalisera que t'as rien écouté à ce qu'il vient de dire ?

DW : Oh bordel...

Billy 1 : Et voilà comment...

DW : *tousse tousse*

Billy 1 : ... et moi nous sommes mariés.

DW : Je vous remercie, c'était très... enrichissant. 2ème ques...

Billy 1 : Je vous en prie. Je retourne auprès de ma femme et de mes enfants, portez-vous bien.

(Il sort).

DW : ...tion. Bon, bah apparemment, pas de deuxième question... Jules, tu peux revenir !

JP (sort d'un buisson. Oui oui, il y a des buissons autour de nous, faites travailler votre imagination !) : Je l'ai échappé belle ! Et encore une fois dans ta rubrique bidon, on n'a rien appris !

DW : On avait appris des trucs la dernière fois !

JP : T'aurais dû invité Aden ou Harper...

DW : Je préfère faire mes OC en premier, ça m'évite de trop bousiller des personnages qui existent dont je connais pas encore grand-chose.

JP : Et tu vas pas connaitre grand-chose de plus sur Aden...

DW : Malheureusement non, effectivement. Sur cette note triste, F.A.Q ?

JP : F.A.Q ! Yeah, donne-moi les questions !

DW : Et on en a beaucoup pour le coup, dont certaines sont assez étranges...

JP : Sérieux ?

DW : Ouais. Je retiens une question d'Angellow...

JP : Encore toi !

DW : Dont j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te démerder !

JP : Et le français est mort avec cette phrase... Bon bah allons-y ! 1ère question de xDinghy... Oh xDinghy ! Le nouvel amour de ma vie !

DW : T'es pas sensée avoir rencard avec Niylah toi ?

JP : Regarde ça "Je suis touchée que tu aies pris le temps d'aller voir mon profil et d'avoir répondu à ma question !" T'as vu ça ? Elle remarque et apprécie mes efforts ! Je suis sur la bonne voie !

DW : Heu... Je crois qu'il m'est adressé ce commentaire...

JP : Va mourir je partage pas !

DW : Ok ! Tu vas disjoncter quand tu verras la question qu'elle t'a posée... Bon t'y vas ?

JP : Ouais bien sûr. Ok, celle-là je l'avais vu venir, et elle doit pas être la seule à te le demander, "Quel est ton Youtuber préféré ?"

DW : J'aurais dû réfléchir à la réponse avant de parler de ça... Ok donc ça va être un peu compliqué, parce que j'en ai pas mal en fonction des thèmes de leur chaine...

JP : Attends une seconde...

DW : Pourquoi ?

JP : Non, non, non... Ah bah non, personne d'autre. Vas-y.

DW : Sur les chaines Podcast, je dirais NORMAN FAIT DES VIDEOS et Natoo. Je les adore tous les deux, peut-être une petite préférence pour Norman mais de peu. En gaming, facile, le Joueur du Grenier. J'adore aussi LinksTheSun, je ne sais pas trop dans quelle catégorie le mettre. Une autre chaine très différente que peu connaisse, c'est celle de VietoVonCreepypasta, un conteur de Creepypasta qui m'a bien fait frissonner plus d'une fois ! Chaine top, je dirais Le top 5, qui aborde des sujets vraiment fascinants (enfin fascinants pour mon esprit tordu). Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour, et tous ces youtubeurs ayant des thèmes de prédilection très différents, je ne peux pas les départager. J'aime aussi beaucoup les chaines de Caljbeut - Cartoons Trashs, Cyprien, Didi Chandouidoui, Le Rire Jaune, Les Questions Cons, Pierre Croce, REQUIEM, Squeezie et Taupe10. Je pense que c'est fait pour la liste non exhaustive de mes préférences, du moins des chaines francophones ! Question suivante !

JP : zzz...

DW : Jules !

JP : Pardon ! J'ai été bercée par le son de ta voix et les mots inutiles et inintéressants sortant de ta bouche ! En passant, xDinghy s'excusait pour sa review apparemment chaotique, mais vu la gueule de ta réponse, sa review est super clean en comparaison ! Bref, Belkeys... Ouh là tu vas pas y échapper, en plus tu l'as réclamé en m'appelant Julia ! Belkeys, prépare-toi à...

DW : Comique de répétition !

JP : Et toi tu fais du comique de répétition avec cette phrase ! T'as de la chance que je sois fatiguée Belkeys... Alors, "DW : Si tu devais mettre Lexa en couple avec quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke (dans la série), ce serait qui ?" Wow c'est quoi cette question ! On est tous Clexa ici ! Lexa est avec Clarke, point.

DW : Moi !

JP : Tu fais pas partie de la série abrutie, arrête de jouer les débiles !

DW : Plus sérieusement, j'en sais trop rien... Je pense que sans réfléchir, j'aurais dit Luna, mais je préfère qu'elles soient rivales, voire amies si affinité. Du coup... Pas avec un Skaikru ça c'est sûr... Ontari peut-être ?

JP : Non, trop bizarre.

DW : Ouais t'as raison... Franchement j'en sais rien du tout, donc je vais rester sur Luna par défaut. Mais c'est vraiment dur comme question !

JP : Je te le fais pas dire. Question suivante, qui nous vient de... putain sans déconner... Angellow. Pourquoi on enchaine toutes mes nouvelles Nemesis comme ça ?!

DW : Nemesis, c'est pas un peu disproportionné quand même ? Tout ça pour une malheureuse suggestion, et en plus t'as rien eu à gérer puisque tu t'es barrée...

JP : Mouais... Bref, Angellow, se définissant comme lectrice de l'ombre, demande "Question pour DW. Dans Buffy, crois-tu que Warren a mérité son sort ou Willow a-t-elle trop abusé ?" Mais ouais totalement !

DW : C'est à moi que la question est adressée ! Donc, petit rappel/spoiler donc ceux qui n'ont pas vu Buffy et qui en ont l'intention (je pense qu'il en reste peu), sautez les prochaines lignes ! Willow, la meilleure amie sorcière de Buffy, tombe amoureuse d'une autre sorcière, Tara dans la saison 4. Dans la saison 6, les méchants de la saison sont 3 espèces de guignols à peine pubères qui ne sont pas si méchants que ça, à l'exception de Warren qui est une belle enflure. Bref, notre bon Warren, con comme tout, se pointe un jour chez Buffy avec un flingue pour la descendre, et tire un peu n'importe comment. Une des balles perdues touchent Tara, qui meurent dans les bras de Willow. Alors première réaction : bordel, ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose ?!

JP : Non pas à moi !

DW : Ta gueule, tu l'as pas vécu toi ! Bref, Willow rentre dans une rage meurtrière et plonge dans la magie noire afin de venger Tara et devient... Roulements de tambour...

JP : Darkwillow !

DW : Exactement ! Bref, avant qu'elle ne parte complètement en vrilles, elle retrouve Warren, ligote cet abruti à un arbre qui clame encore haut et fort que c'était un accident et la supplie de l'épargner, et le torture avant de l'écorcher vif, croyez-moi cette scène a de la gueule ! Pour en revenir à la question d'Angellow, est-ce que Warren a mérité son sort ou Willow est-elle allée trop loin ? J'ai envie de dire oui pour les 2 en fait. Déjà, je précise que je ne peux pas être objective parce que j'adorais Tara et que son couple avec Willow a été je pense mon premier vrai ship, mais on va essayer de pas trop se laisser influencer par les sentiments.

Pour moi Warren a clairement mérité ce qui lui est arrivé. Je m'explique : il apparait pas comme un grand méchant par rapport aux autres de la série, plutôt comme un espèce de comique, mais là où je le trouve pire que les autres, c'est que les démons de la série, bah c'est des démons c'est dans leur nature de faire le mal. Ils n'ont pas d'âme, pas de conscience, pas de sentiments de culpabilité, c'est des entités ou des êtres en gros conçus pour être des saloperies qui tuent tout le monde, alors que Warren lui il est humain, il veut être méchant juste... bah juste pour emmerder le monde en fait. Et c'est ce qui le rend pourri jusqu'à la moelle, parce que lui il a choisi d'être une enflure ! L'autre "antagoniste" humain de la série, Faith, même si elle est pas si méchante que ça et qu'elle a eu droit à sa rédemption, avait au moins un background suffisamment lourd, entre son enfance et sa relation avec Buffy se dégradant au fil des jours, pour "justifier" son alliance avec le Maire, qui est pour elle une figure paternel. Sauf que Warren est un gamin qui, en plus de n'avoir aucune excuse lié à un passé difficile, n'a pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes, et ça le rend hyper dangereux. On le voit dans ses réactions que ce qu'il fait le dépasse, je rentre pas dans les détails mais même lorsqu'il supplie Darkwillow de l'épargner, on dirait qu'il réalise toujours pas à quel point ses actes sont horribles. Bref, c'est un petit con qui a voulu jouer dans la cours des grand et ça a dégénéré, il peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même s'il a perdu.

Quant au fait de savoir si Willow a exagéré ou pas, c'est un autre débat. Déjà, on va rester concentrer sur ce qu'elle a fait à Warren et pas sur son délire "Je vais détruire le monde", parce que là je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages. Est-ce qu'elle est allée trop loin ? Dans le fond, je dirais que non, elle venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie à cause d'un accident causé par un gamin stupide et arrogant, que pouvait-elle vraiment faire d'autre que de chercher à se venger. Mais dans la forme... Ouais en fait dans la forme aussi je peux comprendre, parce qu'il l'a vraiment cherché ce nul ! C'est le décalage entre la gentille Willow et Darkwillow qui choque, plus que l'acte en lui-même. Donc oui, Willow a abusé, mais plus par rapport à elle que par rapport à Warren. C'est pas super clair, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle s'est fait beaucoup de mal à elle-même en allant aussi loin (et ça ne fait qu'empirer après), et que la question n'est pas vraiment de savoir si on peut lui pardonner, mais si elle, elle peut se le pardonner à elle-même.

Bref, j'arrête là, parce que pour tous ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle, ce passage doit être très très chiant, mais sachez que j'adore ce genre de débat donc si vous voulez qu'on en parle, vous êtes les bienvenus ! Jules !

JP : Je suis là, crie pas !

DW : Désolée, je pensais que tu te serais endormie...

JP : Pour la première, et probablement la dernière fois, j'étais pendue à tes lèvres ! Bref, 2ème et dernière question d'Angellow...

DW : Crois-moi c'est pas la dernière, la tienne va être vachement marrante je pense !

JP : ... "comment vis-tu avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi dans ta tête ? Perso, j'ai vraiment du mal à m'entendre avec mon neurone"

DW : Excellente question ! Bah écoute, plutôt bien en fait ! On est bien là-haut, on est une demi-douzaine à se partager mon cerveau...

JP : Attends, y'a 5 autres moi ?!

DW : Non, toi t'es unique en ton genre ! C'est cool, on discute, on est jamais seuls, et quand y'en a un qui est fatigué, un autre peut prendre le relais.

JP : Pourquoi je suis jamais aux commandes moi..?

DW : Parce que je tiens à ma vie ! En ce qui concerne ta cohabitation avec ton neurone, j'ai la solution pour toi : achète-le avec de la pizza.

JP : WTF ?!

DW : Bah ouais, la pizza ça réconcilie tout le monde, et on peut acheter n'importe qui avec de la pizza !

JP : Vas-y, balance ton anecdote à la con qui justifie ta blague de merde...

DW : True story : i peu près deux mois de ça, on allait au cinéma avec ma coloc. On sortait donc d'une pizzéria et on était en bagnole quand on s'est fait arrêter par les flics pour un contrôle de routine. Bon, contrôle de routine, c'est pas si sûr, parce que quand on voit la gueule de la Métro, la voiture de ma coloc donc, qu'elle a elle-même appelé Tas de Boue ce jour-là, on comprend que les mecs aient flippé leur mère à l'idée que ce truc se retrouve sur la route ! J'adore cette voiture, ne vous méprenez pas, elle est toute mignonne et vachement marrante...

JP : Juste par curiosité, toutes ces louanges sur la voiture, ça a rien à voir avec le fait que ta coloc ait récemment commencé à lire ta fiction et que, comme ça sera probablement avec cette voiture que vous irez faire vos courses, t'as peur qu'elle te laisse sur le bord de la route avec 2 packs d'eau dans les mains et un pack de lait dans le dos quand elle va tomber là-dessus ?

DW : C'est aussi de la reconnaissance, parce que cette voiture m'a ramenée un paquet de fois chez moi !

JP : Profiteuse...

DW : Tu peux parler, y'a pas pire que toi... Bref, quand on regarde cette voiture, bien que je l'ADORE...

JP : N'en rajoute pas...

DW : ... on peut avoir quelques doutes sur le fait qu'elle passe le contrôle technique. Bref, comme c'était le premier contrôle, on a mis 27 ans à trouver les papiers...

JP : Les blaireaux, y'a pas beaucoup de place pourtant dans la voiture...

DW : Ta gueule ou je te tue avec un coton-tige !

JP : Elle vient même pas de toi celle-là ! "Tais-toi le cerveau ou je te tue avec un coton-tige", on sait tous que c'est d'Homer Simpson !

DW : Tu me fatigues... Comme je disais, pendant qu'on cherchait les papiers, un des mecs regardait intensément l'état de la carrosserie, un autre nous attendait avec la paperasse et le troisième (oui, trois flics pour un contrôle de routine de 2 étudiantes au milieu de l'après-midi en plein centre-ville, cherchez l'erreur...) fixait intensément les pizzas qu'on avait sur la banquète arrière. Je vous jure que si on avait pas eu les papiers, on aurait pu acheter le mec avec des pizzas tellement il les bouffait du regard !

JP : D'accord... Et c'est tout ?

DW : Bah ouais.

JP : C'est quoi la morale de l'histoire ?

DW : Tu peux te réconcilier avec tout le monde avec de la pizza, neurone ou flic.

JP : Je vois... Cette anecdote à la con ne justifiait absolument pas ta blague de merde... Qu'est-ce que je fous ici..? Au pire, on passe à la suite ?

DW : Ouais.

JP : Allons-y. NoEcritSelonSonEnvie te... Mais attends y'a pas de question là ! Pourquoi tu m'as filée ça ?

DW : J'aimais bien la phrase de fin.

JP : "BREF C'EST ICI QUE SE CLOT CETTE REVIEW. LA BISE À TOI, À PAXTON, À HERA, À LEXA, AU PAPE, À LA PANTHERE ROSE ET AU ROI D'ANGLETERRE. Ciao !" D'accord, tes lecteurs sont des tordus... J'en ai marre je me tire moi !

DW : Attends, y'a encore tes questions après !

JP : Put... Bon, je vais prendre sur moi... FouyChipita... Oh mon Dieu FouyChipita !

DW : On applaudit tous FouyChipita, qui a posté la 100ème review - et oui 100ème ! - sur la fiction originale ! Yeah on you !

*Clap clap clap*

JP : Bon voilà, maintenant on arrête le moment applaudissement et on passe aux questions, parce qu'il y en a ! Et des tordues en plus ! Déjà, question indirecte, est-ce qu'on a le droit aux questions un peu personnelles ?

DW : J'y vois aucun inconvénient.

JP : Moi non plus, maintenant qu'on est d'accord sur ce point, on peut y aller. "Tu peux nous faire une petite présentation de toi ?"

DW : Pas de soucis ! J'ai actuellement 19 ans (on est en 2016 si jamais quelqu'un lit ça beaucoup plus tard), et je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais je recommence mon première année de médecine à la rentrée, pour partir en psychiatrie.

JP : Tu m'étonnes que tu vas finir en psychiatrie !

DW : Oh elle était facile celle-là ! Bref, je suis à la fac de Nancy, mais je suis originaire des Vosges.

JP : Voici donc une fière consanguine, dont le département est mondialement inconnue pour être le premier producteur de nappes en papier !

DW : Génial... Au moins c'est joli comme département...

JP : Ah bah c'est sûr, y'a que des arbres !

DW : Je vis dans un appart avec ma coloc qui me supporte...

JP : Personne ne sait comment...

DW : ... difficilement depuis l'année dernière. A part ça, que dire, j'ai, selon toujours la même coloc, "les yeux tellement bleus que ça en est flippant", et les cheveux blonds/châtains en fonction des périodes, avec quelques mèches qui furent rouges, mais qui sont violettes maintenant. Voilà, je pense que c'est déjà pas mal...

JP : T'as pas une dernière info inutile ?

DW : Bah... je vois pas trop... Question suivante ?

JP : "Si ta série préférée est Buffy... Ton ship ultime c'est quoi ?"

DW : Wow dur ça... Si on parle de Buffy, c'est simple : Willow et Tara. Mais mon ship ultime toutes séries confondues... Ça se joue entre Willow/Tara, Naomi/Emily de Skins et Clarke/Lexa. Franchement, je pourrais pas les départager. Pour les connaisseurs, je pense que vous avez tout de suite vu ce que ces trois couples pourtant très différents ont en commun ?

JP : Moi je sais ! C'est des couples de lesbiennes !

DW : Non mais à part ça...

JP : J'en sais rien moi !

DW : Les 3 sont morts ! Tara et Lexa sont mortes d'une balle perdue, Naomi d'un cancer même si on la voit pas directement crever ! Question suivante avant que je m'énerve vraiment !

JP : "Pastèque ou melon ?"

DW : C'est quoi cette question à la con ?!

JP : Le prends pas pour toi FouyChipita, elle est... sur les nerfs.

DW : Pastèque !

JP : Et pour finir "Ton plat préféré ? :D (c'est une question de merde mais j'assume)" Attends c'est ça la question nulle ? Perso je trouvais pastèque et melon plus naze...

DW : Je suis d'accord... Mais bon, j'aime bien ces questions louches ! En salé, les fajitas de poulet, en sucré, ça dépend des périodes, mais pour l'instant c'est la pecan pie.

JP : Et voilà, ceci marque la fin des questions de FouyChipita, quand je vois tes questions, je crains le pire pour les miennes !

DW : Je crois que ça va, c'est pas trop bizarre. Dernière question je crois ?

JP : Pour toi oui. De . .ELAN08...

DW : Wow on dirait un code de coffre fort !

JP : Attends, j'essaye de deviner, ça a l'air d'être des initiales ! EA pour Elsa Anna vu la photo de profil peut-être ? Par contre les autres je vois pas...

DW : Y'a peut-être pas de logique tu sais, ou alors ça a rien à voir avec des séries.

JP : Possible. "C'est quoi ce délire de faire tomber Murphy amoureux de Jules ?" J'avoue que ça c'est tordu !

DW : Alors je pense que ça c'est vu, mais c'était complètement improvisé ! Suite à une review de FouyChipita (je crois que c'est toi) qui s'étonnait de ne pas voir Murphy et Jules plus proches que ça, ce truc est arrivé dans ma tête. C'est pas forcément une super idée, mais comme je marche à l'instinct, bah je l'ai intégré dans un chapitre. Voilà, c'est pas terrible comme explication, mais j'ai pas vraiment mieux...

JP : Nous te remercions donc pour ton inutilité et passons sans transition à bien plus intéressant, mes questions à moi !

DW : Allons-y, je sais qu'on est pas sorties... J'ai mis les questions dans un ordre stratégique et non dans l'ordre de publication des reviews, tu vas comprendre pourquoi.

JP : Je m'en fous, viens-en aux faits !

DW : Jules, Bel... Ouais je vais peut-être pas dire les noms sinon on va repartir dans un sketch interminable... On te demande quel est ton youtubeur préféré à toi ?

JP : Je sais pas, les daubes publiés sur youtube ne faisaient pas parties des dossiers accessibles sur l'Arche...

DW : Y'a des trucs vachement bien sur youtube critique pas. Tiens, regardes-en quelques-unes et dis-nous.

JP : Ton portable va pas sur internet.

DW : C'est mon ordi que je te tends pauvre gourde...

JP : Excuse-moi mais je te rappelle que ton truc là, c'est que du texte, personne ne voit la scène telle que tu l'imagines ! Bon fais voir...

(Ce qui parut être 10 minutes mais qui fut en fait 4 jours à cause du vortex intersidéral changeant l'espace-temps provoqué par youtube plus tard.)

JP : Mais c'est génial comme invention ça !

DW : Je te l'avais dit. Alors ?

JP : Sans hésiter : MotorX24 !

DW : Et pourquoi ?

JP : Déjà parce que c'est ses vidéos que tu regardes en ce moment et que t'as la flemme de chercher trop loin, mais en plus parce que ce mec raconte des creepypastas mais en les trollant pour les rendre vachement marrantes ! J'approuve !

DW : Merci Jules pour ta spontanéité. Ah question suivante d'une de tes nouvelles amies, et je l'attendais celle-là ! D'après toi, le chat de Schrödinger est-il mort ou vivant ? Bonne chance pour te démerder avec ça !

JP : Bonne question. En réalité la question n'est pas de savoir si ce chat est vivant ou non, mais...

DW : Attends une seconde ! Tu sais ce qu'est le chat de Schrödinger ? Toi ?

JP : C'est toi qui a fait de moi une crack en sciences.

DW : Certes mais... Ah. The Big Bang Theory ?

JP : Saison 1, Episode 17.

DW : Je me disais bien...

JP : Bref, je disais donc, c'est expérience n'a jamais réellement été réalisée, donc savoir si le chat est vivant ou non n'est pas primordial. Au contraire, ce qui importe, c'est que cette expérience a pour but de marquer les esprits : si la théorie quantique autorise un chat à être à la fois mort et vivant, c'est, soit qu'elle est erronée, soit qu'il va falloir reconsidérer tous les préjugés.

DW : ... C'est vachement intelligent ce que tu dis. Mais du coup... Attends voir... Tu m'as rendue mon ordi ?

JP : Ton ordi, quel ordi ?

DW : Celui avec lequel tu viens de me faire un copier-coller Wikipédia !

JP : Oh ça va hein ! Je suis pas la seule !

DW : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

JP : Chapitre 9, définition des syndromes de Stockholm et de Lima, ça vient de toi peut-être ?

DW : ... Touchée. On efface et on recommence ?

JP : Vendu. Laisse-moi quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la question...

DW : Pendant ce temps, moment culturel ! Donc, le chat de Schrödinger est une expérience imaginée par Erwin Schrödinger en 1935. Succinctement, notre bon copain Erwin imagine un dispositif dans lequel serait enfermé un chat avec une fiole de poison et un détecteur de radioactivité. Dès que celui-ci détecte la désintégration d'un corps radioactif, un mécanisme est enclenché et casse la fiole, ce qui tue le chat. Selon la mécanique quantique, tant que l'observation n'est pas faite, un atome est à la fois dans un état intact et désintégré. L'état de l'atome étant directement lié à l'état du chat, tant qu'observation n'est pas faite, le chat est à la fois mort et vivant. Cette expérience reste purement théorique et avait pour but de reconsidérer la théorie quantique : en effet il est difficile de concevoir que le chat soit à la fois dans les 2 états, et donc par extension que l'atome soit dans 2 états en même temps. Voilà merci Wikipédia !

JP : Plutôt bien résumé.

DW : Merci, je trouve aussi !

JP : Ah le retour de l'égo surdimensionné ! T'as vu SheIsInSpotlight, t'avais raison, il continue d'accroitre ! High five !

DW : On est toutes seules Jules, tu vas rester la main en l'air longtemps... Alors, ta réponse ?

JP : Ce chat est mort !

DW : Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair...

JP : Ce foutu chat est tellement mort parce que si le poison ne l'a pas tué, c'est moi qui vais le buter pour m'avoir bousillé le cerveau !

DW : Merci pour cette réponse claire et réfléchie... Ensuite, FouyChipita te demande...

JP : Encore ?!

DW : Te plains pas, on l'adore pour poser autant de questions !

JP : Certes...

DW : Si, au fond, tu aimerais pas te taper Raven.

JP : Y'a pas qu'au fond !

DW : Encore une fois, ça a le mérite d'être clair.

JP : En même temps, donne-moi une raison de ne pas vouloir ! Elle est carrément sexy ! Mais, contrairement à ce que l'on peut voir dans les 3/4 des fanfictions où elle apparait, elle a aucune tendance lesbienne, donc on peut dire que c'est mort...

DW : Navrée pour toi... Quand est-ce que tu te maries officiellement à Lexa et Clarke pour confirmer votre ménage à 3 ?

JP : Excellente question ! Demande à l'individu en face de moi pourquoi ça prend autant de temps alors que moi j'en rêve !

DW : Pour la dernière fois Jules, personne ne va faire dans la polygamie !

JP : Pourquoi pas ? J'ai déjà eu un threesome je te rappelle !

DW : Un plan à 3 oui ! Pas un mariage à 3 !

JP : T'es pas drôle... FouyChipita, je crains qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'une solution : toi et moi, on débarque dans son patelin paumé, on la ligote sur une chaise et on écrit le prochain chapitre ensemble avec pour première réforme de concrétiser mon mariage avec Clexa !

DW : Jules, t'es toujours derrière un écran... Dernière question, on peut savoir la future identité de ton/ta crush ?

JP : Facile, allez sur ce lien : u/6015007/xDinghy.

DW : Mais arrête ton délire ! C'est le lien pour le profil de xDinghy !

JP : Bah ouais et ?

DW : Elle sortira pas avec toi, t'es ni plus ni moins que des mots sur un écran !

JP : Ah ouais ? On parie ? Si c'est pas xDinghy c'est qui alors ?

DW : Et pourquoi ça serait pas Niylah, t'as toujours rencard avec elle non ?

JP : T'as dit dans un chapitre que l'amour de ma vie sera un OC, c'est un OC Niylah peut-être ? Non, tes 4 neurones auraient même pas été foutus de lui pondre un nom ! Bref, désolée, mais honnêtement, j'en sais rien du tout. Sérieux Dark, t'as pas un ou deux indices pour le coup..?

DW : Non.

JP : Je suis sûre que t'as aucune idée de la personne que ça va être !

DW : Bien sûr que si ! J'ai déjà écrit tout son personnage !

JP : Dans ta tête c'est ça ?

DW : No... Bon si c'est vrai, elle est que dans mon esprit pour l'instant mais...

JP : Ah ! Elle ! C'est donc une femme !

DW : Je vais fermer ma gueule moi... Avant dernière question...

JP : Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça !

DW : AVANT DERNIERE QUESTION !

JP : Tu l'as déjà fait le coup des majuscules...

DW : Question d'Ewilan, dont le pseudo vient bien de là où on pensait et qui nous conseille les bouquins en question, qui commence par "Jules je te retourne ton compliment de "rebelle" je crois que tu l'es plus que moi et une pas mal dans ton genre en plus, on en reparle de tes nombreuses conneries dont personne n'aurait l'idée à part toi... XD !"

JP : En attendant, cite une de mes conneries qui a vraiment mal fini ! Vas-y Ewi, je t'attends !

DW : Ewi ? Qu'est-ce que... Bref...

JP : Ceci dit, merci !

DW : Y'a qu'elle pour voir un compliment là-dedans... J'aime bien la suite "Je dois être aussi folle que toi DW si je me mets à parler à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas... ;)" On se prend au jeu pas vrai ?

JP : Mais j'existe, dans vos cœurs à tous ! C'est vous tous qui me faites vivre ! (Musique épique qui s'enclenche) Dark m'a peut-être créée de toutes pièces, mais un corps tangible est-il vraiment nécessaire pour témoigner de l'existence de quelqu'un, ou se définit-elle par l'amour et l'affection que lui porte les personnes qui l'entourent et...

DW : *Raclements de gorge*

JP : Oui pardon j'arrête. Bref, la question ?

DW : "J'ai quand même une petite question sadique pour Jules (si elle daigne me répondre après ce que je viens de lui dire...) : imagine que Clarke et Lexa soient en danger de mort et que tu peux sauver que l'une d'entre elles, tu choisirais qui ?" Elle est immonde ta question Ewi ! Putain Jules, tu me les brises avec tes surnoms nazes !

JP : Facile, Lexa.

DW : Sympa pour Clarke ça !

JP : Connaissant Lexa, elle remuera ciel et terre pour sauver sa femme, et comme elle est quand même vachement balèze, elle sauvera Clarke et tout le monde s'en sortira.

DW : Je pense que c'est pas l'objectif de la question...

JP : Pour moi si, parce que si la question voulait dire autre chose, alors Ewilan serait quelqu'un d'horrible pour l'avoir posé et je la détesterais pour le restant de ses jours, et comme je l'aime bien et que je suis sûre que c'est une bonne personne, je reste persuadée que choisir entre Clarke et Lexa n'était pas vraiment la finalité.

DW : Oui, tu crois ce qui t'arrange quoi... Dernière question.

JP : Déjà ?

DW : De xDinghy.

JP : L'amour de ma vie !

DW : "Tu fais quelque chose vendredi soir ? *Sourire charmeur*"

JP : qfishlfcshqilidshfmOAZHF%zf7q5v

DW : Oh mon Dieu... Elle a... Elle a bugué elle aussi. xDinghy, tu viens de réussir à la faire taire ! Merci mille fois ! Je te vous un culte sans limite ! Et pour répondre à la question, elle peut pas, elle voit Niylah. Navrée pour toi, mais honnêtement, ne pas aller à un rencard avec ce désastre prolonge ta durée de vie d'au moins 20 ans ! Bon bah voilà, c'est la fin de la F.A.Q, et je profite du fait que Jules bug toujours pour vous offrir la scène coupée que j'ai oublié (foutue pour foutue, pourquoi mentir ?) d'écrire la dernière fois. On me l'avait demandé il y a un moment, et j'avais promis de l'écrire, et ici me parait être l'endroit le plus approprié. Cette scène se situe entre les chapitres 5 et 6, le lendemain de la consommation de space brownies par Lexa, et relate la conversation entre cette dernière et Jules, qui je vous le rappelle en était fortement à l'origine, de la consommation.

* * *

Je fus réveillée par une douche froide. Littéralement. Un putain de seau d'eau gelée venait de me sortir de mon lit. Je m'apprêtais à dézinguer à coups de hache le connard qui m'avait lancé ce truc quand je réalisai que c'était Lexa. Et pas Lexa "Salut Jules, bien dormie ? Bon, on a du travail aujourd'hui, on commence par un bon petit-déjeuner ?". Non, la Lexa "Je me suis ridiculisée, j'ai la gueule de bois et c'est ta faute. Je vais t'arracher les yeux avec les dents. Avec TES dents."

" - Lexa ! Toujours en vie à ce que je vois ! De quoi... De quoi tu te souviens exactement ?

\- De tout. D'absolument tout. Jusqu'au moindre petit détail, répondit-elle en articulant chaque mots.

\- Et merde... Je suis vraiment désolée Lex ! Je voulais juste que tu te détendes un peu, et aussi rendre service à Clarke qui était vraiment très tactile hier soir, mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de l'herbe dans les gâteaux. C'est Raven qui me l'a appris, et dès que j'ai su je suis partie te chercher dans toute la ville ! Et c'est pas moi non plus qui t'ais amené voir Abby pour que tu lui racontes ta vie sexuelle avec sa fille, c'est Kane qui t'a trouvé avant moi, et il était super inquiet ! Et tous les autres se sont pointés sans que je sache pourquoi... Encore une fois je suis sincèrement navrée que tu te sois affichée comme ça, surtout devant Indra et Lincoln, mais j'espère que tu sauras prendre du recul sur la situation et...

\- Jules.

\- ... comprendre que ton état de hier soir n'est dû qu'à une suite de hasards malheureux qui...

\- Jules.

\- ... ont conduit à ce que tu te retrouves à pleurer et à me faire du rentre dedans. D'une certaine façon.

\- JULES."

Elle haussa la voix, sans pour autant crier, c'était terrifiant.

" - Oui ?

\- Je n'ai que de rares flashs sur la soirée après avoir mangé ces gâteaux. Merci d'avoir explicité tout cela, Clarke refusait de rentrer dans les détails."

Elle m'avait eu. La garce.

" - Et merde...

\- Tu le paieras un jour. Peut-être pas tout de suite, peut-être dans 10 jours, ou encore dans 20 ans, mais je promets sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher que tu le paieras."

Un long frisson me traversa de haut en bas. Elle me tendit une main.

" - Allons manger à présent, la drogue m'a donnée faim."

Un instant, je craignis qu'elle ne dévore la main que je glissai dans la sienne, mais elle se contenta de tirer dessus comme une forcenée pour que je sois à son niveau et me susurrer à l'oreille.

" - Bon anniversaire Jules Paxton. J'espère que tu en as profité, c'était peut-être le dernier."

Je m'étouffai avec ma salive. Elle était vraiment terrifiante quand elle se la jouait psychopathe !

* * *

JP : Hum, qu'est-ce qui...

DW : Merde elle revient à elle ! Je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser ! Un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews, ne vous arrêtez pas ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, et c'est particulièrement vrai dans ce cas ! Merci également à Chloesegawa et SQForeverSQ qui nous rejoigne pour leur review sur le premier chapitre et pour leur vote pour le premier sondage. Je ne peux malheureusement pas prendre leur préférence en compte puisque les résultats sont déjà là, mais je vous informe tout de même que l'on peut rajouter des points aux chapitres 11 Disaster, 14 Wedding et 8 Tridgerplaid ! Bye tout le monde et à bientôt je l'espère ! Jules, dis au revoir !

JP : C'est ça bye...

DW : Je vous aime fort !

JP (émerge toujours) : Ouais c'est ça, moi aussi.

 **Sondage numéro 3 (qui est-ce qui voit venir la question ?) : Quel est votre personnage masculin préféré dans la série, mêmes règles que la dernière fois, pas d'OC et petit top 3 préférable (je veux dire par là que si vous en mettez 2 ou 4 c'est pas grave, mais pas non plus de top 28) !**

Kisses - DW.


	4. Aden

DW : Sa...

JP : Hé bah c'est pas trop tôt !

DW : ...lut à tous... Bonjour à toi aussi Jules.

JP : C'est seulement maintenant que tu réapparais ?!

DW : Je suis pas partie si longtemps si..?

JP : La dernière fois qu'on t'a vu, c'était le 14 août !

DW : Et je suis partie à Berlin le 15, revenue le 21, ais publié un chapitre le 23 sur la fic originale, repartie à Disney le 24 et revenue le 27, je m'en sors pas trop mal je trouve !

JP : Tu t'en sors pas trop mal ?! T'avais pas prévu de profiter du train pour avancer toi ?

DW : Bah si...

JP : Combien de temps de train ?

DW : 12 heures aller-retour...

JP : Et sur ces 12 heures, dis à tes lecteurs combien t'en as passé à écrire et combien t'en as passé à dormir !

DW : Bon ça va, j'ai dormi 8 heures et j'ai à peine écrit 2000 mots ! Oui j'ai honte, on peut passer à autre chose ?

JP : Avec plaisir ! J'ai mon nom sur le hall of fame !

DW : Heu tu crois pas que t'enflammes un peu là...

JP : C'est justifié, parce que j'ai mon nom sur le putain de hall of fame !

DW : T'as tes initiales écrites en briques en tout petit dans le magasin lego de Berlin entre le nom de 8 lettres en police 56 d'un vieux de 60 ans et le prénom de ma sœur, désolée mais c'est pas non plus la gloire...

JP : Et t'oublies qu'il est aussi gravé dans le marbre sur la façade d'un bâtiment national allemand !

DW : Mais arrête ton délire, elles ont été aussi inscrites à la craie sur la peinture ardoise d'un mur d'un centre commercial !

JP : DU centre commercial de Berlin ! Il s'appelle pas le Mall of Berlin pour rien !

DW : En plus, les inscriptions sont effacées le soir même ! Au mieux tes initiales ont tenu à peine 4 heures, et elles étaient en tellement petit que personne n'y a prêté attention ! Et pour couronner le tout, ma mère s'est foutue de ta gueule en soutenant que JP était pour Jean-Pat et non pour Jules Paxton !

JP : C'est qui Jean-Pat ?

DW : Mais j'en sais rien, j'ai dit qu'elle se foutait de ta gueule, pas que c'était drôle ! Bref, le message là-dedans, c'est qu'il faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'enjoliver les choses à ta sauce...

JP : ... Jean-Pat...

DW : Ouais ça craint hein ? Heureusement que j'ai pas écrit DW, je me demande ce qu'elle aurait trouvé...

(Jules s'éloigne.)

DW : Mais où tu vas ?

JP : Boire de l'eau de javel...

DW : Ah ok, ça marche ! A plus ! Bon, reprenons. Comme je le disais, salut à tous ! Je suis de retour de vacances durant lesquelles, comme Jules l'a soulignée, j'ai été d'une improductivité totale alors que j'avais prévu de bien avancer... Certes, je peux pas avancer sur le bonus sans vos réponses, mais je voulais écrire 3 voire 4 chapitres pour faire avancer l'histoire et avoir un peu d'avance, mais à la place de tout ça, bah j'ai dormi et regardé "V pour vendetta", qui soit dit en passant, est un super film ! Petite parenthèse, ça peut compter comme un placement de produit ça ? Si oui, en échange d'un joli chèque je peux sans aucun problème venter les mérites du film pendant tout un chapitre !

JP : Mais quelle vendue celle-là !

DW : La ferme et bois ton eau de javel ! Comme je le disais, la productivité n'ayant pas été présente, on va continuer ce rythme chaotique de chapitres arrivant quand ils sont écrits ! Vous n'êtes pas emballés ? Parfait moi non plus ! Je tenais à vous remercier d'avoir une nouvelle fois été aussi nombreux à jouer le jeu et à m'envoyer vos commentaires. Comme je n'avais pas internet à Berlin, j'ai eu le plaisir pendant une pause Starbucks de me connecter et de voir toutes les reviews d'un coup, ça a suffit à faire ma journée ! Bon, ça et le shortbread au caramel que j'étais en train de manger, c'était totalement magique comme gâteau ! Mais passons, je pense que vous vous en tapez de ma vie, alors je passe tout de suite à la première partie de ce chapitre : les résultats du sondage !

JP : Ah chouette ! Enfin elle arrête de nous ennuyer !

DW : T'es pas encore morte toi ?

JP : Boire de l'eau de javel fictive ne suffit apparemment pas à tuer un personnage fictif...

DW : C'est bien dommage...

JP : Saloperie ! Ta vie serait tellement naze sans moi !

DW : J'ai passé 18 ans de ma vie sans toi et je m'en suis très bien tirée ! Bref...

JP : Tu dis assez souvent Bref quand même...

DW : Je le dirais pas autant si tu me coupais pas aussi souvent ! Comme 2 personnes, enfin une personne et demie on va dire m'ont fait un classement par saison...

JP : Je suis sûre que c'est Belkeys et Angellow...

DW : Angellow en fait partie effectivement mais...

JP : Tu vois, je savais qu'elle allait nous emmerder jusqu'au bout !

DW : Les opinions exprimées par les personnages ne reflètent absolument pas le point de vue de l'auteure, donc merci de ne pas la boycotter/l'assassiner dans une ruelle sombre pour toutes les saloperies lancées par Jules envers les lecteurs. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

JP : Lâcheuse ! Assume au moins !

DW : J'ai rien à assumer, j'ai rien dit ! Comme je le disais, certains m'ont fait part d'un classement plus détaillé, EFFORT FORTEMENT APPRECIE PAR L'ENSEMBLE DE LA PRODUCTION,..

JP : Suceuse... En plus la production sérieusement ? Y'a que toi et moi dans ce délire...

DW : ... j'ai donc par ailleurs procédé à une sorte de "pondération" pour ne pas trop fausser le classement. Le premier de chaque saison obtiendra un point, le second 0.66 et le troisième 0.33, pour qu'au max un personnage n'ait que 3 points. Oui c'est pas clair, oui on s'en fout, mais c'est juste pour dire qu'il y aura des nombres à virgule dans le classement. Donc :

Numéro 9 : Kyle Wick avec 0.33 point.

Numéro 8 : Finn Collins avec 0.66 point.

JP : Finn a eu des points ?!

DW : Ouais, mais je pense que c'était pour le personnage qu'il était avant de craquer et de tirer sur un village.

Numéro 7 : Nyko avec 1 point.

Numéros 5/6 ex-æquo : Jasper Jordan et Bellamy Blake avec 3 points.

Numéro 4 : Marcus Kane avec 7 points.

Numéro 3 : John Murphy avec 7.66 points.

Numéro 2 : Monty Green avec 8.33 points.

Et enfin, numéro 1 et grand gagnant : Lincoln avec 12 points !

En ce qui me concerne, voici mon classement par saisons si ça vous intéresse :

Saison 1 : 1) Lincoln, 2) Jasper, 3) Bellamy.

Saison 2 : 1) Bellamy, 2) Monty, 3) Kane.

Saison 3 : 1) Murphy, 2) Kane, 3) Monty.

JP : Bah dis donc, même si la différence est moins flagrante qu'avec Lexa, on peut dire que les gens ont un faible pour les grounders !

DW : Je dirais même plus pour les grounders morts !

JP : Quoi ?! Lincoln aussi ! Mais non pas Lincoln, il est génial ce mec !

DW : C'est pas à moi qu'il faut te plaindre...

JP : Putain mais je comprends que les audiences se soient cassées la gueule ! Il veut couler sa série ou quoi le mec ?! Déjà que la mort de Lexa j'ai pas compris...

DW : ADC joue dans une autre série, donc elle devait se barrer de The 100...

JP : C'est qui ça AC/DC ?!

DW : ADC. Alycia Debnam-Carey. Lexa en vraie si tu préfères.

JP : Mais je m'en fous qu'elle ait eu à jouer dans une autre série ! Elle aurait parfaitement pu faire les 2 !

DW : Tu prêches des convertis... Mais bon, ne restons pas sur cette note de tristesse et accueillons notre invité du jour, qui n'est autre qu'Aden !

JP : Oh génial ! Personne n'a redemandé à la famille Adams de revenir ! Aden, mon grand, viens faire un câlin à ta belle-sœur !

Aden : Je vous demande pardon ?

DW (chuchote) : La ferme... C'est pas encore arrivé ça...

JP : Mais pas plus tard qu'il n'y a pas longtemps...

DW : Mais ça veut rien dire ça...

JP : ... on avait convenu que Jellal craquait pour lui...

DW : Oui, mais pas que c'était réciproque, alors arrête d'être stupide et de foutre en l'air les chances de ton frère !

Aden : Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parler ?

DW : Ignore-la, elle a bu de l'eau de javel, ça lui tape sur le système ! Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. Aden, sur les commentaires du chapitre 2, j'ai eu plusieurs demandes te concernant. Malheureusement, dans la série, tu ne seras jamais rien de plus que le mignon natblida préféré de Lexa, et accessoirement le seul dont on connaitra le nom, qui lui promet ainsi qu'à Clarke que lorsqu'elle viendrait à mourir...

JP : Si.

DW : Si elle venait à mourir et que tu étais choisi en tant que Heda, tu prendrais soin du peuple du ciel. Tu n'as malheureusement pas eu l'occasion de tenir ta promesse puisque tu t'es fait décapité par l'autre folle d'Ontari.

JP : Quoi ?! Aden aussi y passe ! Mais il est tout mignon tout gentil ! Et c'est qui cette pétasse que je la tranche ?!

DW : C'est pas moi qui fait les règles, et quant à Ontari, tu finiras par le savoir. D'ailleurs, elle aussi elle est morte...

JP : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette hécatombe..? Il va faire quoi, le réalisateur quand il lui restera autant de personnages vivants dans sa série que de personnes qui la regarde...

DW : Bellarke, voilà ce qu'il fera !

JP : Hérésie ! Mais pour en revenir à Jaden...

DW : Sérieusement ? Jaden ?

JP : Ma langue a fourché. Mais du coup il a servi à rien !

DW : Rien du tout. Mais si on pouvait éviter de dire ça devant lui...

JP : Oh ça va hein, c'est pas moi qui lui ai parlé de sa décapitation !

DW : ... Aden, et si tu oubliais tout ce que tu viens d'entendre et que tu nous parlais un peu de toi ?

Aden : D'ac... D'accord.

JP : Regarde-le, il est tout gêné à cause de toi !

DW : Vas pas me dire que tu le trouves pas tout mignon quand il bégaye comme ça !

JP : Arrête ton délire espèce de pédophile !

DW : Tu vois c'est de ça que je te parlais, t'interprètes tout à ta sauce ! J'ai juste dit que je le trouvais adorable !

JP : Et tu crois pas que..!

Aden (se racle la gorge) : Je peux y aller ?

JP : Oui pardon.

DW : Je t'en prie.

Aden : Je m'appelle Aden, j'ai 13 ans et je suis l'entrainement des natblidas pour être digne de mon héritage si jamais je viens à être...

DW : Excuse-moi de te couper, mais j'aurais dû être plus précise. Tu vois, on n'a pas beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, et je pense que la chose que nos lecteurs veulent savoir, c'est comment Lexa et toi vous êtes rencontrés et comment es-tu devenu son préféré ?

JP : Oui, parce qu'attirer l'attention de Lexa, ça relève de l'exploit !

Aden : Je l'ai rencontré comme tous les autres natblidas l'ont rencontré. Quand mes parents ont découvert que mon sang était noir, ils m'ont amené à Polis pour que je m'entraine. Certains cours et entrainements sont donnés par Heda elle-même, c'est ainsi que j'ai eu l'honneur de la côtoyer.

DW : ... C'est tout ?

JP : Je suis super déçue !

DW : Moi aussi ! Je m'attendais à une histoire toute mignonne moi !

JP : Ouais ! Dans laquelle Lexa t'aurait sauvé la vie !

DW : Ou sorti d'une situation familiale compliquée avec un père abusif !

Aden : Si je comprends bien, vous souhaitiez que ma vie soit un cauchemar avant d'arriver à Polis et de rencontrer Heda pour avoir une histoire mignonne à raconter ?

DW : ...

JP : ...

DW : On est d'horribles personnes...

JP : Carrément...

(Silence gênant).

JP : ... Mais sinon, même pas un petit truc, rien ?

DW : Jules !

JP : Excuse-moi, mais il est pas devenu son préféré comme ça ! Dis-nous au moins que t'es genre le petit frère de Costia, ou de Luna même !

DW : Elle l'a buté Luna, son frère.

JP : Exact...

Aden : Je ne suis pas le préféré, Heda ne fait aucun favoritisme.

DW : Mais bien sûr, c'est ce que tous tes profs te disent à la rentrée ça, mais tout le monde sait qu'ils ont des préférés et d'autres qu'ils peuvent pas voir ! Nous tout ce qu'on veut savoir c'est pourquoi !

JP : Dis-le nous ! Je veux savoir ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

Aden : Vous commencez à me faire peur...

DW : J'ai des lecteurs à contenter moi !

Aden : Désolé, mais il n'y a rien de plus ! Heda m'a parfois confié qu'elle pensait que j'étais la plus prometteuse des recrues, mais il n'y a aucune autre histoire derrière tout cela...

JP : Mais putain !

Aden : Posez-lui la question.

DW : Pardon ?

Aden : A Heda. Demandez-lui, elle saura vous répondre mieux que moi, parce que je suis incapable de vous dire pourquoi je suis son... préféré apparemment.

JP : C'est pas con ce qu'il dit.

DW : Pas con du tout même. Bon Jules, tu t'en charges ?

JP : Quoi ?

DW : Tu lui poseras la question, elle te dit tout à toi.

JP : Pas vraiment, en général je fouille suffisamment loin pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que de me répondre...

DW : Et bah voilà, tu feras ça ! Sur ce, merci Aden, ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir ici...

JP : Dans la rubrique qui sert à rien...

DW : Vas ta faire foutre Jules. A bientôt Aden !

JP : Bye mon grand, passe le bonjour à mon frère !

Aden : Merci de m'avoir reçu. Bonne continuation.

JP : Bonne c'est vite dit...

DW : Pour une fois je suis d'accord. Profitons de ce moment pour une transition totalement nulle vers la F.A.Q.L !

JP : Oh non, je crains le pire...

DW : Foire aux questions louches !

JP : C'était pas la peine d'en rajouter... Aller file-moi tes questions qu'on en finisse... xDinghy, oh salut mon amour !

DW : T'y vas un peu fort là non..?

JP : Quoi, je viens de me faire larguer, j'ai le droit non ?

DW : Non !

JP : On se retrouve plus bas xDinghy ne t'inquiète pas, quand je répondrai à toutes les questions coquines que tu m'as posée !

DW : Vas te défenestrer. Tout de suite.

JP : On est au premier étage, à quoi ça sert ? Bref, trêve de plaisanterie et clin d'œil charmeur...

DW : C'est pas charmeur ça, c'est salace !

JP : "Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?" Oh non la question qu'il fallait pas poser ! La question qu'il fallait pas poser, elle écoute de tout on en a pour des heures à faire sa playlist ! xDinghy s'il te plait, la prochaine fois fais-moi part de tes questions avant de les poser, je te dirai si c'est une bonne idée ou non.

DW : Et voilà c'est reparti pour son sketch, là t'es toute mielleuse, mais si ça avait été Angellow ou Belkeys, tu leur aurais couru après avec un pic à glace !

JP : Evidemment !

DW : Arrête ce favoritisme à la con ! On a dit quoi la dernière fois ? "On aime..."

JP : "On aime tout le monde pareil." Oui je sais, ça va j'ai plus 4 ans... Bon tu réponds ou on y passe la nuit ?!

DW : Mon groupe préféré, c'est facile, c'est Evanescence. Mais après j'ai pas un style de musique particulier, j'aime à peu près tout à part le rap français, et c'est vraiment par période, ou en fonction de ce que je fais. Je veux dire, quand je révise par exemple, j'écoute du classique, piano en général, mais sinon ça suit aucune logique, je passe des chansons Disney - je dois d'ailleurs être une des seules personnes sur Terre ayant des sœurs à encore adorer Let it Go et à l'écouter assez régulièrement - à du P!nk à du Taylor Swift en passant par t.A.T.u, Imagine Dragons et des playlists des reprises de Glee, donc plus hétérogènes tu meurs. Bref, j'écoute vraiment de tout, en gardant tout de même une préférence pour Evanescence. Oh, et j'ai aussi une grosse faiblesse pour Lady Gaga, mais je pense que c'est surtout pour ses clips. Voilà je pense avoir fait le tour ! Next question !

JP : Bon alors y'a pas vraiment de question, mais OoO-RED-OoO commence fort par "Je pense que faire ce bonus est la deuxième meilleure idée, juste après avoir créé Jules, on va pas se mentir" Merci c'est très gentil !

DW : Je crois que ce commentaire m'était adressé... Ceci dit, merci beaucoup !

JP : "Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit dans ma dernière review - sur l'histoire originelle - pauvre Niylah. D'ailleurs tu ne pourrais pas la réinventer ?"

DW : Je pense que malheureusement pour toi, le dernier chapitre de l'histoire aura répondu à la question. Je sais que tu l'aimes bien, mais je ne pense pas reparler d'elle, au mieux on la verra de temps à autre près des natblidas, mais ça ira pas plus loin. Je ne vais pas trop m'étendre là-dessus parce que j'ai l'intention d'en reparler dans les réponses aux reviews sur la fiction originelle, donc je te renvoie au prochain chapitre qui sortira... un jour. Le reste de la review t'est destinée Jules, donc on verra ça après.

JP : Chouette, des questions pour moi ! Ensuite, combinaison de coffre-fort demande...

DW : Oh pitié sauve l'honneur ! Si tu veux te foutre de la gueule des gens, arrange-toi pour qu'au moins ça soit drôle ! Elle était bien trop facile celle-là !

JP (tire la langue) : "Elle était bien trop facile celle-là !" Vas-y toi, j'aimerais bien t'y voir ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un apporte une dose d'humour ici, si tu me laissais pas faire tout le boulot je me retrouverais pas avec des blagues aussi merdiques ! En plus tu m'as refait le coup du pseudo sans aucune question derrière !

DW : Y'en a une des question, mais elle est pour toi ! Si je l'ai mis là, c'est parce . .ELAN08 répond à une question que l'on se posait tous ! Enfin, que je me posais moi, mais j'aime croire que tout le monde s'intéresse aux mêmes trucs bizarres que moi...

JP : Oh laisse-moi deviner ! On sait ce que veut dire son pseudo ?

DW : Et ouais !

JP : Laisse-moi voir ça ! "Et pour mon pseudo c'est Beca/Chloé (Pitch Perfect)..."

DW : Je ship pour l'instant !

JP : Je te rappelle que la première fois que t'as vu Pitch Perfect, t'as rien vu du tout...

DW : Y'avait rien à voir dans le premier ! C'est dans le 2, avec leur discussion dans la tente, je veux dire, cette scène est inspirée du baiser mythique de Spiderman, c'est juste tellement...

JP : Gay ?

DW : Ouais. Fallait carrément être aveugle pour passer à côté !

JP : Ou n'avoir aucun gaydar. Bref "... Rachel/Quinn (Glee)..." Ah voilà quelqu'un qui a compris que Faberry c'est la vie !

DW : Pour l'instant, je suis toujours entièrement d'accord !

JP : "... Emily/Alison (PLL)..."

DW : Ouh... Là ça va plus... Emily devient de plus en plus molle et stupide au fur et à mesure des saisons, et Alison est une vraie loque dans les saisons 6 et 7 alors qu'elle était mon personnage préféré au début ! Du coup, les mettre ensemble, juste non.

JP : Wow, ça a le mérite d'être clair...

DW : Ce n'est qu'un avis personnel. Autant dans la saison 1, les flashbacks étaient mignons, mais là ça passe plus.

JP : "... SwanQueen (Emma et Regina de OUAT)..." Ouais pourquoi pas !

DW : Je suis pas allée assez loin dans OUAT pour avoir vraiment un avis, mais je pense pas, parce que pour moi, c'est Emma et Hook !

JP : "...Elan (Elsa et Anna de Frozen)..." Hum...

DW : Quoi hum ?

JP : Laisse tomber, y'a genre un million de blagues géniales sur le Nord qui viennent d'apparaitre dans ma tête...

DW : Sur Frozen ?

JP : Le ship Elsanna, elles sont sœurs, inceste, consanguinité, Nord, faut que je te fasse un dessin ?

DW : Non tu te tais ! Je veux pas me faire d'ennemis moi ! En plus, j'habite dans les Vosges, je peux pas trop ouvrir ma gueule non plus...

JP : Pas faux !

DW : Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. Si le ship est pour la relation... fraternel entre sœurs ? ça me va, mais sinon ça devient trop bizarre pour moi...

JP : T'as pas fini une fiction Elsanna de 52 chapitres tout sauf platonique genre ce matin ?

DW : Elles étaient pas sœurs dans cette histoire. Bon, si elles n'ont pas de lien de parenté, ça me va aussi, après tout Frozen est juste le Disney le plus gay de l'histoire...

JP : C'est clair, on va pas me faire croire que Let it Go parle de la magie d'Elsa ! Ou alors d'une forme très particulière de magie, celle qui peut envoyer plus d'une femme au septième ciel, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

DW : Malheureusement oui, c'était tellement peu fin et élégant que c'est impossible de passer à côté !

JP : Dis-le si tu veux que je me casse ! "sur certains sites je rajoute CL pour Clexa..." Et ouais ma gueule, best ship ever ! "encore CL pour le Camren, AM pour le Malec (Shadowhunter) voilà)".

DW : J'ai regardé un seul épisode de Shadowhunter, et encore c'était presque contrainte et forcée en attendant le livreur de pizza. Par contre, ce qui est con, c'est que le seul ship pour lequel tu n'as pas précisé le nom de la série, c'est le seul que je connais pas du tout ! Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai lu mes reviews sur mon portable dans un Starbucks, donc je suis passée un peu vite la première fois et j'ai pris le Camren pour Sharmen, à savoir Shane et Carmen dans The L Word, ce que j'approuvais totalement parce que Shane est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé et continué la série, mais en relisant, j'ai vu que c'était pas du tout ça ! Bref, j'ai un peu cherché, et j'imagine que c'est Camila Cabello et Lauren Jauregui de 5th Harmony ? Et comme je suis une inculte, bah je connais pas, donc pas d'avis non plus. Quoiqu'il en soit, merci pour toutes ses précisions, et oui, je sais tout le monde s'en tape de ce que je pense, mais après tout, moi ça m'intéressait et c'est mon bonus donc je m'en fous et je le mets quand même bordel !

JP : D'accord c'est bon on a compris, calme-toi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux on a saisi. On passe à la suite avant que tu t'enflammes complètement ?

DW : Oui t'as raison, pardon pour ce léger craquage nerveux.

JP : Bel... Oh putain Belkeys !

DW : C'est pas toi qui m'a dit de rester calme ?

JP : Ta gueule Dark ! Belkeys, mon ennemie jurée !

DW : Pourquoi tu lui en veux déjà ? Et je croyais que c'était Angellow ton ennemie jurée...

JP : ... "Une référence au..."

DW : Mais quelle cruche...

JP : "... point culture sur les pokémon sans une scène incluant Lexa *-* Je dois avouer que mon côté fan a eu deux orgasmes non contrôlé d'affilé" Hey mais c'est que tu m'impressionnes Dark !

DW : Pourq... Oh non j'ai compris ! Ne réponds même pas à cette question !

JP : D'accord je dirai rien ! "Dw, imagine toi, plongée dans l'univers de ta fanfiction (pas de la série hein) un peu avant que Lexa et Clarke se rencontrent. Tu as le choix entre : sortir avec Lexa, faire un joli couple, avec plein de problèmes MAIS Clexa n'aura jamais existé (avec toutes les conséquences), ou alors que Clexa existe mais tu es obligée de te marier avec quelqu'un de la famille Adams ?" Bonne chance avec celle-là !

DW : ... Elle est carrément hardcore cette question ! D'un côté j'ai bien envie de répondre que je garderais Lexa pour moi toute seule, mais après réflexion, je pense pas que ça soit possible. Clexa fait partie intégrante du charme de Lexa, alors est-ce que j'aurais eu le même intérêt pour elle s'il n'y avait pas la relation qu'elle entretient avec Clarke ? Si on rajoute à ça les conséquences de leur non-relation sur leur peuple respectif... Lexa est clairement à se damner, mais sortir avec elle, ça serait trop le bordel... Donc je dirais sortir avec quelqu'un de la famille Adams, à savoir Héra - parce que oui, si tu me donnes le choix entre Lexa et Billy numéro 1, là fuck you all je me tire avec Lexa ! -, même si, bah elle est pas Lexa quoi... Bref, c'est super dure comme question, c'est pas cool de l'avoir posé !

JP : Tu permets que je rajoute un argument ?

DW : Je crains le pire...

JP : Ton cerveau fond dès que tu te retrouves devant une Lexa virtuelle, alors imagine le carnage en vrai. Déjà que moi je trouve pas ça super, super intéressant de parler avec la toi normale, elle, elle s'emmerderait au bout de 2 jours et te larguerait ! Enfin je dis ça je dis rien...

DW : Je préférerais que tu dises rien justement !

JP : Question suivante nous venant d'Angellow. Bonjour à toi Angellow, c'est un plaisir que te revoir parmi nous et...

DW : Et c'est moi la suceuse après..?

JP : Quoi, tu voulais pas que j'arrête mon favoritisme ?

DW : Si mais t'es pas obligée d'en rajouter des tonnes, ça sonne faux là !

JP : "Être réveillée à 4h du matin par une bestiole qui vole trop près de mon oreille. Râler ne pas réussir à se rendormir." Ah ! Le karma t'a rattrapée !

DW : Depuis quand tu crois au karma ?

JP : J'y crois quand ça m'arrange ! "N'ayant pas peur de Jules (non même pas un petit peu, je pense sincèrement qu'elle se blesserait avant de me faire du mal lol) je n'ai pas couru pour survivre" Ah oui ? Comme ça je ne te fais pas peur ? Tu n'as pas besoin de courir et je me blesserais avant de te faire du mal ? Tu as raison, tu n'as pas besoin de courir. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ? Tu n'entends donc pas les bruits sous ton lit ?

DW : Et si elle est pas dans son lit ?

JP : Tu n'entends donc pas les bruits derrière ton épaule ?

DW : Fail...

JP : Non tu ne les entendais pas n'est-ce pas ? Jusqu'à maintenant. Tu te retournes en sursautant, mais il n'y a personne. Tu es rassurée quelques secondes, mais les bruits reprennent. Ils deviennent... des murmures, des voix presque inaudibles devenant de plus en plus intelligibles au fur et à mesure des secondes. Les voix te soufflent des choses à l'oreille, des choses que tu n'aimerais pas entendre. "La porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée", te dit l'une, "As-tu vérifié les fenêtres ?" te demande l'autre. Tu commences à paniquer, que tu sois seule chez toi dans le noir ou dans un lieu public bondé, les voix ne te lâchent plus. Tu penses devenir folle lorsque l'une d'entre elles, celle t'arrachant le plus de frissons, t'intiment de te faire du mal. Tu te sens mal, tu te rends dans la salle de bain et te passe de l'eau sur le visage. Tu regrettes d'avoir dit du mal de Jules Paxton, parce que cela te hante. Mais tu te ressaisis rapidement, la fraicheur de l'eau apaisant ton esprit. "Elle n'existe pas, ce ne sont que des mots sur du papier", penses-tu. Tu ris de ta propre bêtise, te trouvant stupide d'avoir paniqué de la sorte. Tu es sans doute fatiguée, ton estomac gargouille, oui c'est cela qui a parasité ton esprit et qui t'a fait entendre les voix. Alors que tu t'apprêtes à éponger l'eau qui a coulé sur ton cou, tu entends un nouveau bruit. Comme un... craquement ? Non, pas un craquement, un éclat de verre. Tes muscles se contractent un à un, tu as toujours la tête baissée sur le lavabo. Tu te souviens avec effroi de ces légendes urbaines que tu as entendu depuis ton enfance, comme Bloody Mary par exemple, et réalises avec effroi qu'un miroir est accroché au dessus du lavabo, à quelques centimètres de toi. Tu n'oses pas relever la tête. Tu ne bouges pas, alors que tu sais qu'il te suffirait d'une demi-seconde pour ouvrir la porte et sortir de la salle de bain et retrouver la chaleur agréable de ta chambre, ou la foule rassurante que tu entends s'agiter au loin. Mais tu es incapable de sortir de ton état catatonique, du moins, pas pour cela. Tu ne peux que, millimètres par millimètres, lever le regard vers le miroir, en te maudissant d'avoir sous-estimé un personnage que tu croyais fictif. Car tu sais qu'elle sera là, à t'attendre dans le miroir, tu sais que tu as malgré toi déclenché quelque chose qui te dépasse, que tu as relâché un véritable monstre réalisant tes pires cauchemars. Et alors que tu es à sa hauteur, tu croises enfin son regard. Tu ne l'as jamais vu, tu ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble, tu n'as en tête que l'image que tu t'es faite d'elle. Mais tu sais de qui il s'agit. Jules Paxton. Tu murmures son prénom, du moins son surnom ayant trop peur de la mettre encore plus en colère qu'elle ne l'est. Elle acquiesce. Elle est ici, prête à t'emmener avec elle. Où, tu ne le sais pas, et cela t'effraie. Mais tu n'as pas le temps de te poser plus de question. TCHAC ! Sa main sort du miroir en explosant une grande partie et te saisit par la gorge. Elle t'entraine avec elle, tu te sens quitter ton corps. Et alors que les dernières parcelles de ton âme disparaissent dans le néant, tes derniers pensées résonnent dans ton esprit : Ne. Jamais. Se. Moquer. De. Jules. Paxton.

DW : ...

JP : Voilà c'est fini ! T'as toujours pas peur de moi Angellow ? Enjoy your nightmares !

DW : ...

JP : Bah quoi ?

DW : ... Je sais même pas quoi dire ! C'était quoi ça ?! D'où ça sortait ?! Et bordel, t'as réellement mis un putain de screamer dans un texte écrit ?! Sans image ça sert à rien un screamer !

JP : C'est le seul truc qui te préoccupe ?

DW : Bien sûr que non ! T'es complètement givrée ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais fumé quand je t'ai créé à la fin ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour créer un truc pareil ?!

JP : C'est pas mon problème, mais faut assumer maintenant.

DW : Comment tu peux dire ça le plus naturellement du monde après ce speech de 20 minutes ?!

JP : Bah je sais pas, j'étais un peu vexée c'est tout.

DW : C'est comme ça que tu réagis quand t'es un peu vexée ?! Mais... Tire-toi de là ! Je vais finir en taule à cause de tes conneries moi !

JP : Et qui va lire des questions et répondre aux miennes si je suis plus là ?

DW : ...

JP : C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Continuons, bon j'ai la flemme de tout citer, mais en gros, Angel de Angellow vient pas du personnage, parce qu'elle l'aime pas plus que ça, elle adore le personnage de Tara et est en gros d'accord avec toi pour ton analyse sur Warren, Amy est une connasse, le monologue d'Alex était cool, coller son neurone devant une pizza ça lui plait, mais les jeux vidéos ça marche mieux parce que celui-ci est chiant à 23 heures quand il lui fait penser à tout et n'importe quoi, et à cette heure là elle a pas envie de pizza. Voilà, si t'as pas compris, tu vas voir dans les commentaires toi-même Dark et t'arrêtes de m'emmerder ! Question pour toi : "quels sont tes goûts musicaux ?" Putain Dark, sérieusement, tu m'as forcée à lire tout ça juste pour une question à laquelle t'as déjà répondu ?!

DW : Si t'avais pas lu le truc en diagonal, t'aurais vu qu'il y avait une autre question avant...

JP : "Quelle est ta chanson ultime ?" Mais c'est la même ! T'aurais pas pu faire un tri avant d'écrire ton truc plutôt que de tout foutre en vrac ?

DW : N'importe quoi c'est pas la même question ! Avant on demandait mes goûts musicaux, et là ma chanson préférée, c'est pas pareil ! Bon, Angellow, je tiens tout d'abord à présenter des excuses pour tout son délire parce que je sais qu'elle le fera pas. Ensuite, pour en revenir au monologue d'Alex sur le crayon jaune, c'était juste trop, trop mignon ! Enfin, j'ai beaucoup de chansons dont je ne pourrais pas me passer, mais je veux essayer d'en sélectionner un nombre assez réduit. Je dirais Bring me to life et My immortal d'Evanescence, Take me to church de Hozier, Perfect de P!nk et Let it go de Frozen, la vraie version, celle chantée par Idina Menzel. Certes, c'est parce que je fais partie des gens qui sont persuadés que les paroles de Let it go s'apparent quand même vachement à un coming-out et que le subtext est donc vachement cool pour un Disney, mais c'est aussi parce que, même si Frozen n'est pas mon Disney préféré, Elsa doit être le personnage le plus intéressant de tout cet univers, et cette chanson, qu'on la prenne littéralement ou métaphoriquement, représente parfaitement la complexité de Queen Elsa. Voilà, c'est pas super original je te l'accorde, mais c'est mes chansons ultimes.

JP : J'espère que c'est la dernière sur tes préférences musicales, parce que là j'en peux plus... Donc SheIsInSpotlight/Sunshine/Moonlight/Sunbeam/Ray of light je sais même plus comment t'appeler, qui nous a fait le plaisir de ne pas aller au bout de son idée et de faire un top 28 que t'avais presque réclamé et qui te demande... Bah rien en fait...

DW : Effectivement, je voulais juste faire remarquer que Sunbeam et Ray of Light, effectivement ça craint !

JP : Woahahah !

DW : Pourquoi tu te fends la gueule comme ça ?

JP : "D'ailleurs Shorty..." Shorty ? Sérieusement ? Là je vais me foutre de ta gueule !

DW : Oh ça va hein, j'y peux rien si je mesure 1m59...

JP : On arrive aux questions inutiles de FouyChipita ! On va passer outre le fait qu'elle n'aime pas les pizzas...

DW : Effectivement ça risquerait de mal finir...

JP : Je peux faire un remake de l'histoire pour Angellow, mais c'est moins flippant avec des pizzas quoi... A moins que des pizzas faites à partir de parties de corps humains...

DW : Non ! Putain Jules, non ! Question, là, tout de suite !

JP : T'aimes jamais mes idées... "Après melon/pastèque, chocolatine ou pain ou chocolat ?"

DW : Pain au chocolat ! Définitivement pain au chocolat ! Y'a pas de débat à avoir !

JP : "Le pays où tu aimerais voyager ? (putain mais niveau question de merde, j'atteins un niveau...)" Perso, je trouve qu'elle passe cette question...

DW : C'est plutôt des villes que des pays. Je rêve d'aller à San Francisco, New-York et Tokyo. Sinon j'adore Londres, je rêve de vivre là-bas, mais comme tu as dit "aimerais" et que j'y suis déjà allée, on va dire que ça compte pas.

JP : "Si tu pouvais sauver Lexa de la mort ou Naomi, qui tu prends ? (Entre enlever un cancer et faire que Titus n'ait pas de flingue, allez, qu'est-ce que tu choisis :p ? Et non je ne plagie pas d'autres questions...)"

DW : Lexa, clairement !

JP : Wow, ça c'est fait !

DW : Y'a une raison derrière ça, c'est pas que je préfère Lexa à Naomi ou inversement, mais Naomi y reste (enfin on suppose, on voit pas directement sa mort) dans la saison 7, que je refuse de considérer comme une vraie saison de Skins. Donc, petit topo rapide, le découpage de la série ressemble à ça : saisons 1 et 2 = 1ère génération de personnages, saisons 3 et 4 = 2ème génération, saisons 5 et 6 = 3ème génération. Voilà, pour moi ça s'arrête là. J'ai commencé par les saisons 3 et 4, qui restent à mon avis les meilleures, dans lesquelles apparaissait justement Naomi Campbell (non pas le mannequin, c'est le nom du personnage). Bref, jusqu'à là, tout allait bien, mais ça c'était avant que sorte en 2013 la saison 7, composée de 3 films découpés en 2 parties chacun, donc 6 épisodes.

JP : Merci Captain Obvious ! Je prends le relai parce que sinon on en a pour 8 ans, 3 films, chacun centrés sur un personnage ayant marqué les esprits, Skins Fire sur Effy parce qu'elle apparait dans le plus grand nombre de saisons (1, 2, 3, 4 et 7) et donc d'épisodes, Skins Pure sur Cassie parce qu'elle était complètement cinglée et Skins Rise sur Cook, parce que c'était un putain de grand malade ! Sauf que si les réalisateurs avaient fait une saison 7 sans le couple mythique formé par Naomi et Emily de la génération 2, il aurait eu quelques soucis avec les fans, donc Naomi devient la colocataire d'Effy dans Skins Fire. Et là...

DW : Gros bordel ! Effy qui était une droguée, dépressive, suicidaire, cynique, froide et tout ce que tu veux gagne merveilleusement bien sa vie à la bourse de Londres (bon certes en baisant son patron et en manipulant un gentil garçon pour avoir des informations de façon illégales mais quand même) tandis que Naomi, une fille pleine de convictions et d'idéaux sortie du lycée avec des résultats brillants, finit humoriste au chômage, picole, fume et fait la fête toute la journée en attendant qu'Effy rentre ou qu'Emily l'appelle, vu qu'elle suit un stage à NY. Ce qu'on peut en conclure...

JP : Destruction de personnage !

DW : Exactement ! Autant dire que quand on apprend qu'elle a un cancer, on peut pas vraiment se dire autre chose que "Ah bah ma grande fallait t'y attendre...". Bref, spoiler alert, ça finit en Effy qui se fait prendre et qui finit en taule, Naomi qui va crever de son cancer et Emily qui fait 3 apparitions durant lesquelles elle ne fait que pleurer... Tout ça pour dire que ça, c'était la saison de trop. Skins est une série dramatique, ça c'est clair, on se sent très, très mal en la regardant, mais là c'était du drama pour faire du drama, tant et si bien que ça finit par ne plus toucher, enfin du moins ça ne m'a pas touché moi. Naomi, qui était un personnage cynique mais néanmoins intéressant et très attachant, est insupportable dans ce film, donc je préfère garder l'image que j'avais d'elle dans les saisons 3 et 4, ce qui, pour en revenir à la question, induit qu'elle n'est pas morte à mes yeux. Alors que Lexa, bon je savais qu'elle allait mourir, ça se sentait venir, mais ça veut pas dire que j'étais pas triste comme une pierre quand c'est arrivé, et que franchement, elle méritait de mourir d'une façon vachement plus classe, ou de rester en vie !

JP : Et on finit avec "Jeu préféré ?"

DW : Jeu vidéo j'imagine ? Si c'est le cas, Final Fantasy VII sur PS1 et The Last Of Us, même si j'ai très peu joué à The Last Of Us, c'est le seul jeu que j'ai regardé en entier en Let's Play sur youtube parce que j'ai adoré !

JP : Question suivante, on arrive au bout, de... Oh putain... hwnxgnk !

DW : Heureusement que j'ai pas à le prononcer ce pseudo !

JP : "Une question que je me suis toujours posée ! Et dont je ne crois pas que t'ai déjà donné la réponse... Sauf si j'ai loupée un passage ou que je ne m'en souviens plus (ce qui soit dit en passant est fort probable étant donné ma mémoire digne d'une mamie de 98 ans et mon état constant de fatigue qui me fait ressembler à un panda H24) mais donc ! Voilà ma question ! Pourquoi Clarke a été collée quand elle était encore dans l'espace ?! o.o"

DW : Effectivement, je ne l'ai jamais dit. Et c'était voulu, la réponse à cette question est primordiale pour la suite de l'histoire et pourrait bien changer tout ce que vous pensez savoir sur...

JP : T'as oublié ?

DW : Ouais complètement... Je voulais le dire dans le chapitre, sauf que j'avais pas d'idée sur le coup, et je me suis dit que je reviendrais dessus après, et bah j'ai oublié...

JP : Quelle tache ! Je propose qu'on demande à la principale intéressée !

DW : Et comment tu veux faire ça ? Je te rappelle que t'es on ne sait où avec Lexa pour seule compagnie en attente de l'application du super plan du chapitre 22 que l'on va bientôt découvrir...

JP : Ah merde c'est vrai... Mais attends, pourquoi on est en train de parler alors ?

DW : Oh heu... On va dire que vous avez fait une pause et que vous en avez profité pour vous assoupir un moment, et du coup je fais le bonus pendant que Lexa dort et que c'est ton tour de garde.

JP : Le scénario en carton...

DW : J'ai rien de mieux... Et toi tu sais pourquoi elle a été collée ?

JP : Bah ouais, mais on est dans tes questions là.

DW : La question m'était probablement adressée à la base, on va pas partir dans un débat de 20 ans et tu vas en venir aux faits...

JP : Clarke me l'a dit, mais elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire.

DW : Aller, dis-le nous, elle saura jamais ! Et comme tu l'as dit, t'es une passoire pour garder les secrets...

JP : Pas faux... C'est assez embarrassant, donc évitez de le répéter à tout le monde.

DW : Promis !

JP : Elle est arrivée à moitié morte.

DW : Sérieux ?! Morte genre alcoolisée ?!

JP : Ouais. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle et des amis ont organisé une espèce de petite bouffe dans une salle perdue de l'Arche un midi après les cours. Je ne sais plus qui avait eu la bonne idée de ramener une bouteille pour accompagner les hot-dogs, mais ça a fini en tout le monde se bourre la gueule ! Soit dit en passant, d'après ce que Skai Prisa m'a racontée, comme dans tout bon groupe il y a une victime, un gars n'a vraiment pas eu de bol puisqu'il s'est cassé la gueule en courant, avant de se prendre un coup de talon de la figure parce qu'il était couché par terre et que personne ne l'avait vu et a fait une chute mémorable derrière une barrière parce qu'il pensait qu'un de ses amis le tenait alors que pas du tout...

DW : Wow attends, c'était pas interdit de picoler là-haut ?

JP : C'était pas encouragé évidemment, mais il y avait peu de risques que tu te retrouves en prison à 17 ans parce que t'as fait une petite fête avec tes amis. La plupart des gardes fermaient les yeux là-dessus. Bref, pour en revenir à Clarke, c'était la seule qui avait encore des cours l'après-midi parce qu'elle suivait un truc à la con, un cours sur l'art j'imagine, que peu de jeunes suivaient. Elle s'est un peu laissée entrainer dans l'euphorie du moment lors du repas, et figure-toi que quand i personnes dans une salle et que t'es bien bourrée, bah ça se voit !

DW : Et elle a été collée que 4 heures pour ça ?!

JP : Non, bien plus, mais ça je le savais pas. Voilà, je n'en sais pas plus. Vous êtes tous satisfaits, maintenant vous allez pouvoir se foutre de sa gueule !

DW : Merci d'avoir partagé Jules !

JP : Dernière question, de notre amie Ewilan, qui te demande "Comment tu t'es mise à regarder Buffy contre les vampires ? J'avoue avoir regarder le premier épisode la semaine dernière et je me tate à regarde la suite, alors t'aurais pas une ou plusieurs raisons à me donner pour m'inciter à voir la suite ?" Moi je t'en donne une, saison 6, épisode 7 "Once more, with feeling" !

DW : Premier conseil, ne t'arrête pas à la saison 1. Honnêtement, elle est vraiment pas terrible. Ensuite, ça risque de ne pas t'encourager, mais si tu es le genre de personne à accorder beaucoup d'importances aux décors, aux costumes et effets spéciaux, tu risques de souffrir parce que visuellement parlant, même pour l'époque, c'est pas très joli ! Personnellement, je devais avoir 13 ou 14 ans quand j'ai commencé la série, et c'était des rediffusions sur une chaine dont j'ai oublié le nom que je regardais en rentrant du collège. Je zappais, je suis tombée là-dessus par hasard et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. J'ai commencé avec la saison 4, et j'ai tellement accroché qu'au bout de quelques épisodes j'ai commandé l'intégrale en DVD, que j'ai regardé énormément de fois, et je continue aujourd'hui à lire les comics. Pour te donner des raisons de regarder, j'avoue que je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Tout m'a plu dedans, les intrigues sont géniales, les personnages hyper attachants, même ceux que je peux pas voir en peinture ont un certain charme, et ont tous une évolution cool et cohérente à travers les saisons, les méchants ont la classe... On peut parler des épisodes "spéciaux", l'épisode musicale "Once more, with feeling" - qui est pour moi le meilleur épisode de la série et le meilleur épisode musical toutes séries confondues -, celui sans musique, celui sans dialogue... Bref, j'aimerais te donner des raisons de regarder, mais j'en ai pas vraiment, parce que c'est vrai que ce qui a été fait dans Buffy a été refait "en mieux" dans d'autres séries. Mais voilà quoi, c'est Buffy, ça m'a vraiment marquée pour des raisons que j'ignore.

JP : Et c'est donc sur cette note d'inutilité qu'on conclut une nouvelle fois les questions de DW. C'était super long cette fois là ou c'est moi ?

DW : J'avais pas mal de question effectivement, et j'étais d'humeur à m'enflammer et à détailler mes réponses.

JP : Et c'est pas pour notre bonheur à tous...

DW : Vas te faire foutre Jules. xDinghy...

JP : Yay !

DW : Promets nous de pas buguer cette fois... "Pour Jules : Sache que si ça foire avec Niylah, je suis toujours dans le coin !"

JP : Bon bah voilà c'est fait, ça a foiré avec Niylah, je t'invite au resto ! Demain ça marche ? Tu préfères italien, chinois ou alors t'es plus burger dans un petit truc sans prétention sympa ? Ou plutôt gastro peut-être ? Choisis, c'est Dark qui paye !

DW : Hé ! J'ai jamais donné mon accord ! Et tu vas l'amener comment dans ces restos ?

JP : L'amour donne des ailes !

DW : Red Bull aussi ! Oh putain j'ai vraiment dit ça..? Bah là il devrait te donner un corps dans notre monde, c'est pas la même ! "Sinon, si tu pouvais visiter n'importe quel endroit dans le monde, tu irais où ? (Peut-être pour un futur rendez-vous ? :P)"

JP : Oh je sais ! Dans votre monde, je rêve d'aller aux parcs Universal de Los Angeles et DisneyWorld en Floride! Dans le mien par contre, là j'en sais rien, y'a que des arbres et des cailloux...

DW : Elle te propose un rencard, je doute qu'elle ait envie d'y aller avec une gamine de 9 ans...

JP : Elle t'emmerde la gamine de 9 ans, t'étais comme une folle à Disneyland !

DW : Bah voilà xDinghy, t'as plus qu'à venir la chercher et l'emmener où elle veut, et si par ailleurs tu peux me la perdre, je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante !

JP : On pourra emmener Clarke et Lexa, je rêve de voir la gueule que tirerait la fière Heda dans l'ascenseur du Hollywood Tower Hotel !

DW : Elle m'écoute vraiment pas quand je lui parle... Prochaine question de OoO-RED-OoO, Jules, est-ce que tu as accepté de sortir avec Niylah parce qu'elle te l'avait demandé, un peu en désespoir de cause, ou est-ce que de base tu avais des vues sur elle ?

JP : Parle pas de mes exs devant ma nouvelle copine !

DW : S'il te plait, il est tard, on en est à près de 8500 mots et j'ai encore plein de questions, la scène coupée et le sondage à écrire et je veux finir aujourd'hui...

JP : Bon d'accord ça va... Non, c'était pas en désespoir de cause, je voulais pas absolument me trouver quelqu'un. Bon, je ne vais pas mentir, c'est vrai que ma pseudo remise en question a beaucoup joué, avec le recul, je me dis que si elle ne m'avait pas invitée genre 5 minutes après avoir décidé que j'arrêtais de déconner, je n'aurais pas eu les mêmes intentions. Mais ceci dit, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié Niylah, et pas seulement parce que ça me faisait rire que Lexa agisse comme une gamine de 14 ans jalouse quand elle est là. Donc, non, c'était pas juste parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé, j'étais intéressée à la base, mais ce n'était pas le grand coup de foudre.

DW : T'es donc une salope, mais pas trop. De ... putain que c'est compliqué à écrire ce truc.. . .ELAN08, "ça te brûle toujours les yeux d'avoir découvert Nevi et Héra en plein acte ?"

JP : Je refuse de reparler de ça, c'est un traumatisme à vie ! Y'a rien de pire que de voir son frère en pleine action avec sa copine !

DW : Même pas voir ton père en pleine action avec ta mère ?

JP : Mais ta gueule ! C'est horrible, j'ai des images atroces dans la tête maintenant ! En plus, ça aide pas que mon père soit un véritable enc... Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi, c'est encore pire ! Ah ! Question suivante, change moi les idées tout de suite !

DW : Je suis pas sûre que la question suivante t'aide... Belkeys : "Ju..." Ouais non je vais pas citer ça va t'énerver... Tu préfères voir le grinch, j'imagine qu'on parle du Trinch ?, bourré et défoncé, en train de twerker au milieu de l'arène de Polis avec Raven filmant ou voir quelqu'un de la famille Adams essayer d'engueuler toi, Lexa, Héra, Clarke... sur une place publique mais avec une voix modifiée à l'hélium ?

JP : Je vais passer outre l'étrangeté de la question et te remercier Belkeys, grâce à toi, j'ai encore des images bizarres dans la tête, mais au moins elles sont pas horribles. On est de nouveau copines ! Pour répondre à ta question, clairement voir le Trinch twerker ! Déjà parce que ça doit être vachement marrant, mais surtout parce que même avec une voix modifiée à l'hélium, Billy numéro 1 me ferait toujours flipper ma mère !

DW : Et c'est parti pour la question qui va faire exploser ton cerveau ! Angellow, oh putain Angellow, pourquoi t'insistes, t'as déjà pris tellement cher !, nous envoie "Que se passerait-il si tout le monde contractait Alzheimer en même temps et que personne ne s'en rappelait ?"

JP : ...

DW : ..?

JP : Alors que tu sens ton âme quittée ton corps et que tu formules tes dernières pensées cohérentes, tu sens la folie t'envahir à travers le miroir et...

DW : Oh non putain pas encore !

JP : Moi j'en ai une des questions pour toi Angellow ! La maladie d'Alzheimer va-t-elle te permettre de mieux vivre l'arrachage de reins que je vais te faire subir ?! Et sans anesthésie !

DW : Arrête de pomper des humoristes !

JP : Oh ça va ! Référence au sketch de Jérémy Ferrari et d'Arnaud Tsamère, le premier propose comme thème "La maladie d'Alzheimer permet-elle de mieux vivre son cancer ?", c'est bon t'es contente, t'auras pas d'emmerdes avec les droits d'auteur ?!

DW : Jules ! 9000 mots !

JP : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à pondre une dissertation là-dessus moi ?! Non !

DW : Fais un effort !

JP : Un blackout général, la fin du monde, une invasion de personnes légumisées ?

DW : Bon, je crois qu'on aura pas mieux... Mais ceci dit, continue avec les questions louches Angellow, elle est assez marrante quand elle est dans cet état ! Nous arrivons dans la catégorie "Les questions inutiles de Fouy Chipita", jingle !

JP : ... Faudrait peut-être l'écrire le jingle...

DW : J'ai pas le temps... "Est-ce que t'aimes encore les ratons-laveurs ? Ou tu leur voues une haine sans nom parce qu'ils t'ont mordu ?"

JP : Cette chose qui m'a mordu, c'était tout sauf un raton-laveur ! Les ratons-laveurs, c'est mignon et adorable, pas des bêtes féroces. J'aime les ratons-laveurs. Par contre, ces trucs qui se font passer pour des ratons-laveurs méritent de disparaitre de cette planète.

DW : Une question qui nous intéresse tous - hé pourquoi y'a que moi qui ais des questions nulles ? - "T'as déjà maté Clexa en pleine action ? (mais genre vraiment vraiment maté ?)"

JP : Presque.

DW : Presque ?

JP : Je t'explique ou tu veux en faire une scène coupée ?

DW : Tout dépend jusqu'où t'as vu ?

JP : Presque jusqu'à la fin.

DW : Ok, alors explique. Je sais pas écrire des scènes de sexe.

JP : En fait y'a pas grand-chose à dire, c'était un vendredi soir, peu après les fiançailles de Clexa, on a bu un verre toutes les 3 pour célébrer, qui en a entrainé un autre... jusqu'à ce qu'on soit vraiment bien joyeuses. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé au bout d'un moment, et me suis réveillée vers genre 3 heures du mat'. J'ai voulu aller me coucher, mais j'avais tellement bu et, je l'avoue, fumé le soir-là que j'étais complètement à l'ouest. Je me suis retrouvée sans trop savoir comment devant la porte de leur chambre qui était entrouverte. Honnêtement, je me souviens plus trop de ce que j'ai vu, j'étais partie très, très loin, mais j'étais obsédée par les tatouages de Lexa, c'est beaucoup de formes circulaires alors quand elle bougeait ça avait un effet hypnotisant après quelques joints. Bref, sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai repris mes esprits quand j'ai eu beaucoup d'indices comme quoi l'une d'entre elles allait bientôt grimper aux rideaux et je me suis tirée parce que ça devenait trop...

DW : Malsain ?

JP : Ouais. Bref, ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois de les surprendre, mais les très rares fois où j'ai un peu maté, c'est après avoir bu.

DW : Génial, tu n'es donc pas une voyeuse, sauf après 3 verres, nous voilà rassurés ! Dernière question de FouyChipita, "Tu t'es déjà imaginé avec Niylah ou t'es vraiment en train de te demander ce que fout DW ?"

JP : Voir la réponse apportée à OoO-RED-OoO.

DW : Et quelques détails avant le chapitre 23. Et voici la dernière question. Enfin, c'est plus un commentaire qu'une question. Ewilan te dit "Alors pour citer une de tes conneries Jules, on en parle du mariage Clexa et des feux d'artifices hein ?!"

JP : Quand tu veux ! Personne n'est mort que je sache si ? Bon certes on a perdu quelques véhicules, mais ça va ! Et je tiens à me décharger de toute responsabilité, c'est pas moi qui ais organisé ça, j'étais juste au courant, donc c'est pas vraiment un de mes plans foireux !

DW : Et c'est sur ces mots inspirants que se conclut la F.A.Q. Comme c'est la journée des non-transitions, je propose de passer sans plus attendre à la scène coupée ! Celle-ci se passe au début de la série, et peut-être considéré comme un flashback durant le chapitre 12 May we meet again.

* * *

Je saisis un morceau de viande grillant gentiment sur le barbecue improvisé et le portais à ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que j'avais la dalle !

 _" - Hé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?!"_

Génial, manquait plus que tête de nœuds pour bien commencer la journée.

 _" - Je joue au golf_ , ironisai-je. _Je croyais que tu étais plus observateur que ça, Bellamy Blake._

 _\- Repose ça tout de suite."_

Je m'empressai d'avaler le reste de la viande.

 _" - Trop tard_ , murmurai-je avec un air de défi.

 _\- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule..._

 _\- Avertissement, conseil ou menace ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas le découvrir."_

Il était trop rigolo, avec les sourcils tout froncés, à se la jouer chef incontesté.

 _" - Oh aller détends-toi, c'est pas parce que Spacewalker et miss Perfect t'ont humilié hier soir qu'il faut être méchant avec tout le monde ! Après tout, il avait raison, tu as dit toi même qu'il n'y avait pas de règle ni de loi, ça aurait été bête de sa part de ne pas en profiter pour manger un morceau !"_

Je lui ébouriffai les cheveux. Ce fut le geste de trop. Il m'attrapa par le col de veste et me souleva du sol.

 _" - Wow ! Tu vas pas frapper une fille sans défense !"_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire malgré l'urgence de la situation.

 _" - Je sais qui tu es..._ grommela-t-il.

 _\- Moi aussi je sais qui je suis, j'en fais pas toute une histoire._

 _\- Et je sais qui sont tes parents, j'ai travaillé avec eux._

 _\- J'en suis navrée, c'est jamais agréable de les côtoyer._

 _\- Je me méfie de toi Julia Paxton._

 _\- Jules"_ , corrigeai-je.

Il m'ignora.

 _" - Tu joues les abruties comme ça, mais je sais que tu es plus maligne que tu en as l'air. Je ne te fais pas confiance._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Tu es une voleuse._

 _\- On est tous des criminels ici, je dois pas être la seule voleuse. Ecoute, et si on arrêtait de tourner autour du pot, je suis presque sûre de savoir pourquoi tu m'en veux."_

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Son expression ne laissa presque rien transparaitre, mais il lâcha un peu sa poigne et je retombai sur le sol.

 _" - Et, si tu m'en veux pour la raison que je pense, alors t'es aussi stupide que tête de con. Petit Jaha n'est pas responsable des actes de son père. Et je ne suis pas responsable des actes de mes parents. Je suis désolée, j'imagine que c'est eux qui ont arrêté ta sœur, mais moi, j'y suis pour rien là-dedans."_

J'avais vu juste. Il ne dit rien et baissa les yeux. Il ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi vulnérable depuis notre arrivée sur Terre. Il changea de sujet pour garder un peu de contenance.

 _" - Ne t'avise plus de prendre de la nourriture sans y avoir été autorisée_ , ordonna-t-il.

 _\- Par qui ? Tes chiens et toi ? Si tu m'empêches de manger, on va pas être copains toi et moi._

 _\- Je n'ai en aucun cas envie d'être ami avec toi._

 _\- Je peux être une bonne amie tu sais, même si je suis relativement insupportable._

 _\- Ouais peu importe..."_

Il commença à s'éloigner en direction d'un de ses petits soldats, Miller je crois.

 _" - Bellamy !_ l'interpellai-je.

 _\- Quoi encore ?_

 _\- Ils t'écoutent tu sais. Tu es un leader pour eux_ , dis-je en désignant le camp d'un geste de la main. _Imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire si tu prenais les bonnes décisions."_

Il se retourna, visiblement intrigué, ou énervé, par ce que je venais de dire.

 _" - Je te demande pardon ?_

 _\- Je dis simplement que nous ne sommes même plus une centaine ici. Et on est au milieu de nulle part, sans eau, sans provisions, et il y a autour de nous assurément plus d'une personne prête à nous faire la peau. Je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des règles, mais tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'imposer par la force une politique de liberté absolue sans loi n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée qui soit pour notre survie. Et, question plus importante, tu crois vraiment que casser tous les bracelets pour être sûr que personne ne nous rejoigne ici est le bon plan ?_

 _\- Tu tiens vraiment à revoir ceux qui t'ont enfermé ?_

 _\- Non. Mais je me dis que, si même moi, avec toute haine que je porte à mes géniteurs, j'arrive à faire fit de ça et à me dire que laisser les autres paumés dans le ciel là-haut descendre nous filer un coup de main, toi tu dois vraiment avoir fait un truc grave pour arriver jusqu'ici..._

 _\- ... Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

 _\- Oh alors j'ai visé juste. Laisse-moi deviner, falsification de documents ? Non pas assez grave pour que tu ais peur à ce point. Assassinat peut-être ?"_

Il releva la tête.

 _" - Sur qui as-tu tiré pour monter dans ce vaisseau..? Voyons voir, quelqu'un d'important... Kane ? Non. Plus haut. Jaha ?"_

Cette fois-ci, il me dévisagea carrément. Grillé !

 _" - Sérieusement, t'as tiré sur Jaha ?_

 _\- Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit..._

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas Bellamy, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi."_

Pour une fois, j'allais vraiment faire un effort pour le garder, j'avais trop de respect pour tête de nœuds en ce moment précis pour le trahir.

 _" - Ceci dit_ , ajoutai-je, _je ne vais pas pour autant jouer les gentils petits toutous avec toi. Si tu veux m'empêcher de manger, je te souhaite bon courage pour y arriver !"_

Il se conforta dans son mutisme et reprit son chemin en direction de Miller.

 _" - Une dernière chose Bellamy. Je me suis trompée tout à l'heure._

 _\- A propos de quoi ?_

 _\- Toi et moi, on va être de bons amis tu verras."_

* * *

JP : Ah, l'époque où Bellamy était encore un abruti, ça ne me manque pas !

DW : Ouais, moi non plus. Bon les amis, il se fait tard, donc sur ce, je vous laisse avec le sondage et vous souhaite à la prochaine ! Bisous à tous !

JP : Salut les gars !

 **Sondage numéro 4 : Pareil que d'habitude, un petit top 3. Cette fois-ci je mets des propositions en dessous pour éviter que ça parte trop en vrilles.**

 **Selon vous, qui est le moins "pardonnable" ? Prendre pardonnable dans le sens où l'action ne se justifie en aucun cas pour vous, que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre pourquoi ce personnage a fait ça, ou alors que vous pouvez comprendre mais que vous n'approuvez absolument pas et auriez fait autrement.**

 **\- Lexa pour l'abandon à Mount Weather**

 **\- Clarke (et Bellamy ne l'oublions pas) pour le génocide**

 **\- Clarke et Lexa pour le missile**

 **\- Cage et le doc pour les ponctions de moelle osseuse**

 **\- Kane pour avoir voulu exécuter Abby après qu'elle ait sauvé Jaha dans les premiers épisodes**

 **\- Abby pour avoir dénoncé Jake Griffin**

 **\- Charlotte pour avoir tué Wells**

 **\- Jaha pour la puce et A.L.I.E**

 **\- Becca pour la création d'A.L.I.E et la destruction de la Terre**

 **\- Bellamy pour le massacre des grounders envoyés par Lexa**

 **\- Pike pour ses actions en temps que chancelier et le massacre des guerriers de Lexa**

 **\- Pike pour l'assassinat de Lincoln**

 **\- Finn pour le massacre du village**

 **\- Murphy pour... avoir été Murphy dans la saison 1**

 **\- Ontari pour avoir massacré les petits natblidas**

 **\- Luna pour avoir refusé d'apporter son aide**

 **\- Titus pour avoir tiré sur Lexa**

 **\- Autre (expliquez en commentaire)**

Kisses - DW.


	5. Not found

DW : Hey !

JP : Mon Dieu ! Mon coeur ! Préviens avant de faire des trucs comme ça !

DW : Bah quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

JP : T'es vachement en avance ! D'habitude tu mets des plombes entre 2 chapitres, et là tu commences le bonus quelques jours après avoir sorti le normal !

DW : T'enflammes pas, je commence là mais rien ne dit que j'aurai fini d'ici peu...

JP : Ouais très juste... Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

DW : T'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça...

JP : Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre avec Dark, qui, soi-dit en passant, vient une nouvelle fois d'inclure dans son histoire des OC sortis de nulle part qui serviront probablement à rien ! Je ne peux qu'applaudir !

DW : Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que j'amène Blind Girl ici...

JP : Blind Girl ?

DW : C'est comme ça que j'appelai cette fille quand je savais pas comment l'appeler.

JP : Et maintenant, tu sais son nom ?

DW : Oui.

JP : Tu vas me le dire ?

DW : Non.

JP : Pas sympa... Bref, de toutes façons, je parlais pas d'elle, mais d'ancêtre 1 et d'ancêtre 2, les grands-parents de Clarke sortis de nulle part !

DW : Bah quoi ?

JP : Tu fais apparaitre des membres de la famille qui servent à rien, comme toujours !

DW : C'est pas vrai !

JP : Mes géniteurs, servent à rien puisqu'ils sont morts, la famille de Lexa, à l'exception de Héra, sert à rien... Tu vas sortir qui maintenant, les gosses d'Indra ?!

DW : Elle a des gosses ?

JP : C'est pas... Bref, je laisse tomber, passons...

DW : On enchaine tout de suite avec les résultats du sondage !

JP : D'ailleurs en parlant ça, t'as bien trouvé parce que tout le monde s'est complètement enflammé sur les reviews, ça t'a donné de la lecture !

DW : Exact, d'ailleurs ça m'a bien fait plaisir que vous preniez tous la peine de justifier vos réponses, et si vous étiez bien tous d'accord sur un truc, c'est que c'était plutôt dur comme sondage.

JP : Moi en tout cas, ça m'emmerde bien ! C'est pas que lire vos pavés m'ait dérangé au contraire, mais à cause de ça, l'autre andouille se sent obligée de justifier son classement aussi, et je vous préviens tout de suite, ce chapitre, c'est LE chapitre de l'explication ! Vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience...

DW : Je ne répondrai pas à ça. Je tiens à préciser que, excusez-moi de le dire, mais comme vous avez répondu un peu n'importe comment (entre les tops 5, les pas de classement, les items qu'on regroupe...), c'était un peu complexe pour les points, du coup j'ai suivi une logique à un moment, mais comme je m'en souviens plus, il est possible que je me sois un peu plantée dans mes calculs... Soi-dit en passant, je suis restée au principe du top 3, donc certaines propositions citées n'auront pas de points, c'est normal, c'est parce que c'était quatrième ou cinquième. N'ont pas de points :

Lexa pour l'abandon à Mount Weather

Kane pour avoir voulu exécuter Abby après qu'elle ait sauvé Jaha dans les premiers épisodes

Clarke (et Bellamy ne l'oublions pas) pour le génocide

Charlotte pour avoir tué Wells

Becca pour la création d'A.L.I.E et la destruction de la Terre

Murphy pour... avoir été Murphy dans la saison 1

Ontari pour avoir massacré les petits natblidas

Luna pour avoir refusé d'apporter son aide

Clarke et Lexa pour le missile

Ensuite, rentrons dans le vif du sujet !

Numéros 6 ex-æquo : Cage et le doc pour les ponctions de moelle osseuse, Jaha pour la puce et A.L.I.E et Abby pour avoir dénoncé Jake Griffin avec 2 points.

Numéro 5 : Finn pour le massacre du village avec 3 points.

Numéro 4 : Pike pour l'assassinat de Lincoln.

Numéro 3 : Titus pour avoir tiré sur Lexa avec 9 points.

Numéro 2 : Pike pour ses actions en temps que chancelier et le massacre des guerriers de Lexa avec 14 points.

Et, grand gagnant (ou perdant selon les points de vue) : Bellamy pour le massacre des grounders envoyés par Lexa avec 15 points !

JP : C'était assez serré sur la fin ! Bon, maintenant je me tire quelques instants pour pas avoir à subir tout le blabla interminable !

DW : C'est ça casse-toi ! Comme vous avez tous pris la peine de justifier vos réponses, j'ai fait de même et je vous offre mon classement. A part les 3 derniers, les items ne suivent pas d'ordre particulier, je les ai pris dans l'ordre où ils venaient.

\- Lexa pour l'abandon à Mount Weather : J'aurais été même déçue si Lexa était restée après la proposition de Cage, ça m'a bien emmerdée, mais Lexa est responsable de la survie de son peuple, elle pouvait décemment pas décliner l'offre, même pour Clarke.

\- Clarke (et Bellamy ne l'oublions pas) pour le génocide : Question de survie, il y avait pas 48 possibilités, soit ils mourraient, soit le peuple de la montagne mourrait. Ce que j'aime moins, c'est la façon de Bellamy de se décharger de cette responsabilité et de tout mettre sur le dos de Clarke alors qu'il a insisté pour appuyer sur le bouton avec elle...

\- Clarke et Lexa pour le missile : On en revient au même, autre possibilité carrément pas envisageable, Lexa l'explique suffisamment bien.

\- Cage et le doc pour les ponctions de moelle osseuse : Je suis plus mitigée. Je ne le mets pas dans mon top 3 parce qu'encore une fois, question de survie, Cage voulait sauver son peuple. C'était pas le fond qui me dérangeait, mais plutôt la forme. La façon de faire était barbare, Cage était un enfoiré ça c'est clair, mais outre le fait qu'au niveau de l'éthique, ses actions étaient plus que discutables, c'était le leader d'un peuple, et il agissait pour leur survie. Donc pas dans le top parce que le fond est assez compréhensible, mais je les aurais mis probablement quatrième.

\- Kane pour avoir voulu exécuter Abby après qu'elle ait sauvé Jaha dans les premiers épisodes : Pas grand-chose à dire, il appliquait les lois.

\- Abby pour avoir dénoncé Jake Griffin : Dure, très dure décision. Est-ce que c'était la bonne ? Franchement j'en sais rien. D'un côté, elle savait que ça craignait pour l'Arche et la population avait le droit de savoir, donc dénoncer Jake, bah c'était cool ni pour lui ni pour les Arché... Arca... pour les gens de l'Arche quoi, mais de l'autre je peux comprendre qu'elle se soit dit "Putain, il va affoler tout le monde, et si la population s'en mêle tout va vraiment partir en vrilles ! Et borné comme il est, il changera pas d'avis... Bon bah tant pis, c'est pas très sympa de ma part, mais va falloir le dénoncer." Evidemment, je la fais courte. Bref, les 2 points de vue se défendent, et à mon avis c'est quand même au niveau du conseil que ça déconnait plus qu'au niveau d'Abby, mais là n'est pas la question. En y réfléchissant, Abby a quand même, pardonnez-moi l'expression, des couilles pour dénoncer, condamner même !, son mari pour ses convictions, avec les éléments en sa possession. La question ici n'est pas vraiment de savoir si le choix qu'elle a fait était en gros cool ou pas cool, mais plutôt de voir les motivations qui l'ont poussée à faire ce choix. Personnellement, j'étais plus de l'avis de Jake, la population méritait de savoir vu les blaireaux qui la gouvernaient, mais je respecte Abby pour être allée jusqu'au bout pour ce qu'elle croyait être juste.

\- Charlotte pour avoir tué Wells : Wells était peu intéressant, donc quand il est mort, bah... tant pis quoi, mais c'est pas le sujet. Des mots pas très biens interprétés, une gamine brisée, elle s'est jetée dans le vide. On peut dire que justice a été faite.

\- Jaha pour la puce et A.L.I.E : Jaha est un connard que je trouve personnellement d'une incompétence hallucinante. Il était devenu fou depuis un moment. Il pouvait pas prévoir ce qui se passerait avec A.L.I.E, faudra voir comment il réagira dans la saison 4 suite à ces actes, mais je déteste le personnage pour ce qu'il est plus que pour ce qu'il a fait.

\- Becca pour la création d'A.L.I.E et la destruction de la Terre : Pas de mauvaises intentions, elle avait mal calculé son coup. J'ai un peu envie de dire, bah pas de chance quoi, elle est mal tombée. Sa création l'a dépassée, mais elle a tout fait pour se racheter.

\- Pike pour l'assassinat de Lincoln : Impardonnable à mes yeux, mais je le mets pas dans le top 3 parce que c'est cohérent par rapport à sa politique.

\- Murphy pour... avoir été Murphy dans la saison 1 : Il voulait juste survivre. Il a pas toujours été super intelligent mais voilà quoi, on va pas lui en vouloir 107 ans d'avoir été un con.

\- Ontari pour avoir massacré les petits natblidas : C'est bâtard de les avoir tué dans leur sommeil, ça c'est clair, mais de toutes façons ça aurait été un bain de sang à un moment ou à un autre. C'est triste parce que c'est des gosses quoi.

\- Luna pour avoir refusé d'apporter son aide : Sa réaction se comprend, elle était bien tranquille sur sa plateforme avant qu'on vienne l'emmerder. Les 4 mousquetaires - qui pouvaient pas se blairer d'ailleurs - débarquent, et bim, tout part en vrilles ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle a pas trop trop envie d'apporter son aide.

\- Titus pour avoir tiré sur Lexa : Les minutes d'agonie de Lexa ont probablement été les plus dures à regarder de toute la série. J'étais triste, en colère parce qu'elle méritait tellement mieux, bref c'était atroce. Mais, paradoxalement, je n'ai jamais autant apprécié Titus qu'entre la mort de Lexa et sa mort à lui (ouais, le temps d'un épisode quoi...). Et je trouve qu'il a une des morts les plus classes de toute la série ! On va pas se mentir, si quelqu'un est responsable de la mort de notre Lexa adorée, c'est Clarke. Comme il le dit lui-même, même si c'est Titus qui a appuyé sur la détente, c'est Clarke qui l'a tuée. Je suis pas en train de rejeter tous les maux du monde sur Clarke, c'est même pas un reproche que je fais, c'est elle qui a rendu le personnage de Lexa aussi génial et complexe, qui a permis son évolution. Elle a changé quelque chose en elle, ce qui n'a pas rendu Lexa plus forte ou plus faible, mais plus... humaine.

Sauf que malheureusement, être humain dans la position de Lexa, c'est pas le super plan, et ça Titus il l'a bien compris. Du coup, il a agi en conséquences, et comme il est pas con, il a bien vu que Lexa + rien du tout = Heda incontestée et respectée de tous et que Lexa + Clarke = coup d'état en perspective et RIP Lexa si ça arrive. Si Clarke n'est plus là, le problème n'existe visiblement plus. Plus personne ne retient Lexa d'envoyer ses guerriers et de buter tout le monde et hop terminé, on n'en parle plus et on se reconcentre sur les vrais problèmes tels que la nation des glaces. Certes, c'était un tantinet plus complexe, mais pour Titus, bah ça allait pas beaucoup plus loin. Il a fait ce qui devait être fait pour sauver Lexa, sauf que c'était déjà trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus/ne voulais plus être sauvée si ça signifiait perdre Clarke, et bam, bye Lexa et bonjour les heures et les heures de larmes. Titus avait les intentions les plus nobles du monde, sa marge de manœuvre était simplement trop étroite. Mais ce qui m'a vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup plu avec ce personnage, c'est sa fidélité envers Lexa jusqu'au bout.

On peut toujours se dire que, ouais, c'est le gardien de la Flamme, alors, il veille sur la Flamme, l'âme de Heda, comme à peu près tous les grounders qui sont complètement speed avec ça et qui s'accordent tous pour une seule chose, à savoir que la Flamme, c'est la vie, et que du coup il veut juste pas que l'esprit de Heda tombe entre de mauvaises mains et qu'il se suicide pour le protéger coute que coute, mais ça serait oublié un détail. Quand il se jette sur la lame de Roan pour s'égorger, il dit "Pour Lexa", et pas "Pour Heda", ce qui en soit, à mes yeux, prouve que bordel, il l'aimait et la respectait pour qui elle était et pas pour ce qu'elle était, au point de lui donner tout ce qu'il avait, ce qui rend non seulement Lexa encore plus cool qu'elle ne l'était, mais en plus hisse Titus dans le haut du classement des personnages les plus classes. Dans mon cas, c'est la première et unique fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je vois un personnage se dévoiler en bien et qui m'apparait meilleur qu'avant après avoir causé la mort d'un personnages que j'adorais (mon personnage préféré dans ce cas).

On arrive au top 3 tenez bon !

\- Numéro 3 : Finn pour le massacre du village. Mon raisonnement est probablement biaisé par le fait que Finn bah... J'y accordais peu d'importance en fait. Il est LE cliché du héros des séries de ce genre, le mec un peu mystérieux, courageux, qui prend la défense des plus faibles mais qui s'avère avoir un background qui le rend moins "parfait"... Son genre de personnage a été fait et refait, il est l'archétype du personnage masculin principal d'une œuvre (bon, d'accord, c'est pas lui c'est Bellamy, mais au début de la saison 1 on avait quand même vachement le doute !). Bref, peu intéressant à mon goût, je le détestais pas, il était mignon avec Clarke, mais il était... plat. Revenons en au massacre. Il était triste, certes. Il était amoureux et cherchait à retrouver à tout prix la femme qu'il aimait, certes. Mais le mec sur qui il a tiré alors qu'il était attaché, ça c'était une exécution, et tirer sur autant de personnes sans raison valable, c'est inexcusable. Même sans parler du fait qu'il ait buté des innocents, c'était pas déjà assez le bordel avant avec les grounders peut-être ? Bref, il a mis tout son peuple en danger, et être prêt à tout pour retrouver Clarke n'est pas un argument valable à mes yeux...

\- Numéro 2 : Pike pour ses actions en temps que chancelier et le massacre des guerriers de Lexa. Pike est un connard, ça on le sait tous. Il n'a pas vraiment de mauvaises intentions, il veut veiller sur son peuple et fait ce qu'il croit être juste, mais là où ça devient limite-limite, c'est que lui il débarque un peu de n'importe où. Il a rien vu de tout ce qui s'est passé, bataille des 100 contres les Grounders, alliance avec Lexa, trahison à Mt Weather... Du coup, il ne sait pas non plus qu'entre la nation des Glaces et le reste des Grounders, c'est pas l'amour fou et il met tout le monde dans le même panier. Et quand bien même on peut dire que ses intentions sont "louables", massacrer sans réfléchir et d'une façon hyper lâche une armée entière, prévoir de détruire des villages entiers d'un claquement de doigt, refuser même d'écouter ce que Kane a à lui apprendre, tout ça, ça reflète bien sa stupidité ! Il l'avait, la paix avec les grounders, c'est lui qui l'a foutu en l'air avec ces conneries...

\- Numéro 1 : - Bellamy pour le massacre des grounders envoyés par Lexa. Pas très compliqué, même discours que pour Pike, il met tout le monde dans le même panier et se plie aux moindres caprices de Pike comme un bon petit chien. Sauf que Pike avait au moins pour lui l'ignorance, et comme je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne, c'est ce qui lui a cruellement fait défaut. Bellamy lui, est là depuis le début, il a vu, il a connu le bon comme le mauvais, sa sœur sort avec un grounder, il en a même aidé à Mt Weather... Il sait non seulement que ce ne sont pas des sauvages, mais il est aussi conscient de la stupidité d'une attaque aussi directe... Je peux comprendre qu'il se sente coupable par rapport à l'explosion de Mt Weather et à toutes ces morts qu'il n'a pas réussi à empêcher, qu'il se tourne ensuite vers quelqu'un qui lui apporte des réponses, qui lui trouve un coupable, mais j'attendais de Bellamy qu'il dise stop, qu'il prenne conscience que ça allait trop loin et qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Et surtout, ce qui m'horripile le plus, c'est la manière qu'il a de rejeter sur Clarke la faute du génocide de Mt Weather. Clarke n'avait pas le choix, il fallait que quelqu'un baisse cette manette, alors elle l'a fait, mais lui il a volontairement proposé son aide. Il aurait pu rester en retrait, et après dire à Clarke que c'était sa décision à elle même si c'était hypocrite, mais non. C'est bien beau de la soutenir dans un moment comme ça, mais si c'est pour tout rejeter sur elle 3 mois plus tard, valait encore mieux ne rien faire...

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, et je réalise que j'en suis déjà à 3000 mots... On est pas sortis de cette affaire !

JP : Ouais, d'ailleurs on va passer à la suite parce que là je commence vraiment à m'emmerder. L'invité du jour, qui ça intéresse ? Personne ? Parfait, on passe aux FAQ et...

DW : Wow calme-toi, je pense que pour une fois l'invité du jour va te plaire...

JP : Je te promets que si c'est un mec sorti de nulle part comme Daryl qui a eu le droit à un prénom alors qu'il a en tout et pour tout fait 2 minutes d'apparition, je me casse ! D'ailleurs, pour citer quelqu'un qui a commenté le dernier chapitre, Daryl ? Sérieusement ?

DW : Bah quoi, je regardais The Walking Dead...

JP : Je croyais que t'aimais pas ?

DW : J'ai pas dit ça, je préfère Fear The Walking Dead c'est tout.

JP : Fear The Walking Dead ?

DW : Le spin-off, ADC joue dedans. Mais du coup, tu peux pas connaitre, sinon ça ferait imploser ton univers déjà bancal ! Bref, de toutes façons, comme je sais déjà qui meurent dans TWD et que c'est un peu long, je me suis arrêtée au milieu de la saison 2.

JP : En tout cas, je viens de commencer à regarder, et ça me plait bien !

DW : Ah ouais t'as commencé ?

JP : Avec Jasper et Monty.

DW : Je vais pouvoir méchamment te spoiler en te disant qui meurent !

JP : Pff, bien sûr ! T'auras pas le cran de le faire, tu détesterais tellement qu'on te le fasse à toi que tu vas t'en tenir à des menaces ! T'es trop gentille !

DW : *La liste de noms suivante ne sera pas divulguée afin d'éviter toutes tentatives de meurtres de la part de lecteurs mécontents suivant également The Walking Dead, dont le plaisir aurait été réduit en miettes par certaines informations non désirées, ayant un lien avec l'intrigue ou non.*

JP : NOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN ! Tu as ruiné ma vie !

*Tape du poing sur le sol en pleurant.*

DW : Tu disais ?

JP : Je te hais ! Je vais t'étrangler ! Et si ton invité en carton essaye de m'en empêcher, j'en fais de la charpie !

... : Heu... Je vais peut-être y aller moi...

JP : C'est ça dégage !

DW : Mais attends ... reviens ! On ne sait même pas qui tu es !

JP : On s'en fout de qui ça peut être ! Je veux ta mort !

DW : Mais... Après nos lecteurs vont croire que j'essaye de parer un manque d'inspiration flagrant en bricolant une histoire en carton justifiant l'absence d'invité supposé donner le titre à ce chapitre...

JP : Parce que c'est pas exactement ce que t'es en train de faire ?!

DW : ... Je ne répondrai pas. J'ai le droit de garder le silence.

JP : C'est plus qu'un aveu ça !

DW : Et si on passait à autre chose, genre la FAQ ? Tiens.

JP : *Broie l'ordi entre ses mains*

DW : Heureusement qu'il n'est que fictif... Tu feras subir le même sort à mon portable ?

JP : Ton portable est bon pour la casse, hors de question que je te fasse le plaisir de le bousiller ! Donne-moi ça ! Alors, BC... Putain j'avais oublié à quel point ce nom est horrible à lire... . .ELAN08 demande si "Jules te fait aussi chier dans tes rêves ou c'est juste quand tu écris ?"... Bordel j'en ai marre de cet acharnement je me casse !

DW : Tu peux pas tant que je l'ai pas décidé... Jules est malheureusement là en permanence, toujours aussi agaçante... Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je regrette le jour de sa conception mais, avant que tu m'insultes, il ne se passe pas non plus un jour sans que je sois super fière d'elle.

JP : Si tu crois que ça va subir à te racheter pour le sale coup que tu viens de me faire... Tu verras, à la seconde où j'aurai quelque chose à te spoiler, je vais pas te rater !

DW : Ce qui est con c'est que ça marche que dans un sens, je peux choisir ce que toi tu as vu ou non, mais toi tu peux pas savoir des choses que je ne sais pas, c'est la magie du personnage fictif !

JP : Je te souhaite d'aller avaler des lames de rasoir, qu'elles fassent fausse route et atterrissent dans tes poumons pour provoquer une hémorragie et que tu te noies dans ton sang...

DW : Ok ça marche, on va faire ça ! Question suivante !

JP : Question de... xDinghy ! Mon amour, viens avec moi, on se tire de cet endroit pourri toutes les deux, je la supporte plus s'il te plait viens me sauver ! Après tout tu me dois bien ça après le super moment qu'on a passé vendredi dernier, le resto près du fleuve et les cupcakes en regardant les feux d'artifices et...

DW : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire...

JP : Notre rencard avec xDinghy !

DW : Arrête de t'inventer une vie !

JP : J'invente rien ! xDinghy défends-moi et raconte lui notre rendez-vous parfait !

DW : Bon tu la poses ta question ?!

JP : Va mourir, je me casse avec mon grand amour !

DW : Arrête tes conneries ! De un, on sait tous que xDinghy n'est pas ton grand amour, désolée xDinghy, mais quelqu'un doit dire les choses telles qu'elles sont !, et de deux, on est que deux quand j'écris donc...

JP : N'importe quoi, ta coloc lit à côté de toi...

DW : Un bouquin ! Pas ce que je tape !

JP : Ouais bah elle ferait mieux de s'intéresser à moi, ma vie est mieux que celle de... C'est comment l'héroïne ?

DW : Avery.

JP : Voilà !

DW : On est quand même que toi et moi, donc xDinghy peut pas te sauver avant que ce chapitre soit en ligne ! Alors BALANCE LA QUESTION PUTAIN !

JP : Oh ça va hein... "Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné le goût à l'écriture et qu'est-ce qui te motive pour écrire ?" Alors pour ce qui lui a donné envie d'écrire, j'en sais rien, mais si elle continue c'est à cause du flingue que je lui pointe sur la tête en permanence !

DW *en PLS dans la baignoire* : Si je l'ignore ça va partir, si je l'ignore ça va partir, si je l'ign...

JP : Génial, elle est encore plus tarée qu'elle ne l'était avant... Excuse-nous, mais on t'attend là !

DW : Alors, en ce qui concerne ce qui m'a donné goût à l'écriture, je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai toujours aimé m'inventer des petites histoires quand j'étais petite, mais ça restait cantonné à mon petit cerveau...

JP : Morale de l'histoire, elle était déjà schizo en étant gamine !

DW : Bref, un jour je suis tombée sur un site sur une rubrique de fanfictions, qu'ils appelaient Episodes Virtuelles, et j'ai trouvé le concept vachement cool ! Du coup, j'ai publié ma première histoire - sur Buffy - sur ce site mais comme j'avais genre 12 ans, je réalise que c'était franchement pas terrible. Du coup, j'ai écrit pas mal de début de fictions, j'en ai terminé qu'une seule d'ailleurs, sur Buffy que je n'ai jamais publié et qui sont actuellement perdues sur mon ordi. Des années après, j'ai découvert ce site, et je me suis dit pourquoi pas publié quelque chose là-dessus. Mon premier OS était sur Skins je crois, puis j'ai mis en ligne quelques autres OS sur Glee, ainsi que ma première histoire sur Buffy, terminée, qui commence à vraiment dater, dont je suis pas super fière notamment pour les dialogues en mode théâtre que je trouve immonde ! Mais bon, c'était ma première vraie histoire, donc c'est sentimental. Julia Paxton, qui au début était un OS sans trop d'importance, est la fiction qui me tient le plus à cœur et la seule sur laquelle je travaille. En ce qui concerne ce qui me motive pour écrire, je dirais la frustration de ne pas voir des scènes que je voudrais vraiment voir, et surtout JE VEUX PLUS DE CLEXA BORDEL ! Et Jules a un peu raison dans le fond, je le fais aussi pour elle, ainsi que pour vous, tous mes fidèles - ou non d'ailleurs ! - lecteurs. Voilà, j'espère que ça répond à ta question !

JP : Nous passons à Virdiana. Bon, c'est pas vraiment des questions et ça va probablement donner lieu à un loooonnnnnggggg débat auquel je n'ai nullement envie de participer...

DW : Mais tu le feras quand même parce que tu peux pas t'en empêcher...

JP : ... mais je vais tout de même me tirer une balle dans le pied et lire les commentaires. Blablabla, "goûts musicaux", blabla... Ah voilà ! "Ensuite, tu vois des trucs gays partout ! D'où La reine des neiges est le Disney le plus gay de l'histoire?! Non mais heinnn? Et pour pitch perfect! Beca et Chloé? Non mais NOOONN! Ok j'avoue qu'il y a une scène ambigüe pendant que Beca est sous la douche, mais sinon non!" Qu'as-tu à répondre à ce festival de négation ?

DW : Je vais commencer par Pitch Perfect. Le couple Chloe/Beca n'est en aucun cas une interprétation tordue du film de ma part. D'après ce que j'ai compris, je peux me tromper et j'avoue ne pas avoir trop chercher ailleurs que sur Wikia, Elizabeth Banks, la réalisatrice de Pitch Perfect 2, aurait elle-même partagé que Beca et Chloe, à défaut d'être ensembles, auraient des sentiments l'une pour l'une. Toujours selon Wikia, le 17 août 2015, Anna Kendrick (Beca) et Brittany Snow (Chloe) auraient twitté #BechloeisReal so pround #science. Honnêtement quand j'ai vu Pitch Perfect 2, perso j'ai rien vu, ou alors je me suis dit que c'était pour la "blague", comme la scène de la douche dans Pitch Perfect, mais après avoir vu ça et revu le film, c'est vrai que c'est parfois ambigu. Mais encore une fois, j'ai pas vraiment cherché, alors est-ce que c'était vraiment la volonté d'Elizabeth Banks de rendre tout ça ambigu ou est-ce qu'à la sortie des films, une communauté Bechloe s'est créée, les actrices et la réalisatrice ont trouvé ça plutôt cool et ont décidé de confirmer ces théories après ? Franchement j'en sais rien, mais tout ça pour dire que pour le coup j'y suis pour rien, c'est pas moi qui veux voir des choses qui ne sont pas là. Mais par contre pour... Oh attendez, avant que j'oublie, j'ai une question moi aussi ! Enfin plus une demande de renseignements. Est-ce que vous connaissez les GloFish ? Pour ceux qui ne voient pas ce que c'est, les GloFish sont des poissons génétiquement modifiés pour être fluorescents. Bref, la question est, est-ce que l'un ou l'une d'entre vous en a chez soi ou sait où en trouver ? Parce que je trouve ça vachement cool, j'ai un peu cherché sur internet mais déjà je sais pas chercher efficacement sur internet et ensuite j'ai pas trouvé grand-chose à part une fille persuadée qu'elle pouvait pêcher des poissons d'eau douce génétiquement modifiés dans la mer Noire, cherchez l'erreur... Bref, si quelqu'un a des infos pour moi, le prix, l'entretien, où je peux en trouver..., je l'en remercierais !

JP : Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fais exactement..? C'est quoi le rapport ?

DW : Y'en a pas, un prof nous a parlé de GloFish à la fac, et j'ai trouvé ça cool alors je récolte toute info utile.

JP : Mais arrête de foutre tout et n'importe quoi là-dedans ! Va falloir qu'on revoit certaines choses toi et moi. L'original, c'est cool et marrant, ça attire. Et je suis jamais contre un petit moment What the fuck, c'est toujours plaisant, mais là t'exagères complètement ! Trop de What the fuck tue le What the fuck, les gens vont vraiment finir par flipper et se casser !

DW : N'importe quoi ! En plus c'est pas toi qui râlais parce que mes moments explications ? Bah voilà, je viens d'en couper un avec ma requête !

JP : Mais c'est pas ta page facebook ici, arrête ça tout de suite !

DW : En ce qui concerne Frozen...

JP : Vous remarquez le manque d'inspiration pour la transition ?

DW : ... je me suis forgée mon avis par rapport à ce que j'ai pu lire/voir à droite et à gauche. Quand je suis sortie du ciné, je me suis pas dit "Oh mon Dieu c'était super gay !". J'ai regardé Frozen comme j'ai regardé n'importe quel film d'animation Disney, en me concentrant sur l'histoire et non sur un quelconque message qu'il aurait transporté. J'ai commencé à me pencher sur la question quand j'ai entendu parler du fameux #GiveElsaAGirlfriend, et de la volonté de beaucoup de personnes de faire d'Elsa une lesbienne dans la suite de Frozen, qui, soit dit en passant, risque fortement de rejoindre la montagne de suites Disney commerciales totalement nulles, m'enfin bon ça c'est un autre débat, peut-être suis-je médisante... Bref, j'ai regardé une nouvelle fois Frozen après être tombée sur ce hashtag et, en y réfléchissant un peu, quelques éléments laisseraient penser qu'Elsa est bel et bien gay et que ses pouvoirs seraient une métaphore de son homosexualité. Avant de vous en faire part, j'aimerais...

JP : Vous dire de sauter les lignes à suivre parce que là, ça en finit vraiment pas !

DW : Si tu t'emmerdes autant, rends-toi et participe au débat !

JP : Quel débat ? En fonction de ton scénario à la noix, sois j'ai déjà vu Frozen 2 parce qu'il est sorti avec que la Terre soit bombardée et j'ai déjà la réponse à tout ça, soit il est pas sorti avant et dans ce cas je le verrai jamais !

DW : Heu...

JP : Non tais-toi, mon argument est imparable !

DW : Bref. En ce qui concerne le hashtag en question, honnêtement, j'y crois pas trop, à une Elsa lesbienne. Ouvertement du moins. L'idée est pas mauvaise, ça serait même vraiment cool, mais je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt pour que ça se concrétise. Bref, là n'est pas vraiment la question. Il y a un truc qui est "bien" avec ce Disney, c'est que concrètement, les pouvoirs d'Elsa peuvent être une métaphore d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Ce qui en soit suffit à bousiller toute l'argumentation qui va suivre.

JP : "L'argumentation".

DW : Bah oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

JP : Rien, je précisais juste qu'il fallait mettre des guillemets autour d'argumentation.

DW : Pourquoi ?

JP : Parce qu'elle est pourrie ! Faut tout t'expliquer !

DW : Quoiqu'il en soit, en admettant que les pouvoirs d'Elsa soit une métaphore de son homosexualité, admettons que ça reste cohérent non ? Elle s'est découvert quelque chose de "différent", ses parents et le troll en caillou mignon lui ont dit de le cacher pour certes protéger les autres de son pouvoir, mais surtout pour se protéger elle-même des jugements et des regards, puis un jour, son "pouvoir" éclate au grand jour, Elsa flippe sa mère et se casse, persuadée qu'elle protège sa sœur et qu'elle sera rejetée si elle reste. Elle est perdue dans la montagne, se sent seule et se rappelle de ce qu'on lui a dit toute sa vie avant de tout envoyer péter et de dire "Bah tant pis, maintenant ils savent. Moi j'aime ce que je suis et si le prix a payé pour être moi c'est d'être toute seule, on fera avec". Notons les dernières paroles de Let It Go "The cold never bothered me anyway" traduisant le fait qu'Elsa en a rien à foutre d'être toute seule parce que de toutes façons elle l'a été presque toute sa vie, mais maintenant au moins elle est libre. Bref, elle est partie, ce qui emmerde un peu Anna qui part la chercher et essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'en tape qu'elle soit différente, que tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est que sa sœur revienne et qu'elle-même a aussi souffert de cette séparation forcée. Elsa est pas convaincue et chasse Anna, ensuite ça part en vrilles avec Hans et tout et tout, Elsa revient au royaume, sa sœur se sacrifie pour la sauver tout ça, tout ça, et Elsa comprend - enfin - qu'effectivement, les gens au pire s'en tamponnent de sa différence, au mieux trouvent ça cool, et notre bonne reine non seulement s'accepte, mais laisse les autres l'accepter aussi. Fin. Alors, peut-être que c'est moi qui part trop loin, peut-être que c'est moi qui ne prend en compte que les éléments que j'ai envie de prendre en compte, peut-être qu'effectivement je vois des trucs gays partout je sais pas dites-moi, mais ça, à mon humble avis, ça ressemble quand même vachement à un coming-out non ? Alors vous allez me dire...

JP : Personne en va rien te dire, tout le monde t'a lâché...

DW : Vous allez me dire que quand on veut trouver un message caché dans une œuvre, on le trouve assez souvent en cherchant un peu, bien que dans le cas présent, je cherchais pas de message en particulier m'enfin bon, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais...

JP : Faites qu'elle ne dise pas "compléter", faites qu'elle ne dise "compléter"...

DW : J'allais dire "ajouter", mais puisque t'insistes... J'aimerais compléter...

JP : Elle a dit "compléter"... J'en ai marre ! C'est encore plus long que l'analyse du surnaturel dans Thérèse Raquin par sa prof de français en seconde !

DW : Déjà, arrête de fouiller dans mes souvenirs, ensuite, c'est elle qui a craqué complet et qui est partie en live - y'a pas de surnaturel dans un bouquin naturaliste ! - et enfin rien, je dis bien rien, ne peut être plus chiant que ça ! Bref, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'aimerais compléter ce que je racontais précédemment avec un semblant d'analyse de Let It Go pour appuyer mes propos. Restons sur la VO, parce que même si la VF est plutôt cool, on comprend pas exactement la même chose, d'ailleurs si les messages des chansons Disney vous intéresse, je vous conseille d'aller voir le "Nan mais t'as vu ce que t'écoutes" de LinksTheSun sur ce sujet. J'ai sélectionné quelques passages qui sont je trouve assez convaincants quant à ce que le pouvoir d'Elsa métaphorise - ça existe ce mot ? - vraiment. Je pense notamment à la tirade de ses parents, "Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know" que l'on peut traduire très vaguement par "Ne les laisse pas entrer, ne les laisse pas voir Sois la bonne/gentille fille que tu as toujours dû être Cache-le, ne ressens rien, ne les laisse pas savoir", passage qu'elle conclut par "Well, now they know !" à savoir "Bah maintenant ils savent !". On peut rajouter à ça les passages "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried" - "Je n'ai pas pu le garder juste pour moi, le ciel sait que j'ai essayé", "I don't care What they're going to say" - "Je me fiche de ce que qu'ils vont dire", "I'm never going back, The past is in the past !" - "Je ne retournerai jamais là-bas/en arrière, le passé appartient au passé" et "And I'll rise like the break of dawn [...] That perfect girl is gone" - je sais pas trop comment traduire la première partie "Et je m'élève comme l'aube" peut-être ? et "Cette fille parfaite est partie !" Pourquoi ces passages ?

JP : Pour faire fuir les 17 personnes qui continuent à lire ?

DW : Je t'emmerde ! Parce qu'en gros, ils résument tout le film au niveau de l'évolution psychologique d'Elsa. La tirade des parents retranscrite + "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried", elle sait qu'elle est différente, qu'elle devrait le cacher pour se protéger, mais malgré tous ses efforts elle y arrive pas. "Well, now they know !", le "Well" commence à traduire son changement d'état d'esprit, une sorte de résignation, un "tant pis" accentué et confirmé par "I don't care What they're going to say", qui en plus d'en rajouter une couche, montre qu'Elsa commence à prendre du recul sur sa situation, et sur le fait que ce qu'elle est elle est plus important que ce que les autres peuvent en penser. Autrement dit, on arrive à l'acceptation de soi. Ensuite vient le "I'm never going back The past is in the past", Elsa décide qu'elle n'a plus à vivre caché et qu'elle ne le fera plus, puis le "And I'll rise like the break of dawn [...] That perfect girl is gone", elle ne peut évoluer, progresser, s'améliorer qu'en étant pleinement elle-même, et si pour ça il faut dire adieu à la gentille fille qu'elle était, tant pis. Enfin, la dernière ligne de la chanson, "The cold never bothered me anyway", on peut rajouter à ce que j'ai dit précédemment qu'Elsa est parfaitement en accord avec elle-même, elle se sent bien et que si ça dérange les autres, c'est leur problème, pas le sien. Si ça, c'est pas un coming-out... Pour conclure mon exposé...

JP : Son exposé qu'elle dit... Mon Dieu ce bonus part beaucoup trop loin...

DW : ... un tantinet long et qui part un peu HS parfois...

JP : Un tantinet ?! Tu appelles 3 pages word, Calibri (Corps), police 11 sur une seule remarque d'une seule personne un tantinet ?! En plus, si ça se trouve, Virdiana partait pas du tout dans un délire de ce genre...

DW : ... je vais simplement dire que, c'est toujours une opinion personnelle, Frozen est une sorte de transition. Un début à des vraies représentations gays dans les Disney. Un film d'animation qui pose les bases en restant sur des métaphores et des messages cachés.

JP : Au pire, Virdiana, parles-en avec Angellow, elle a l'air d'accord avec l'autre gourde là, qu'on puisse passer à autre chose pitié !

DW : C'est moi que t'appelles gourde ?!

JP : Tu me fais attendre depuis 3 pages, j'ai le droit de m'exprimer ! Bref, merci Virdiana pour tout ça, je pense que tu as maintenant compris qu'il ne faut pas la lancer dans des débats si t'es pas prête à en assumer les conséquences parce qu'après on l'arrête plus ! Du coup, passons ENFIN à la suite ! Angellow, oh on aura des choses à se dire toi et moi plus tard ! "Ta chanson préférée de Once Moe With Feeling ? En Vo et en Vf (oui toute la VF n'est pas à jeter... Juste le doublage chanté de Tara)"

DW : Tu anticipes sur ma réponse ! En VO "Under your spell" de Tara, magnifique en VO, immonde en VF, et "Rest in Peace" de Spike. En Vf, j'ai un peu plus de mal, j'ai regardé les Buffy en Vo donc j'ai pas l'habitude, mais je pense "Reposer en paix", de Spike toujours, qui est pas trop mal. Et toi ?

JP : Moi ?

DW : Non pas toi je m'en tape, je parlais à Angellow.

JP : Ce qui est bien avec le fait que je sois dans ta tête, c'est que je vais pouvoir te buter de l'intérieur ! The 100ForEver, qui écrit pour la première fois mais qui nous suit depuis le début. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu attend...

DW : C'est gentil de prendre le temps de nous écrire ! Oui, c'est ça qu'elle voulait dire, et uniquement ça !

JP : Mais c'est faux !

DW *chuchote* : Ferme-la un peu, regarde ce qui est écrit "n'arrête pas, tu es vraiment géniale", j'aime qu'on me dise ça, mais ça arrivera plus si tu fais peur à tout le monde ! On a déjà eu de la chance qu'Angellow nous poursuive pas en justice pour ton monologue de la dernière fois, alors calme-toi !

JP : Pourquoi je devrais me calmer ?!

DW : Parce que je sais encore beaucoup de choses sur TWD, que t'as pas forcément envie de savoir !

JP : ... "Ma question pour DW c'est :"...

DW : Trop facile.

JP : ... "Est-ce que pour sauver Jules, tu serais prête à tuer Lexa? (Si tu me dis que oui, je te tuerai avec beaucoup de lenteur et dans les pires souffrances *sourire sadique*)" Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est de l'acharnement sur ma personne !

DW : DW : Non.

JP : Hé ! C'est pas sympa ça !

DW : Attends, laisse-loi expliquer ! Je sens que je vais regretter d'avoir dit ça, mais je porte un amour fou et inconditionnel à Jules. Alors évidemment, vous allez me dire "Bah fatalement, c'est toi qui l'a créé ! Tu peux pas ne pas l'aimer !". C'est pas forcément vrai, dans mon cas, j'aime plus ou moins tous les OC que j'ai créé - oui oui, même la famille Addams -, mais je doute par exemple que les gens qui ont écrit le personnage de Jaha aiment vraiment Jaha, je veux dire qui peut aimer Jaha bordel ?! La vraie raison pour laquelle j'aime Jules d'amour, c'est que... oui bon d'accord, c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, et qu'étant mon personnage principal, je lui ai donné tout ce que j'aime chez un personnage. Bref, ce grand amour est aussi dû à beaucoup de fierté ! D'ailleurs, petite parenthèse, j'en profite pour glisser que vous y contribuez énormément à cette fierté, rien que le fait de vous voir jouer le jeu et "interagir", vous avez pas idée d'à quel point c'est exceptionnel pour moi. Bref, passons le moment émotion, mais voilà, tout ça pour dire que j'aime Jules de tout mon cœur. Mais, en aucun cas je ne sacrifierais Lexa pour la sauver. L'inverse je pourrais, mais ça, impossible.

JP : En gros, tu préfères Lexa à moi c'est ça ?

DW : Ose me dire que toi, tu préfères pas Lexa à moi...

JP : Pas faux.

DW : Je précise que là, je ne suis pas en train de répondre à la question "Tu préfères Jules ou Lexa ?", parce que là, l'attachement sentimental que j'éprouve pour Jules me pousserait à la choisir juste parce que c'est mon bébé, et que Lexa, même si c'est genre le personnage parfait et ultime, est le bébé de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait non, je retire ce que j'ai dit, je choisirais pas Jules.

JP : Bonjour la feinte...

DW : Tu préfères quoi entre un pingouin et un plat de spaghettis ?

JP : Je vais pas manger un pingouin !

DW : C'est pas ce que je te demande. Est-ce que tu préfères les pingouins ou les spaghettis ?

JP : Mais ça a aucun rapport ! Comment tu veux que je choisisse ?!

DW : Bah voilà, c'est la même idée. Lexa est un personnage de fiction, toi une idée sortie de mon esprit. Je peux pas choisir entre elle et toi, j'ai pas de critères communs pour vous départager.

JP : Tu m'embrouilles un peu là... De quoi on parlait ?

DW : Oui bref, ce que je voulais dire là dedans, c'est que je suis pas en train de dire que je préfère Lexa à Jules. La question, c'est "Est-ce que pour sauver Jules, tu serais prête à tuer Lexa ?". Et à ça, je ne peux pas répondre autre chose que non. Pourquoi me demanderez-vous ?

JP : Tu pars tellement loin dans les explications aujourd'hui que tout le monde est probablement en train de prier pour que tu fermes ta gueule...

DW : Va mourir Jules. Et bien parce que ça massacrerait ce pour quoi j'ai créé Jules. Ce qui est à l'origine de sa création, c'est la frustration. La frustration de ne pas avoir de Clexa. J'ai pas créé Jules parce que je voulais créer un personnage drôle et insupportable, je l'ai créé pour servir de "support" au couple de Clarke et Lexa. Et, avec le temps et les épisodes, Jules existe maintenant non seulement pour Clexa, mais surtout pour faire vivre Lexa. Pour faire simple...

JP : Oh tiens, une bonne idée. Simplifier !

DW : ... Jules existe pas pour le simple fait d'exister, elle existe pour que Lexa continue à vivre. Si pour sauver Jules je tue Lexa, alors elle a plus aucune raison d'être ! Si Lexa n'avait pas existé, Jules n'aurait jamais vu le jour, alors c'est complètement absurde de faire quelque chose comme ça, Jules perdrait son essence même. C'est comme si, je sais pas moi, d'un coup, comme ça sans raison, Bellamy tuait Octavia. La fonction de base de Bellamy, sa raison d'être dans la série, c'est de protéger sa sœur, il se serait jamais retrouvé parmi les 100 sinon. Certes il a fait d'autres choses qui le définissent depuis, il n'est pas juste "le protecteur d'Octavia", mais si on lui enlève ça, bah c'est plus Bellamy. Pour Jules, c'est un peu la même chose, sa fonction, ce qui la définit, c'est de servir de base à la survie de Lexa, d'être la trame si on veut qui justifie que j'écris une fiction dans laquelle Lexa est en vie. Voilà, j'espère avoir été claire.

JP : Tu ne l'es plus depuis bien longtemps. Deuxième question de The 100ForEver, j'espère que tu répondras plus succinctement, "Si tu devais mettre Jules en couple entre Le Trinch, Indra ou Ontari, qui choisirais-tu ?" En vrai, les gens sont là juste pour me voir souffrir c'est ça ?

DW : Il t'aura fallu 23 chapitres normaux et 5 bonus pour comprendre ça, on peut dire que t'as pas inventé l'eau tiède... Ontari par défaut, c'est ce qui est le moins... choquant.

JP : Mouais, ça me va, c'est aussi elle que je prendrais, le Trinch et Indra, juste... non. Et enfin, questions d'Ewilan : "T'es plus KFC ou McDo ?" C'est quoi ça ?

DW : Des chaines de fast-food, tu peux y acheter des hamburgers, du poulet frit, des frites, que tu peux manger rapidement en bordel n'importe où n'importe quand.

JP : Mais... C'est totalement génial comme concept !

DW : Je savais que ça te plairait. Pour en revenir à la question, j'ai... Shame on me... jamais mangé dans un KFC de ma vie, donc McDo.

JP : Et, "quel est ton sport préféré ?"

DW : Je suis pas sportive. Genre vraiment pas. Le seul truc plus incompatible que le sport et moi, c'est Jules et la soumission à l'autorité.

JP : Hé ! Ah non, en fait, c'est ni faux, ni insultant...

DW : Mais il y a certains sports que j'aime regarder, en général pendant les JO. Les lancers, saut en hauteur/à la perche, handball et basket en été, patin à glace - vitesse et artistique -, bobsleigh, snowboard, luge et skeleton en hiver. C'est à peu près tout.

JP : Mais quelle feignasse ! Bouge tes fesses de ton canapé !

DW : Tu peux parler, t'es pire que moi ! Quand t'es pas dans des plans à la con, tu passes ton temps à bouffer devant la télé, et tu prends pas un gramme !

JP : J'ai un métabolisme avantageux.

DW : La bonne excuse, tu vas voir ce que je vais lui faire à ton métabolisme... Tu vas prendre 12 kilos en une semaine ça va te faire tout bizarre !

JP : T'as touché le fond, arrête d'essayer de t'en sortir ça fait de la peine. On peut passer au sujet intéressant ?

DW : Malheureusement, va falloir. Si je veux en finir, je vais devoir passer par là... Bon, Jules, de blablaELAN08 "Entre Octavia, Raven, Indra et Luna avec qui préférerais tu 1) te marier 2) tuer 3) coucher 4) laisser au fond d'un ravin avec juste un bout de pain ?"

JP : Coucher, facile, Luna. J'étais bien partie !

DW : C'est faux, tu t'es juste pris un gros râteau...

JP : Même pas vrai ! Pour le reste, c'est un peu plus délicat... Je laisserais Raven au fond d'un ravin avec un bout de pain depuis le coup de l'alcool à 90°...

DW : Voir chapitre 13.

JP : Du coup, il me reste me marier et tuer... Je dirais bien que j'épouserais O et que je tuerais Indra parce que c'est cohérent au niveau de l'âge, mais mini Blake est pas la dernière pour se foutre de ma gueule avec Rave, genre pour faire en sorte que le présentateur nous traite de gourdes Clarke et moi...

DW : Cf chapitre 8.

JP : Arrête de faire ta pub ! Et j'adore Indra et je sais que malgré ce qu'elle prétend elle m'aime aussi, alors j'épouserais Indra et je tuerais O.

DW : Raven et Octavia sont pas supposées être tes super potes ?

JP : D'où l'utilisation du conditionnel. Hey ELAN, je te retourne le dilemme parce qu'il y a pas de raisons pour que je sois la seule à me taper les questions à la con ! Même question, mais avec Lexa, Clarke, Raven et moi !

DW : Génial... De xDinghy "Oh j'accepte ce rencard avec plaisir, on peut se faire un truc simple, du style commander chinois et manger chez moi. On pourrait même se faire un petit marathon de séries en même temps ! Et pour ce qui est de DisneyWorld, j'y ai déjà été, c'était génial, j'en garde des souvenirs exceptionnels, ce serait avec joie que je te ferais visiter. ;)"

JP : Ah tu vois Dark ! Moi j'ai le talent, elle m'a déjà invitée chez elle ! Quelqu'un va conclure ce soir !

DW : C'est d'un romantisme...

JP : Qu... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire xDinghy ! Je suis à fond pour un rendez-vous platonique, ou pas, ou c'est comme tu veux ! Bref, chinois c'est parfait. Choisis ce qu'on regarde, et moi j'amène le dessert !

DW : Tu vas amener quoi ?

JP : De la glace, de la meringue, des pâtisseries, de la tarte au chocolat, de...

DW : Oui d'accord j'ai compris, on se calme... Par contre, ôte-moi un doute, il est pas supposé avoir déjà eu lieu ?

JP : ... Merde... Si... Si. Si ! C'est le deuxième qu'on prévoit là ! Pas vrai mon ange ?

DW : Voilà qu'elle devient mielleuse en plus... Bien sûr je te crois...

JP : ... Donc tu es déjà allée à DisneyWorld en Floride ?

DW : Le changement de sujet totalement prévisible...

JP : T'en as de la chance, l'autre gourde y est allée il y a quelques années, et en fouillant dans sa mémoire ça a l'air génial ! Je rêve de faire Mission : SPACE à Epcot !

DW : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

JP : De ne plus te traiter de gourde ?

DW : Non ! Enfin si, mais l'autre truc !

JP : Que je dois arrêter de fouiller dans ton cerveau ?

DW : Exactement !

JP : Je compte pas m'arrêter, j'ai déjà trouvé plein de petits trucs gênants ! Le moyen de chantage parfait !

DW : ... Virdiana...

JP : Et là, il était pas prévisible ce changement de sujet ?!

DW : Virdiana te demande : "Si tu rencontrais une fille avec le même caractère que toi grosso modo, aussi maladroite et gaffeuse (parce que oui franchement t'es la reine de la gaffe), une personnalité semblable, limite ton clone quoi ! Tu penses que tu tomberais vite sous son charme, que vous seriez les meilleures amies du monde (enfin elle passerait après Lexa évidemment) ou que tu la détesterais ?"

JP : Je passerai sur "la reine des gaffes", et te répondrai que je me verrais dans l'obligation de la tuer.

DW : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord. L'équilibre du monde ne survivrait à 2 aberrations comme elle, ça risquerait de provoquer l'apocalypse.

JP : C'est pas pour ça, c'est juste que je suis unique, et que 2 moi, ça me fait perdre mon originalité, alors non. L'une d'entre nous devrait mourir. Question suivante.

DW : OoO-RED-OoO : "Juste une petite question pour Jules, ce n'est bizarre d'être celle à qui on brise le cœur ? N'y vois aucune animosité ou autre, hein ! C'est juste pour savoir. Enfin elle t'a pas vraiment brisé le cœur vu que tu n'étais pas vraiment vraiment amoureuse... Mais vu que c'est elle qui t'a largué et pas l'inverse... D'ailleurs c'était ton premier vrai début d'histoire non ?"

JP : Ouaip, mon premier ! Briser le cœur c'est un peu fort comme terme, elle m'a pas exactement donné le temps de m'impliquer émotionnellement là-dedans, ce dont je la remercie d'ailleurs, mais oui, j'avoue que ça m'a fait tout drôle, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me "rejetait"... C'est pas super agréable comme sentiment j'avoue...

DW : Passons à autre chose avant qu'elle se mette à pleurer... Angellow...

JP : Angellow ! Alors, ça t'a plu mon petit sketch ? J'espère que t'as bien flippé !

DW : Hum... Apparemment pas trop non...

JP : Quoi ?!

DW : "Jules... je n'ai toujours pas peur..."

JP : Mais arrête ton délire, elle est cachée sous son lit là ! Les 3 petits points, deux fois de suite ça veut tout dire ! Chaque point représente une nuit de cauchemar !

DW : Arrête de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités ! Angellow, que j'apprécie beaucoup pour ça, se fout de ta gueule tout le long ! "Salut DW et l'autr... bon ok et Jules !"

JP : Elle est trop facile celle-là...

DW : "Sache que, malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas décidé d'arrêter de t'emmerder :P"

JP : C'est pour se donner une contenance !

DW : Soi-dit en passant, petite parenthèse, ça me fait bien rire de lire tes réactions "en direct" par rapport à ce que tu lis, j'aime beaucoup les réactions à chaud ! Review bien sympathique. Bref, "Un pic à glace pour nous (Belkeys et moi) courir après ? Jules aurait-elle trop regarder Basic Instinct ?"

JP : C'est le truc avec les gens qui se font buter quand ils s'envoient en l'air ?

DW : Yep, avec Sharon Stone.

JP : Ah ouais ! Y'a une scène vachement connue où elle est avec des f... *Bip* policiers, et où elle arrête pas de croiser et décroiser les jambes alors qu'elle est... *Bip* qu'elle porte une jupe, et qu'ils sont là à mater s... *Bip !*

DW *aparté* : L'alerte à obscénités permettant de ne pas trop s'éloigner du rating original à quelque peu modifié les propos exacts de Jules, pour ne pas risquer les ennuis...

JP : Elle est en carton ton aparté, j'ai tout entendu ! Depuis quand tu te plies à la censure toi ?

DW : Depuis que tu as droit à la parole, je risque gros avec tes conneries ! Bref, oui il me semble que c'est dans ce film. "Jules... je n'ai toujours pas peur... et mon Neurone (Nounouille) se demande qui est cette folasse qui a essayé de m'effrayer. Il te fait dire aussi (je cite) : "Angellow a autre chose à faire que de murmurer ton nom. Elle me doit déjà obéissance. Ne viens pas la parasiter. Sinon tu subiras ma colère"."

JP : Alors écoute-moi bien toi ! Tu ferais mieux de te tirer avant que je rapplique et que je te fasse sortir de son crâne à grands coups de pieds là où je pense ! Parce que crois-moi tu vas...

DW : C'est génial, vraiment fabuleux ! Non seulement, je n'arrive plus à me débarrasser d'elle, mais en plus avec nos conneries on a ramené tous les schizos d'internet et maintenant mon entité imaginaire qui existe que dans ma tête est en train de s'engueuler avec la sienne. C'est super !

JP : ... et tout ça mettra bien sûr en scène un cactus, des nazis, des kiwis jaunes, une carcasse de poulet, un chat albinos sans oublier une rambarde d'escalier et un fer à repasser !

DW : J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui a été dit avant... Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, le reste de la review porte sur le débat QUI N'A PAS LIEU D'ETRE sur pain au chocolat/chocolatine, FF VII, Evanescence - d'ailleurs c'est vrai que Hello est magnifique, mais je la trouve d'une tristesse absolue ! -, le coming-out d'Elsa dans Let It Go dont tu pourras discuter avec Virdiana si elle en a pas eu assez...

JP : Je t'assure, tout le monde, absolument TOUT LE MONDE !, en a eu assez...

DW : ... l'épisode OMWF de Buffy et la scène coupée avec Bellamy. Bref, c'est l'heure de... Jingle !

JP : Je ne vais rien répondre à ça !

DW : Tu sers vraiment à rien... La question philosophique d'Angellow ! "Faut-il s'armer de patience pour tuer le temps ?"

JP : Bah ouais, carrément.

DW : C'est tout ?

JP : Oui, c'est juste une sort de jeu de mots, y'a pas de réflexion à avoir là-dessus...

DW : Ouais pas faux...

JP : A mon tour de te poser une question à la con qui fait exploser le cerveau ! Si jamais tu parvenais à te manger toi-même, à t'auto-digérer, est-ce que tu disparaitrais ou tu doublerais de volume ?

DW : Question sponsorisée par un des meilleurs cartoons du moment, The Amazing World of Gumball ! Bon courage ! Nouvelle question sadique pour toi, de The 100ForEver : "Si Clarke et Hera étaient sur le point de mourir mais que tu pouvais n'en sauver qu'une seule, tu laisserais mourir Clarke en sachant que ça détruirait Lexa ou tu laisserais mourir Héra en sachant que ça détruirait ton frère ?"

JP : C'est quoi votre délire à vouloir tuer tous mes potes là, et à me faire choisir qui survit ou qui crève ?!

DW : Spoiler Alert ! Dans un chapitre à venir de l'histoire, tu auras à faire ce genre de choix Jules...

JP : Pardon ?! Mais ça va pas ?!

DW : Navrée, mais ça arrivera. Je n'en dévoilerai pas plus, que personne n'insiste.

JP : ... Mais t'es une vraie salope en fait !

DW : Jamais dit le contraire. Alors ?

JP : C'est horrible comme question. Je veux dire, je suis plus prof de Clarke que de Héra, ça c'est clair, tout comme je suis plus proche de Lexa que de Nevi. Elle est ma personne, lui mon frère... Mais Héra, c'est la sœur de Lexa aussi, elle serait trop mal si elle venait à mourir, mais Clarke est sa femme et... Putain c'est horrible comme question ! Pour le coup, le mieux que je puisse dire c'est que je suis plus proche de Clarke que de Héra, mais c'est tout...

DW : Aller, j'accepte ta réponse. Et voici la dernière question, d'Ewilan ! "Jules, les véhicules ce n'état rien à côté du fait que les feux ont alerté tout le peuple grounder. Et même si tu n'as pas organisé ce désastre t'aurais quand même pu te douter que dans une ère comme celle dans laquelle tu vis, un feu d'artifice n'est pas annonciateur de bonnes choses... Enfin personnellement c'est comme ça que je le vois, c'est pour ça que pour ma part tu gardes ta part de responsabilité dans cette affaire... Désolée... J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop quand même."

JP : Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu faire un truc cool pour le mariage de mes meilleures amies ! Pour une cérémonie organisée en 2/2, on s'en sort pas trop mal je trouve ! J'aurais pu me douter de quelque chose c'est vrai, mais si je réfléchissais toujours aux "si", j'aurais pas fini ! Dis c'est moi ou les excuses que tu as écrit pour moi sont de plus en plus bidons ?

DW : Oui bah désolée, il est tard, et ce chapitre part beaucoup trop loin et est beaucoup trop long...

JP : La faute à qui ? On aurait pas eu 3 pages de débat avec toi même, on en serait pas là ! D'autres questions ?

DW : Oui, une, toujours d'Ewilan. "T'es sûre que t'as jamais ressenti plus que de l'amitié pour Lexa ?"

JP : Bien sûr que je ressens plus, je m'en cache pas ! Notre relation va bien au delà de l'amitié, elle est unique et inexplicable pour vous simples mortels !

DW : On va peut-être se détendre... Je pense que la vraie question était de savoir si tu n'avais jamais eu d'attirance sexuelle ou de sentiments amoureux pour Lexa.

JP : Wow, non, dégueu ! Et bizarre ! Je veux, comme tu l'as dit, Lexa est clairement à se damner !

DW : Oh ça oui... Lexa, je t'aime moi...

JP : Mais c'est juste... Non trop bizarre... C'est presque de l'inceste à ce stade. Enfin non, pas de l'inceste, c'est pas le même niveau, mais c'est juste trop... bizarre.

DW : Oui ça tu l'as déjà dit... Merci Jules pour tes réponses ! Comme plus rien ne peut sauver ce chapitre, je propose qu'on passe tout de suite à une scène coupée. Une petite préférence Jules ?

JP : Laisse-moi réfléchir... Oh oui je sais ! Il fut un temps maintenant bien lointain où quelqu'un t'avait demandé d'écrire de nouveaux flashbacks sur Clarke et moi quand on était l'Arche.

DW : Oui effectivement, mais j'ai quand même pas mal fait le tour...

JP : C'est là que tu te trompes. Je te propose de raconter aujourd'hui... roulements de tambours... ma première rencontre avec Skai Prisa !

DW : C'est pas ce que j'ai fait dans le chapitre 12 ?

JP : Dooouuuzzzeee !

DW : Les Paces de l'académie Nancy-Metz, si tant est qu'il y ait quelqu'un en plus de ma coloc, comprendront ce 12.

JP : Pour en revenir à ce que tu disais, je me suis mal exprimée. Oui je sais, pour changer, ahah très drôle, épargne-toi cette peine ! Dans le chapitre 12, je savais déjà qui était Clarke, et elle aussi me connaissait de loin. Mais remontons encore un peu plus loin si tu le veux bien !

DW : Ok si tu veux. Vous êtes prêts ? Moteur... Action !

* * *

 _" - Salut M'sieur Kaï ! Comment vous allez ?_ dis-je d'un ton enjoué qui plut moyen à Lukas Kaï, le responsable de l'éducation obligatoire de l'Arche.

 _\- Mademoiselle Paxton, asseyez-vous."_

Un "asseyez-vous" était rarement suivi d'une bonne nouvelle. On n'entendait jamais de "Asseyez-vous, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, vous aurez le droit à 2 fois plus de nourriture.", ou encore de "Asseyez-vous. Je vous annonce que dès demain, vous serez muter dans un secteur plus intéressant.". Non, ça, ça arrivait jamais, un "Asseyez-vous" était toujours suivi d'un "Vous êtes viré". Ou d'un "Vous allez être expulsé". Ce fut la raison pour laquelle je m'assis sans broncher, ni perdre contenance pour ne pas montrer de signes de faiblesse.

 _" - Mademoiselle Paxton_ , reprit Papy Kaï un dossier à la main, _j'ai en main les résultats de vos derniers tests scolaires._

 _\- Oui, à ce propos,_ soufflai-je en comprenant où tout ça allait nous mener, _concernant l'examen de géographie terrestre... Je pense que vous avez pu constater qu'un fluide étrange recouvre près de la moitié de mes réponses..._

 _\- Fluide que j'ai pu identifier comme du chocolat._

 _\- C'est exact. Il y a une réponse tout à fait logique à cela. Certaines raisons personnelles m'ont fait prendre un retard considérable avant de commencer cette matinée d'examens..."_

Virer ce très gentil garçon de mon lit avait été une véritable épreuve. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était très gentil et estimait qu'après une nuit torride, le moins qu'il puisse faire était de m'offrir un petit-déjeuner convenable. Beaucoup de filles et de mecs non hétérosexuels rêveraient d'un garçon comme ça. Pas moi. Bref, j'avais dû lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers que ce matin en particulier, je n'avais pas le temps parce qu'il était 7h52 et que l'exam commençait à 8h00, tout comme j'avais dû trouver des excuses ayant moins de sens les unes que les autres pour ne plus jamais avoir à le revoir.

 _" - Retard qui a eu pour conséquence de me faire sauter le petit-déjeuner. J'ai donc pris une barre_ (tablette en réalité) _de chocolat pour ne pas tomber en hypoglycémie, et un malheureux incident impliquant de la colle, le chauffage, la dite barre de chocolat et un café au lait que je ne relaterais pas à provoquer une chute de chocolat fondu sur la feuille que vous tenez entre vos mains._

 _\- Ne vous fatiguez pas Mademoiselle Paxton._

 _\- Je serais plus à l'aise si vous m'appeliez Julia._

 _\- Mademoiselle Paxton._

 _\- Mais vous non apparemment._

 _\- Pour en revenir à votre..."_

Il regarda la feuille sans trouver comment la qualifier.

 _" - Torchon ? Calamité ? Désastre ?_ l'aidai-je.

 _\- Devoir, même si les réponses en dessous du chocolat étaient lisibles, les aberrations que vous avez inscrites en guise de réponses au reste du test ne vous permettaient pas d'atteindre la moyenne._

 _\- Que voulez-vous, l'étude des fleuves terrestres dont la majorité ont soit été détruits, soit été modifiés, est un sujet aussi passionnant qu'utile pour notre avenir._

 _\- Là n'est pas le problème mademoiselle Paxton. Vos... lacunes ne font, malheureusement, que se répéter. J'ai parlé avec vos différents enseignants. Le seul sujet vous intéressant en histoire est celui de la civilisation égyptienne, vous n'apportez même pas les œuvres étudiées en cours de littérature, votre professeur d'informatique ne sait même pas qui vous êtes tant vous brillez par votre absence, et le pire est atteint en mécanique où vous lancez du matériel sur vos camarades._

 _\- C'est pas violent !_

 _\- Des clés anglaises, mademoiselle Paxton, ainsi que des tournevis._

 _\- C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !_ me défendis-je. _Et donc, je suis ici pour qu'on me rappelle à quel point je suis une tache c'est ça ?_

 _\- Non. Vos résultats médiocres ne sont que le fruit de votre absence d'implication de ces travaux. Vous n'êtes pas bête, très loin de cela. Malgré vos lacunes, vous compensez avec des résultats brillants en mathématiques et physique._

 _\- C'est mon truc les maths oui._

 _\- Vous vous ennuyez en cours._

 _\- C'est exact._

 _\- C'est pourquoi j'ai une proposition à vous faire._

 _\- Je vous écoute_ , dis-je en croisant les bras.

 _\- Intégrez une autre classe, avec un autre programme. Un programme qui vous permettra d'exploiter pleinement vos capacités._

 _\- Ok. Pourquoi on en fait tout un drame exactement ?_

 _\- Je pensais que vous rechigneriez plus que cela à quitter vos amis."_

J'étouffai un rire sarcastique. Il me connaissait vraiment mal, Papy Kaï.

 _" - Je n'ai qu'un seul ami, M'sieur Kaï. Et je doute qu'un changement de classe altère notre relation._

 _\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage. William va vous accompagner à votre nouvelle classe."_

Sans plus de cérémonie, un homme surgit dans le bureau et m'empoigna par le bras.

 _" - William je suppose ?_

 _\- Enchanté, répondit-il._

 _\- De même. Julia."_

Je lui tendis une main, qu'il ne saisit pas. Nous marchâmes quelques temps en silence, afin de commencer à m'ennuyer.

 _" - Dîtes Will ?_

 _\- Hum ?_

 _\- Elle a quoi de spécial, cette classe ?_

 _\- Pas grand-chose en fait. C'est juste une classe. Les élèves sont juste plus doués que la moyenne._

 _\- Et c'est tout ?_

 _\- La majorité ont plus de 18 ans, seuls de rares étudiants aux facultés... exceptionnelles dirons-nous intègrent les rangs avant leur majorité._

 _\- Sérieux ? Je suis si douée que ça ?_

 _\- Il faut croire._

 _\- Y'en a beaucoup, des comme moi ? Qui ont pas l'âge de passez dans le sas ?_

 _\- Une seule, qui se démarque par ses capacités en biologie, anatomie et médecine. Sa mère est chirurgienne vous me direz..._

 _\- Comment elle s'appelle ?_

 _\- Clarke Griffin."_

Clarke Griffin. J'allais retenir ce nom. Nous arrivâmes dans la salle, Will me présenta au prof qui semblait barber tout son auditoire (si tant était que quelqu'un l'écoute réellement), qui m'envoya à la seule place libre, au fond de la salle. Plusieurs têtes se retournèrent à mon passage, et j'entendis quelques commentaires sur mes parents. Super première impression. Le cours reprit... bah... son cours, et je me penchais légèrement en avant pour voir de quoi il en retournait, le cours, avant de piquer un somme. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur le cahier de la jolie blonde devant moi. Son écriture était nette et soignée, ses notes semblaient complètes et bien ordonnées, bref un cahier nickel quoi. Je ne parvins plus à discerner ce qui était écrit lorsque qu'elle releva sa main gauche pour écrire ce que racontait le prof. J'en profitai pour la détailler un peu plus, avant d'en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle faisait un peu trop propre sur elle à mon goût. La fille de deux intellectuels probablement, qui allait suivre leur trace. Une petite Miss-Perfect quoi.

 _" - Hey !"_ finis-je par l'interpeller discrètement.

Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que je m'adressais à elle.

 _" - Oui ?_

 _\- De quoi on parle là ?_

 _\- Oh... Euh, de l'articulation temporo-mandibulaire."_

Génial... De l'amusement en perspective...

 _" - Merci. Au fait, moi c'est Julia Paxton."_

Je lui tendis une main, qu'elle serra, elle.

 _" - Clarke Griffin."_

Clarke Griffin, je n'allais vraiment pas oublier ce nom.

* * *

DW : J'imagine qu'à cette époque, tu t'attendais pas vraiment à ce qu'elle devienne la très crainte Wanheda et se marie avec Heda...

JP : Même moi j'ai pas pu prévoir un truc comme ça ! Mais avoue que j'étais pas mal, j'avais déjà prévu que je devais me souvenir de son nom !

DW : Au pire, on te l'aurait rappelé assez rapidement je pense ! Voilà, ceci conclut ce très...

JP : Trop.

DW : ... long chapitre bonus, que j'ai mis un bon petit moment à écrire ! J'ai encore trois petites choses dont je dois vous faire part ! La première, c'est bien évidemment le sondage, mais nous y reviendrons en dernier, comme d'habitude. La seconde, c'est que, comme vous l'avez constaté avec ce chapitre, j'ai du mal à me tenir à ce truc d'invité du jour, qui donne le titre du chapitre. J'ai pas envie de prendre des personnages qui ne sont pas des OC, parce que je ne veux pas aller trop à l'encontre de la série et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver pour des personnages pas encore trop développés, et en ce qui concerne les OC, en plus du fait que ça va vite s'épuiser, je trouve pas ça super intéressant, dans le sens où si je veux les développer, je le fais dans le chapitre normal, et sinon, je trouve que ça n'a pas trop d'intérêt... Du coup, je vous propose un nouveau concept ! A la place de ce truc, j'aimerais inclure une autre scène coupée, mais différente. Je pensais plutôt à une scène déjà écrite ou abordée par Jules, mais sous le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre, genre ce qu'a pensé Lexa en voyant l'autre boulet pour la première fois - même si c'est un peu abordé dans son journal -, ou encore des scènes jamais vues tout simplement parce que Jules n'était pas présente pour le coup. Bref, dîtes-moi ce que vous pensez dans les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos propositions si ça vous emballe ! Dernière chose, j'ai récemment pensé à inclure une nouvelle partie dans ces chapitres, cette fois plus interactive. Pourquoi ?

JP : Et c'est parti, elle se retape un monologue...

DW : Parce que j'aime bien interagir avec vous !

JP : On aurait jamais deviné !

DW : Alors voilà, je vous fais le topo, je pensais à un petit jeu qui n'aurait rien avoir avec The 100. Enfin un peu quand même, mais de loin. Vous savez maintenant que j'aime beaucoup le cinéma, toute sorte de séries ainsi que les livres et un bon paquet de Youtubers. Et perso, y'a un truc que j'apprécie vachement, c'est le jeu des répliques. Comme son nom l'indique, le principe du jeu est de proposer une ou plusieurs répliques plus ou moins connues de films/séries/livres/vidéos, et les autres doivent trouver d'où ça vient. Voilà donc ce que serait l'idée. Comme on ne peut pas interagir en direct, je mettrais à la fin de chaque chapitre, avec le sondage, entre 5 et 10 répliques, et ça serait à vous de me donner vos réponses dans les reviews. J'ai déjà pensé à un système de points et tout, mais je vous donnerai plus de détails si jamais ça se fait, ça sert à rien de vous assommer de règles si ça ne se concrétise pas. Alors maintenant, autre question, pourquoi je veux mettre en place un jeu avec un classement ? Parce qu'en fait, comme je l'ai peut-être déjà dit, un de mes traits communs avec Jules, c'est que j'aime parler de moi.

JP : Amen !

DW : Mais j'aimerais encore plus vous connaitre tous un peu plus, et que vous ayez aussi la possibilité de vous connaitre entre vous.

JP : Si ça se trouve ils sont tous potes et t'es à la ramasse complet...

DW : Du coup, j'inviterais, enfin façon de parler, le gagnant de chaque session sur ce truc là qu'est ce bonus fourre-tout, pour quelques questions. Voilà c'est l'explication globale ! J'attends d'avoir vos avis pour savoir si j'agis ou non, parce que pour un truc comme ça, il faut au moins 5-6 participants, sinon c'est nul ! Bon bah c'est bon, je pense avoir tout dit et j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu pour le coup ! Tchô !

JP : Y'a plus rien à espérer là ! Bye les amis, lov u all !

DW : Moi aussi, bisous !

 **Sondage numéro 5 : Cette fois-ci, je préférerais une réponse unique et pas un classement. Dans un des derniers chapitres, quelqu'un a mis en commentaire que comme je n'avais donné aucune indication sur le physique de Jules, elle s'était mise à l'imaginer sous les traits d'Ellen Page. L'absence de détails sur ce sujet est totalement voulue, je vous ferai part de sa description physique telle que je l'imagine, mais seulement dans le dernier chapitre de ma fiction. Mais malgré tout, je suis curieuse, et du coup, j'ai sélectionné - bon d'accord on, ma coloc a trouvé la plupart des actrices ! - une petite liste d'actrices. La question est la suivante, qui selon vous, incarnerait le mieux Jules ?**

 **\- Ellen Page (Inception, X-Men)**

 **\- Claire Holt (The Vampire** **Diaries** **, The Originals)**

 **\- Kristen Bell (Heroes, Veronica Mars)**

 **\- Ashley Benson (Pretty Little Liars)**

 **\- Emilie De Ravin (Lost, Once Upon A Time)**

 **\- Holland Roden (Teen Wolf)**

 **\- Lyndsy Fonseca (How I Met Your Mother, Nikita)**

 **\- Naya Rivera (Glee)**

 **\- Margot Robbie (Le Loup De Wall Street, Suicide Squad)**

 **\- Autre (précisez)**

Kisses - DW.


	6. Titus

DW : Salut les amis ! Vous m'avez manqué depuis le temps !

JP : Allez dis-le.

DW : On se retrouve pour un nouveau c...

JP : Dis-le ! Dis-le !

DW : ...chapitre bonus qui...

JP : Allez, allez, allez, dis-le, allez, dis-le, dis-le...

DW : ... arrive avec beaucoup de retard, j'en suis aussi consciente que désolée et...

JP : Allez, allez, balance, allez, d...

DW : Oh ta gueule ! Laisse-moi parler ! Comme je disais, ce chapitre arrive plus d'un mois après la sortie du précédent - si mes souvenirs sont bons -, et j'en suis désolée, mais comme je n'ai jamais prétendu qu'il y aurait un rythme de publication, on va dire que je suis pardonnée. Bon, autre graaannndddeee nouvelle... on sent assez l'ironie là ?

JP : Je crois que c'est bon oui, on a saisi.

DW : La chose qui vit dans ma tête a...

JP : J'ai ouvert un compte facebook !

DW : Voilà...

JP : Venez tous, je veux plein d'amis moi, cherchez Jules Paxton, avec une photo de profil d'un des bouquins de The 100 !

DW : Je suis désolée de vous imposer ça... Si le pourquoi du comment vous intéresse, on peut remercier AIDEN Kom TRIKRU -feue la personne avec un nom à rallonge plein d'initiales que j'ai déjà oublié- qui a lancé ceci en proposant de faire un dessin de Jules, telle qu'elle lui apparaissait dans sa tête. Comme les images ne passent pas sur ce site - enfin je ne crois pas -, Jules a suggeré d'ouvrir une page facebook pour pouvoir recevoir le dit portrait. J'étais pas super, super d'accord, du coup on s'est engueulées, je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien dans sa situation parce qu'elle s'en servirait que pour faire des conneries, elle m'a dit que c'était faux, bref c'est parti en vrilles, puis j'ai reçu un PM de AIDEN qui me donnait son facebook, du coup Jules a renchérit là-dessus en disant que puisque j'étais une *insérer insultes* qui refusait de donner son vrai facebook à ses lecteurs, je devais vraiment prendre en compte l'idée de lui créer un compte. J'ai à nouveau gentiment refusé, elle s'est vengée de façon très proportionnée en déconnectant des fils dans mon cerveau et en effaçant une partie de ma mémoire avant ma colle de biologie cellulaire à la fac, et je me suis du coup lattée.

JP : Oh ça va c'est un entrainement, elle compte pas ta colle on s'en fout !

DW : C'est pas une raison ! Bref, voilà ce qui a conduit à la création de sa page, donc si pour une raison inconnue ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez lui envoyer une invitation... A quoi ça va servir par contre, j'en sais rien...

JP : Oui venez ! Utilisez votre vrai compte ou créez-vous en un nouveau je m'en fous, mais venez ! Yay !

DW : Yaaayyy... Bon, changeons de sujet. Résultat des sondages !

JP : Oui résultat des sondages, voyons qui vous avez choisi pour jouer mon rôle !

DW : Les votes sont très serrés, parce que tout le monde a en gros mis quelqu'un de différent.

Numéro 6 : Naya Rivera avec 0.5 point, parce que quelqu'un a dit que Jules aurait des airs, mais pas qu'elle lui ressemblerait.

Numéros 3 ex-æquo : Emilie de Ravin, Ashley Benson, Kristen Bell et Crystal Reed avec 1 point.

Numéros 1 ex-æquo : Lyndsy Fonseca et Margot Robbie avec 2 points.

Voilà, voilà ! Merci à tous d'avoir voté, rendez-vous en bas pour un nouveau sondage -que je vais essayer de trouver avant la fin du chapitre.

JP : T'as eu plus d'un mois pour le chercher et t'as toujours pas trouvé ? Espèce de nulle !

DW : Apporte des idées constructives au lieu de râler !

JP : ...

DW : Ah tu vois ! Toi non plus t'as rien !

JP : Ah ouais ?! Mate un peu ça ! Prochain sondage : dans quelle série voudriez-vous me voir ?

DW : Arrête de toujours tout centrer sur toi ! Bref, on fera ça à la fin. On connait tous mon talent pour les transitions, donc on va arrêter de faire semblant et on va tout de suite attaquer le truc remplaçant l'invité du jour : une scène coupée du point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

JP : Je tiens à repréciser que je suis pas chaude, chaude pour cette idée...

DW : Fatalement, c'est pas centré sur toi ! Evidemment que ça te plait pas !

JP : !

DW : Jules ça sert à rien de me faire un doigt d'honneur, personne ne le voit...

JP : C'est l'intention qui compte !

DW : Ignorons la chose quelques instants afin de pouvoir découvrir une petite partie des pensées de... Roulements de tambours... Titus !

JP : Quoi ?! Le Trinch ?! T'es pas sérieuse ?!

DW : Oh si je le suis ! Contexte : ce petit récit a lieu un peu après la rencontre entre Jules et Lexa, avant que cette dernière n'envoie Roan chercher Clarke perdue dans la forêt. Et, comme vous l'avez probablement deviné, ce qui va suivre est une petite immersion dans la tête de notre cher Fleimkepa, afin de découvrir ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête quand Lexa lui a présenté sa nouvelle meilleure amie. J'imagine que Titus pense en Trigedasleng, mais bon on va passer à côté de ce léger détail pour des raisons évidentes.

* * *

J'ai parcouru absolument tous les ouvrages auxquels j'ai pu avoir accès durant mon existence. Je me souviens de l'un d'entre eux en particulier en cet instant. Un ouvrage traitant du deuil, qu'il soit personnel, professionnel, social... et abordant les 7 étapes par lesquels passe plus ou moins un individu durant cette épreuve. Pourquoi est-ce que je me remémore ce passage maintenant ? Parce que je viens de vivre les 7 étapes en l'espace de 3 jours. Aujourd'hui marque la fin d'une époque, celle où nous ne la connaissions pas encore. Celle où elle n'avait pas fait irruption dans nos vies. L'époque où Julia Paxton m'était encore inconnue.

Etape 1 : le choc.

Le chaos règne dans la tour de Polis. Les gardes courent dans tous les sens, sans vraiment savoir que faire ni où aller.

" - Que se passe-t-il ici ?!

\- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la tour ! crie un des hommes de la garde rapproché.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?!

\- Personne ne le sait, Heda est montée avec 5 hommes, l'intrus semble s'être infiltré dans la salle du trône !"

Dire que la situation est inquiétante est un euphémisme. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve devant la porte de la salle, close, gardée par les 5 hommes qui accompagnaient probablement Lexa.

" - Laissez-moi passer.

\- Heda nous a ordonné de rester en-dehor..."

Je ne prête attention à ses dires et entre dans la pièce avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse m'arrêter. La scène qui se déroule devant moi me gèle sur place.

" - Titus, ta présence tombe à point nommé.

\- Heda, que... Qui... Qu'est-ce..?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de bredouiller en dévisageant la jeune femme se tenant à côté de Lexa. Celle-ci me regarde avec un grand sourire, comme si elle n'avait pas conscience que sa présence n'était pas prévue ni voulue.

" - Titus, voici Julia Paxton kom Skaikru. Elle restera à Polis le temps qu'elle souhaitera."

...

" - Hey ! me dit la jeune femme. Appelle-moi Jules, ravie de te rencontrer Fivus !"

Elle tend la main, s'attendant à ce que je la sers.

" - Et bah Lex, il est pas super cool ton pote... C'est qui exactement ?"

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exprimer si familièrement, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser :

 _Putain, qu'est-ce qui est en train de nous tomber dessus ?!_

Etape 2 : le déni.

" - Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieuse Heda...

\- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieuse. Julia...

\- On avait pas convenu que tu devais m'appeler Jules, Lexa ?

\- Et nous avions également convenu que tu ne devais pas m'appeler Lexa.

\- Hors de question que je t'appelle Heda, toi et moi on a le même âge, si j'appelais pas Jaha Chancelier, je ne vais pas t'appeler Heda !"

Cela ne peut pas être en train d'arriver.

" - Lexa, est-ce une plaisanterie ?

\- Tu vois, même Hibus t'appelle par ton prénom !

\- Non Titus, cela n'a rien d'une plaisanterie. Considère Julia comme mon invitée, s'attaquer à elle revient à s'attaquer à moi."

Ce n'est pas en train d'arriver.

Etape 3 : la colère et le marchandage.

" - Lexa avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Wow t'énerves pas Minus ! C'est ta chef, je suis pas sûre que t'ais vraiment le droit de l'engueuler !

\- Nous ne savons rien de cette fille !

\- Si ça peut t'aider, je suis cambrioleuse, je suis tombée du ciel avec les 100 et je fais partie de ceux que Lexa a laissé crever à Mount Weather.

\- Quelle preuve avons-nous qu'elle ne va pas essayer de vous tuer pour se venger ?!

\- Détends-toi, si j'avais voulu la buter, ça serait fait depuis bien longtemps. T'arrêtes pas de la distraire. En plus, je lui en veux pas, je comprends pourquoi elle s'est tirée. Par contre, si tu veux mon avis Lexa...

\- Je m'en passerais volontiers.

\- ... t'es pas prête de mettre Skai Prisa dans ton pieu !

\- Je peux concevoir que vous vous sentiez seule suite aux événements de Mount Weather, et que la présence de Wanheda vous attriste cruellement, mais ceci ne justifie en rien votre décision de faire confiance à cette fille sortie de nulle part ! Si vous voulez de la... compagnie...

\- Em pleni Titus, tu dépasses les bornes.

\- Carrément ! On va pas coucher ensemble ! Enfin, le prends pas pour toi Lexa, mais Clarke le prendrait super mal !

\- Heda, pourrions-nous continuer cette conversation en privé ?

\- Non.

\- T'es pas bien, je veux voir la suite moi !

\- Non, car il n'y a pas de suite à cette conversation. Julia restera en ville en tant qu'invitée, et de résidente permanente si elle le souhaite. Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas dessus."

Etape 4 : la tristesse.

Je crains comprendre les raisons qui poussent Lexa à garder cette femme près d'elle. La ressemblance avec Costia est frappante. Je ne l'ai que peu côtoyée, mais cette arrogance, cette confiance en soi, cette impertinence... Cela me peine réellement, Lexa laisse sa tristesse vis-à-vis de Clarke l'aveugler. Mais après tout, que puis-je faire à part surveiller cette fille du ciel et espérer l'empêcher de s'en prendre à Lexa...

Etape 5 : la résignation.

" - Très bien Heda, si tel est votre souhait, je me plierai à vos ordres. Mais gardez en tête que je n'approuve pas cette décision.

\- Elle s'en fout de ton approbation.

\- Ton approbation m'apporte peu.

\- Ah tu vois ! Je l'avais dit !"

Etape 6 : l'acceptation.

2 jours ont passé depuis que Julia est arrivée ici. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec Heda concernant sa décision de garder cette fille ici, mais, aussi insupportable soit-elle, j'ai surpris Lexa esquisser un sourire plus d'une fois à une de ses plaisanteries ou de ses idioties. Et pour cela, je suis prêt à tolérer sa présence. Et puis au fond, elle n'est pas si désagréable que je le pensais, même si elle n'arrive pas à prononcer mon prénom correctement.

Etape 7 : la reconstruction.

Encore un jour s'est écoulé. Elle s'est plutôt bien intégrée ici. Lexa m'a fait part de son souhait d'envoyer le prince Roan à la recherche de Wanheda, et Julia était très heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir revoir "Miss Perfect", selon ses dires. Elle est à présent endormie sur le canapé de la salle du trône. Une tente à proximité de la tour lui a été affectée, mais elle passe la plupart de son temps en compagnie de Lexa, quoique cette dernière fasse. Il est tard, je m'apprête à aller me coucher, mais je constate en passant dans la pièce qu'un courant d'air froid a rafraîchi l'atmosphère. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je fais ceci - peut-être parce qu'elle me rappelle Lexa s'endormant sur un livre dans la bibliothèque avant qu'elle ne devienne Heda -, mais, comme j'avais autrefois l'habitude de faire pour mon élève, je saisis une couverture avant de l'empêcher d'avoir froid.

" - Je savais que tu m'aimais bien... marmonne-t-elle alors que je quitte la pièce."

Pris par surprise, je bricole un mensonge bancal.

" - Heda m'a ordonnée de m'assurer de votre confort.

\- Oh arrête, Lexa s'en tape que j'ai froid ou non, et en plus elle dort depuis un moment ! J'ai voulu dormir avec elle mais elle m'a virée. T'avais juste peur que j'attrape froid avoue !

\- Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour des réalités Mlle Paxton.

\- Alors ça va être comme ça entre nous ? Tu vas faire semblant de me détester par principe alors qu'on saura aussi bien l'un que l'autre qu'au fond tu m'aimes bien ?

\- J'ai bien du mal à imaginer comment pourrais-je avoir de l'affection pour quelqu'un d'aussi insupportable et vulgaire que vous..."

Elle rit

" - Très bien, comme tu veux. Bonne nuit Titus."

Elle se recouche sur la canapé et s'enveloppe dans la couverture. Je quitte la pièce sans lui répondre. C'est bien la dernière fois que je fais quelque chose pour cette petite peste.

* * *

JP : Génial ! Vraiment merci ! Tout le monde va me détester maintenant !

DW : Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Plus sérieusement, pourquoi ?

JP : Parce que maintenant les gens vont me prendre pour une sale petite garce ! Je peux même plus détester et cracher sur le Trinch en paix !

DW : Arrête un peu, on sait tous qu'au fond tu le détestes pas... Y'a toujours un mec ou une fille que le héros fait genre de pas pouvoir voir en peinture alors que tout le monde sait qu'il serait malheureux comme une pierre sans lui. Vous êtes comme Tom et Jerry !

JP : Et je suis quoi moi ? Le chat ou la souris ?

DW : Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais être ?

JP : ... Je refus de répondre à cette question... Bon, on passe à la suite ?

DW : Bien sûr ! Pour une fois que t'es ok pour passer à cette partie, je vais pas cracher dessus !

JP : Première question de... Belkeys ! Oh tiens, tu m'avais manqué toi ! D'ailleurs, je note la petite provocation dès le début là ""Je serais plus à l'aise si vous m'appeliez Julia..." OH BAH SI TU INSISTES ON PEUT TE FAIRE PLAISIR!", une petite pointe d'humour, j'apprécie !

DW : Donc Belkeys, elle est actuellement en train de broyer sa tasse et risque de se l'éclater dans la main... Parce que oui, dans ce bonus, tel qu'il se passe dans ma tête, Jules et moi on est comme dans un talk-show, on a nos petites tasses devant nous, moi j'ai mon ordi à côté de moi que je lui passes de temps en temps, on est super bien fringuées et tout hein ! Bref, toujours est-il que Jules est en train de serrer sa tasse aussi fort que ses dents, c'est assez comique.

JP : ... Je ne vais ni affirmer ni infirmer ces propos. Question pour toi : "j'ai remarqué que tu parlais beaucoup de séries mais y'en a au moins deux dont je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler : Wynnona Earp et Carmilla. Est-ce que tu connais ?"

DW : Alors non, pas du tout. J'ai pas mal de suggestions pour des scènes/fanmade de Wynnona Earp sur Youtube, mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que c'est, ni de quoi ça parle ! Je viens d'aller voir sur mon grand ami Wikipédia le synopsis de ces 2 séries, et pour ceux que ça intéresse, je partage. Wynnona Earp : "Après plusieurs années loin de sa ville natale, Wynonna Earp retourne à Purgatory le jour de ses 27 ans et accepte son rôle d'héritière maudite de Wyatt Earp. Elle devra protéger la ville des Revenants, les criminels que son arrière-grand-père a tués avec son Colt 45. Elle est aidée dans sa mission par sa sœur, Waverly, par l'agent Dolls et son ami immortel Doc Holliday." Carmilla "La série raconte les péripéties du couple formé par Elise Bauman et Natasha Negovanlis." Notons que dans le dernier cas, Wikipédia nous est d'une grande utilisté ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essaierai peut-être Wynnona Earp un jour, et en ce qui concerne Carmilla, vu que c'est une web-série, j'irai regarder un ou deux épisodes à l'occasion.

JP : Tu me diras si ça vaut le coup. Question qui nous concerne toutes les deux : "si vous deviez couch... sortir, sortir avec un personnage disney, lequel serait-ce?" Déjà merci d'avoir flingué notre enfance...

DW : C'est clair, Disney c'est l'innocence ! C'est comme couché avec le père Noël !

JP : Couché avec le..?

DW : On oublie, mauvais exemple. Bref, Elsa de Frozen sans hésiter. Toi ?

JP : Oh mon Dieu ! Tu me laisses utiliser ta section pour répondre ?!

DW : On va pas répondre deux fois à la même question !

JP : Ok ça va. Homme, Flynn Rider dans Rapunzel, fille Alice dans Alice In Wonderland.

DW : Mais ça va pas ! C'est une gamine !

JP : Celle des films Burton calme-toi !

DW : Ah tu me rassures...

JP : Sinon, dans le registre dessin-animé, ça serait Go Go Tomago, dans Big Hero 6/Les Nouveaux Héros.

DW : C'est qui ça ?

JP : La fille avec des mèches violettes, qui a les espèces de roues magnétiques pour se déplacer super vite !

DW : Ah ouais, elle est trop cool elle ! J'approuve ! Belkeys, on te retourne la question.

JP : Question suivante, toujours de Belkeys, qui est inspirée pour les questions !

DW : Vas-y fais toi plaisir, pose-en plein !

JP : "si un personnage de Suicid Squad devait venir dans l'univers de Julia..."

DW : Elle grince des dents !

JP : Va te faire voir "...ce serait lequel ?"

DW : Harley Quinn.

JP : Sans rire, on aurait pas deviné...

DW : C'est ça marre-toi...

JP : Justement oui, je te laisse un instant, faut que j'aille me moquer d'Harley - la mienne - justement !

DW : Je te rappelle que pour l'instant, t'es toujours à terre parce que Clarke t'a mis une droite...

JP : C'est juste, je vais rester ici en fait... Dernière question qui n'en est pas une, Belkeys te proposait, pour la scène coupée autre point de vue, de raconter notre rencontre à Clarke et moi de son point de vue. J'imagine que c'est mort ?

DW : C'est prévu, mais là je voulais vraiment parler un peu de Titus, déjà parce que tout le monde le déteste et que ça me fait de la peine, mais en plus parce que je le trouve plutôt cool !

JP : Question suivante, de Ploosh.

DW : Ah oui Ploosh, ça, ça va te faire plaisir !

JP : Je crains le pire... "Et Buffy c'est la meilleure série de tous les temps ! Du coup, c'est lequel ton méchant préféré (et je parle du big boss de la saison, pas du méchant d'un épisode) ? Et ton méchant d'un épisode ? Et le pire épisode de la série ? Et le pire méchant ? Et l'épisode le plus triste ? Et le plus drôle ? Et le plus flippant ? Et le plus bizarre ? Et ça va je ne te saoule pas trop avec mes questions ? C'est le défaut du prof de français. Tu sais bien sûr que si tu oses répondre, t'adressant à une prof, tu devras justifier CHAQUE réponse ? Et donc survivre à Jules qui tentera de te faire taire ?" Bon écoute Ploosh, même si en tant que prof de français, tu pars avec un sacré malus et qu'en plus, tu vas la faire parler pendant vingt ans non stop, la petite phrase de fin me fait bien rire, donc on va dire que pour l'instant, je ne te déteste pas trop ! Bon, moi je me tire, rappelez-moi quand elle aura fini.

DW : Merci Jules. Alors, méchant de saison préféré, Dark Willow évidemment, mais elle n'est pas vraiment méchante, donc on va dire qu'elle ne compte pas, donc on va partir sur Glory. Déjà, c'est une déesse, donc le capital cool est plutôt élevé. Ensuite, j'aime beaucoup son côté diva, et elle était complètement folle ! Et puis j'aime bien sa façon d'être, en mode "Oui je suis une sale race, mais je suis une déesse, donc je m'en fous, et en plus moi j'ai rien demandé, je veux juste rentrer chez moi !". Méchant d'un épisode, les Gentlemen. Angoissant, monstrueux, et d'une telle classe, d'une telle élégance malgré le fait qu'ils prélèvent des COEURS HUMAINS ! Le "démon musical" - Sweet je crois - était plutôt cool aussi, mais il n'était pas vraiment méchant, juste un démon. Le pire épisode... C'est pas évident, il y a en certains que j'ai moins apprécié - et je pense que par pire, tu veux dire le moins bien, pas le plus horrible/dur/apte à mouiller les yeux - mais pas un dans lequel je m'ennuie vraiment. Je dirais peut-être le troisième ou quatrième de la saison 1, avec la prof menthe religieuse, il était pas top, j'ai pas trop accroché. Le pire méchant, Warren sans hésiter, parce qu'il est stupide et qu'en plus d'être une sale race juste pour le principe, il n'a pas les "moyens" de l'être comme Glory, et je n'ai jamais compris ses motivations. L'épisode le plus triste, "The Body", saison 5. L'absence de musique a rendu cette épisode horriblement angoissant, et les réactions des uns et des autres étaient tellement... vraies et prenaient tellement aux tripes - je me souviens surtout de Willow et Anya - qu'on avait presque l'impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un de proche nous aussi. Le plus drôle... "Tabula Rasa" saison 6, Anya et ses lapins, Anya et Giles, Spike qui pense être le fils de Giles, juste magique ! Le plus flippant, "Hush", saison 4, à cause des Gentlemen, exactement pour les mêmes raisons qui m'ont fait les aimer. Le plus bizarre, "Restless", saison 4, l'épisode des rêves, donc à partir de là, c'était forcément étrange. Sinon, non ça va tu ne me saoules pas, mais pour la peine je te retourne les questions ! Je sais, j'ai pas beaucoup justifié, mais si je l'avais fait, j'aurais perdu tout mon public ! Jules, tu peux revenir !

JP : Ah chouette ! Pourquoi t'as dit que ça me plairait le message de Ploosh ?

DW : Tu verras quand ça sera tes questions. La suite ?

JP : Ouais ! De AIDEN Kom TRIKRU, qu'on remercie une fois encore pour avoir changé son pseudo horrible, "Dark, juste pour savoir, tu préfère Alicia (FTWD) ou Lexa ? Par rapport au jeux d'actrice de ADC ?"

DW : Lexa sans hésiter. J'aime bien Alicia, mais on va pas se mentir, elle ne vaut rien en comparaison. Elle a beau être un de mes personnages préférées de FTWD, son personnage évolue quand même assez lentement... Lexa elle, elle marque dès les premières secondes !

JP : Carrément, Alicia elle est nulle à côté de Lexa !

DW : En même temps, toi tu compares une personne réelle à un personnage, évidemment que tu préfères Lexa.

JP : Bah ça veut rien dire, je préfère Preston Burke de Grey's Anatomy à Jaha, pourtant Jaha est une personne réelle...

DW : ... C'est juste.

JP : Comme toujours ! Suivant, de The 100ForEver. "Quel est ton Disney préféré ?"

DW : Raiponce, suivi par La Planète Aux Trésors, puis Les Nouveaux Héros, puis Monstres et Compagnie - c'est sentimental, c'est le premier film que j'ai vu au cinéma - et enfin, à égalité, Les Indestructibles et Frozen. D'ailleurs, je sais que peu de personnes ont vu La Planète Aux Trésors, mais sérieusement, si vous avez l'occasion faites-le, c'est exceptionnel comme film !

JP : Je ne peux qu'approuver, j'ai pleuré la première fois, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire ! Deuxième question, "Quelle série tu préfères entre The 100, Buffy, Wynnona Earp, Fear The Wealking Dead, Person Of Interest, Once Upon A Time et Pretty Little Liars ?" Et c'est précisé que tu dois faire un classement !

DW : Facile, Buffy, The 100, Pretty Little Liars, Fear The Walking Dead, Once Upon A Time - je suis pas encore allée assez loin pour vraiment mettre cette série dans mes préférées, et je n'ai jamais regardé les deux dernières. Et j'ai même pas eu à réfléchir !

JP : C'est génial pour toi dis donc...

DW : Génial c'est le mot ! Selon The 100ForEver, on l'est, géniales !

JP : Pour mon cas, je confirme, mais toi, tu baisses dans mon estime ! T'étais déjà pas bien haut...

DW : ... On va passer ce commentaire...

JP : Faible.

DW : J'en profite pour glisser que The 100ForEver t'a appelé "la folle furieuse".

JP : Merci, ça me touche vraiment !

DW : Le plus triste là-dedans, c'est qu'il n'y a pas une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix...

JP : De la part d'Ewilan maintenant, qui avait suggéré que dans la scène coupée autre point de vue, tu présentes le point de vue de Lexa sur notre rencontre, mort aussi du coup ?

DW : Arrête de dire mort, c'est pas mort, juste repoussé !

JP : A la vitesse à laquelle tu écris, je dirais que c'est mort... Déjà, tu seras heureuse de constater que quelqu'un a lu ton analyse sur Let It Go et Frozen en entier, et semble même présenter un semblant d'intérêt à ton monologue.

DW : La ferme, les gens ont lu mon monologue. Et les gens sont d'accord avec moi !

JP : En même temps, t'as pas découvert grand-chose hein, t'as un peu enfoncé une porte ouverte ! Bref, "comment ça se fait Dark, que tu n'as jamais été dans un kfc ?"

DW : Pas l'occasion, y'en a pas près de chez moi. Mais dès que j'en ai l'occasion, je teste !

JP : "Et ma petite question du jour pour toi : ta chambre prend feu tu prends quoi avec toi (3 choses max) ?"

DW : Mon ordi en premier sans hésiter !

JP : Elle m'aime trop pour me laisser crever.

DW : Rien à voir avec toi, je ne veux juste pas perdre tous les trucs que j'ai mis des plombes à télécharger et qui ne sont que sur mon ordi.

JP : Achète un disque dur...

DW : Il faudrait oui. En deuxième, Gros Sully - une grosse peluche de Sully de Monstres et Compagnie -...

JP : T'as quel âge, 4 ans ?

DW : On en parle de ta couverture fétiche que tu trimballes partout et que tu me supplies de ne pas mentionner à chaque chapitre ?

JP : ... Non c'est bon ça ira.

DW : Et en dernier, bon techniquement, c'est pas une seule chose mais bon, les 5 Simpson en lego qui sont sur mon bureau, parce que les lego c'est la vie, et Les Simpson c'est la meilleure série animée au monde !

JP : On va dire que ça passe, c'est assez cohérent. Nous passons à... Angellow... Génial... En plus sa review est un bordel, c'est plein de tirets sans cohérence... "Avec beaucoup de retard, j'avais peur de ne pas pouvoir poster ce commentaire avant le postage du prochain" Et bah t'aurais dû t'abstenir tiens !

DW : Fous lui la paix à la fin, je suis sûre que tu sais même plus pourquoi tu lui en veux...

JP : Si je sais parfaitement ! D'ailleurs Angellow va se faire un plaisir de te l'expliquer ! Bon, je vais essayer de décortiquer tout ça pour voir quelles sont tes questions... "Dans FTWD : préfères-tu cette série plutôt que TWD parce qu'il y a ADC ?"

DW : Peut-être que ça joue, mais c'est pas la seule raison. J'ai commencé avec FTWD, puis j'ai commencé TWD et j'ai beaucoup moins accroché. J'ai eu du mal à finir la saison 1, mais comme le dernier épisode était plus cool j'ai regardé la moitié de la 2, mais ensuite j'ai arrêté. En plus, je sais qui survit ou non, donc je n'ai pas trop d'intérêt pour la série. Bref, ADC serait dans TWD, j'aurais probablement regardé toutes les saisons, mais elle n'est pas le seul élément intervenant dans cette histoire.

JP : Ensuite, "DW, ta coloc' vit bien que tu ne sois pas toute seule dans ta tête ? Est-elle au courant ?" Bien sûr qu'elle est au courant, ce qui rend d'autant plus honteux le fait qu'elle n'ait même pas commencer les chapitres bonus ! Tu m'entends, shame on you !

DW : Et voilà, maintenant quand elle arrivera jusqu'ici, elle va fuir... Bravo ! Pour répondre à la question, oui elle est au courant, oui elle le vit bien.

JP : Tu m'étonnes qu'elle le vit bien, elle est aussi cinglée et atteinte que toi !

DW : C'est même pas vrai !

JP : Ah ouais ? Qui sont les 2 débiles qui se sont retrouvées bloquées sur le parking du centre commercial parce qu'elles ont décidé d'aller acheter du chinois à 20 minutes de chez elle alors que la voiture les avait lâché la veille ?

DW : Évidemment, sorti du contexte ça a l'air complètement con ! La batterie a déconné, on nous a dit de rouler un peu pour la recharger tranquillement, du coup on a décidé d'en profiter pour aller acheter à manger.

JP : Et il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits dans ta putain de ville pour rouler que le centre commercial au centre-ville alors que vous habitez dans un coin perdu ?

DW : Oui bah on a voulu joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Au moins j'en aurai plus des idées à la con comme ça... Pour info, la voiture en question, c'est l'Austin Métro dont je crois avoir déjà parlé, et elle va bien. Le dépanneur s'est pointé dans le parking pour relancer la batterie, et normalement, une fois changée - parce que oui, elle est morte - , tout devrait bien aller pour la Métro.

JP : C'était la séquence "On s'en fout !". Oh mon Dieu non...

DW : Quoi ?

JP : Je viens de citer du Secret Story...

DW : Jules, n'ose même pas !

JP : Ah oui, je vous ai pas dit ! Mon abrutie de créatrice et sa coloc' sont tellement pathétiques qu'elles...

DW : Jules !

JP : ... en sont réduites à regarder Secret Story !

DW : Ta gueule !

JP : Quoi, t'as honte des téléréalités à la con que tu regardes ?

DW : Regardais, ça s'est fini la semaine dernière... Et pourquoi "des", y'a que Secret Story...

JP : On en parle de "Dance Moms" ?

DW : Tu peux parler, t'étais anéantie quand les diffusions se sont arrêtées parce qu'on était arrivées à la fin de la saison 5...

JP : ... Certes. Bon, c'était le quart d'heure de la honte !

DW : Plutôt la minute, m'enfin bon...

JP : Alors... Ah, la question que j'ai pas compris ! "Les Episodes Virtuelles de Buffy ? *.*" Angellow, quel est le sens de ta question ? Exprime-toi clairement bordel !

DW : Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une question en fait, juste une façon d'exprimer le fait que c'est cool...

JP : Fallait pas mettre un point d'interrogation !

DW : La mauvaise foi à l'état pur...

JP : "Je vois que Jules connait ses classiques avec Basic Instinct. Et DW, plutôt que d'accuser la censure, avoue que tu as pris un malin plaisir à la "biper" :p"

DW : Non c'est pas ça, je veux juste rester au Rated T...

JP : Parce que comme les fictions M ne s'affichent pas par défaut, elle a peur d'avoir moins de lecteurs.

DW : Rien à v... Bon si en fait c'est ça.

JP : Le moment j'ai pas compris, le retour : "Lukas Kaï ? et il marche ? Lukas Kaï Walker ? ... *je sors*" Alors déjà oui, tu peux sortir, voir aller boire de l'eau de javel, mais d'où ça sort ?

DW : J'ai essayé de déterminer sur quoi tu essayais de rebondir avec cette...

JP : Oui c'est dur à déterminer ce que c'est réellement...

DW : ... cette chose, mais j'ai ouvert mon précédent chapitre, j'ai vu qu'il y avait 12 875 mots, et j'ai dit Tant pis je comprendrai pas !

JP : Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule !

DW : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

JP : Pas toi ! Angellow ! "Et le moment tant attendu des questions !" T'en as déjà posé 12, t'aurais pas pu toutes les mettre ensemble ?! "A quoi joues-tu ? Sur quelle plateforme ?"

DW : Je joue presque pas, mais dans mes jeux préférés figurent Final Fantasy VII sur PS1, Dragon Quest IX sur DS, et mon jeu préféré de tous les temps, même si j'y joue que sur la PS3 de mes cousins quand je vais chez eux, The Last Of Us, que j'ai même regardé en intégralité en Let's Play tellement j'ai absolument tout adoré. Oh, et j'ai énormément joué à Pokémon Emeraude et Diamant plus jeune.

JP : Et à Platine en juillet-août...

DW : J'allais passer 4 jours à l'hosto, fallait bien que je m'occupe !

JP : Tu m'étonnes que tu t'es occupée, t'as vu la pile de mangas que t'avais ramené ?

DW : C'est long 4 jours !

JP : Nous arrivons à la fin de tes questions.

DW : Exact, et j'en profite pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Liiarrr, qui a apparemment déçu sa famille à cause d'une sombre histoire de raviolis cramés parce qu'elle était trop occupée à lire le dernier chapitre du bonus.

JP : Je détruis des familles ! Ma vie est maintenant complète !

DW : Calme-toi, t'es pas le Monopoly non plus... Et y'a pas de quoi être fière...

JP : Bien sûr que si ! Et Liiarrr, si ça peut te rassurer, au moins toi t'avais une excuse pour laisser cramer des raviolis, t'étais occupée à faire autre chose. L'autre débile là, elle a laissé brûler du riz sans aucune raison, et en plus ce jour là, elle s'est bousillée la langue en se brûlant en goûtant le fameux riz...

DW : C'est pas marrant, j'avais des cloques sur la langue pendant une semaine après, c'était affreusement douloureux !

JP : Et je suis censée trouver ça moins marrant maintenant ? Bah c'est raté ! Tu passes à mes questions ?

DW : C'est parti. Et nous revenons à Belkeys : "Juliaaaaaaaa,"

JP : Meurs...

DW : "...douce Julia :3"

JP : Meurs avec ton putain de smiley kawaii !

DW : "Dis-moi, (si tu réponds moi, j'te tape) est-ce que tu préfèrerais avoir le droit de venir nous taper (Angellow et moi) puis d'aller à un RDV amoureux avec xDinghy, ou bien pouvoir sortir définitivement de la tête de DW? (doit y avoir des choses pas belles là-dedans en plus..)"

JP : *pleure*

DW : Oh je ris ! Pour info, elle est dans cet état parce que la dernière fois, elle avait demandé à xDinghy de raconter leur "rencard", et xDinghy n'a pas mis de review sur le dernier chapitre bonus. Merci xDinghy pour ton absence, tu as fait ma journée !

JP : Mais...

DW : Bon, tu réponds ? On n'a pas toute la journée pour te voir te lamenter !

JP : Mais c'est même pas un dilemme ! Je choisis de vous taper Angellow et toi et d'aller à un rencard avec xDinghy après ! Parce que malgré son silence, le premier était génial, et je rêve depuis si longtemps de vous découper à la scie circulaire !

DW : La violence de ses paroles...

JP : En plus, mais si effectivement, son cerveau est un bordel dans lequel on ne peut pas rentrer sans avoir la certitude de subir une thérapie par la suite, je suis pas sûre-sûre de survivre si j'en sors. Donc ramène-toi Belkeys, ça va saigner !

DW : Viens Belkeys, débarrasse moi de la chose !

JP : Espèce de...

DW : Avant de m'insulter, laisse moi te lire la review de Ploosh, ça va te faire plaisir. "Jules, tu ne trouves pas que DarkWillow est trop dure avec toi ? Sachant que c'est un peu toi le héros et la personne qui fait qu'on l'aime elle (enfin pour ma part ) elle pourrait être plus sympa non ?" Attention à ce que tu vas répondre !

JP : Carrément ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, je ne saisis pas pourquoi elle se comporte comme une saloperie avec moi, alors que j'ai rien fait et que je suis la raison de son "pseudo-succès".

DW : Tu sais, soit tu mets des guillemets, soit tu mets pseudo-succès, c'est pas la peine de mettre les deux...

JP : Oh si c'est nécessaire ! Mais c'est vrai ça, pourquoi t'es méchante avec moi ?

DW : Tu me pourris la vie ! Et en plus, c'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne, si on est gentilles entre nous, c'est plus drôle...

JP : C'est pas faux !

DW : Ah, là, on va te perdre Jules. "Et sinon, ça t'embête si je me sers de toi pour tester un projet d'écriture argumentative avec mes élèves ? Bon t'es pas obligée de répondre mais comme tu as sensiblement la même capacité de concentration qu'un collégien, je me dis que si tu réponds sans partir en steak, c'est bon, ils pourront le faire." Et je te rappelle que Ploosh est prof de français.

JP : *pose sa tasse, se lève, allume une musique random et danse dessus" Oh yeah ! Maintenant j'inspire des profs ! Je suis comme Rabelais, ou Baudelaire !

DW : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, que tu connaisses Rabelais et Baudelaire ou que tu te compares à eux...

JP : Pour répondre à la question, le cheminement dans ma tête était le suivant : "Hé, c'est pas cool de me comparer à un collégien ! Et c'est pas cool pour D..." puis ça a été "Mais on s'en fout ! On inspire des gens !" Donc Yeah ! Evidemment que je suis d'accord, à la condition que tu me tiennes au courant de l'avancée du projet !

DW : T'inquiètes pas c'est déjà négocié. "tu aimerais mieux avoir une langue de bois et ne plus pouvoir parler ou sentir le goût de la nourriture OU avoir des jambes en guimauve (la vraie délicieuse) et te retrouver cul-de-jatte parce que Lexa les aura dévorées ?" Et c'est parti pour les questions tordues !

JP : Facile !

DW : Attends, tu trouves ça facile comme dilemme ? On parle quand même de te faire bouffer les jambes par ta meilleure amie !

JP : Les jambes en guimauve, parce que déjà, je pourrai toujours essayer de coller une mandale à Lexa si elle s'approche, et même si elle les bouffe, je survivrai à la perte de mes jambes, mais pas à la perte de la parole et du goût. Imagine, le Trinch craque au beau milieu d'une réunion et nous fait un strip-tease. Une fois que vous aurez tous fini de vomir, imaginez le nombre de commentaires plus drôles les uns que les autres qui sortiront de ma bouche ! Si je ne peux pas les partager, là il est clair que je n'y survivrai pas !

DW : Bon... "si tu pouvais sauver Lexa mais tous tes autres potes meurent et Lexa déprime à mort parce que Clarke est crevée, décédée, étripée, assassinée etc... OU Lexa meure mais tout le monde survit sauf que cette fois Clarke déprime parce que Lexa est crevée, décédée, étripée, assassiné etc... tu fais quoi ?"

JP : ... Cette question est carrément horrible ! Ploosh je t'aime beaucoup moins tout d'un coup !

DW : "je me sers de toi pour tester un projet d'écriture argumentative avec mes élèves ?"

JP : Ok c'est faux, je t'aime d'amour ! Mais pourquoi être aussi cruelle ? Je suis vraiment obligée de répondre ?

DW : Oui.

JP : Et merde... Oh regarde Dark, un bébé pingouin avec un haut-de-forme !

DW : Tu crois vraiment que ta lamentable tentative de diversion va fonctionner ?

JP : Je déconne pas !

*Un bébé pingouin passe sur ce qui sert de bureau, enlève son haut-de-forme pour nous saluer, et s'en va. Oui je pars loin et je prends mes rêves pour des réalités, mais avouez que ça serait trop génial !*

DW : ...

JP : ...

DW : Bref, passons sur ce petit interlude et enchainons. Ta réponse.

JP : Hum... Ah je sais pas ! Qu'on soit clair, je choisirai toujours Lexa, mais est-ce que je la sauve vraiment si on est les deux seules à survivre ? Elle va se suicider sans Clarke ! Rhaa c'est horrible ! S'il faut vraiment répondre, je vais dire que je vais sauver Lexa, par pur égoïsme, parce que je pourrais pas la laisser mourir. Mais maintenant on arrête les dilemmes de ce genre !

DW : Le prochain est plus facile : "si tu avais le choix entre ne plus jamais manger de choses sucrées de ta vie et ne plus jamais consommer de trucs alcoolisés, tu choisis quelle option ?"

JP : Je passerai le reste de ma vie sobre, je bois pas tant que ça, souvent pendant les fêtes pour m'amuser, et à ce niveau, voir Raven bourrée est déjà une source d'amusement conséquente.

DW : Ouais je suis d'accord. Dernière question : "comment as-tu trouvé le temps de mater autant de séries sachant que tu avais des cours, des retenues, Charlie, tes frères, tes plans culs etc... tu ne dors donc jamais ? (quoique non, je suis sûre que tu kiffes dormir, donc comment tu as trouvé le temps de tout faire ?)"

JP : C'est pas très compliqué, il faut combiner des trucs. Par exemple, aller voir Charlie pendant que j'avais cours, ou mater des séries avec mes frères, et quand il faut vraiment bosser les cours, le faire pendant les retenues. Et en cas de plans culs très mauvais, bosser les cours ou mater une série pendant la baise est aussi parfaitement envisageable !

DW : L'efficacité avant tout quoi.

JP : Exactement, le seul truc que je fais sans faire autre chose à côté, c'est dormir.

DW : Je suis pas étonnée... Ploosh s'arrête ici pour retourner corriger des copies nulles.

JP : Tu m'étonnes, c'est nul un collégien !

DW : Jules...

JP : Quoi, admets-le, même moi j'étais nulle au collège. Bon courage Ploosh, j'espère que t'as fini de corriger les copies en question depuis le temps, sinon tes élèves ont dû t'étriper !

DW : Next question ! De Virdiana, qui, a trouvé, contrairement à toi, mon analyse sur Frozen très intéressante, et je paraphrase.

JP : J'espère qu'au moins maintenant elle voit où tu veux en venir, parce que c'est de sa faute tout ça !

DW : "Jules t'es pas drole quoi, tuer ton double? c'est nul comme réponse! "l'une d'entre nous devrait mourir" t'es pas dans Harry Potter là hein du coup ca voudrait dire que ton âme sœur devra être totalement différente de toi? A savoir, posée, calme, réfléchis (oui des synonymes mais pour bien appuyer le fait que Jules est impulsive), pas trop bavarde, diplomate et conciliante?"

JP : Sans trop spoiler la suite, elle vous parait pas trop bavarde et conciliante Ha...

DW : C'est ça que t'appelles sans trop spoiler ?!

JP : Arrête, tout le monde a compris de toutes façons. Pour en revenir à ta question Virdiana, déjà, mon âme sœur, vous la connaissez et c'est Lexa. Ensuite, j'ai pas dit que la personne avec qui je finirai devra être mon opposé exact, juste qu'elle ne devra pas être comme moi.

DW : Je confirme, l'univers risquerait d'imploser.

JP : Comment ça ?

DW : Il y a une théorie d'un mec, Pascal je crois mais à vérifier, qui dit que ce que l'univers aimait avant tout, c'était la stabilité, et que si jamais quelque chose venait bousiller cette stabilité, il essaierait de rétablir l'ordre et que si jamais il y arrivait pas, l'univers se casserait la gueule. Deux toi ensembles, c'est tout sauf stable, donc l'univers se casserait la gueule. La preuve, Costia était un peu comme toi, et vous n'avez jamais pu vous rencontrer.

JP : Ouais ça se tient...

DW : De AIDEN Kom TRIKRU, qui a d'ailleurs répondu au "avec qui tu couches, te maries, tues et laisses dans un ravin"...

JP : Et ?

DW : Coucher : Lexa, Marier : Clarke, Tuer : TOI, Laisser dans un ravin avec un bout de pain : Raven. Et Raven, c'est à contrecœur.

JP : Du coup moi on s'en fout ?!

DW : T'es même en majuscules.

JP : Pourquoi personne ne m'aime..?

DW : Arrête de faire ta pleureuse." Jules, Si tu avais pu essayer de te refaire Clarke, tu l'aurais fait ou pas ?"

JP : Refaire impliquerait qu'on ait déjà couché ensemble. Avant qu'elle rencontre Lexa, carrément, après, sûrement pas.

DW : De The 100ForEver : "Entre Root de Person of Interest, Waverly de Wynnona Earp, Arizona de Grey's Anatomy ou Regina de Once Upon A Time avec lequel préférerais-tu 1) te marier, 2) coucher, 3) torturer et 4) tuer ?"

JP : Comme Dark ne regarde ni Person of Interest ou Wynnona Earp, je ne peux pas les classer, mais je coucherais avec Regina et Arizona alternerait entre les 3 autres en fonction des moments. Spoiler Alert : Quand elle se tire en Afrique, je la tue, quand elle se comporte comme une salope après la perte de sa jambe et quand elle trompe Callie, je la torture, et le reste du temps, je l'épouse ! Et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

DW : Moi ?

JP : Non pas toi, The 100ForEver ! Je m'en fous de ton avis !

DW : ... 2 questions d'Ewilan. La première : "en ce qui concerne ton charme, sur 10, tu te mets quelle note ? Mets aussi une note à Lexa, Clarke, Raven et Octavia... Et justifie ta note aussi !"

JP : Moi je me mettrais un 8.

DW : Prévis... Attends quoi ?!

JP : Bah quoi ?

DW : Je pensais que tu te mettrais un 12 au minimum !

JP : Bah non, je sais bien que je suis super casse-pieds et que plein de monde doit me détester, ce qui a une incidence néfaste sur mon charme fatalement. On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde.

DW : Mon dieu ! Serait-ce un aperçu de sagesse et de modestie que je décèle ici ? Préviens moi avant de me faire ce genre de choc émotionnel !

JP : En ce qui concerne Lexa, je vais lui mettre un 10.

DW : Sérieux ? En plus tu mets aux autres des meilleures notes qu'à toi-même ?!

JP : Combien d'entre vous vendraient père et mère juste pour voir Lexa sourire ?

DW : ... Je vois où tu veux en venir...

JP : Voilà, Lexa a un charme naturel certain. Même quand elle ordonne une mise à mort, tu ferais tout pour elle, et ce même si c'est la tienne, de mise à mort ! Passons à Clarke, je lui mets 9, parce que quand je l'ai connue, elle avait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi de Miss Perfect qui pouvait être mignon mais aussi agaçant, même si elle y pouvait rien. O, je vais descendre à 8, parce que les rares fois où son petit côté diva ressort, j'ai envie de lui mettre des gifles. Comme quand elle a dit à je ne sais plus qui "Lui, il est pour moi" en parlant de Finn quand on a débarqué ici. Heureusement qu'Indra l'a bien recadré ! Et enfin Raven, désolée, mais je lui mets 7, parce qu'en temps normal, elle est un peu comme Lexa, elle a un charme à toutes épreuves et elle peut avoir qui elle veut, mais quand elle est ivre... On va dire que ça se passe de commentaires...

DW : Et bien, je pense que c'est la première fois que je t'entends répondre sérieusement à une question ! Deuxième question d'Ewilan : "qu'est ce que tu emmènerais avec toi si tu devais t'exiler sur une île déserte ? (Ce qui pourrais peut être t'arriver un jour vu comment tu peux être agaçante xD)."

JP : Toi, comme ça tu devras me supporter TOUS les jours et TOUTE la journée pour avoir dit que j'étais agaçante !

DW : Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Ewilan craque et de noie, c'est-à-dire 20 minutes après votre arrivée.

JP : En objet, bah maintenant que Dark m'a balancée, je vais dire ma couverture...

DW : *part dans un fou rire*

JP : Ah ah ah on s'amuse...

DW : Désolée, mais là c'est trop ! *reprend son calme* Passons aux questions d'Angellow...

JP : Génial...

DW : Plusieurs informations, "Jules, NE BROIE JAMAIS UN ORDI il est INNOCENT !"...

JP : Pas si innocent que ça tu sais, ma vie est enregistrée dedans.

DW : "Jules tu es priée de ne pas traiter DW de gourde...Quant au fait qu'on aura des choses à se dire... Je t'attends *te fixe*" Ah merci, enfin quelqu'un qui me défend !

JP : Parfais Angellow, rendez-vous vendredi à 18 heures dans le cerveau dans lequel j'ai élu domicile !

DW : Ouais parf... Attends quoi ?! Mais ça va pas, on se sert pas de mon cerveau comme d'un fight club ! J'ai mon concours blanc de physique en plus vendredi !

JP : Oui et bah tu te mangeras, on s'en fout c'est blanc !

DW : Mais vas mourir, c'est mon avenir qui est en jeu !

JP : Je m'en fous ! Et Angellow, emmène ton neurone aussi, on a aussi des choses à régler lui et moi !

DW : En parlant du neurone : "Nounouille : Jules, retiens ton humaine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de te museler... Je gère mieux la mienne que toi ! Quant à tes insultes, je vais dire que c'est du à ton impétueuse jeunesse et passer outre."

JP : Que je retienne le cerveau ? Tu crois que je n'ai pas déjà essayer ? Mais me museler, moi, jamais !

DW : Ah ouais ?

JP : Bien sûr que... Mmmh !

DW : Et voilà c'est fait. Je vais profiter de ton silence pour te faire part d'autres commentaires : "Jules : n'insulte pas les nouvelles personnes qui commentent... Acharne toi sur les anciennes lol", "Jules, ne soit pas déçue, mais je ne suis pas cachée sous mon lit, juste assise devant mes écrans de PC et aucun frisson de peur . Quant aux cauchemars, je préférerai largement que ce soit toi dedans que mon taf \" et "Pour répondre à ta question Jules : Pour pouvoir me manger, il faudrait qu'il y ait 2 Moi. Dans ces conditions, ça ferait de la Moi-mangée un bout de viande comme un autre et donc la Moi-qui-mange m'aurait juste digéré. Conclusion: auto-digestion !"

JP : Mmmh ! MMMMMHHHHH ! *écrit sur une feuille"

DW : Alors, Jules répond que ce n'est pas la peine de lui dire d'insulter les anciennes, elle le fait sans ta permission, qu'elle sait que tu mens et que tu étais cachée sous ton lit, et que son avis sur l'autodigestion/disparition n'est pas le même, qu'elle pense que si tu venais à te manger, tu disparaitrais de la surface de la Terre, ce qui... Non je ne peux pas lire ça... Non, ça non plus... Bref, c'était plein de choses méchantes qui m'auraient probablement fait perdre ta fidélité ! Jules, tu promets d'être sage.

JP : *hoche la tête*

DW : Très bien, je t'enlève ta muselière pour que tu puisses répondre à la question "Quelle est la phrase la plus stupide que l'on t'a jamais dite?"

JP : "Jules, retiens ton humaine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaye de te museler... Je gère mieux la mienne que toi !"

DW : Tu cherches vraiment toi...

JP : D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête ! La palme revient à Raven Reyes, qui m'a sorti au beau milieu d'une soirée plutôt alcoolisée, après avoir regardé deux tables pendant 10 minutes qu'elle pouvait tenir en équilibre en poirier en se coinçant la tête entre les deux tables en question. La phrase en elle-même n'est pas si stupide, c'est la voir à deux doigts de se décapiter en rapprochant les deux tables autour de son cou qui atteignait des sommets. Vous comprenez le 7 sur 10 maintenant, Raven est assez... spéciale ivre.

DW : Et le mieux là-dedans, c'est que ceci est presque arrivé à un de mes amis au lycée, qui lui n'était pas bourré. On discutait tranquillement, jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit la tête à l'envers entre deux tables en train de les refermer sur son cou... True Story !

JP : Et c'est exactement pour ce genre de vision que je refuse de quitter ton cerveau ! Encore des questions ?

DW : Nope, c'est fini ! Comme il est tard, je vais faire une pause pour aujourd'hui, et je vous retrouve demain pour la suite du bonus !

JP : ... Et ceci vient de devenir la phrase la plus stupide que j'ai entendu !

* * *

DW : Bonsoir à tous, me revoilà !

JP : Je pense vraiment qu'il y a des moments où il faudrait arrêter la connerie... Et ce moment est atteint...

DW : Nous nous retrouvons pour la suite de ce bonus, avec une scène coupée. Vous souvenez-vous du chapitre 12 "May we meet again" ?

JP : Tu m'étonnes, la plupart des chapitres couvre entre quelques minutes et quelques heures de ma vie, celui-là dure sur des mois !

DW : Pour ceux qui ne situent pas, ce chapitre est celui où on apprend en gros comment Jules et Clarke se sont rencontrées, et ce qu'a fait Jules entre le moment où elle est arrivée sur Terre et le moment où elle a débarqué tranquille dans la tour de Polis. Vous vous rappelez ? Parfait ! Cette scène se situe durant le laps de temps séparant l'arrivée des 100 - qui n'étaient plus 100 d'ailleurs - au Mount Weather et l'évasion de Clarke et Anya.

JP : Ce qu'il faut savoir : je la sentais moyen la montagne, et Clarke, c'était la même.

DW : En gros, c'est ça. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu la série depuis un moment, donc désolée s'il y a quelques incohérences. Enjoy !

* * *

Elle était toujours assise sur son fauteuil à regarder son espèce de plan. C'était épuisant de la voir se triturer les méninges comme ça. Je plantai ma fourchette dans mon gâteau une nouvelle fois pour en croquer un bon morceau avant de me pencher vers Jasper.

 _" - Hey Junkie ._

 _\- Mvoui ?_ me répondit-il de la tarte plein la bouche.

 _\- Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Clarke._

 _\- Elle est juste parano..._ dit-il d'un air désespéré. _Elle panique à propos de... tout ça_ , finit-il en englobant la pièce de ses bras.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

 _\- Ecoute, ne prête pas attention ok ? J'irai lui parler, mais pour l'instant elle est persuadée que ceux qui nous ont accueilli ici nous mentent, et qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net ici. Laissons lui un peu de temps, c'est probablement rien de grave, je peux comprendre qu'elle panique après ce qui est arrivé à... Tu vois._

 _\- Oui j'ai saisi le sous-entendu. Merci Jasper."_

Je n'attendis pas de voir s'il me répondit ou pas et me dirigeai vers Miss Perfect.

 _" - Coucou."_

Elle sursauta lorsque je pris place à califourchon sur une chaise à côté d'elle.

 _" - Tu m'as fait peur..._

 _\- Je vois ça. Tu peux ressortir la carte, j'aimerais bien y jeter un coup d'œil._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Quelque soit ton plan, je suis une voleuse ne l'oublie pas. Si tu as besoin que je te pique des trucs, il est préférable que je sache où aller."_

Elle me dévisagea.

 _" - Clarke_ , éclaircis-je, _Jasper m'a dit que tu tournais parano ici..._

 _\- Si tu es là pour me..._

 _\- Relax, je suis là pour te dire que c'est pareil pour moi."_

Nouveau regard interrogateur.

 _" - Je sais reconnaitre les menteurs, et il y en a plus d'un ici. Quelque chose n'est pas clair, je le sais. La question, c'est de savoir comment toi tu l'as su."_

Elle hésita à répondre.

 _" - Clarke, tu peux me faire confiance tu sais._

 _\- Tu vois le type là-bas ?_ demanda-t-elle en désignant un mec en uniforme.

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie il n'y a pas longtemps, ravagé par les radiations._

 _\- Il m'a pourtant l'air en pleine forme..._

 _\- C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète."_

Le type en question s'approcha d'un de ses collègues.

 _" - Merde, ils sont trop loin pour qu'on les entende, et on ne peut pas se rapprocher sans avoir l'air de faire quelque chose que l'on ne devrait pas"_ , râla la blonde.

Une idée, nulle ou non, seul le temps nous le dirait, jaillit dans ma tête. Je pris Clarke par le poignet et la tirai derrière moi.

 _" - Attends, on va faire quoi là ?_

 _\- Quelque chose qu'on ne devrait pas faire."_

Le sergent et son ami s'éloignèrent un peu plus de la salle, se dissimulant dans un renfoncement du mur, près de la sortie. Nous sortîmes de la salle commune du niveau 5, mais restâmes à proximité des hommes qui nous intéressaient.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est bien trop près d'eux, ils vont nous voir !_ chuchota Clarke.

 _\- Justement j'y compte bien. Promets-moi une chose._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ne me gifle pas."_

Je la plaquai contre le mur et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'usai de tout mon self-control et de toute ma concentration pour ne pas me laisser aller à ce baiser et me focaliser sur notre bon sergent. Comme prévu, il mit à peine quelques secondes à remarquer une présence indiscrète.

 _" - Hey vous qu'est-ce que vous fait..."_

Il se tût, gêné. Je mis fin au baiser volontairement quelques secondes trop tard, afin qu'il ait tout le temps de comprendre qu'il interrompait quelque chose. Je fis un clin d'œil à Clarke, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui lui arrivait avant de lui répondre.

 _" - Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ? Parce qu'à mes yeux, il est plutôt évident que mon...amie_ , hésitai-je encore une fois volontairement, et _moi profitons d'un moment... d'intimité, puisque nous partageons tous un dortoir commun._

 _\- Hum pardon_ , bredouilla-t-il, _poursuivez."_

Et je ne me fis pas prier, tout comme Clarke, qui avait saisi où je voulais en venir.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_ demanda son collègue.

 _\- Rien, juste deux gamines qui fricotent derrière."_

"Fricotent" ? Qui utilisait encore ce mot ?!

 _" - Qu'elles profitent de leur jeunesse !_ lui répondit l'autre en riant. _Je retournerais bien à l'époque où ma femme et moi on se glissait derrière des murs ou dans des pièces sombres pour passer du bon temps !"_

Oh pitié, je n'avais en rien envie de savoir ça...

 _" - Et toi, comment tu vas ?_ reprit-il. _Tout va bien avec... tu sais ?"_

Nous y voilà...

 _" - Oui comme tu peux le voir. Je n'ai plus qu'un seul traitement à prendre à l'infirmerie et tout ira bien._

 _\- Tant mieux !"_

Je mis une nouvelle fois fin au baiser et chuchotai à l'oreille de Clarke.

 _" - Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de continuer à profiter de mon corps, mais je pense que nous avons ce que nous voulons."_

Elle sourit et me flanqua un gentil coup de poing dans le bras.

* * *

 _" - Maintenant que l'on sait qu'il se passe des trucs louches dans l'infirmerie, une question se pose : comment on va y aller ?_

 _\- Frappe-moi._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Frappe-moi_ , répéta Clarke. _Le moyen le plus simple de rentrer dans l'infirmerie, c'est..._

 _\- D'être blessé oui, j'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion moi-même. Mais je vais pas te frapper, on s'embrassait gentiment i peine 10 minutes, tu vois pas où est le souci ?_

 _\- Oui c'est juste, peu crédible..."_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour de nous et vit un morceau de métal dépassant de l'armature d'un des lits. Je compris assez vite où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle regarda sa blessure au bras.

 _" - On ne peut pas entrer toutes les deux sans que ça ne fasse suspect, on la joue à pile ou face ?_ proposai-je.

 _\- Pile."_

Je sortis une pièce de ma poche et lançai. Elle soupira en voyant le résultat.

 _" - On dirait que je m'y colle alors..._

 _\- Navrée pour toi. Ok, donc on revoit le plan un dernière fois._

 _\- On a un plan maintenant ?_

 _\- Une fois dans l'infirmerie, t'essayes de comprendre comment Billy Boy le sergent a pu guérir aussi vite. De mon côté, je vais essayer de récolter discrètement quelques infos à droite à gauche. Jasper m'a l'air proche d'une source d'informations intéressante._

 _\- Tu parles de Maya ?_

 _\- Ouais, elle sait quelque chose c'est sûr. Elle a le regard fuyant, comme si elle se sentait coupable. Si tu veux mon avis, il se passe des trucs ici, et les trucs en question n'ont pas l'air de rendre la gentille petite Maya ok avec elle-même. Si j'apprends quelque chose de vraiment important, je te rejoins le plus vite possible, ça marche ?"_

Elle acquiesça et approcha son bras de la pointe acérée.

" - Une dernière chose Clarke. Si tu trouves un moyen de t'en sortir, de foutre le camp d'ici, n'hésite pas une seconde. Tu nous seras plus utile dehors que dedans. Bon courage.

\- May we meet again.

\- May we meet again."

* * *

 _" - Bordel Griffin, qu'est-ce que tu fous..?_ pestai-je pour la huitième fois en moins de moins de 10 minutes.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ s'inquiéta Monty qui avait fini par m'entendre.

 _\- Rien ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais où est Clarke ?_

 _\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, tu l'embrassais derrière un mur._

 _\- Et merde..."_

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir et décidai de passer à l'action. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles depuis beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût. Et que le connard qui avait un jour dit "Pas de nouvelle, bonnes nouvelles" aille brûler en enfer ! Il fallait que j'aille à l'infirmerie, et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'emprunter le même chemin que Clarke ? J'aperçus une fille qui devait faire deux fois ma taille et trois fois mon poids et lui tapotai l'épaule.

 _" - Désolée pour ce que je m'apprête à faire..._ m'excusai-je lorsqu'elle se retourna.

 _\- Qu..."_

Je lui donnai un coup de poing magistral en pleine mâchoire. Comme j'avais une force de bébé koala, tout ce que je réussis à faire au final fut de me fracasser la main tandis que sa tête ne pivota que de quelques degrés, mais ce fut suffisant pour la faire répliquer. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, je me retrouvai par terre, presque inconsciente à cause de la mandale que je venais de me prendre.

Je repris mes esprits un nombre indéterminé de minutes plus tard, dans l'infirmerie.

Bingo !

 _" - Vous revoilà. Comment vous vous sentez ?_ me demanda une femme en blouse blanche.

 _\- Un peu sonnée, mais ça va._

 _\- On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris ?_

 _\- Un simple malentendu. La fille que j'ai frappé, je l'ai confondu de loin avec l'ex petite amie du fils de l'ancien prof de maths de la collègue de..._

 _\- Je vois, une erreur tout à fait banale."_

Rien de mieux qu'une histoire sans aucun sens pour faire perdre aux gens l'envie de vous écouter.

 _" - Apparemment, vous n'avez aucune commotion. Tout va bien. Tenez, prenez ça."_

Je fis mine d'avaler les calmants qu'elle me tendit.

 _" - Reposez-vous, je passe vous voir dans une heure d'accord ?_

 _\- Attendez, vous pouvez me rendre un service ?_

 _\- Je vous écoute._

 _\- Une de mes amies a eu un petit souci il y a quelques heures. Rien de bien grave, mais sa blessure au bras s'est rouverte. Vous pouvez me dire comment elle va ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à vous fournir ce genre d'informations._

 _\- S'il vous plait, je vous en prie. Ecoutez, ça m'ennuie de vous demander ça, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Elle s'appelle Clarke Griffin, et c'est ma petite-amie vous comprenez, et comme son ex se trouve parmi nous, on ne souhaite pas que ça se sache, pour éviter les conflits vous comprenez..? Et je sais que si je retourne là-bas sans avoir de ses nouvelles, tout le monde va comprendre, et son ex va probablement faire une scène et... J'ai déjà déconné avec elle, beaucoup trop de fois, je ne veux pas être la cause de problèmes avec son ex en plus de tout ça. S'il vous plait, dites-moi juste si elle va bien."_

Je rajoutai une petite larme pour rendre ma petite mise en scène plus crédible. Elle soupira.

 _" - Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien vous dire. Ma fonction ne m'autorise pas à vous dévoiler qu'elle a effectivement été admise ici dans la salle 2, qu'on l'a soignée mais qu'elle est portée disparue depuis un moment maintenant._

 _\- Portée disparue... Mais..?_

 _\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler ces informations. Ni vous demander si vous avez quelconques informations à nous fournir quant au pourquoi et comment Mlle Griffin a quitté l'infirmerie sans que personne ne la voit. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est de vous reposer. Est-ce clair ?_

 _\- Très clair. Merci."_

Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, je crachai les cachets dans le lavabo. Elle aussi savait des trucs qu'elle n'étais pas super heureuse de savoir, et qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de vraiment cautionner. Le plus important, c'était que Clarke s'était tirée. Connaissant l'animal, elle n'aurait jamais réussi à sortir par là où elle était entrée sans se faire pincer. Conclusion : il y avait une porte de sortie dans la salle 2, et j'étais bien déterminée à la trouver !

Je m'infiltrai aussi discrètement que possible dans la salle de soin. Coup de bol, aucun médecin n'était présent. Encore mieux, le sergent lui, était là. Et bien endormi. Et surtout, bien perfusé. Je suivis les tuyaux lui délivrant du sang du regard pour voir que ceux-ci disparaissaient derrière une trappe d'aération. J'empruntai donc ce qui était probablement le même chemin que Clarke et atterris dans un endroit beaucoup moins sympathique et chaleureux. Des dizaines de cages s'étendaient à perte de vue, dans lesquelles étaient enfermés ce qui semblait être des grounders. J'ignorai tant bien que mal les supplications des uns et des autres afin de poursuivre ma route le plus discrètement possible. Lorsque je n'eus plus d'autres chemins à emprunter, j'ouvris la porte qui se trouvait devant moi et manquai de tomber dans une trappe. Un énorme trou, au milieu d'une petite pièce vide. Pas la peine d'être un génie pour comprendre que le sol s'était récemment dérobé sous les pieds de quelqu'un. Si je sautais, dans le meilleur des cas, je me retrouvai dans un espèce de passage secret et je parvenais à retrouver Clarke, dans le pire... Je préférai éviter de penser à la chute potentiellement aussi mortelle que dégueulasse ! Une bruit derrière moi m'aida à faire mon choix et je plongeai dans le vide après avoir refermé la porte. J'eus apparemment de la chance puisque je m'écrasai douloureusement dans une benne plus bas. De la chance parce que j'avais eu vraiment très mal, et si je souffrais, ça voulait dire que je n'étais pas morte. Yay. J'étouffai un cri de dégoût en réalisant que j'avais atterri au milieu d'un nombre assez conséquent de putains de cadavres, et un autre de soulagement en constatant que Clarke ne figurait pas parmi les corps. Je sortis enfin de cet immense tombeau... avant de replonger dedans tête la première en entendant des grognements.

Génial, vraiment fabuleux ! Quelque soit les bordels qui me tournaient autour, ils avaient intérêt à foutre le camp ! Une fois la voie libre, je piquai un sprint tout droit, et - la chance devait être avec moi aujourd'hui - heurtai par miracle Clarke de plein fouet.

 _" - Griffin ! T'es toujours en vie !_

 _\- Ouch... Tu me fais mal..."_

Une main m'attrapa par le bras et m'aida à me relever.

 _" - Merci c'est c... Ah salope me touche pas me touche pas !"_

Anya se tenait là, tranquille, devant moi, comme si de rien n'était.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là sale grognasse ?!"_

Ok, j'avais déjà fait mieux que "grognasse"... Je mimai une croix avec mes doigts et crachai comme un Na'vi dans le film Avatar, quelque fut l'utilité et la pertinence de cette action.

 _" - Calme-toi Juli... Jules_ , se reprit Clarke, _tout va bien._

 _\- Ah... Ah bon ? On est genre potes maintenant ?_

 _\- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais personne ne va tuer personne, donc calme-toi."_

Je me détendis. Un peu.

 _" - Ok, du coup on fait quoi ?"_

* * *

Ce qu'on allait faire fut rapidement négocié, Anya nous avait laissées en plan.

 _" - Bon Miss Perfect, une autre idée à proposer ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. On avance ?"_

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et me suivis le long des rails.

 _" - Est-ce que t'as appris quelque chose de nouveau ?_ demanda la blonde.

 _\- La copine de Junkie 1 n'est pas la seule à ne pas être totalement d'accord avec ce qui se passe ici._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- La doc qui s'est occupée de ça..._ Je désignai mon œil gonflé.

 _\- Comment t'a eu ça au fait ?_

 _\- J'ai provoqué une armoire à glace. Bref, elle m'a dit que tu avais foutu le camp. Elle doit avoir des choses à se reprocher pour me donner une telle information. Tu sais toi pourquoi il y a tout un tas de grounders enfermés ?_

 _\- Leur sang. Wallace..._

 _\- Qui ça ?_

 _\- Le président. Il m'a dit que notre sang était plus efficace que celui des grounders pour les soigner des radiations._

 _\- Attends, si c'est juste du sang qu'ils veulent, pourquoi ils le demandent pas ? Si ça leur évite de pourrir sous terre jusqu'à la fin des temps, je suis totalement d'accord pour leur en filer un peu du mien... Et je suis sûre que les grounders leur en fileraient si ils obtenaient quelque chose en retour._

 _\- Pour peu que l'on puisse négocier avec eux..._

 _\- Ouais c'est juste. Dis, tu t'es jamais demandée comment ça marchait ?_

 _\- Quoi ?"_

Je trébuchai sur un caillou et manquai de m'étaler.

 _" - Bah, leur politique..._ répondis-je en essayant de regagner un minimum de contenance. _Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'Anya soit leur chef à tous, elle doit recevoir des ordres de quelqu'un. Et je me demande à quoi il ressemble celui qui est au-dessus de tout ça._

 _\- Le chef des grounders... J'imagine bien... Hum... Un véritable colosse ! Dans la quarantaine, 2 mètres de haut, 1 mètre 50 de large, des poings gros comme ma cuisse..._

 _\- Ah ouais ?_ Je ris à la description qu'elle me donnait. _Moi je vois plutôt une petite vieille, genre toute petite, l'air super sévère, mais toujours accompagnée de ses chiens de garde, qui eux correspondraient à ce que tu viens de décrire._

 _\- Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'on aura jamais à le savoir._

 _\- J'approuve, je pense qu'on serait pas super copains. Hum..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Si ça se trouve on est complètement à côté de la plaque."_

Elle réfléchit un instant.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu imagines maintenant ?_

 _\- Leur chef, c'est peut-être un gamin de 12 ans, on ne sait jamais avec eux._

 _\- Mouais je trouve pas ça super crédible._

 _\- Ou alors une ado, une fille de notre âge, ou quelques années de plus._

 _\- Je sens le fantasme arriver."_

Elle n'avait pas tort.

 _" - Non mais tu imagines ? Si ça se trouve, c'est un mec magnifique, qui se balade toujours avec sa veste ouverte pour qu'on puisse voir ses abdos._

 _\- Ou alors une fille sexy à se damner_ , renchérit Clarke qui se prenait au jeu. _Avec des yeux émeraudes envoûtants dont tu ne peux pas te détacher._

 _\- Un regard qui te transperce de part en part... Et le jour où on la rencontrerait..._

 _\- Elle se rapprocherait de nous pour nous murmurer sensuellement à l'oreille tout un tas de mauvaises idées._

 _\- Ouh, Griffin sort ses griffes !_

 _\- Quoi on peut rêver non ?_

 _\- Mouais, de un, si le ou la chef grounder s'avérait être super sexy et avoir un regard de braise qui déclenche des orgasmes rien qu'en les regardant, ça serait moins qui me le ou la taperait. De deux, même si l'idée est alléchante, je crains fortement que notre vision des choses soient un tantinet erronée. Je pense que je vais rester sur l'idée de la vieille..._

 _\- Tu sais ce qui n'est pas alléchant ?"_

Clarke s'arrêta et me désigna la sortie du tunnel.

" _\- D'accord je vois."_

* * *

Après avoir insulté toute la famille des immenses chutes d'eau qui se dévoilaient sous nos pieds, nous songeâmes vaguement à sauter dans le vide.

 _" - Tu sais Paxton, je suis pas sûre que ça soit une super idée..._

 _\- Oui je sais, mais j'en ai pas d'autres, des idées..."_

D'un commun accord, nous décidâmes de rebrousser chemin, dans l'espoir de trouver Anya. Tout se passait bien, nous avions recommencé à déconner sur notre fantasme du chef parfait lorsque nous entendîmes des patrouilles au loin.

 _" - Merde... Julia cache-toi !_

 _\- C'est Jules ! Et tu crois franchement qu'on arrivera à ne pas se faire repérer ?!_

 _\- Non, mais toi, ta disparition n'a pas encore été signalée je me trompe ?"_

Je regardai ma montre. Encore 23 minutes avant qu'on vienne me rendre visite à nouveau.

 _" - Laisse-les m'attraper, et profite de la diversion pour foutre le camp et partir à la recherche des autres !_

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et comment je vais les retrouver ? On est perdus au milieu de nulle part !_

 _\- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un nous cherche, tu finiras bien par tomber dessus !"_

Je n'eus pas le temps de protester plus vivement. La patrouille se dessina au loin, et je me planquai dans un petit renfoncement. J'avais du bol, avec leur masque, la vision périphérie de tous les petits soldats étaient totalement nazes, je pourrais jouer là-dessus pour leur échapper. Ils se jetèrent sur Clarke dès qu'ils l'aperçurent et l'immobilisèrent. Je fus tiraillée entre mon désir de voler à son secours quitte à me lancer dans un 3 contre 1 et celui de foutre le camp et espérer revenir à temps pour sauver tout le monde. Au final, la question ne se posa pas puisqu'Anya débarqua elle aussi dans la bataille, écrasant un garde contre le mur. Clarke en profita pour arracher les masques des soldats. Elles se précipitèrent vers les chutes et s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du rebord. Anya n'hésita pas avant de bondir dans le vide. Les gardes neutralisés, je sortis de ma planque.

 _" - Clarke tire-toi !_

 _\- Et toi ?_

 _\- Je vais rester ici. Personne ne m'a vu ici, si je retourne à temps dans l'infirmerie, personne ne saura que j'étais avec toi."_

Elle songea à la question quelques secondes avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

 _" - Très bien... Au moins, je saurai que j'aurai quelqu'un à l'intérieur..._

 _\- Exactement. Fous le camp maintenant. Bonne chance._

 _\- Toi aussi."_

Et elle disparut à son tour, tandis que je repartis en direction de l'infirmerie, en empruntant les portes par lesquels les soldats étaient arrivés. Au final, ce fut un jeu d'enfant pour une voleuse.

 _" - T'as intérêt à assurer Griffin..."_ chuchotai-je à moi-même en me recouchant dans mon lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la doc revint dans à mon chevet. Et pour ne pas faire remarquer mon état d'épuisement certain et mes fringues dégueulasses, elle devait se sentir sacrément mal dans ses pompes.

* * *

DW : Voilà, c'est fini. J'ai modifié quelques événements, afin de rendre le truc possible, mais on va dire que la trame principale est respectée. Au fait, rien à voir, mais quelqu'un m'a demandée à un moment où à un autre comment je n'avais jamais pu manger au KFC... Et bien entre le moment où j'ai commencé ce chapitre et celui où je le termine, j'y suis allée pour la première fois, et pour répondre à la question McDo ou KFC, je dis KFC.

JP : C'est super, on s'en fout. Il est temps maintenant de vous faire part de la nouveauté - enfin de la deuxième nouveauté - de ce chapitre, et des suivants, on l'espère.

DW : Exact ! Donc la dernière fois, j'avais rapidement proposé de jouer à un petit jeu avec vous. Le principe était simple : je mettais à la fin des chapitres un certain nombre de répliques cultes de films/séries/livres/youtubeur, et vous, vous deviez trouver d'où ça venait. Passons sur le fait que je ne suis absolument convaincue que le temps que j'ai utilisé dans la phrase précédent est celui qui convient, et arrivons-en au fait que j'ai eu 100% de réponses positives.

JP : T'as eu 2 réponses...

DW : Les 2 étaient positives, et comme je pars du principe que ça marche comme pour le don d'organes et que qui ne refuse pas consent, on va essayer pour voir ce que ça donne. Alors Jules, il me semble que c'est Angellow qui a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour jouer si toi tu jouais aussi et...

JP : C'est vrai, je peux jouer ?

DW : Non, mais tu serviras quand même à quelque chose. Voilà comment ça va se passer : juste après le sondage, j'écrirai 6 répliques, classées de façon totalement subjectives par moi-même en 3 niveaux de difficultés. Pourquoi 6 et 3, tout simplement parce que j'ai quelques... appelons ça de légères névroses, en particulier avec les nombres. Il y aura trois répliques "faciles" qui vaudront un point, deux "moyennes" qui vaudront deux points, et une "difficile" qui en vaudra trois. Faites le calcul, trois fois un plus deux fois deux plus une fois trois, ça fait 10, et j'aime ce nombre. En ce qui concerne la "classification", même si elle est assez arbitraire, elle suit une certaine logique. Niveau facile : des répliques de The 100, ou des répliques tellement cultes que, même sans avoir vu l'œuvre dont elles sont extraites, vous les connaissez probablement. Niveau moyen : vous pouvez connaitre si vous connaissez l'œuvre même sans en être fan, et même si c'est pas évident-évident, ça reste assez connu. Niveau difficile : plutôt compliqué à retrouver si vous ne connaissez pas bien l'œuvre dont la réplique est issue. Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez en fonction des détails donnés, avoir la moitié ou la totalité des points.

Film : la moitié des points si juste le titre du film est donné, la totalité si nom du film plus nom du personnage/acteur ou contexte.

Série : moitié si titre de la série, totalité si titre plus personnage/acteur ou épisode/saison ou contexte.

Livre : pareil, moitié si nom du livre, tout si titre plus personnage.

Youtube : moitié si nom de l'artiste, tout si nom de l'artiste plus titre de la vidéo/contexte.

C'est clair ?

JP : Moyen quand même... Exemple, ça sera plus simple.

" - Maybe life should be about more than just surviving... Don't we deserve better than that ?"

Vous avez la moitié des points si vous donnez juste le nom de la série, donc The 100, et tous les points si vous ajoutez une des informations suivantes : saison 2 épisode 14/de Clarke à Lexa/dans une tente avant que Lexa embrasse Clarke.

DW : Par exemple ! Merci Jules. Quelques indications supplémentaires. Pour que le jeu "marche", il faudrait au moins 5 participants. Si jamais vous adhérez pas à l'idée, dites-le tout de suite, comme ça on arrête, aucun souci.

JP : Elle va juste être vexée et pleurer pendant 20 jours !

DW : Même pas vrai. De plus, je suis parfaitement consciente qu'internet est un outil magique et que si vous tapez les répliques sur internet, vous trouverez forcément d'où elles viennent. Je vous demande donc de jouer le jeu et de ne pas chercher de cette façon, je vous fais confiance, parce que sinon c'est nul et ça n'a pas d'intérêt. Pour les réponses, vous pouvez les mettre en review, me les envoyer en MP ou me les donner sur le facebook de Jules...

JP : Ah tu vois que ça sert à quelque chose !

DW : Je donne la date limite du 16 décembre, parce qu'avec mes exams c'est sûr que je n'aurai pas le temps d'écrire un nouveau bonus avant. Si jamais il y a des ex-æquo, ça sera premier arrivé, premier servi, donc si vous voulez, rajoutez l'heure et la date à laquelle vous envoyez vos réponses. Et maintenant, le plus important : qu'est-ce que gagne le premier ? Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'aimerais vous connaitre un peu mieux, donc j'enverrai un "questionnaire" au gagnant...

JP : Un questionnaire au gagnant ? Pourquoi tu veux punir le meilleur ?!

DW : Laisse-moi finir. Il y aura 2-3 questions bateaux je pense, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, mais surtout une partie qui va je pense vous plaire. Jules, c'est là que tu vas servir à quelque chose. Déjà, tu auras le droit de poser 3 questions au gagnant - parce qu'il faut bien te donner quelque chose en contrepartie -, mais le gagnant aura surtout le droit de te donner une liste de 5 à 10 mots que tu devras absolument caser de la façon la plus naturelle possible dans le chapitre bonus d'après.

JP : Genre si quelqu'un me donne le mot "coléoptère", je dois le caser dans une phrase qui aura du sens ?

DW : C'est l'idée oui.

JP : Je sens que je vais m'amuser.

DW : Et en plus de ça, dès le prochain chapitre, il y aura une autre nouvelle partie "histoire en vrac", dans laquelle je m'engage à écrire un petit truc avec pour seule contrainte une liste de 5 à 10 mots que m'aura aussi donner le gagnant.

JP : Si personne n'a compris, c'est normal moins non plus. En gros, celui qui gagnera sera contacté par MP/facebook en fonction du plus facile pour plus de détails. Sur ce les amis, je vous laisse avec le prochain sondage et les répliques du jour ! Bye !

DW : Salut, on vous aime !

* * *

 **Sondage numéro 6 : Pour vous, quel est le personnage le plus agaçant de la série (sans mentionner mes OC) ? Pas celui que vous aimez le moins, mais celui à qui vous avez envie de mettre des petites claques dans la gueule dès qu'il ouvre la bouche ? Petit top 3 de préférence.**

 **Facile :**

 **"- Oh seigneur, nous avons des ennuis !"**

 **" - Ma sœur, ma responsabilité."**

 **" - Que la Force soit avec toi."**

 **Moyen :**

 **" - Alors évidemment... Bonjour à tous !"**

 **" -** **Ç** **a va être hallu... Attendez la suite... cinant ! Hallucinant !"**

 **Difficile :**

 **" -** **Ç** **a arrive que toutes les deux, on vous prenne pour un couple ?**

 **\- Non, parce qu'on s'envoie des mecs comme des tapineuses alcooliques !**

 **\- Et après, on essaye soit de les épouser, soir de se noyer !"**

Bonne chance !

Kisses - DW.


	7. Indra

DW : Bonjour à tous, comment ça va ce soir ?

JP : Ou ce matin ? De toutes façons on s'en fout, personne ne va nous répondre.

DW : Bienvenue à ce septième chapitre bonus, je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour partager encore une fois notre petit délire de schizophrène. Premier point à traiter, certains d'entre vous n'arrivent pas à trouver la page facebook de Jules - d'ailleurs je suis étonnée qu'autant de personnes l'ait cherché m'enfin bon... Les liens ne fonctionnent malheureusement pas sur ce site et sont automatiquement coupés, donc je ne peux même pas vous le mettre, cependant, après quelques tests, si vous tapez facebook Jules Paxton directement sur google et en cliquant sur le premier lien, elle serait aux premiers abords trouvable. Si vous n'arrivez pas à trouver malgré tout et que vous y tenez toujours, envoyez-moi en PM votre nom et Jules essaiera de vous retrouver. Ceci étant dit, je vous propose de passer aux résultats du dernier sondage, dont le sujet était " Quel est le personnage le plus agaçant de la série ?".

Numéros 5 ex-æquo : Marcus Kane, Pike, John Murphy et Wells Jaha avec 1 point.

Numéro 4 : Bellamy Blake avec 2 points.

Numéro 3 : A.L.I.E avec 3 points.

Numéro 2 : Finn Collins avec 4 points.

Et le numéro 1, bon on s'y attendait tous, Thelonius Jaha avec 12 points !

JP : Et encore une fois, vieux Jaha ne nous surprend pas par son impopularité...

DW : En ce qui me concerne, numéro 3 Pike, parce que certes c'est un con, certes il devrait réfléchir plus de 3 minutes avant d'agir et de flinguer toute une alliance durement mise en place, mais il a pas de si mauvaises intentions, il cherche "juste" à survivre. Numéro 2, Finn, parce que comme je l'ai probablement déjà dit, je trouve qu'il est pas très intéressant, c'est juste un gros cliché de séries pour ados, et les seuls moments où je lui trouve un intérêt, c'est lorsqu'il commence à craquer et bute tout le monde. Bref, soit il m'indiffère, soit je ne suis totalement pas d'accord avec ce qu'il fait, ce qui fait que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, j'avais envie de lui coller une baffe pour qu'il se taise parce que ce qu'il allait dire allait encore être inutile... Numéro 1, toujours sans surprise, vieux Jaha. Pas grand chose à dire, il ne brille pas par ses qualités de leader sur l'Arche, il est un très mauvais chef une fois sur Terre, et même si quand il était sous le contrôle d'A.L.I.E, il n'était pas forcément conscient de tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est lui qui a commencé tout ça, et il était devenu barjo bien avant de prendre la puce...

JP : Avant d'enchainer avec la scène coupée du point de vue d'Indra, comme vous l'avez probablement deviné si vous avez lu le titre du chapitre - ce que j'espère vous avez fait, on ne s'emmerde pas à mettre un titre pour rien...

DW : Ouais enfin là c'est pas super super recherché, je galère plus avec les chapitres normaux...

JP : ... on voudrait - enfin on va, on vous demande pas votre avis parce que ça sert à rien - vous faire part des résultats du petit jeu.

DW : C'était très serré ! Beaucoup d'ex-æquo, du coup premier arrivé premier servi !

JP : Et comme je l'ai annoncé sur ma page facebook - j'espère que vous...

DW : Arrête d'exiger des trucs !

JP : !

DW : Je te l'ai déjà dit, ça sert à rien de me faire un doigt d'honneur ! T'es stupide ou quoi ?!

JP : Mais ta...

DW : Enchaine !

JP : Félicitations à Belkeys, qui totalise 8 points sur les 10 !

DW : A titre informatif, je vous donne les réponses.

"- Oh seigneur, nous avons des ennuis !" Rusard, Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets, quand Harry et Ron débarquent enfin à Poudlard.

" - Ma sœur, ma responsabilité." Bellamy Blake à propos d'Octavia, The 100.

" - Que la Force soit avec toi." Star Wars évidemment.

" - Alors évidemment... Bonjour à tous !" Phrase d'intro du youtuber Pierre Croce, qui sort une vidéo par jour en semaine et fait un boulot super, souvent à base de PowerPoint, avec un contenu assez varié. Non on ne m'a pas payé pour faire sa pub, mais j'y songe.

" - Ça va être hallu... Attendez la suite... cinant ! Hallucinant !" Barney Stinson dans How I Met Your Mother. Et je ne sais plus qui m'a dit qu'en français, c'était laid. Je suis d'accord, entièrement d'accord, ça claque bien plus en VO...

Callie Torres : - "Ça arrive que toutes les deux, on vous prenne pour un couple ?

Meredith Grey : - Non, parce qu'on s'envoie des mecs comme des tapineuses alcooliques !

Cristina Yang : - Et après, on essaye soit de les épouser, soir de se noyer !"

Grey's Anatomy, saison 4.

JP : Vous avez été pas mal à bloquer sur la phrase de Pierre Croce, mais dans l'ensemble, vous avez été pas mal à avoir de très bons scores. Du coup, on va essayer de corser un peu la chose ! D'ailleurs, nous n'avons toujours pas reçu de réponse de Belkeys, qui cherche vraiment les emmerdes et...

DW : Et avant que ceci dégénère en insultes envers sa pauvre personne, je vous propose d'attaquer le POV d'Indra. Merci à The 100ForEver pour m'avoir donné l'idée en suggérant une scène entre Clarke et Lexa du point de vue de la guerrière ! Nous intitulerons donc cet épisode - pour une fois le titre sera en français parce que je sais pas trop comment le traduire - "3 fois où Indra regretta d'être présente".

* * *

Premier acte.

 _" - Tu devrais pas entrer._

 _\- Et vous ne devriez pas être sur le trône de Heda._

 _\- C'est exact, et tu me l'as déjà dit, comme je t'ai déjà dit de pas entrer. Et pourtant, je suis toujours sur ce trône, et tu t'approches dangereusement de cette porte, on se ressemble plus que tu veux le croire !"_

Elle m'agace. Je ne le montre pas devant Heda par respect, mais elle m'agace. Tout comme elle agace la moitié de cette ville. Je n'ai pas voulu croire le Fleimkepa lorsqu'il a parlé du fléau Julia Paxton, mais je suis bien forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Julia Paxton est un cauchemar. Elle est partout, tout le temps, elle a un avis sur tout et tient toujours à le faire partager. Comme là par exemple, où elle vient de me répéter pour la troisième fois que je ne devrais pas entrer dans la chambre de Heda.

 _" - Arrête d'ignorer mes avertissements Indra, tu vas le regretter..._

 _\- Et pourquoi ne devrais-je pas entrer ?_ finis-je par demander.

 _\- C'était la Saint-Valentin hier, et il s'est passé des trucs. Des trucs que, je t'assure, tu ne veux pas savoir."_

Pourquoi ne comprend-t-elle pas que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont elle est en train de parler..? Je l'ignore une nouvelle fois, après tout je n'ai pas à justifier auprès d'elle les raisons me poussant à parler à Heda. Je frappe à la porte.

 _" - Entrez."_

Je la salue.

 _" - Bonjour Indra, que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence de si bonne heure ?_

 _\- Je suis navrée de vous arranger, mais certains événements requièrent votre attention et..._

 _\- Est-ce vraiment urgent ?_ demande-t-elle sans me laisser le temps de finir.

 _\- Urgent n'est pas le terme que j'aurais employé, néanmoins..._

 _\- Indra, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est si je dois m'occuper de ces... événements maintenant ou s'ils peuvent attendre encore quelques heures."_

Son ton pressé me passe l'envie de m'étendre sur le sujet. Il est vrai que quelques heures de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien - après tout il ne s'agit que d'une querelle entre commerçants -, mais Heda souhaite en général en finir le plus rapidement possible avec ce genre de problèmes.

 _" - Non, cela peut attendre."_

Elle a l'air occupé, je me demande bien avec quoi, bien que cela ne me regarde pas.

 _" - Autre chose ?_ demande-t-elle.

 _\- Non, navrée de vous avoir dérangé._

 _\- Tu peux donc disposer."_

J'ai déjà entendu ce ton, vu ce comportement.

 _" - Indra sors d'ici_ , ordonne-t-elle plus fermement.

 _\- Lexa, est-ce que tu aurais vu ma veste, je l'ai jeté quelque part dans la chambre et... Oh mon Dieu !"_

Wanheda vient d'entrer dans la chambre, et sa tenue vestimentaire - ou plutôt son absence de tenue vestimentaire, indique qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un d'autre que Heda ici. Elle retourne dans la salle de bain probablement à la recherche de quoi se couvrir.

 _" - Oh... Je suis désolée Heda, je ne savais pas que vous aviez... de la compagnie._

 _\- Maintenant tu le sais."_

Son ton est ferme et ne m'invite pas à rester.

 _" - Hum... désolée pour... ça, bredouille Wanheda, cette fois-ci vêtue d'un simple drap._

 _\- Il fait froid ici Clarke, tu vas tomber malade."_

Heda l'entoure d'une couverture et l'embrasse sur le front puis sur les lèvres, oubliant ma présence. Un peu gênée par la scène d'intimité qui se déroule sous mes yeux, je quitte la pièce rapidement. Une fois dehors, je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser cette image de ma tête.

 _" - Je t'avais prévenu que tu voulais pas savoir..."_

Merci Mlle Paxton...

Deuxième acte.

Julia Paxton est une catastrophe, ceci est maintenant un fait confirmé. De toute mon existence, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Heda ce soir, même sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Même si elle s'obstine à dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'en reste pas moins vrai que c'est elle qui a donné ces substances à Heda. Tout ceci m'est inconnu, c'est pour cela que je suis remontée dans la tour et que j'attends dans la salle du trône, débattant avec moi-même de si je dois ou non entrer dans la chambre pour être sûre que la commandante va bien. Mon côté rationnel me dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger, qu'elle est avec mademoiselle Paxton et Wanheda, qui semblent connaitre ces substances et leurs effets. De plus, le Skai Kru présent ne semblait pas s'inquiéter pour Heda, mais il n'empêche que c'est mon devoir de guerrier de veiller sur mon chef. C'est Clarke Griffin qui finit par mettre fin à mes interrogations en sortant de la chambre.

 _" - Indra tu tombes bien, je te cherchais._

 _\- Il y a un problème avec Heda ?_ je m'alarme.

 _\- Non. Enfin si, mais rien de grave. Elle insiste pour te parler, je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux attendre demain, mais elle n'a pas l'air d'accord pour patienter, et encore moins dormir... Ce que Lexa veut, Lexa a, et il est tard, et j'ai un peu trop bu, et je veux dormir, et je sais qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber et qu'elle ne me laissera pas dormir tant qu'elle ne t'aura pas parler... J'irais bien dormir ailleurs, mais elle va certainement me suivre, et si je l'enferme dans sa chambre, j'ai non seulement peur qu'elle essaye de sortir par la fenêtre, mais en plus je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir demain. Du coup, si tu pouvais éventuellement aller lui parler, je pourrais aller dormir sur le canapé et revenir quand vous aurez fini..."_

Elle tente de cacher un bâillement derrière sa main.

 _" - Ou demain matin..._ corrige-t-elle. _S'il te plait._

 _\- Bien sûr. Allez dormir je m'en occupe._

 _\- Oh merci mon Dieu !"_

Je frappe doucement à la porte.

 _" - Entre !_

 _\- Vous vouliez me voir ?_

 _\- Oh Indra, Clarke ne m'a pas menti ! C'est exact !"_

Elle tente de se lever pour m'accueillir, mais retombe sur le lit.

 _" - Viens ici, couche-toi avec moi._

 _\- Je préfère m'assoir sur cette chaise si cela ne vous dérange pas._

 _\- Comme tu veux."_

Elle hausse les épaules.

 _" - Indra,_ commence-t-elle les sourcils froncés par la concentration comme si elle avait prévu ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et tentait de s'en souvenir _. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais ce soir._

 _\- Et comment je vous regardai ?"_

Me voilà perplexe...

 _" - Comme si tu étais très inquiète pour moi, mais quand même un petit peu déçue. Et je sais que tu ne me diras jamais rien, déjà parce que selon Clarke et Jules, je ne me souviendrai pas de tout demain, mais surtout parce que je suis ta commandante."_

Je tente de la détromper mais elle met son doigt sur ma bouche. Enfin, sur ce qu'elle croit être ma bouche.

 _" - Attends laisse-moi finir._

 _\- Heda, vous n'êtes pas en état de..._

 _\- Ne me coupe pas la parole, c'est un ordre !_

 _\- Pardon._

 _\- Je disais donc, je sais que tu n'oseras jamais rien dire. Et je ne veux pas être ce genre de chef. Tu sais, le genre de chef à qui on ose rien dire de peur que je me vexe et que je sois en colère. Et je pensais pas être ce genre de chef, mais Jules m'a souvent fait remarquer que je refusais parfois d'entendre les choses que je ne voulais pas entendre. Toujours selon elle, je n'ai pas de problèmes à me remettre en question, ou à envisager d'autres perspectives, mais elle pense, et pour une fois c'est vrai, que je refuse d'écouter ce que Titus a à dire sur Clarke et moi par exemple._

 _\- Mademoiselle Paxton a dit ça ?_

 _\- Oui, ça m'a surprise moi aussi. Bref, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et que parfois je refusais d'écouter ce que les autres avaient à dire. Alors j'aimerais que tu me dises le fond de ta pensée, ton avis sur mes décisions dernièrement._

 _\- Avec tout mon respect, le moment n'est peut-être pas..._

 _\- Le moment est très bien choisi_ , coupe-t-elle. _Si nous repoussons cette conversation à demain, je serai à nouveau dans mon état normal et ni toi ni moi ne reviendrons là-dessus. S'il te plait Indra, fais-moi ce plaisir._

 _\- Heda vous..._

 _\- Non !"_

Prise d'un accès de... je ne sais quoi, elle lève les bras au ciel et se redresse vivement avant de se recoucher.

 _" - Appelle-moi Lexa et tutoie-moi, comme tu le faisais quand j'étais enfant et l'apprentie d'Anya. Allez Indra, selon Jules et Clarke, il y a plus de 50% de chances pour que j'ai tout oublié d'ici demain !"_

Je m'apprête encore une fois à refuser, mais son regard insistant - et la perspective de me faire haïr demain si je ne cède - me pousse à finalement lui répondre.

 _" - Très bien He... Lexa_ , me forçai-je en essayant de me remémorer l'enfant qu'elle a été.

 _\- Merci."_

Elle hésite un instant avant de continuer.

 _" - Je suis consciente de t'avoir déçue Indra. Je sais que je ne dirige pas comme tu l'entends, et même si je suis intimement convaincue que mes choix sont les plus justes possibles, il reste une part de moi qui se souvient de l'enseignement que tu m'as prodigué au même titre qu'Anya et Titus, et c'est cette petite part de moi qui parfois me fait douter. Et je sais aussi ce que tu penses de ma relation avec Clarke, tu penses qu'elle influence mes choix_ , qu'elle me pousse à agir différemment de la façon dont je devrais agir en tant que Heda."

La visualiser comme l'enfant que j'ai vu grandir devient de plus en plus facile. C'est la première fois depuis qu'elle est devenue commandante - et même bien avant cela en réalité - que je la vois aussi... vulnérable, et blessée. Elle est telle une enfant anéantie et effrayée parce qu'elle vient de décevoir ses parents. Et je réalise quelque chose de très important pour la première fois : elle est une enfant.

 _" - Lexa. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue. Etonnée certes, effrayée parfois, mais jamais déçue. Dès le jour où je t'ai vu arriver en compagnie d'Anya et qu'elle m'a annoncé que tu étais devenue son apprentie, j'ai su que tu allais être spéciale et faire de grandes choses. Et ça a été le cas, c'est le cas encore aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas toujours compris tes décisions, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les ai pas accepté. Beaucoup ont parlé depuis que tu as rendu public ta relation avec Wanheda, pourquoi ont critiqué tes choix, pensant que l'amour t'aveuglait et que tu n'étais plus capable de gouverner objectivement et de faire ce qui était le mieux pour ton peuple, et je suis désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression d'en faire partie. Mais nous avons peur, peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce que nous ne connaissons pas. Et nous ne connaissons pas le Skaikru, il est normal d'avoir des craintes. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais douté de toi en tant que Heda, et plus important de toi en tant que Lexa. Si un jour tu as de nouveaux des doutes, souviens-toi de ça : tu es spéciale Lexa, unique, extraordinaire. Aucun commandant n'a jamais réussi à accomplir tout ce que tu as accompli et va surement accomplir, et aucun commandant ne le pourra j'en suis sûre."_

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, essayant de retenir quelques larmes.

 _" - Puis-je te prendre dans mes bras ? Cette... chose me rend très tactile..."_

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle se jette sur mon moi. Prise au dépourvue, je lui taponne maladroitement le dos.

 _" - Wanheda !"_ finis-je par appeler, constatant qu'elle ne compte pas me lâcher.

La jeune blonde arrive dans la pièce et hausse les sourcils devant la scène.

 _" - Puis-je avoir un peu d'aide ?"_

Elle sourit et dissimule maladroitement un léger rire et prend Heda par la taille, l'allonge sur le lit et se couche à ses côtés, lui caressant distraitement la joue. Je n'ai pas honte de prendre la fuite dans la seconde.

 _" - Alors Indra, tu as testé la Lexa affectueuse ?"_ se moque Julia Paxton le lendemain matin, les cheveux encore trempée du seau d'eau lancée par Heda.

 _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir dans la tour hier soir..._

Dernier acte.

 _" - Alors ?_ s'impatiente Heda.

 _\- Heda, j'ai des affaires plus imp..._

 _\- Je sais que tu as mieux à faire, mais je suis ton Heda, et je t'ai ordonné de me répondre !"_

Ce qu'elle dit est malheureusement juste... Je soupire avant de répondre.

 _" - Vous avez raison Heda..._ dis-je à contrecœur.

 _\- Tu vois Clarke, je te l'avais bien dit !_

 _\- N'importe quoi, réplique l'intéressée. Indra est de ton côté juste parce qu'elle se sent obligée !_

 _\- Elle est de mon côté parce que j'ai raison !"_

La guerre fait toujours rage entre les deux jeunes femmes, et je sais que je vais être prise à partie d'ici quelques secondes, sous le regard plus qu'amusée de mademoiselle Paxton, qui assiste avec le plus grand plaisir à cette querelle. Tout est de sa faute, pourquoi dès qu'elle est dans les parages je me retrouve dans ce genre de situation..?

 _" - Lexa, l'univers entier nous fait signe pour dire que tu as tort ! Je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi d'admettre que tu ne peux pas tout faire, mais là, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi, il est clair que c'est de ta faute !_

 _\- Indra fait partie de l'univers, et elle est d'accord pour dire que je n'y suis pour rien !_

 _\- Oh pitié, j'aime de ton mon cœur et de toute mon âme chaque parcelle de ton être, mais ta mauvaise foi me rend malade !_

 _\- Pour la dernière fois Clarke, ce n'est pas ma faute !_

 _\- Bah si, un petit peu quand même_ , intervient Mlle Paxton.

 _\- On ne t'a rien demandé !_ hurle Heda. _Clarke, je..._

 _\- Arrête de prononcer mon nom comme ça !_

 _\- Comme quoi ?_

 _\- Comme si tu voulais me plaquer contre un arbre pour..._

 _\- Hey vous êtes pas toutes seules je vous rappelle, un peu de tenue !"_

Probablement la seule intervention pertinente de Mlle Paxton.

 _" - Lexa, je t'en prie, personne ne t'en voudra, mais admets que même si tu peux faire beaucoup de choses, ça, ça n'en fait pas parti..._

 _\- Mes capacités ne sont pas à remettre en cause, c'est cet engin qui..._

 _\- Lexa_ , la coupe son amie, _Clarke a raison, on t'en veut pas, mais bordel tu as failli nous tuer en nous envoyant dans le lac avec le Rover ! Personne n'a noyé de véhicule même lors de sa première leçon de conduite, alors admets que t'es juste pas douée pour la conduite !_

 _\- Cette machine est trop compliquée et un insecte a très bien pu survenir dans cet engin et..._

 _\- Un bug Lexa, pas un insecte..._ corrige Wanheda. _Et non, c'est impossible qu'un quelconque bug autre que toi nous ait conduit dans cette situation !_

 _\- ... Indra !"_

Je frissonne dans ma serviette, encore trempée par notre chute dans le lac.

 _" - Oh pitié ! Indra ne te dira jamais que tu as tort, mais c'est clairement de ta faute !"_

La blonde soupire.

 _" - De toutes façons, on arrivera à rien. Jules, viens on va chercher quelqu'un pour sortir la voiture de l'eau..."_

Les deux femmes s'éloignent, me laissant seule avec Heda.

 _" - Il n'empêche que cet engin n'est pas adapté pour ce genre de terrain..."_

Pourquoi ai-je laissé Julia Paxton me persuader de les accompagner pour la première conduite de Heda..?

* * *

DW : Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

JP : L'épisode de Lexa et le rover restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires, on se marre encore aujourd'hui en y repensant !

DW : Je n'en doute pas ! On passe à la suite ?

JP : C'est parti, donne-moi tes questions.

DW : *Donne les questions en réalisant que c'était complètement stupide de commenter le fait que les questions soient données...*

JP : Les premières questions nous viennent de notre... amie Belkeys.

DW : Wow, t'as réussi à le dire sans grincer des dents !

JP : Effort surhumain. Les questions sont apparemment pour nous deux, mais j'imagine que tu veux pas que j'empiète sur ta partie ?

DW : T'as tout compris !

JP : "Déjà, tu cite du HP, donc la question évidente.. Quelle maison? Et quel patronus?"

DW : Serpentard sans hésiter ! Et Serdaigle parce que j'aime la couleur et le logo.

JP : Juste parce que c'est des sales races ?

DW : C'est pas tous des sales races les Serpentard. Selon Wikia, voici la liste des caractéristiques de la maison : Ruse, Ambition, Qualités de dirigeant, Instinct de préservation, Détermination, Intelligence, Pouvoir. C'est tout moi ça !

JP : *s'étrangle avec l'eau de sa tasse* Je te demande pardon ?! Ok, ambition, j'accepte, tu fais médecine, détermination, j'accepte pour la même raison, et encore c'est pas dans tous les cas, intelligence ça passe aussi parce que t'es pas stupide et qu'en plus tu m'as créée, mais le reste, où tu vas te chercher de la ruse, des qualités de dirigeant, un instinct de préservation et du pouvoir ?!

DW : Ok, on va partir sur autre chose. Gryffondor : courage, bravoure, audace, chevalerie, hardiesse, force. Est-ce que ça me correspond ?

JP : Je ne répondrai même pas à cette question.

DW : Poufsouffle : dévouement, travail acharné, patience, fair-play, gentillesse, tolérance.

JP : Ouais y'a peut-être un truc avec la tolérance mais pas plus...

DW : Serdaigle : intelligence, originalité, excentricité, individualité, curiosité, créativité, érudition... Ah si c'est vraiment pas mal ça en fait ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Serdaigle !

JP : Bon bah selon tous ces mots, je suis supposée être Serdaigle aussi, mais j'aime quand même les Serpentard. Et moi, c'est clairement parce que c'est des sales races ! Le patronus ?

DW : J'en savais rien, alors j'ai fait le test sur Pottermore, et je suis tombée sur le cygne noir, ce qui est plutôt cool je trouve !

JP : Ouais ça a de la gueule ! Du coup je saisis pas trop pourquoi t'es tombée là-dessus, m'enfin bon... "DW, si une des deux séries devait disparaitre totalement de l'Existence, tu choisirais Buffy ou The100? (avec tout ce que ça implique)"

DW : C'est horrible cette question !

JP : Ah bah je peux pas être la seule à avoir des questions nulles...

DW : Mais c'est impossible de choisir ! Buffy a lancé tellement de choses, c'est pas seulement une série culte, c'est un tournant dans l'histoire de la télévision, une référence qui a abordé tellement de sujets sociaux et politiques et qui je suis sûre a permis de faire avancer le monde, mais The 100 est une série géniale, l'histoire est géniale, les personnages - pour la plupart - aussi, l'univers, le scénario, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de créer Jules et, et Lexa quoi ! Ah mon cerveau va exploser ! Bon, puisque je dois décider, c'est à contrecœur que j'élimine Buffy, et ce uniquement grâce ou à cause de Jules...

JP : Oh mais c'est trop mignon ça !

DW : La ferme, je ne veux plus en parler...

JP : "Ah, la personne de HP avec qui vous pourriez sortir?"

DW : Hermione, parce qu'Emma Watson. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? Sinon, Luna Lovegood est plutôt un bon choix.

JP : "Vous avez pensé quoi des animaux fantastiques? Ui, je pars du principe que le temps d'écriture pour le prochain chapitre sera suffisamment éloigné pour que tu l'ai vu."

DW : Stop ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, oui j'ai honte et non, aucun spoiler sous peine de suicide de ma part !

JP : Et dernière question : "Votre pêché mignon?"

DW : ... Je ne le crie pas sur tous les toits, mais je lis des yuri tout fluffy les soirs avant de dormir...

JP : Oh non ! Un million de blagues géniales viennent d'arriver dans ma tête ! Comment tu veux que je te prenne au sérieux après ça ?!

DW : Tu riras moins quand on le dévoilera, ton péché mignon.

JP : ... Glups... La suite ?

DW : Tu vas souffrir !

JP : De AIDEN Kom TRIKRU : "Si tu devais choisir entre 20 kg de chocolat mais ne devoir manger que ça pendant 1 an sans dépasser les 20 kg ou salade à volonté pendant 1 an mais nature ? Tu choisis quoi ?"

DW : La salade.

JP : Sérieux ? Espèce de faible !

DW : C'est impossible de tenir un an avec 20 kg de chocolat. Prenons une année de 365 jours, on arrive à environ 55 grammes de chocolat par jour. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'en arriver à des démonstrations de fous pour comprendre que c'est intenable pendant un an.

JP : Et tu crois que c'est faisable uniquement de la salade, même à volonté, peut-être ?

DW : Je compte plus là-dessus.

JP : De The 100ForEver, qui d'ailleurs, dans le jeu du "j'épouse, je couche avec, je tue, je torture" a choisi de tuer Regina de OUAT, je dis ça moi...

DW : Quoi ?! Mais non ! On tue pas Regina, on aime Regina !

JP : Bah oui, je sais, ne me le dis pas à moi. "Dans The 100, quel est ton épisode le plus triste? Le plus drôle? Le plus angoissant? L'ennemi que tu détestes le plus? (Allie, Ice Nation, Mount Weather, Pike, ...)"

DW : Le plus triste, je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous dirait le 3X07, mais j'étais plus en colère et choquée que triste - ça c'est venu après -, donc pas celui-là... Je dirais le 3x11, où Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty, O, Raven et Sinclair se rendent chez Niylah, je l'ai trouvé vraiment dur. Bellamy me faisait de la peine à se sentir comme ça même s'il m'a insupportée toute cette saison, Monty et sa mère, Jasper et sa dépression, Octavia qui n'a plus Lincoln, Raven qui prend - encore une fois - totalement cher, et Clarke... Entre la scène où A.L.I.E dans Raven lui dit que c'est de sa faute si Finn, Lexa et son père sont morts - d'ailleurs on remarque comment elle s'en tape lorsqu'on parle de Finn mais comment aborder le sujet Lexa l'a piqué au vif - et le moment où Jasper veut fracasser la puce dans laquelle se trouve l'âme de Lexa et qu'elle l'arrête en pleurant, elle m'a fait tellement mal au cœur... Le plus drôle... pas facile c'est pas souvent marrant dans The 100... L'épisode je ne sais pas, mais une scène qui m'a fait sourire, c'est dans je ne sais plus quel épisode, quelqu'un demande où est passé Octavia, et je ne sais plus qui...

JP : Ouais tu sais rien quoi...

DW : C'est ça. Je ne sais plus qui répond "C'est Octavia, elle est probablement en train de courir après les papillons", ça m'avait fait rire. Le plus angoissant, le 2X16, lorsque Clarke est avec Wallace père et les autres avec Wallace fils, que Raven manque de prendre - encore - trop cher sur la table de ponction de moelle osseuse, et où Clarke et Cage s'entre-menacent de tuer tout le monde. Un peu tendu tout ça... L'ennemi que je supporte le moins, Pike, parce que c'est celui que je comprends le mien. A.L.I.E était un programme et elle pensait agir pour le bien de l'humanité, Ice Nation c'est ni plus ni moins qu'une histoire de politique et de pouvoir, Mount Weather, survie... mais Pike lui, c'est un mauvais leader !

JP : Carrément ! Il l'avait, la paix, alors pourquoi il a emmerdé le monde alors que d'autres que lui géraient à sa place..? Deuxième question : "Quel est le plus beau couples selon toi en faisant un top 6? Clarke et Lexa (The 100), Lincoln et Octavia (The 100), Callie et Arizona (Grey's Anatomy), Willow et Tara (Buffy), Hannah et Caleb (Pretty Little Liars) ou Emma et Regina (Once Upon A Time) même si elles ne sont pas vraiment ensemble mais je trouve qu'elle ferait un couple géniale."

DW : Pourquoi on me force encore une fois à choisir entre The 100 et Buffy... Vous allez probablement insister pour que je réponde sans faire d'ex-æquo, c'est parti ! Dans l'ordre, Clarke et Lexa - parce que c'est mon couple du moment, c'est pour ça qu'elles battent, de peu, Willow et Tara, ensuite Willow et Tara, puis Hannah et Caleb, puis Callie et Arizona, puis Lincoln et Octavia et Emma et Regina, parce que je ne connais pas. Je crois que c'est la fin des questions de The 100ForEver, j'ai déjà lu les tiennes, y'en a qui vont bien bien t'emmerder !

JP : Genre dilemme infaisable ?

DW : Exactement !

JP : Choueeettteee... Joyeux Noël et bonne année moi... Et histoire d'en rajouter, la première question d'Ewilan consiste à balancer d'autres dossiers sur moi... Je passe vraiment une journée de merde !

DW : Oh oui j'en ai plein ! Son pêché mignon qui sera dévoilé plus tard en fait parti d'ailleurs ! Je peux vous en dévoiler quelques uns si vous voulez ! Par exemple, il y a quelques temps, Jules nageait dans le lac tous les matins au réveil - comprendre par là à 10-11 heures. Un jour, pas trop réveillée, elle se rend au lac comme d'habitude et plonge comme d'habitude en monde belle gosse "j'ai pas besoin de me mouiller avant". Le problème était qu'on était en pleine hiver, et que le lac avait gelé. Résultat, choc contre la glace + choc thermique = Jules qui passe à travers la glace et s'évanouie. Par miracle, Lincoln passait par là et a plongé pour la récupérer, mais c'était tout juste ! Et aussi...

JP : Non c'est bon on s'arrête là, question suivante !

DW : Petite nature ! Et au fait Ewilan, le coup des tables et de Raven bourrée, je te jure que c'est vraiment arrivé, en permanence au lycée, à mourir de rire !

JP : J'ai un peu fouillé dans tes souvenirs de lycée, on va pas se mentir c'était vachement marrant ! Les questions suivantes sont pour nous deux, "Vous gagnez un million d'euros demain, qu'est ce que vous en faites ?"

DW : Les deux premiers trucs que je m'achète sont la maison des Simpsons et le Kwik-E-Mart en lego. Ensuite un appart' à Londres, dans le quartier de Canary Wharf dans l'idéal. Puis je claque pas mal en fringues Cyberdog et David&Goliath, mes 2 marques de fringues préférées...

JP : Placement de produits !

DW : Détends-toi on est pas sur youtube...

JP : Et après ça je construirais dans mon nouvel appart' deux pièces entièrement dédiées pour l'une à des playmobil et pour l'autre à des lego. Ensuite je ne sais pas trop, j'essaierais de m'en servir plus intelligemment, ou alors je paierais quelqu'un pour qu'il me dise comment gérer mon argent intelligemment, et son premier conseil serait d'arrêter d'engager des gens pour tout et n'importe quoi et d'acheter des jouets et des fringues.

JP : "Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu un ami imaginaire dans votre enfance ?"

DW : Pas que dans mon enfance ! Tu crois que c'est quoi la chose qui vit dans ma tête ?!

JP : Certainement pas ton ami imaginaire. Sans rentrer dans le débat de mon existence réelle ou non, on est pas amies, on est juste coincées l'une avec l'autre.

DW : Ouais c'est pas faux... Je n'ai pas eu d'ami imaginaire à proprement parler, mais je m'imaginais dans ma tête faire partie d'un monde où se trouvaient tous mes héros préférés, et que j'avais une identité secrète et que j'étais envoyée dans le corps d'une gamine pour mener à bien une mission super importante et que...

JP : Ouh là, qu'est-ce que ta mère buvait quand elle était enceinte..?

DW : Bah quoi, c'est normal non quand t'es gamine ?

JP : Clairement pas ! T'as l'air d'une schizo là !

DW : Ou d'une gamine ayant un trop plein d'imagination !

JP : Non, d'une schizo... Nous passons à présent aux dernières questions, celles d'Angellow. Et Angellow, je n'étais pas présente dans le cerveau quand tu t'es pointée parce le cerveau m'a lamentablement virée ! Parce qu'elle voulait pas que je massacre ses exams blancs qu'elle a dit... Comme si elle avait besoin de moi pour ça...

DW : ... C'est super méchant ce que tu viens de dire ! Balance ta question, ça va mal finir tout ça...

JP : "Pourquoi Belkeys propose-t-elle à Julia de nous taper... Bien sur qu'elle va le faire ! Elle ne peut pas passer à coté de cela !"

DW : Figure-toi que j'ai moi aussi trouvé cette question étrange, donc tu verras directement avec elle !

JP : "Quel est ton top (3 4 ou 10 ) manga ?"

DW : Top je ne sais pas combien, dans l'ordre, en commençant par mon préféré : One Piece, Black Butler, Fairy Tail, Assassination Classroom, Death Note, Soul Eater (et Soul Eater Not, le spin-off), Rave, Darwin's Game, et j'ai seulement commencé One-Punch Man, L'Attaque des Titans, Full Metal Alchemist, Sword Art Online que je ne classe pas parce que je ne suis pas allée assez loin pour ça. Oh et plus jeune je lisais beaucoup Détective Conan, mais ça fait un moment que je ne les lis plus. C'était la dernière question ?

JP : Yep ! C'est fini, à moi la parole !

DW : Avant de passer à ta partie, j'aimerais revenir sur un petit point. Plus haut, nous félicitions Belkeys pour sa victoire. Elle gagnait ainsi le droit de nous imposer 2/3 trucs, cependant, comme j'ai fait ça un peu à la va-vite, j'ai pas trop réfléchi et je me retrouve avec un petit souci. J'avais donné comme date limité pour les réponses le 20 décembre, et j'ai contacté Belkeys le 22. Problème, le 22, deux jours avant Noël et tout, c'est pas forcément le moment le plus opportun pour ce genre de trucs, du coup je n'ai pas encore de réponse. Je pensais commencer à rédiger le chapitre puis intégrer les petits défis que j'ai demandé, mais j'ai déjà trop entamé le chapitre pour ça. Bref, soit j'attendais puis je réécrivais partiellement, ce qui m'aurait demandé encore plus de temps...

JP : Et comme le délais d'attente entre chaque chapitre est un sacré foutage de gueule, il aurait été ridicule de vous faire attendre encore plus longtemps.

DW : ...soit je publiais le chapitre sans tout ce joli bazar et je le reporte au chapitre prochain. Ce que j'ai décidé de faire. Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'y aura pas en gros tout ce que j'ai annoncé la dernière fois dans ce chapitre, ni de jeu des répliques, mais ça se trouvera dans le chapitre suivant. Assez parlé...

JP : C'est un talk-show, on fait que ça, parler...

DW : Assez parlé de choses qui servent à rien...

JP : Ce n'est pas un peu le principe de ce bonus, de servir à rien ?

DW : Tu vas te taire ! Tu les veux tes questions ?!

JP : Carrément ! Envoie !

DW : Revenons à Belkeys, "Jules, tu préfères embrasser Clarke ou Titus, devant Lexa? (Lexa étant non-avertie)" Je viens d'avoir une image de toi et Titus, c'est... assez indescriptible !

JP : Moi aussi, et je veux mourir... Clarke sans hésiter ! Je pourrais toujours m'en sortir avec Lexa si j'embrasse sa femme, au pire je me prendrais une mandale, mais Titus... Déjà je pense que je perdrais définitivement Lexa, et en plus je ne m'en remettrais jamais psychologiquement...

DW : Question à laquelle j'ai répondu, avec quel personnage d'HP tu pourrais sortir ?

JP : Bah Hermione aussi, parce que comme tu l'as dit, Emma Watson, et vu que je suis moins superficiel que toi je vais aussi rajouter qu'en plus d'être magnifique, elle est brillante. Mais puisqu'Hermione est déjà prise, je vais dire... Et puis merde je vais rien dire du tout, je reste sur Hermione !

DW : Et nous arrivons à la question intéressante ! Ton péché mignon ! Je le balance ou tu préfères le faire toi-même ?

JP : ... T'es sûre qu'on peut pas éviter d'en parler ? En plus là pour le coup, on parle plus de plaisir coupable que de péchés mignons...

DW : Je sais, mais je me suis dit que les plaisirs coupables seraient plus marrants ! Balance !

JP : ... Très bien... Bon je ne le fais plus maintenant parce que je n'ai plus trop matière, mais sur l'Arche, tous les soirs, je regardais discrètement des épisodes de séries françaises à la con...

DW : Je vous rassure, c'est pas Plus Belle La Vie, mais c'est pas beaucoup mieux ! Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

JP : *Murmures*

DW : On a pas bien entendu.

JP : Camping Paradis et Joséphine Ange Gardien, c'est bon t'es contente ?!

DW : Ouais assez ! Surtout quand on sait que tu regardais ça emmitouflée dans un pull moche de Noël en buvant un chocolat chaud ! Heureusement que c'était pas de la tisane d'ailleurs, parce que sinon je te donnais 70 ans !

JP : *grogne* C'est bon là, on a fini ?!

DW : Les amis, les reviews sont désormais ouvertes, foutez-vous de sa gueule !

JP : Mais tu vas te taire bordel !

DW : Désolée, mais là tu le mérites quand même ! Oh et au fait, pour vraiment répondre à la question, mon péché mignon non honteux, c'est les Skittles, j'adore ça et j'en mange jamais parce que j'en ai jamais chez moi, mais je pourrais les bouffer à la tonne ! Et aussi les pingouins, j'adore les pingouins, je les trouve trop trop mignon !

JP : Et moi j'adore les chauves-souris, dès que j'en vois une je fonds complètement, il y en a des fois qui rentrent par les fenêtres de la tour et je perds tous mes moyens en les voyant. Et au niveau nourriture, comme vous le savez sans doute, mon péché mignon c'est la meringue.

DW : Passons aux questions d'AIDEN Kom TRIKRU : "Si tu devais décrire la femme ou l'homme de tes rêves, comment il ou elle serait ?"

JP : Physiquement, j'en sais rien, j'ai pas vraiment de critères à ce niveau, mais il faudrait que ce soit quelqu'un de drôle, intelligent, ayant une certaine finesse d'esprit, un peu original voire excentrique, et surtout, qui saurait me tenir tête.

DW : "Si tu devais être dans l'univers des films d'épouvante lequel choisirais tu ?"

JP : The Shinning, parce que même si c'est méga glauque, je veux visiter l'hôtel !

DW : Et nous passons aux questions dilemmes de The 100ForEver. "En imaginant que tu trouves ton grand amour, tu préfères sacrifier ton grand amour ou Clarke, qui est le grand amour de ta meilleure amie ?"

JP : ...

DW : Jules ?

JP : *quitte le plateau*

DW : Mais qu'est-ce que..? Bordel Jules ! Je vous prie de nous excuser pour ce désagrément, nous serons de retour après cette courte page publicitaire.

JP : Oh non ! Pas la pub ! Plutôt crever !

DW : Alors reviens ici tout de suite et réponds !

JP : Mais c'est horrible comme question ! Je refuse catégoriquement de répondre à ça !

DW : Jules, c'est hypothétique...

JP : Non je m'en fous, j'ai droit à un Joker, je l'utilise là, je refuse de répondre !

DW : On ne te fera pas changer d'avis ?

JP : Non.

DW : Ton Joker est donc grillé ?

JP : Oui.

DW : Très bien, alors question suivante : "Tu préfères ne plus jamais manger de sucreries ou ne plus jamais regarder de série tv ?"

JP : Bye la télé, ma vie est suffisamment intéressante, j'ai pas besoin de regarder celle des autres !

DW : Et dernière question : "Tu préfères savoir QUAND tu vas mourir ou savoir COMMENT tu vas mourir?"

JP : Comment. Je vis déjà chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, imagine le carnage si je vivais un jour qui était VRAIMENT le dernier...

DW : Non je préfère pas, ça serait probablement la fin du monde, la vraie... Ensuite, les 2 questions d'Ewilan auxquelles j'ai déjà répondu : qu'est-ce que tu ferais d'un million d'euros et est-ce que t'as déjà eu un ami imaginaire ?

JP : J'ai déjà eu un ami imaginaire, quand j'étais gosse. Il s'appelait Baymax, comme le gros bonhomme dans Les Nouveaux Héros et lui ressemblait en tout point, sauf qu'en plus il pouvait se rendre invisible et piquer des trucs pour moi !

DW : T'étais donc déjà klepto gamine.

JP : Oh oui ! D'aussi loin que je me souvienne ça m'a toujours fait frissonner de voler des trucs ! Ensuite, en ce qui concerne le million, j'en ferais rien.

DW : Sérieux ?!

JP : Bah ouais, à quoi ça va me servir des euros ici ?

DW : Imagine la monnaie qui marche à Polis ?

JP : C'est surtout du troc à Polis, je me suis jamais trop penchée sur la question, mais je crois qu'il y a quand même une histoire de monnaie mais c'est surtout des échanges de trucs dans la ville, et c'est la même entre les villages ou les nations. Et en plus, comme on vient de le dire, je suis cambrioleuse, je pique des trucs, je les paie pas moi !

DW : Je pense que ce que voulait savoir Ewilan, c'est qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'il est possible d'acheter.

JP : De la bouffe je pense, genre des trucs venus d'ailleurs que j'ai jamais mangé. Et des fringues grounders, plein de fringues grounders ! J'ai jamais été une fashion victim, mais les vêtements des grounders, c'est trop la classe !

DW : Tu t'achèterais pas une petite maison ou un truc comme ça ?

JP : Non, j'aime vivre dans la tour pour l'instant.

DW : D'accord. Nous attaquons les dernières questions, celles d'Angellow !

JP : Génial...

DW : C'est pas méchant t'inquiètes pas. "Après une histoire consacrer à ta personne, une partie Bonus, une page Facebook... Qu'elle est ton prochain objectif afin d'augmenter encore un peu plus ta côte de popularité ?"

JP : Je prévois deux plans, un sur le long terme et un sur le court terme. Dans l'absolu, je compte parasiter le cerveau pour qu'elle se latte en PACES et ne s'occupe plus que de moi, ainsi les chapitres sortiront à un rythme phénoménal et j'accroitrai ma fanbase assez rapidement. Dans le long terme, je compte progresser et envahir de plus en plus de plateforme, Twitter, Tumblr... afin de développer mon réseau et d'attirer l'attention de gens importants qui pourront m'aider à atteindre mon objectif : sortir mes aventures en livre version papier, puis engager un dessinateur pour les adapter en BD ou mangas, et enfin arriver jusqu'à Rothenberg qui se chargera de produire le spin-off alternatif de The 100, me laissant bien sûr choisir qui survit ou non. Voilà, c'est aussi simple que ça.

DW : ... Mais ça va pas toi... Tu vas rester bien gentiment ici et arrêter de nous les briser ! Une page facebook c'est déjà beaucoup pour toi !

JP : Mais ta...

*Nous interrompons ce programme quelques secondes afin d'empêcher un duel au sommet entre le cerveau et la voix qui vit dedans*

* * *

DW : Pour vous faire patienter, voici la scène coupée ! On se retrouve après, quand on aura fini de régler certaines choses avec Jules ! Cette scène est à situer entre le chapitre 20 et le 21, et on va lui donner pour titre "Comment la demande de Kane a failli être flingué."

* * *

 _Mais qu'il est con, plus personne ne cache de bague dans son tiroir à chaussettes ! Il veut se faire griller lui ou quoi ?!_

 _" - Alors Jules, c'est bon, tu as trouvé ?"_

 _Et merde voilà Abby, pourquoi c'est moi qu'on a envoyé chercher ce truc ?!_

Petit récapitulatif de la situation. En rentrant de feue la plateforme aquatique de Luna, Lexa avait convoqué son espèce de troupe d'élite en carton pour une énième réunion ayant pour sujet l'attaque de la plateforme et tout ce qui s'en était suivi. Peu d'entre nous avaient répondu présent, ce que je comprenais aisément, et le peu qui étaient ici n'avaient spécialement envie de monter dans la tour, et nous avions donc convenu que le debriefing aurait lieu dans la pièce se trouvant près de la tente que Kane partageait avec Abby. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs gentiment proposé de regarder à nouveau ma blessure au bras (celle que m'avait faite le *insérer insultes* de raton-laveur) et de changer le pansement. Pour se faire, elle avait besoin de bandages, bandages qui se trouvaient, facilité scénaristique du cerveau qui n'a pas trouvé mieux, dans le tiroir à chaussettes de Kane. Voilà donc comment j'avais trouvé la bague dans son écrin, et évidemment Abby ne me voyant pas revenir, elle était venue voir si je trouvais ce qu'il lui fallait.

 _" - Heu... Non, non, ça doit pas être là !_

 _\- Ah bon ? J'étais pourtant sûre que... Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil."_

Merde, merde, merde ! Mes instincts de cambrioleuse prirent le dessus lorsque je me saisis de la bague plus vite que mon ombre et la cachai dans ma veste avant de laisser place à Abby. Elle sortit la bande 3 minutes plus tard.

 _" - Je ne vois pas comment j'ai pu passer à côté_ , bredouillai-je.

 _\- Moi non plus,_ plaisanta-t-elle. _Va rejoindre les autres, je dois encore prendre quelques instruments."_

Et je n'avais même pas le temps de ranger la bague...

 _" - Il est où Kane ?_ chuchotai-je à Clarke.

 _\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?_

 _\- Parce que j'ai sa bague planquée dans ma veste, ta mère a failli tomber dessus et..._

 _\- Sur quoi ai-je failli tomber ?"_

Je sursautai et laissai tomber l'écrin. La scène se déroula au ralenti. Clarke réagit plus vite que son ombre et donna un coup de coude dans le mur en bois pour attirer l'attention de sa mère. J'en profitai pour faire voler l'écrin d'un coup de pied, qui atterrit dans les bras de Lexa. Je lui fis comprendre par de multiples signes de bras, de mains, de pieds, de jambes et de tête de cacher ça tout de suite avant qu'Abby en me regarde d'un air suspicieux.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _\- Oh... Heu... Non rien... Un... Une libellule..._

 _\- Une libellule ?_

 _\- Ouais, ou une luciole... Enfin peut-être un moustique ou... Bref un insecte quoi..."_

Bien que peu convaincue, Abby sembla se contenter de mon explication... Mais évidemment, comme on n'avait vraiment pas de bol aujourd'hui, maman Griffin se dirigea vers Lexa pour que celle-ci lui donne un coup de main.

 _" - Maman !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu... heu... me montreras comment faire des sutures ?_

 _\- Je t'ai déjà vu en faire à la perfection Clarke._

 _\- Oui mais... j'ai... oublié... comment on faisait."_

La diversion, peu convaincante, de Clarke suffit à Lexa pour lancer l'écrin par dessus son épaule. Lincoln le rattrapa au vol, même s'il n'avait pas l'air bien sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Abby revint vers moi et s'occupa de mon bras. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment pencher sur ma blessure, Lincoln fit un magnifique lancé en cloche de la bague que Clarke rattrapa in-extremis, à quelques centimètres du sol. Malheureusement, ce fut le lancé de trop.

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

 _\- Rien, mon lacet était défait..."_

Oh pitié, pas le coup des lacets...

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ton dos ?_

 _\- Moi ? Mais rien !"_

Mais maman Griffin n'était pas décidée à lâcher le morceau, elle s'empara du bras de sa fille et découvrit l'écrin.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que..._

 _\- Abby..."_

Je tentai de trouver un vieux mensonge, mais je n'y parvins pas. Elle ouvrit la boite... et ne trouva rien à l'intérieur. Merci mon Dieu...

 _" - C'est à moi_ , expliqua Clarke. _C'est l'écrin que l'on m'a donné avec la bague que j'ai offert à Lexa._

 _\- Oh..."_

Abby semblait déçue, comme si elle espérait secrètement trouver une bague dans la boite.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna et revint vers moi, Clarke en profita pour discrètement me glisser la bague qu'elle avait intelligemment enlevé de l'écrin dans la main. Je la fis glisser dans ma manche, Abby ne pousserait pas jusqu'à faire une fouille corporelle sur tout le monde.

 _Putain Kane, quel boulet..._

 _" - Hé chancelier !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Vous avez perdu ça !"_

Je lui lançai la bague après m'être assurée que personne ne se trouvait aux alentours. Il me jeta un regard horrifié.

 _" - On vous a sauvé la peau pendant que vous étiez parti on ne sait où ! Cacher une bague dans votre tiroir à chaussettes, vous êtes pas un peu fou ?_

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que..._

 _\- Effectivement, vous ne pensiez pas !_

 _\- ... Merci._

 _\- Y'a pas de quoi. Par contre, vous devriez vraiment vous bouger, on a sauvé la situation de justesse, mais je pense qu'Abby l'attend, sa bague."_

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre, espérant que ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

* * *

JP : Hé bien il faut croire que si, c'est tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd !

DW : C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas l'air super motivé... Pour ceux qui se demandent, à propos de notre petite... altercation dirons-nous, c'est réglé. Il y a eu beaucoup de dommages dans mon cerveau et beaucoup de compromis, mais c'est réglé.

JP : Sur ce, les amis, c'est fini pour ce chapitre !

DW : On vous laisse avec le sondage, et on espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et bonne année à tous ! Bye !

JP : A plus !

 **Sondage numéro 7 : Dans quelle autre série que The 100 vous pourriez imaginer Jules ? Encore une fois, un petit top 3, et quelques explications sur le rôle qu'elle aurait si vous avez la foi.**

Kisses - DW.


	8. Abby

DW : Salut à tous ! On y est, c'est officiel, la saison 4 de The 100 a commencé hier - enfin hier par rapport au moment où je commence la rédaction de ce bonus, donc d'ici à ce que ça sorte, le quatrième aura été diffusé - aux USA, et aujourd'hui pour nous, qui téléchargeons illégalement ! Et à ce propos, je tiens à préciser que vu la tournure des événements dans cette saison, il n'y aura aucun spoilers dans cette fiction, que ce soit dans la fiction normale ou bonus.

JP : Et ouais ! Déjà parce qu'on déteste tous ces salopards qui spoilent, on a enfin qu'ils perdent leur emploi, que leur femme/mari les larguent en emmenant avec eux les enfants, qu'ils se retrouvent dans la rue, qu'ils trouvent un chat auquel ils s'attachent pour qu'on puisse leur enlever après et...

DW : On a compris l'idée, arrêtons la violence tout de suite ! On ne va donc pas spoiler, et c'est surtout parce qu'ici, ce qui se passe dans la saison 4 n'a aucun intérêt, c'est quasiment impossible de le relier à cette fiction de toutes façons. De plus, même si aujourd'hui nous sommes le 2 février, il est probable que ce chapitre sorte aux alentours du 14.

JP : Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit le 14 février ?

DW : Joyeuse St-Valentin !

JP : ... Je te déteste...

DW : Oh ça va je plaisante Jules. Joyeux anniversaire de création à toi, la voix dans ma tête.

JP : Voilà, ça c'est que je voulais entendre !

DW : Petite aparté, je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà précisé, mais l'anniversaire de Jules, le vrai, c'est le 12 avril. Alors Jules, bientôt un an d'existence, ça passe vite n'est-ce pas ?

JP : C'est dingue ! Je ne pensais tellement pas que j'allais te pourrir la vie aussi longtemps. Je me souviens quand je n'étais encore qu'un personnage créé à la va-vite parce que tu ne voulais pas te casser la tête à écrire avec un personnage existant dans la série.

DW : Si à l'époque j'avais su que tu plairais autant...

JP : Et oui, que veux-tu, on ne résiste pas à mon charme !

DW : Un an de ce genre de commentaires, 26 chapitres normaux, 8 bonus, plus de 300 000 mots, près de 200 reviews, une centaine de followers, 80 favorites et quelques... Tu commences à vraiment faire parler de toi.

JP : Ouais...

DW : ...

JP : On arrête ?

DW : Et c'est la fin du moment émotion ! Venons-en aux choses sérieuses ! Au programme de ce chapitre, vous avez choisi via le sondage facebook que le point de vue serait celui d'Abby, alias Maman Griffin ! Et en ce qui concerne la scène coupée, je pense que vous ne serez pas déçus, car vous avez également voté pour ce que vous préféreriez, et le retour de Lexa sous herbe a été le plus demandé ! Bref, on a du boulot ! C'est pourquoi on va tout de suite commence soft avec...

JP : Le résultat du sondage ! Jingle !

DW : Jules, c'est toujours un talkshow sur papier, tu sais le talkshow du pauvre, celui où il n'y a pas de jingle !

JP : Mais je veux un jingle moi !

DW : Il n'y aura pas de jingle ! On n'a pas les moyens pour ça !

JP : Mais bien sûr que si !

DW : Jules on a déjà pas les moyens pour mettre de l'eau dans une tasse, ni pour la tasse, ni pour le bureau, ou les chaises, ou les micros, ou la salle... Bref on est pauvres, on va pas se payer un jingle !

JP : Je veux un...

DW : Oh pitié, envoyez les résultats...

JP : Ce qui est beau avec ces résultats, c'est que ça part dans tous les sens. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de propositions parce que le cerveau avait la flemme, c'est un immense bordel, chacun y est allé de sa petite idée.

DW : En numéro 4 avec 1 point : Skins UK.

En numéro 3 ex-æquo avec 2 points : Stargate SG-1, Lucifer, Orphan Black, Castle et Lost Girl.

En numéro 2 ex-æquo avec 3 points : Buffy, The Arrow, Teen Wolf, Person Of Interest et Orange is The New Black.

Et en numéro 1 avec 4 points : Once Upon A Time !

A la base, je voulais résumer en quelques mots le pourquoi du comment chacun avait nommé telle ou telle série, mais après je me suis dit, qui peut mieux vous justifier que vous-mêmes, donc si jamais vous êtes curieux, je vous invite à aller voir les réponses et les justifications des uns et des autres dans les reviews auxquelles vous avez tous accès. Néanmoins, je me permets de commenter un petit peu vos réponses, et ensuite de donner mon petit top 3.

JP : Et ça y est, elle va nous rendre ça aussi chiant qu'un match de curling sur gazon...

DW : Je précise tout de suite que je n'ai pas vu Stargate, Orphan Black, Castle, Lost Girl, The Arrow et Person of Interest, donc là-dessus je n'ai aucun avis.

Commençons avec Skins UK.

JP : Avons-nous vraiment besoin de préciser UK ?

DW : Non, on peut aussi effacer de notre mémoire cette horreur qu'est Skins US.

JP : Skins quoi ?

DW : Tu vois, déjà parti. Alors oui... mais non.

JP : Pourquoi non ?

DW : Tu ne peux pas vivre avec eux, ils sont déjà tous fous, tu ne vas pas leur faire du bien... Plus sérieusement, je ne vois pas du tout Jules là-dedans car elle n'aurait pas vraiment de raison d'exister dans cet univers. Skins fait partie de mes séries préférées, probablement même de mon top 3 avec Buffy et The 100, mais il faut avouer qu'après avoir regardé un épisode, on a une fois sur deux envie de se tailler les veines. C'est trop glauque pour que Jules ne fasse pas tâche là-dedans.

Ensuite, Lucifer. J'ai commencé cette série il y a trois semaines, c'est juste... fantastique !

JP : Je suis totalement d'accord, c'est génial !

DW : Et je te verrais totalement là-dedans Jules, en tant que démon qui soutient Lucifer, ou dans la police scientifique avec Ella.

JP : Par contre, je ne sais plus qui a proposé ça et a justifié en disant que j'essaierais de piquer la flic à Lucifer. Hors de question ! La relation entre Lucifer et Decker est bien trop frustrante pour que j'intervienne autrement que pour faire avancer les choses !

DW : C'est clair, ça nous rend tous fous d'attendre ! Ensuite nous arrivons à Buffy. Ah Buffy, évidemment que je te verrais là-dedans, je suis sûre que tu trouverais ta place. Teen Wolf, pourquoi pas, je n'y avais pas pensé, probablement parce que j'ai regardé cette série récemment, mais ça pourrait être intéressant.

JP : Je me taperais Malia. Clairement. Et Isaac avant. Isaac puis Malia, ou Isaac et Malia, en même temps.

DW : Heu ouais, si tu veux, ça serait bizarre, Isaac et Malia, je suis même pas sûre qu'ils se soient vraiment rencontrés... Mais si tu veux.

JP : Et Stiles serait mon meilleur ami. J'aime Stiles.

DW : Oui c'est bon, j'ai dit comme tu veux, tu couches avec qui tu veux, tu es amie avec qui tu veux, de toutes façons ça arrivera pas.

JP : Mais heu...

DW : Orange Is The New Black, oh mon dieu oui ! Un grand oui, tu verrais tellement de dégâts là-dedans !

JP : En plus la vie en prison chez eux, enfin chez elles, c'est carrément plus cool que quand j'étais en cellule sur l'Arche !

DW : Et enfin, Once Upon A Time. Je me suis arrêtée milieu de saison 3, pas parce que j'aimais pas hein, j'aime beaucoup mais j'ai dû arrêter à un moment et j'ai jamais repris, du coup c'est comme pour Teen Wolf. Pourquoi pas, mais je n'y avais pas pensé non plus.

Et on en arrive à mon petit classement perso.

En troisième, j'aurais mis Orange Is The New Black, Jules se serait faite pincer pendant un cambriolage pour une raison à la con, genre admirer un peu trop longtemps un truc ou se manger une porte vitrée, et aurait fini à Litchfield, où elle serait devenue très proche de Nicky - dans tous les sens du terme - et se serait faite adopter par Red, qui couvrirait ses conneries en cuisine.

En second, mon grand amour, Buffy. Je l'aurais bien vu débarquer quand le petit groupe arrive à la fac, elle aurait eu quelques cours en commun avec Willow ou Buffy et les aurait suivies jusqu'à découvrir ce qu'elle cachait, ou alors elle aurait été une grande amie de Tara pour une raison qui aurait échappé à tout le monde - et se serait incrustée dans le Scooby Gang de cette façon. Elle aurait eu une relation presque fraternelle avec Xander, aurait rendu Giles complètement fou avec ses idées stupides et son impulsivité, se battrait souvent avec Anya pour des broutilles insignifiantes pour tout le monde sauf elles, se serait peut-être tapée Faith à un moment, et aurait harcelé Willow et Tara pour qu'elles lui apprennent la magie même si elle serait incapable de maitriser le moindre sort. Quant à Buffy, elle aurait eu au début du mal à faire confiance à Jules, mais quand cette dernière lui aurait sauvé la peau d'une façon ou d'une autre, elles se seraient rapprochées. Qui j'oublie... Ah Dawn ! Bah en fait je l'aime pas Dawn, donc je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle ferait. Et évidemment, Jules passerait son temps à flirter avec Spike, ce qui rendrait Buffy jalouse, et Jules continuerait à dragouiller parce qu'elle serait la première à se rendre compte que Buffy n'est pas indifférente au vampire.

Et enfin, là où j'imaginerais Jules si je ne l'avais pas créé pour The 100, ça serait dans Fear The Walking Dead. Bon c'est un petit peu différent, parce que j'ajoute une contrainte, c'est que Elyza Lex serait de la partie. Petite parenthèse, Elyza Lex est la Clarke de FTWD, c'est un personnage entièrement créé par les fans, qui en général est originaire d'Australie et a un accent très prononcé, se balade avec une moto et des gros flingues, est totalement badass et drague fortement et lourdement Alicia (le rôle d'Alycia Debnam-Carey). Bref, fin de la parenthèse, Elyza et Jules feraient parties d'un groupe de survivants qui était dirigé par le père de Clarke avant qu'il ne disparaisse, et Elyza aurait repris le flambeau après sa mort. Malgré son statut de leader qu'elle reléguerait toujours à sa mère, médecin du groupe, elle passerait son temps en patrouilles avec Jules à la recherche de bouffe ou de n'importe quoi d'utile. Jules et Elyza seraient autrefois sorties ensembles mais auraient fini par se rendre compte qu'être amies ave bénéfices leur correspondait mieux, statut auquel elles décideraient d'un commun accord de mettre fin après leur rencontre avec Alicia et les autres, qui rejoindraient leur groupe. Elyza craquerait complètement pour Alicia, qui resterait de marbre devant ses avances, du moins en apparence, et Jules se lierait très rapidement d'amitié avec elle bon gré mal gré, et ferait son possible pour mettre ses deux meilleures amies dans le même pieu.

JP : Ce que j'arriverais totalement à faire !

DW : Evidemment, parce qu'elles passeraient leurs journées à se bouffer du regard !

JP : Non, parce que je suis géniale !

DW : ... Passons à la suite ! Chers amis, cette fois-ci, c'est vous qui avez choisi, via un sondage facebook, qui serait le personnage ayant droit à son point de vue.

JP : Oui, parce que t'es une flemmarde qui réfléchis même plus. T'es paresseuse, on n'y peut rien...

DW : Je suis pas paresseuse...

JP : Bien sûr que si, t'es même le parecool des gens qui écrivent des fanfictions, quelque soit le nom qu'on vous donne.

DW : Le quoi ?

JP : Le parecool. Tu sais le pokémon, parecool, un bordel qui sert à rien et évolue en un autre bordel qui tape fort et qui dort tout le temps.

DW : Encore une fois, ta métaphore est très inspirée... Revenons en à nos moutons. Ce fut serré, mais Abby remporte la bataille avec une voix de plus que Raven. Donc, sans plus tarder, voici trois petites scènes du point de vue de Maman Griffin, dont deux déjà vu dans d'autres chapitres et une complètement inédite !

JP : Traduction, elle avait de l'inspiration que pour un tiers du boulot.

DW : La ferme. Et comme il faut donner un nom à ce truc parce que je le mets dans le résumé maintenant, on va manquer d'inspiration...

JP : Comme toujours.

DW : ... et appeler ceci "Trois fois où Abby s'immisça bon gré mal gré dans la vie amoureuse de sa fille."

JP : Et nous vous inquiétez pas, le titre n'a quasiment aucun rapport avec ce qui va se passer. Amusez-vous bien.

* * *

 **A situer dans le chapitre 3 "Are you together ?"**

 _" - Heda n'est pas disponible pour le moment Kane, je l'ai prévenu, elle arrivera dès qu'elle le pourra"_ , répéta Indra.

Marcus souffla une nouvelle fois, ce que je trouvais assez justifié. Heda avait plus ou moins imposé ce rendez-vous à cette heure matinale alors que nous avions tous besoin de repos, et elle était maintenant celle que l'on attendait.

 _" - Lexa ! Il est 8 heures ! Et mate un peu ça, j'ai adopté le style Grounder !"_

Je sursautai en entendant les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et me retournai pour découvrir Julia Paxton, qui avait effectivement adopté un nouveau style vestimentaire. Elle portait une veste en cuir typique de la ville avec une armure assez légère, et avait complété le tout avec de la peinture noire, un seul trait partant du cou et remontant jusqu'à son œil gauche en traversant sa joue, semblable aux peintures de guerre des grounders. Elle se rendit vite compte que la personne qu'elle cherchait n'était pas présente.

 _" - Bah, elle est où Lexa ? On avait dit qu'on se voyait ce matin..._

 _\- Oui, c'est la question que je me suis posé en arrivant. Heda et moi-même avions également convenus d'un rendez-vous_ , ajouta Marcus.

 _\- J'ai prévenu la commandante de votre arrivée. Elle arrivera quand elle en aura décidé ainsi."_

Marcus et moi n'eûmes même pas le temps de saluer convenablement que Julia s'impatienta et décida d'aller chercher elle-même Heda. Ce qui était extrêmement courageux, ou extrêmement stupide. Indra lui bloqua le passage.

 _" - Elle t'a donné l'ordre de me balancer par la fenêtre si j'essayais de rentrer ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- De me trancher la gorge alors ?_

 _\- Non._

 _\- Indra, réponds-moi honnêtement, est-ce que Lexa a donné le moindre ordre concernant ma présence ici ? Ne me mens pas, je le saurai, tu sauras que je le saurai et je sais que tu sauras que je le saurai._

 _\- Heda a donné l'ordre de faciliter votre accès quelque soit l'endroit où vous souhaitiez vous rendre ?_

 _\- Alors pourquoi tu es encore devant cette porte ?"_

La jeune femme avança d'un pas et demi avant de se retourner et de dévisager Indra, surprise.

 _" - Attends elle a vraiment dit ça ? Je savais qu'elle m'adorait !"_

Cette fille était cinglée. Heda pouvait la mettre en pièces, et pourtant elle n'hésitait pas à parler d'elle comme si c'était sa meilleure amie de toujours.

 _" - Je suis assez surpris qu'Heda la laisse se comporter ainsi..._ s'étonna Marcus.

 _\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire..._ commenta l'autre homme présent dans la salle qui n'était pas armé jusqu'aux dents - Titus me semblait-il.

 _\- Est-ce que tu la connais cette gamine Abby ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Et tu n'en as pas l'air fondamentalement ravie..."_ remarqua-t-il.

Je réagissais peut-être un peu fort. Julia était une bouffée d'oxygène ici comme sur l'Arche, toujours positive, toujours le mot pour rire, il était très facile de s'attacher à elle. Néanmoins, dès que je la voyais, une image pas des plus agréables me revenait en tête.

 _" - Je l'aime bien, mais je l'ai surprise presque nue dans mon salon, sur l'Arche."_

Il se tourna soudainement vers moi, un peu confus.

 _" - Avec Clarke,_ explicitai-je.

 _\- Oh je vois, gênant..._

 _\- Je ne t..._

 _\- Oh merde désolée !"_ hurla Julia au loin.

Quelqu'un d'autre cria, mais je ne parvins pas à le reconnaitre car sa voix fut couverte par le pas de course d'Indra qui était partie en quatrième vitesse. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre le couloir avant que Julia n'en revienne.

 _" - J'ai entendu crier ! Qu'as-tu fait encore ?_

 _\- Mais rien du tout ! Enfin si, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, il n'est rien arrivé de mal à ta commandante._

 _\- Heda compte-t-elle venir, si elle est occupée je peux repasser ultérieurement..."_ proposa Marcus, prudent.

Il n'avait pas tort, cette situation devenait vraiment inconfortable, peut-être était-ce judicieux de fuir...

 _" - Quoi ? Oh heu nan c'est bon, elle arrive."_

J'étais prête à répondre que nous étions attendus ailleurs lorsqu'Heda fit irruption dans la pièce.

 _" - Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre._

 _\- Au..."_

Marcus fut coupé par Julia, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie d'attendre la fin de cette entrevue pour aller manger, ni pour avoir "la petite conversation que Heda lui devait", quelle qu'elle fut. L'appel de l'estomac fut plus fort car elle accepta de descendre lorsqu'Heda lui proposa de la rejoindre après la réunion.

 _" - Chancelière Griffin ?"_

Les yeux de Heda s'assombrirent comme si elle avait des envies de meurtre.

 _" - Oui Julia._

 _\- Je sais que vous êtes chancelière, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que Kane ET vous assistiez à cette conversation, ça vous dit un petit déj' ?_

 _\- Avec plaisir."_

Je murmurai un "Désolée" à Marcus. De toutes façons, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il enrôle le titre de chancelier, et j'étais plus que soulagée de pouvoir m'échapper de cet endroit. Je demandai discrètement :

 _" - Pourquoi Heda t'a-t-elle regardé comme si elle voulait te tuer ? Vous semblez plutôt proches non ?_

 _\- Oh vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Elle est juste dégoutée parce que je vous appelle par votre titre alors que j'ai toujours refusé de l'appeler autrement que Lexa. Elle est juste jalouse."_

Elle accentua le "jalouse", afin que Heda puisse l'entendre. Si elle le distingua, elle n'en fit rien paraitre. Julia se retourna ensuite en direction du couloir menant aux quartiers de son amie.

 _" - Clarke ! Petit-déj ?"_ hurla-t-elle.

Piquée au vif, je la regardai droit dans les yeux, comprenant ce que cette phrase impliquait. J'entendis quelqu'un se taper le front du plat de la main, et distinguai un "Mais quelle abrutie..." léger provenant de Heda.

 _" - Clarke, ma fille, est dans cette chambre ?"_

Julia ne dit rien, jugeant préférable de se taire. Une réponse aurait été inutile, puisque la principale intéressée entra dans la pièce, remettant correctement son haut, comme si elle n'était pas au courant de la présence d'invités. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'était probablement pas le cas. Je me souvins alors du cri de Julia quelques minutes plus tôt, et de la voix qui avait suivi, et l'associai parfaitement à celle de Clarke. Je compris alors pourquoi Heda était en retard, et ce que Julia avait interrompu, occasionnant de nombreux hurlements de toutes parts. Clarke quant à elle se figea en me voyant ici, et comprit sans trop de difficulté que maintenant, je savais.

 _" - Oh merde... Jules, à quel point es-tu stupide, dégénérée, abrutie, écervelée et tout un tas d'autres synonymes vulgaires que je ne mentionnerai pas ?!_

 _\- Pardon, je suis désolée, vraiment désolée ! Je te donne le droit de me jeter de la tour si tu veux, ou de me trancher la gorge, ou je peux aller tout de suite m'immoler par le feu si tu préfères !_

 _\- La ferme, juste la ferme."_

Clarke me passa devant sans oser me regarder et entra dans l'ascenseur. Je la suivis, déterminée à ce que nous ayons une conversation des plus sérieuses quant au pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Heda, la commandante grounder. Julia nous rejoignit, et une fois l'ascenseur en marche, présenta à nouveau ses plus plates excuses.

 _" - C'est bon arrête de t'excuser, je t'en veux pas. Il fallait bien que ce soit dit un jour, maintenant c'est fait._

 _\- Et si ça peut te consoler, cette histoire entre Lexa et toi est de notoriété publique maintenant..."_

Je me raclai la gorge.

 _" - Enfin sauf pour vous, vraiment désolée encore une fois._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas Julia, c'est bon."_

Je commençai à reprendre mes esprits, et la première question qui me vint en tête fut de savoir comment définir cette relation. Parce que si c'était seulement une amourette d'adolescente pour s'amuser, qui pouvait savoir ce qui allait se passer quand celle-ci prendrait fin.

 _" - Clarke, j'aimerais que nous en parlions un peu plus tard, mais je veux juste savoir, c'est sérieux cette histoire, ou c'est juste pour s'amuser ? Parce que si c'est le cas..._

 _\- Non maman, c'est sérieux._

 _\- Alors vous êtes... comment dire... ensembles ?_

 _\- Heu, ouais, je pense... Je veux dire, on en a pas encore vraiment parlé, mais en ce qui me concerne, oui."_

Je vis à la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux que c'était sincère. Julia à côté de nous jubilait et le cachait bien mal. Une fois en bas, elle nous adressa un dernier sourire.

 _" - Je suppose que vous allez avoir un petit-déjeuner en tête à tête ?_

 _\- Tu supposes bien Jules_ , répondit Clarke.

 _\- Prenez ma tente si vous voulez, je suis la seule à la squatter, Lexa me l'a donné pour que j'arrête de trainer sans cesse dans ses pattes._

 _\- Merci."_

5 minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la tente, où régnait un bordel sans nom. Comment quelqu'un pouvait décemment vivre dans ce cirque.

 _" - Quel bordel..._ commenta Clarke, faisant échos à mes pensées. _Rassure-moi tout de suite, on ne va pas avoir LA discussion pas vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut dégagé un endroit pour s'assoir. _Parce que je sais qu'on ne l'a pas eu lorsque l'on était sur l'Arche, mais là le malaise est bien trop grand pour que l'on en rajoute..."_

Je la rassurai, cette conversation n'avait plus vraiment lieu d'être, je savais qu'il était un peu tard pour ça, et Clarke avait suivi suffisamment de cours de médecine pour tout savoir de la question.

 _" - Je ne sais pas par où commencer ?_

 _\- Demande-moi, pose-moi des questions, je répondrai,_ proposa Clarke.

 _\- Depuis combien de temps ?_

 _\- En fait ça dépend..._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- On est ensembles depuis la Saint-Valentin, mais le premier baiser date de quelques jours avant Mount Weather."_

Quelques jours avant que Heda nous abandonne à Mount Weather.

 _" - Je sais_ , dit-elle en répondant à ma question silencieuse. _Elle nous a laissé là-bas, et crois-moi je lui en ai voulu pour ça..._

 _\- Et depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es... intéressée ? Par Hed... Heu Lexa."_

Je ne savais plus très bien comment l'appeler maintenant.

 _" - Je ne sais pas vraiment... Je veux dire, je n'avais rien vu venir avant qu'elle m'embrasse, et nous avions d'autres préoccupations. En plus, après Finn, je..."_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais je compris parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Malheureusement.

 _" - Bref. Lorsqu'elle m'a fait ramener ici par Roan, on a passé beaucoup de temps ensembles, que je le veuille ou non, et ça nous a encore rapproché. Et puis, ça c'est fait quoi, Jules - que tu devrais arrêter d'appeler Julia d'ailleurs avant que ça l'énerve vraiment - a un peu aidé à ça._

 _\- Aidé ?_

 _\- Elle a plus ou moins convaincu Lexa de tenter quelque chose le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Et lorsque je l'ai vu arrivé ce jour-là, j'ai juste su que je ne voulais plus résister._

 _\- Et tu es sûre que c'est sérieux ? Pour toi comme pour elle ?"_

J'avais déjà posé cette question, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'être rassuré à ce sujet.

 _" - Clarke, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir car ce n'est pas une relation sans conséquence_ , expliquai-je. _Si jamais votre histoire se termine mal, imagine les répercussions que ça pourrait avoir. Heda est leur leader à tous, et même si elle a appris à mettre ses sentiments de côté..."_

 _Comme à Mount Weather_ , me retins-je d'ajouter.

 _" - Elle n'en reste pas moins une enfant, et qui sait comment elle pourrait réagir si son cœur est brisé..._

 _\- Maman, on n'a pas encore mis les choses au clair Lexa et moi, mais je ne prends pas cette relation à la légère. Lexa n'est pas une fille attirante avec qui j'aime passé du temps - enfin si évidemment mais pas seulement -, cette histoire entre nous n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai vécu avec Jules par exemple, je tiens énormément à elle._

 _\- Très bien_ , soufflai-je rassurée. _Je dois admettre que la commandante toute puissante du peuple qui nous accueille et qui pourrait nous exterminer sans trop de difficulté n'était pas mon premier choix, mais si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui m'importe."_

Clarke se leva et je la serrai dans mes bras.

 _" - Merci maman._

 _\- Je t'en prie. On va manger ?"_

Elle hocha la tête. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de sortir de la... tente appelons ça comme ça avant que Heda ne manifeste sa présence.

 _" - Excusez-moi, puis-je vous parler chancelière ?_

 _\- Bien sûr, l'entrevue avec Marcuse est déjà terminé ?_

 _\- Je l'ai reporté."_

Il devait être ravi. Elle entra à son tour dans la tente, et posa la main sur un gant tombé sur le sol.

 _" - Est-ce que c'est..."_ chuchota-t-elle.

Visiblement ça l'était, car elle le rangea dans sa poche. Je lui tendis le deuxième, posé sur une chaise. Elle me gratifia d'un signe de tête.

 _" - Je voulais vous présenter des excuses, quant à ce dont vous avez été témoin. La discrétion et la réflexion ne sont pas deux qualités de Jules, un comble pour une voleuse..._

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant c'est dit._

 _\- Effectivement,_ approuva-t-elle dans un demi-sourire. _Puis-je vous emprunter Clarke un instant, nous avons besoin de parler."_

Ceci était le signal de mon départ. Je quittai la tente pour rejoindre Marcus, seul à une table.

 _" - Clarke et Heda alors ?_

 _\- Apparemment._

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Encore un peu sous le choc, mais je m'y ferai._

 _\- Je l'espère. Et j'espère aussi que l'on aura pas ce genre de révélations tous les jours..._

 _\- Pourquoi cet air dépité ?_

 _\- Le meeting est reporté à demain matin, 6h30."_

J'en voulus terriblement à Julia de ne pas avoir tenu sa langue tout d'un coup.

* * *

 **A situer deux semaines après le chapitre 5 "Space brownies"**

Venir à cette soirée n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. J'étais toujours opposée à l'idée de faire la fête avec les jeunes, c'était leur moment à eux, je ne souhaitais pas interférer dans leur besoin d'ivresse, de danse et de festivités. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, ils méritaient de s'amuser pendant au moins les 10 années à venir. L'autre raison me poussant à refuser chaque invitation était que ma fille participait souvent à ces soirées, et il n'était agréable ni pour elle, ni pour moi de la voir se déhancher sur de la musique électro avec un taux d'alcoolémie 4 fois supérieur à celui autorisé sur l'Arche. Mais malheureusement, ce soir, je m'étais faite convaincre. Raven m'avait, comme à chaque rendez-vous que nous avions pour jeter un œil à sa jambe, proposé de venir, pour faire une soirée entre amies. Être amie avec une gamine de 19 ans avait ses avantages, être invitée à de véritables Rave Parties n'en était pas un. Elle s'était malgré tout montrée très insistante ce matin, soutenant plus d'une fois que cette soirée serait calme, que de toutes façons nos hôtes, les habitants de Polis, commençaient à se lasser de la musique résonnant dans toute la ville toutes les semaines. J'avais fini par me laisser convaincre, plus pour faire plaisir à la jeune mécano que par envie, tout en sachant que j'allais le regretter. Et là, tout de suite, j'étais en train de le regretter. Raven n'était pas là, et je tentai en vain de me cacher de Clarke sur une table dans le fond, attendant qu'elle daigne bouger de devant la porte de sortie pour pouvoir m'éclipser discrètement. Elle n'avait cependant pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger, et semblait absorbée par sa conversation avec Jasper, avec qui elle partageait un verre d'un quelconque alcool.

 _" - Hey Maman Griffin, comment ça va ?"_

Julia, Jules pardon, Paxton venait de faire irruption dans mon petit carré de solitude, un verre à la main. Elle désigna du regard la chaise en face de moi, attendant une invitation à s'assoir. Demander l'autorisation ne lui ressemblait pas.

 _" - Maman G ? Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Pardon ? Oh oui bien sûr excuse-moi_ , me repris-je en voyant qu'elle attendait encore une réponse. _Et toi ?_

 _\- A merveille comme toujours. On ne vous voit pas souvent ici, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"_

Elle se pencha, attrapa un plateau de gâteaux, en avala un en entier avant de me tendre le plateau.

 _" - Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir tester..._

 _\- Vous inquiétez pas, depuis l'incident Space Lexa, je m'assure personnellement que rien d'autres que ce qui devrait être là ne soit ajouter à la pâte."_

C'était loin d'être une garantie, je déclinai l'offre poliment. Les révélations de Space Lexa comme elle l'appelait n'était pas un moment dont je souhaitais me souvenir. Surtout celles impliquant ma fille.

 _" - Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous étiez là, depuis le temps que Raven cherche à vous trainer ici, pourquoi faire acte de présence aujourd'hui ?_

 _\- J'avais..."_

Je réfléchis un instant. Que faisais-je ici exactement ? Même moi je ne le savais pas...

 _" - Où est Raven ?_

 _\- Vous ne risquez pas de la croiser, elle est ivre morte, elle a décidé de défier des grounders à un jeu de boisson. Ils ont perdu, mais elle est salement amochée, et elle n'est pas un individu très intéressant quand elle est ivre. Oh mais je vous rassure elle va bien, O veille sur elle !"_ rajouta-t-elle devant mon visage inquiet.

Magnifique. Raven m'avait trainé ici pour que l'on passe une soirée calme et relaxante, résultat je me retrouvais au fond d'une tente remplie de jeunes plus saouls les uns que les autres, à me cacher de ma propre fille et à discuter de l'état dans lequel s'était mis Raven avec... Mais pourquoi elle était toute seule d'ailleurs ?

 _" - Jules, bien que j'apprécie beaucoup que tu me tiennes compagnie, pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?_

 _\- Je les attends, j'ai réussi à persuader Lexa de venir ici, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait dès qu'elle aurait fini ce "meeting" avec Clarke."_

Les guillemets autour du mot "meeting" étaient très parlants.

 _" - Enfin, elle dit "meeting", mais je suis sûre qu'on parle de s..._

 _\- Merci Jules, j'avais compris de quoi tu parlais !"_ la coupai-je.

Je me souvins tout d'un coup de pourquoi j'étais encore ici et pas dans ma chambre.

 _" - Clarke est ici tu le sais pas vrai ?_

 _\- Mfoi ?! Fous fous foutez de moi ?!"_

Elle cracha quelques miettes de gâteau. Elégant.

 _" - Oui, avec Jasper devant l'entrée."_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de ma fille, ce qui laissait penser que Heda allait passer un sale quart d'heure quand Clarke confirmerait qu'elle avait menti - soit dit en passant, je ne m'y étais toujours pas faite, à la relation qu'entretenait Jules et la commandante - mais heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse.

 _" - Comment te retrouves-tu déjà dans un état d'ébriété tel que tu sais même plus comment marcher droit ?_ interrogea Heda avec un sourire sarcastique.

 _\- Lexa ! T'es là !_

 _\- C'est juste, j'avais dit que je viendrais dès que j'en aurais fini avec Clarke."_

Cette phrase n'avait probablement pas été prononcée dans l'intention d'avoir une connotation sexuelle. Pourtant elle en avait une.

 _" - Pourquoi tu arrives seulement ? Clarke est là depuis un moment apparemment !_

 _\- Bonsoir madame Griffin_ , me salua-t-elle, ignorant royalement son amie. _J'ignorais que vous seriez présente à cet... événement. Clarke est-elle au courant que vous vous trouvez ici ?_

 _\- Non, et je souhaiterais que cela reste ainsi. Dès qu'elle ne sera plus devant cette porte, je m'éclipserai._

 _\- Ne souhaitez-vous pas rester prendre un verre ?"_

Clarke venait de s'assoir, toujours près de la porte. Autant faire passer le temps...

Un verre était la limite que je m'étais fixée, et que j'avais respecté. Nous étions depuis plus d'une demi-heure à table avec Jules et Heda, à discuter de tout et de rien. Pourtant, aucune de nous trois ne voulait être là. Jules ne rêvait que de faire la fête, mais elle avait probablement promis à son amie de ne pas boire et de surveiller la moindre de ses consommations (l'expérience de la commandante sous herbe ne lui avait pas laisser un très bon souvenir), Lexa elle jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil pas forcément discrets vers Clarke, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué que nous étions là, et je ne souhaitais que rentrer chez moi. Jules fut la première à craquer, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre.

 _" - Tu vas rester là à la mater encore combien de temps Lexa ? Bouge-toi ! T'es là pour lui faire plaisir, ça sert à rien si tu ne vas même pas la voir !_

 _\- Je suis là pour vous faire plaisir, et je suis avec toi actuellement._

 _\- Arrête un peu, si c'était pour me faire plaisir, tu serais pas venue._

 _\- Ce n'est pas forcément faux..."_

Jules lui mit un léger coup de poing sur le bras.

 _" - Invite-la à danser, tu ne vas pas me refaire le coup de la dernière fois où t'osais même pas lui tenir la main !_

 _\- On ne parle pas de la dernière fois_ , répondit-elle en accentuant chacun de ses mots.

 _\- Pardon. Mais bouge-toi ! Je sais que tu ne sais pas vraiment danser, mais personne ne le verra, t'as vu le genre de musique, lève les bras de temps à autre et ça passera tout seul !_

 _\- Je sais danser._

 _\- Quoi ? Mais la dernière fo... Bref, tu m'avais dit que tu ne savais pas !_ se reprit-elle menacée par le regard noir de son amie.

 _\- Et je ne t'ai pas menti."_

J'étais légèrement perdue. Jules aussi.

 _" - Attends quoi ? Je compr... Oh j'hallucine."_

Elle semblait avoir compris.

 _" - Tu as compris quelque chose ?_ lui demandai-je.

 _\- Non mais je rêve, t'as appris à danser depuis la dernière fois ?_

 _\- Je me dois de montrer l'exemple dans tous les domaines, quels qu'ils soient."_

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle mentait.

 _" - Arrête un peu Lexa, on te croit pas. Ni maman G ni moi, pas vrai ?_

 _\- Je rejoins Jules sur ce coup._

 _\- T'as vraiment appris à danser ? C'est tellement... dégoulinant de mièvrerie que ça en est écœurant. Et très mignon. Et très inutile si tu bouges pas ton cul de ce siège ! Aller active-toi un peu !"_

Trois minutes plus tard, Jules avait obtenu gain de cause et Heda se dirigeait vers Clarke. Là était ma chance de m'enfuir !

 _" - Je vais rentrer, bonne soirée Jules, amuse-toi bien et garde un œil sur Clarke._

 _\- Bah, vous restez pas pour admirer le spectacle ?"_

Je soupirai. Ma curiosité me perdra, mais observer Heda danser sur de la musique électro était peut-être quelque chose que je ne reverrais jamais. J'acceptai cette fois-ci un gâteau que Jules me tendait.

 _" - Mais c'est qu'elle se débrouille pas mal en plus ! La garce, elle sait vraiment tout faire ! Elle a appris ça en genre 2 semaines !"_

Jules avait raison, la commandante s'en sortait vraiment bien et faisait tournoyer ma fille dans tous les sens sans un seul piétinement et sans rentrer dans personne. Etant donné les talents très limités dont Clarke avait hérité de sa mère, cela relevait d'un exploit ! La musique électro laissa place à une chanson beaucoup plus douce.

 _" - Et en plus elle va avoir droit à un slow ! Cette fille est parfaite ! Ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça"_ , me glissa-t-elle.

Je souris et reportai mon regard sur ma fille et sa petite-amie. Cette dernière couvait Clarke d'un regard amoureux, me prouvant une fois encore que Clarke avait trouvé la bonne personne. Elle releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Lexa avant de poser un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Je détournai le regard, gênée à l'idée de m'immiscer dans leur moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque je baissai les yeux vers mon verre que je remarquai que Jules me dévisageait depuis un moment.

 _" - Vous l'aimez vraiment bien hein, Lexa ? Elles sont trop mignonnes vous trouvez pas ?_

 _\- Oui..._ murmurai-je en guise de réponse aux deux affirmations déguisées.

 _\- Maman G, loin de moi l'envie de vous interrompre, mais si vous voulez vous tirer, c'est le moment."_

Elle avait raison. Je m'éclipsai discrètement, en profitant pour glisser un léger signe de la main à Lexa, qui me le rendit tout en serrant Clarke dans ses bras, qui avait enfoui son nez dans son cou.

Jules n'avait pas tort, elles étaient trop mignonnes.

* * *

 **A situer dans le chapitre 8 "Tridgerplaid"**

 _" - Abby ? Abby tu vas bien ?"_

Je hochai vaguement la tête, plus pour faire taire Marcus que par réelle conviction.

 _" - Abby, je sais que ça doit être... perturbant, es-tu que ça va ?"_

Perturbant ? C'était l'euphémisme de l'année ! Je venais de voir ma fille de 18 ans demander sa petite amie en mariage devant des centaines de personnes, petite-amie qui s'avérait être Heda, la commandante de 13 nations ! Perturbant était un mot bien trop faible pour décrire ce que je ressentais ! Des milliers de sentiments différents se bousculaient dans ma tête. De la joie, de la peur, de la fierté, de l'appréhension, de l'exaltation, de l'angoisse... Mon cerveau n'était qu'un ramassis d'émotions et de questions sans aucune cohérence les unes par rapport aux autres !

Après la demande de ma fille, Heda avait ordonné aux foules de se disperser pour se retrouver seule avec Clarke. Cependant, celle-ci se rendant compte qu'elle la prenait au piège avec une demande faite en public, elle avait préféré laisser un peu de temps à Lexa pour réfléchir à la question, seule. Solitude que n'avait pas du tout respecté Jules, visiblement au courant depuis un moment des intentions de ma fille, qui s'était empressée de rejoindre son amie dans la tour dans laquelle elle allait se réfugier. Pour une fois, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais vu la commandante réellement décontenancée. Il fallait croire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas.

J'avais tenté d'intercepter Clarke, qui était également partie je ne savais où, mais Marcus m'en avait empêché, pensant à raison qu'elle voudrait un peu de temps pour déterminer si ce qu'elle venait de faire était une bonne idée ou non.

Je réalisai que je n'avais rien répondu à Marcus, qui attendait patiemment que je reprenne mes esprits, depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, et m'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un violent fracas se fit entendre. Heda débarqua dans la salle, nous ignorant tous royalement et se précipita vers l'ascenseur, Jules sur les talons.

 _" - Chancelier ! Abby ! La journée a été riche en émotions n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous de repasser demain, les réactions à froid sont toujours plus justes que les autres."_

J'appréciais l'effort de Jules de dédramatiser un peu la situation, mais malheureusement, ce fut inutile. Je voulais des réponses à mes questions. Maintenant.

Heda martelait le bouton de l'ascenseur, espérant que ça le fasse arriver plus vite. Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir, et nous vîmes Heda entrer dans l'ascenseur, puis s'écraser sur la seule. Ma fille, qui était celle qu'avait heurté Lexa, sortit de l'ascenseur, paniquée.

 _" - Clarke !_

 _\- Non attends Lexa écoute-moi !_ la coupa Clarke en sortant de l'ascenseur. _Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était stupide ! Enfin non, je veux dire, évidemment que je veux qu'on se marie, mais ça me semblait être une bonne idée sur le coup, mais je réalise que c'est bien trop prématuré pour toi. Je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que je veuille passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais on a tout le temps qu'il faut, alors oublie..."_

Les 2 jeunes femmes se trouvaient nez à nez, Clarke continuant son monologue sans interruption, jusqu'à ce que Jules souffle quelque chose à l'oreille de son amie, que je ne discernai pas. Ceci sembla faire l'effet d'un électrochoc à Heda, car elle attrapa Clarke et l'embrassa pour la faire taire.

 _" - Oui,_ murmura-t-elle.

 _\- Quoi oui ?"_

Oh mon Dieu. Elle avait dit oui.

 _" - Oui, je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, oui je veux t'épouser._

 _\- Sérieusement ?"_

Encore une fois, Jules prit la situation en main et souffla quelque chose à Clarke, qui sauta dans les bras de sa peti... fiancée.

 _"- Amen ! Du coup, je vais être demoiselle d'honneur ou... Oui t'as raison, pas le moment."_

Jules comprit d'elle-même qu'il était judicieux de se taire. Clarke passa la bague au doigt de Lexa et l'embrassa à nouveau, ce qui devint légèrement gênant. Après une nouvelle réflexion peu convenable, Jules décida qu'il était temps de les laisser fêter ça dignement, décision que j'approuvais, mais je ne parvenais pas à me décoller de la scène. Jules se rendit compte que j'avais atteint un trop plein d'émotions et me traina dans l'ascenseur.

 _" - Est-ce que ça vient vraiment de se produire ?_

 _\- Oui, votre fille est fiancée._

 _\- Wow. Bien, très bien, excellent même."_

C'était la première pensée cohérente concernant cette demande que j'avais réussi à formuler. Et la plus juste. Clarke allait se marier, ma petite fille, la chair de ma chair, elle qui n'était il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps un nourrisson sorti de mon ventre, allait unir sa vie à celle d'une autre personne. Une fois sortie de la tour, je quittai le petit groupe pour marcher un peu seule.

 _J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là Jake, tu dois être tellement fier d'elle. L'amour de notre vie va se marier, je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que tu sois présent parmi nous._

Sans un mot, je retirai mon collier, celui soutenant nos alliances et les fis rouler dans mes doigts.

 _Je sais ce que tu voudrais en faire, Jake._

* * *

DW : Et voilà, c'est fini ! Le prochain personnage choisi le sera aussi sous forme de sondages sur facebook je pense. Et oui, si on le fait sur facebook, c'est clairement, et je ne m'en cache pas, parce que Jules veut plus d'amis et qu'elle tient mon cerveau en otage, si jamais je n'accède pas à certains de ces caprices, elle s'amuse à donner des coups dans mon lobe occipital et je suis aveugle momentanément...

JP : Et je l'assume totalement ! Si je suis bien la continuité des événements, on en arrive à tes questions ? Du coup je vais peut-être me tirer et regarder un épisode de Game Of Thrones pendant que tu réponds ça marche ?

DW : Hors de question. Et tu regardes même pas Game Of Thrones...

JP : La faute à qui, je voudrais bien moi !

DW : Aller, fais ce pour quoi tu es payée et lis !

JP : Je suis payée moi ?!

DW : Je te sous-loue mon cerveau sans rien demander !

JP : ... Très juste. Mais j'accepte de lire uniquement parce que la première review commence par "toi, l'hérétique". De la part de Ploosh "tu penses sérieusement qu'avec aussi peu d'argent, tu pourrais acheter un appart à Londres (une des villes les plus chères du monde) des fringues des jouets (des Legos, Simpsons, franchement, chacun sait que les Legos les plus chouettes sont les Star Wars, suivis par les Harry Potter) payer un mec qui te dira quoi faire de l'argent que tu n'auras pas ?"

DW : Honnêtement, pas la moindre idée ! Peut-être, peut-être pas, je suis nulle dans ce domaine, je ne connais absolument pas la valeur des choses. J'ai plutôt pris la question de base comme un "Si t'avais plein de tunes, t'en ferais quoi ?", et c'est à ça que j'ai répondu. Donc non, j'en sais rien, et je m'en fous en plus. Et les legos Simpsons ont trop la classe, c'est les plus cools, mais j'avoue que les HP sont très chouettes.

JP : Et bah ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Deuxième question de Ploosh, "je valide la pièce playmobils. Tu mettrais lesquels dedans ?"

DW : Déjà, le premier truc, l'hôpital. C'est sentimental, c'est le premier gros truc playmobil que j'ai acheté avec mon argent. Après je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je mettrais ceux nécessaires dans une ville, genre commissariat, magasins, maisons... mais je rêvais aussi quand j'étais gamine de la collection espion. Et... je vais tout de suite arrêter d'avoir une conversation sur les playmobils les plus cools avec une adulte, nous perdons toutes les deux notre crédibilité.

JP : Les autres questions sont assez rhétoriques, mais j'adore le style, alors je les lis quand même. "Et je suis d'accord avec Jules, lorsque tu parlais de tes "non-amis imaginaires" mais du monde dans ta tête... tu fais schizo, pas gamine avec de l'imagination. Mais la prof de lettres en moi se dit que tu aurais rendu des supers textes-libres. Mais tu as conscience que si tu poursuis en médecine, tu pourras te servir de cas d'étude ? Et que lors des stages, tu devras toujours garder tes papiers sur toi pour ne pas être confondue avec une patiente ? Et tu me raconteras si la vraie vie des hôpitaux, c'est comme dans la série avec le personnel qui fricote dans tous les coins (et fricoter est un euphémisme)?"

DW : Mais arrêtez toutes les deux, j'étais pas schizo, j'avais juste tout un monde dans ma tête et... Ouais d'accord j'étais peut-être un peu schizo. Sinon, tu n'es pas la première à me la faire celle-là tu sais. "Oh tu veux être psychiatre ? Mais tu vas pouvoir t'analyser toi-même, avec les TOCs que t'as !". Alors oui, quand je passerai en thérapie, ça peut être un grand moment, d'ailleurs je compte sur Jules pour pas trop la ramener ce jour-là...

JP : Même pas en rêve.

DW : ... et il est possible que je finisse comme tous les psychiatres dans les films/séries : une cinglée psychopathe qui torture des gens. Néanmoins, pas d'affolement, j'aurai fini cette fiction d'ici là je vous le promets !

JP : Je crois que tout le monde s'en tape de ça, ils veulent juste être sûrs que tu ne les tues pas dans leur sommeil...

DW : Je vais continuer de t'ignorer. Et je ne suis pas sûre que les hôpitaux soient tous comme le Grey Sloan Memorial de Grey's Anatomy, mais si c'est le cas, je ne manquerai pas de t'en faire part.

JP : Derrière question de Ploosh pour toi "tu penses vraiment que sans Buffy , the 100 avec Clexa aurait pu exister ? Donc bon osef de Jules, il faut sauver Buffy." Hé mais c'est super méchant ça !

DW : Non, je soutiens Ploosh sur ce coup ! Buffy a inspiré tellement de choses et ma lucidité/mauvaise foi concernant cette série me pousse à croire que cette série a contribué à la création de beaucoup d'autres. Mais Jules, c'est mon bébé, alors non, je la sacrifie pas.

JP : Oh c'est trop mignon !

DW : Trop d'investissement foutu en l'air si elle disparait.

JP : Oh bordel...

DW : Quoi ?

JP : Rien, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux questions de Ploosh pour moi, je vais perdre la boussole...

DW : Mais non tout ira bien. Et avant de passer à la suite, Ploosh, tu n'es pas la seule à vouloir les détails de notre conflit avec Jules de la dernière fois, donc on en reparlera à la fin.

JP : T'es sûre..? On est obligées ?

DW : Je le crains... Suivant !

JP : Les questions de... Belkeys... Chouette...

DW : On peut pas arrêter cette haine ? C'est cool les gags récurrents, mais là c'est chiant !

JP : Mais ça va pas, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir !

DW : Mais tu ne t'en souviens même pas ! En plus c'est une des rares à ne pas t'avoir descendant en flèche suite à LA révélation !

JP : "Joséphine et Camping Paradis... Bon soyons gentil avec elle hein.. C'est toujours mieux que la télé réalité '-' (J'vais pas critiquer tu regarde les mêmes trucs que ma mère en même temps :x )" T'appelles ça pas descendre en flèche ?! Plus condescendant tu meurs !

DW : En même temps comment réagir autrement...

JP : Alors, question commune "Votre équipe de pokémon? Et pourquoi si jamais y'a une raison?" On répond en même temps ?

DW : Oui sinon on risque d'oublier après. Alors en ce qui me concerne, aucune raison particulière, c'est juste des pokémons que je trouve cool, j'ai jamais joué en stratégie et tout, donc je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut, et je m'en fous. La dernière version à laquelle j'ai joué, c'est la Platine, alors je ne mentionnerai pas de pokémons de générations supérieures à la quatrième. Bref, liste non exhaustive : Feunard - superbe -, Noctali - trop classe -, Qulbutoké - parce que je sais pas ce que c'est et du coup c'est cool -, Jungko - parce que la première version à laquelle j'ai joué, c'était Emeraude, et que c'était mon starter, Luxray - je le trouve assez mignon en fait - et Gardevoir - parce que je trouve aussi ce pokémon cool. Voilà, je me ferais probablement latter la gueule dans un combat, mais c'est mes pokémons préférés. Et toi Belkeys, une équipe en particulier ?

JP : Quant à moi, même raisonnement, préférences subjectives, mais je mettrais Gallame, Ectoplasma, Givrali, Absol, Deoxys - un extraterrestre bordel ! -, et les plus cools, les Zarbi. Je les trouve trop chou les Zarbi !

DW : Pourquoi elle ne me surprend pas du tout ton équipe..?

JP : Va savoir. Question suivante "Tu suis un peu les youtubeuses? Si oui, plus Ally Hills ou Stevie Boebi?"

DW : Très peu. La seule youtubeuse que je suis vraiment c'est Natoo, et un peu Andy Raconte mais sans plus, du coup je n'ai aucune idée de qui sont ces personnes. Mais je jetterai un coup d'œil à l'occasion.

JP : "plus Emma Watson ou Elisabeth Swann (pirate des caraibes) ?"

DW : Physiquement ? Emma Watson.

JP : "Si tu pouvais arrêter n'importe quel émission d'un claquement de doigt, tu choisirais laquelle ?"

DW : Tout dépend de quel type d'émission on parle. Je veux dire Les Reines du Shopping, parce que ça m'agace profondément, mais si on ne parle pas des jeux télévisés, je vais dire Touche Pas à Mon Poste, parce que je ne supporte pas l'autre tête de cou que je ne nommerai pas pour éviter les ennuis.

JP : Vu la délicatesse avec laquelle tu en parles, je suis bien contente de ne pas savoir de quoi tu parles !

DW : Tu peux l'être.

JP : Et c'est parti pour la question dilemme de Belkeys, la question qui te fait saigner des yeux tellement tu passes de temps à réfléchir dessus !

DW : Charmant...

JP : "Ptit dilemme quand même: Tu préfères que Lexa ne meurt pas dans le 07x03 et soit toujours là ou que Buffy contre les vampires reprenne (avec tout qui est aussi bien et tout)"

DW : ... Ouch...

JP : Tu vois, tes yeux saignent.

DW : Comme ça je dirais que je préfère que Lexa ne meurt pas et soit toujours parmi nous. Mais ceci dit, c'est parce que pour moi, Buffy est une série qui se termine à merveille. La fin conclut vraiment la série telle qu'on la connaissait, on ne se pose pas de questions, c'est fini c'est tout, mais reste quand même assez ouverte pour que chacun puisse s'imaginer ce qui va se passer après. Cette fin contente tout le monde, que ce soit ceux qui suivaient Buffy comme ça et qui ont donc une fin logique et cohérente, ou les gros fans qui peuvent encore suivre les comics aujourd'hui pour savoir ce qui arrive après. Bref, c'est dur d'imaginer une suite qui fasse honneur à la série, celle que propose les comics étant déjà à mon sens destinée à un public différent.

En ce qui concerne Lexa, je crève évidemment d'envie de la revoir, mais, et ça me fait mal au cœur de le dire, il fallait qu'elle meut à un moment ou à un autre. Elle fait partie de ses personnages qui, une fois qu'on les a un peu cernés, vont vers une mort imminente. Le problème est le suivant : si Lexa n'était pas morte, est-ce que son personnage n'aurait pas un peu tourné en rond au bout d'un moment ? Je suis révoltée par la façon dont Lexa est morte, et par le fait qu'elle soit morte bien trop tôt, mais le fait qu'elle meure était inévitable.

Pour en revenir à la question, je vais donc partir sur un Lexa ne meurt pas dans le 3x07, parce que Buffy a eu une belle vie bien remplie, contrairement à notre Heda.

JP : J'aimerais bien avoir un avis sur la question, mais tu sais, Lexa n'est pas morte, donc... On passe aux questions de The 100ForEver. Trois questions chacune. On commence par "Quelle saison de quelle série t'a le plus déçue cette année (2016)? Le plus marquée? Le plus attristée? Le plus adorée?"

DW : Je ne vais mentionner que les séries dont la saison dont il est question est sortie en 2016, parce que j'ai regardé d'autres trucs, comme Teen Wolf en entier, donc les saisons étaient bien plus anciennes. Le plus déçue, Pretty Little Liars, la série a vachement perdu, ça tourne en rond, tout le monde refait encore et encore les mêmes erreurs, plein de personnages ont perdu tout ce qui faisait leur charme (Alison qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait..?), ils tenaient une conclusion plutôt pas mal à la série avec la première mi-saison 6, mais la série a été rallongée, encore, et c'est chiant. Je continue de regarder uniquement parce que ça me rend malade d'avoir tout subi pour ne pas savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Saison qui m'a marquée... Emotionnellement, The 100 saison 3 parce que je m'en suis toujours pas remise, mais si je devais citer une série qui me marque profondément à chaque saison, c'est Grey's Anatomy, saison 12 du coup même si je l'ai pas encore fini, parce qu'à chaque fois je pleure à moitié devant. Attristée, The 100, Lexa, Lincoln, Sinclair, Jaha pas mort, j'ai encore mal rien que d'y penser. Adorée, Lucifer, les deux saisons, je les ai regardé à la suite, cette série est sensationnelle !

JP : Et j'aimerais bien répondre à cette question, mais déjà ma scène sera coupée au montage, et en plus je ne sais plus, ce qui est sorti en 2016.

DW : Je viens de réaliser un truc, on vit pas du tout à la même époque toi et moi.

JP : Certes... Ce que tu dis est juste...

DW : Non mais depuis le début je pars du principe qu'on ne vit pas dans la même réalité, mais le cadre temporel n'est pas le même non plus, c'est encore pire que ce que je croyais !

JP : Oh pitié, ne commence pas à réfléchir là-dessus...

DW : Parce que si...

JP : Tu te tais ! T'entendre débattre là-dessus est encore pire que de tenter de prononcer le mot Congolexicomatisation correctement du premier coup !

DW : Attends quoi ?

JP : Congolexicomatisation.

DW : Et ça veut dire quoi ?

JP : J'en sais rien, c'est juste un des mots les plus compliqués de ta langue. Question suivante : " Quelle est la dernière série que tu as regardé ?"

DW : Sans compter The 100 qui est en cours de diffusion et Grey's Anatomy que je n'ai pas fini, la dernière saison que j'ai vu et sur laquelle je suis à jour, c'est Lucifer. Oh, et d'ici le moment où je sortirai - enfin - ce chapitre, j'aurai probablement fini Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire.

JP : " Si tu devais choisir qu'une seule qualité chez ton ou ta chérie, laquelle choisirais-tu ?"

DW : Mais pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question ?

JP : Qui d'autre te l'a posé ?

DW : La chérie dont il est question.

JP : Et t'as répondu quoi ?

DW : C'était pas exactement posé comme ça, mais j'ai dit que j'en savais rien, que je l'aimais c'est tout et que je ne me demandais pas pourquoi.

JP : Et c'est passé ?

DW : Apparemment.

JP : Bien joué !

DW : Merci !

*High Five*

JP : En espérant qu'elle te largue après ça pour que ton attention soit à nouveau focalisée sur moi.

DW : Jalouse ?

JP : Pas le moins du monde !

DW : Voilà une des qualités que je choisirais chez ma chérie, elle est pas jalouse de la voix dans ma tête, elle !

JP : Je ne relèverai pas cette petite pointe ratée d'humour. Deux questions de AIDEN Kom TRIKRU, une simple et une casse-bonbons. "Tu t'es déjà cassée quelque chose ?"

DW : Nope, jamais.

JP : Je le fais pour nous deux. Et ensuite : " L'orange est-elle orange parce que la couleur orange s'appelle orange ou la couleur orange s'appelle orange parce que l'orange est orange ?"

DW : Alors j'en sais rien, et je m'en fous complètement. Mais puisque je dois répondre malgré tout, je dirais que la couleur orange s'appelle orange parce que l'orange est orange. Et ça y est, le mot orange n'a plus de sens.

JP : Comment ça ?

DW : Répète plein de fois un mot assez rapidement, tu verras il finira par ne plus avoir de sens.

JP : Coléoptère, coléoptère, coléoptère, coléoptère, coléoptère... Oh ouais t'as raison !

DW : T'es pas non plus obligée de choisir un des mots les plus compliqués de la langue...

JP : Et enfin, les questions de *fr...

DW : On a dit stop avec ça ! Pas de *frissons* ou de *yeurk*, tu lis et tu laisses cette pauvre personne tranquille.

JP : Questions de *ultimes frissons de l'extrême* *tend son majeur relevé à Dark* Angellow.

DW : Je te déteste...

JP : "Possèdes-tu tous les mangas que tu as cité (je parle physiquement pas en démat') ? Si oui ... tu dois avoir une putain de bibliothèque x)"

DW : Oui, je les ai tous. Enfin j'ai tous les tomes sortis en France de One Piece - plus quelques bonus et adaptation de films -, Fairy Tail - plus des bonus -, Black Butler, Soul Eater - plus les 5 Not -, Rave, Darwin's Game, Assassination Classroom, Remember, ainsi que les 60 premiers de Détective Conan. Il faut rajouter à ça quelques mangas comportant un ou deux tomes, ainsi que les 3 premiers de Naruto, le premier de Full Metal Alchemist, quelques One Punch Man, Sword Art Online, King's Game - les 5 de l'histoire originale - et L'Attaque des Titans et le compte est bon. Oui, j'ai littéralement des milliers d'euros de mangas dans ma bibliothèque, et j'ai l'impression qu'avec ma coloc, on est les seules à encore lire les mangas et à ne pas regarder les animés !

JP : Et bien merci pour toutes ses informations ! On passe à la suite ?

DW : Bien sûr, tu vas t'amuser ! La liste de questions de Ploosh, t'es prête ?

JP : C'est parti !

DW : Déjà, le classique "ça va, c'est pas trop dur de vivre avec l'autre hérétique ?" auquel tu vas répondre "Bien sûr que si, c'est un cauchemar tous les jours."

JP : Exactement, j'ai même plus besoin de répondre !

DW : Donc on va passer là-dessus. "Si tu étais dans Star Wars, (bon, je préviens, j'ai plein de questions), tu serais plutôt Alliance Rebelle ou Empire ? Jedi ou Sith ? sensible à la Force ou non ? humaine ou non ? Bien évidement, il faut justifier, je suis prof, je n'aime pas les réponses non-justifiées."

JP : Génial, je n'ai pas regardé les Star Wars depuis des années... Bon alors je serais bien tenté de dire Alliance Rebelle parce qu'il y a le mot rebelle dedans et que c'est cool, et un peu parce que j'adhère plus à leurs idéaux qu'à ceux de l'Empire, mais me connaissant, je suis une brèle alors je sombrerais du côté obscur. Du coup Sith, pour la même raison, et aussi parce que le code de conduite des Jedis est chiant. Sensible à la Force, probable, et ça étonnerait tout le monde ! Et humaine, parce que je ne me souviens pas trop de non-humains trop cools que j'aimerais être. Mais à la limite j'aimerais bien adopter un Ewok ! Je sais, ce n'est pas super justifié, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

DW : Tu régleras ça avec Ploosh, je veux pas être prise au milieu. "Si c'était le dernier jour de ta vie, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? (pitié, embrasse Titus)"

JP : Certainement pas ! Si je devais embrasser quelqu'un le dernier jour de ma vie, ça serait Lexa, juste pour voir, même si ça serait bizarre !

DW : Pas Harley ?

JP : Bien sûr que si, mais j'embrasserai Harley bien avant le dernier jour de ma vie.

DW : T'as la confiance toi. Alors ?

JP : Je ferais tout un tas de trucs stupides, genre frapper quelqu'un avec une bouteille en verre. Et je mangerais. Beaucoup. Je piquerais des trucs dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, et le soir je donnerais une grande fête où toute la bande serait invitée. Et je picolerais comme une dingue, j'essaierais toutes les drogues que je trouverais, et juste avant l'heure fatidique, je monterais sur la terrasse en haut de la tour et je me jetterais dans le vide.

DW : Oui en gros, tout ce que tu fais toutes les semaines. Sauf le coup de la chute libre.

JP : Exactement ! Ma vie est géniale en fait !

DW : Ne me remercie pas surtout.

JP : J'en avais pas l'intention.

DW : "Si Clarke et Lexa doivent avoir un bébé, tu lui apprendrais quoi et tu ferais quoi avec lui (en tant que tata-cool, c'est ton devoir) ?"

JP : Déjà je ne suis pas persuadée d'avoir le droit de ne serait-ce regarder ce bébé avant ses 8 ans, et encore. Et en tant que tata-cool, je le forcerai à regarder Buffy lorsqu'il aura l'âge de comprendre, je lui apprendrais toutes mes techniques pour voler des choses, et je lui raconterais comment on est tombés du ciel et comment ses mamans se sont rencontrées. Et je déciderais de son deuxième prénom !

DW : Vraiment ?

JP : C'est toujours en négociations.

DW : "Et si toi et Harley Quinn avez un bébé, qu'est ce que tu voudrais que Clexa fasse et lui apprenne ?"

JP : Je voudrais que Lexa lui apprenne à se battre, à mains nues et à l'épée. Et qu'elle lui raconte comment elle est arrivée sur le trône et ce qu'elle a fait une fois qu'elle était dessus. Quant à Clarke, je voudrais qu'elle lui enseigne quelques bases de médecine. Oh, et pour rendre le truc moins gênant pour tout le monde, Clarke et Lexa aurait LA discussion avec mes enfants, et Harley et moi on s'occuperait des leurs. Comme ça, malaise évité !

DW : T'es même pas encore avec Harley m'enfin bon...

JP : Oh ça va venir !

DW : Si tu le dis... On arrive à ce qui me plait le plus : "Joséphine ange-gardien ? Sérieusement ? Mais t'es vieille dans ta tête en fait... coolitude en méga-baisse là. Grosse déception."

JP : Mais cette question nécessite même pas de réponse !

DW : Peut-être pas, mais tout commentaire se foutant de ta gueule est bon à prendre.

JP : Mais allez tous vous faire foutre ! On a tous des trucs dont on a honte et dont on ne veut pas parler ! Moi c'est ça, j'en suis pas fière, mais va falloir faire avec !

DW : Bah voilà, tu me l'as vexée...

JP : Mais je suis pas vexée !

DW : Arrête de t'énerver comme ça alors.

JP : Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Enervée ! *renverse la table dans un accès de fureur*

DW : D'accord... Tu vas mieux ?

JP : Oui, merci. *remet la table en place* Question suivante ?

DW : "Sinon, ton plan machiavélique est quand même super dur pour la personne qui a l'amabilité de t'héberger dans sa tête. Et puis franchement, tu penses vraiment pouvoir y arriver ? Parce que bon, l'hérétique ne va pas se laisser faire. Et puis un spin-off de toi, Twitter etc... ça va les chevilles ? Tu passes encore les portes ?"

JP : Je ne vais pas lui laisser le choix au cerveau, je veux son attention, et je l'aurais ! Et je pense qu'il faut avoir de l'ambition de la vie, et ça, c'est mon ambition. La prétention ne me dérange pas lorsqu'elle est justifiée.

DW : Parce que c'est justifié là pour toi ?

JP : Totalement.

DW : Je vais arrêter de réagir à tous tes commentaires...

JP : C'est mieux.

DW : La dernière question de Ploosh - outre le petit duel qui nous a opposé la dernière fois sur lequel nous reviendrons à la fin - n'en est pas vraiment une mais requiert ton attention. "Enfin, dis m'en plus sur cette histoire de Rover dans l'eau."

JP : Ah j'attendais qu'on me le demande ! Pour faire simple, nous avions envie avec Clarke de faire un petit tour à Arkadia une après-midi, et on a demandé à Lexa si elle voulait nous accompagner. Elle a refusé en disant que le temps du trajet était ridiculement long pour le peu de temps que nous allions passer là-bas puisqu'elle devait être revenue le matin. Sauf que ni Clarke ni moi ne voulions y aller à pieds ou à cheval vu qu'en Rover le trajet prenait à peine 20 minutes. Il y a un lien entre tout ce que je raconte ne vous inquiétez pas. Lexa a ensuite souligné que c'était complètement abusé de réquisitionner un "chauffeur" juste pour une petite balade. Et c'est là que l'erreur a été faite, j'ai laissé échappé que nous n'avions pas besoin de chauffeur parce que conduire ces trucs n'était pas bien compliqué, et Clarke a rajouté que tout le monde pouvait piloter ces engins. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite, personne n'est allé à Arkadia, on a dû apprendre à conduire à Lexa tout le reste de la journée. On a récupéré Indra en chemin, qui n'avait rien demandé mais auprès de qui j'ai lourdement insisté pour qu'elle nous accompagne, et on est allé près d'un lac, parce qu'il n'y a jamais personne et que le sol est relativement plat et sans obstacle. J'ai laissé Clarke donner la leçon, et Lexa, bornée comme elle est, a pensé que ça y est, après 10 minutes d'entrainement, elle savait conduire à la perfection. Elle a commencé à prendre confiance, et a fini par aller beaucoup trop vite pour une première fois. Résultat, elle a fini par paniquer et a fait le truc le plus débile à faire quand on panique, elle a tout lâché. Sauf les pédales. Le Rover a continué à avancer et avant que Clarke n'atteigne le volant, on a fait un plongeon dans le lac. On a quand même eu de la chance dans notre malheur, c'est que toutes les vitres étaient ouvertes, donc on a pu sortir sans trop de dommages, mais Lexa a quand même failli nous noyer quoi...

DW : C'est dingue d'être aussi bornée...

JP : Surtout qu'elle n'est pas bornée sur tous les sujets, mais il ne faut pas attaquer ses capacités personnelles dans un quelconque domaine, sinon ça risque de mal finir pour quelqu'un.

DW : Et bien merci pour ces éclaircissements ! Nous passons maintenant aux questions dilemmes de Belkeys !

JP : Choouuueeettteee...

DW : "Tu préfèrerais voir Lexa embrasser Titus ou embrasser Abby? (père évidemment)" Par contre j'ai pas trop compris ce que le "(père évidemment)" voulait dire, alors on va juste l'ignorer.

JP : Abby, c'est certes sa belle-mère, mais c'est moins choquant.

DW : "Tu préfères voir Clarke embrasser Kane ou Jaha ?"

JP : Kane, c'est certes son beau-père, mais c'est moins choquant. En plus Jaha est mort depuis. Enfin peut-être. Je crois.

DW : "Et enfin, toi, tu préfèrerais embrasser lequel de ces 4 loustiques?"

JP : Facile, Kane ! On élimine d'office Titus et Jaha parce qu'il faut pas déconner, et Abby est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une mère pour moi maintenant, alors Kane.

DW : Choix par défaut ?

JP : Même pas, il n'est pas désagréable à regarder, et la barbe lui donne un air bien viril. C'est tout ?

DW : Bah oui.

JP : Oh je suis déçue, ils étaient pas si durs les dilemmes !

DW : Et c'est une mauvaise chose ?

JP : Oh non non pas du tout ! Je...

DW : Belkeys, Jules veut des dilemmes plus durs !

JP : Et merde... C'est ma faute...

DW : Carrément ! Voici les questions de The 100ForEver : "Tu préfères être sourde (ne plus pouvoir entendre tout les commentaires de Titus, Indra ou encore Lexa) ou être muette (ne plus pouvoir faire plein de commentaire toutes les 3 secondes) ?"

JP : Sourde, je peux apprendre à lire sur les lèvres. Alors que ne pas parler et intervenir comme bon me semble, là c'est hard !

DW : "Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ?"

JP : L'indifférence. Me réveiller un matin et réaliser que mon absence ou ma présence ne change rien, que personne ne le remarquerait si je venais à disparaitre.

DW : Oui ça te correspond bien. "Si tu devais être seule sur terre avec seulement deux actrices avec toi, qui choisirais-tu ?"

JP : J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas compter Lexa, enfin son actrice dans votre réalité là-dedans, ou personne que je connais personnellement sinon ça serait complètement stupide. Du coup, je dirais Margot Robbie et Diane Kruger, ça ne me dérangerait pas d'être prise en sandwich entre les deux !

DW : Arrête de rêver ça ne t'arrivera pas !

JP : The 100ForEver, je te retourne la question.

DW : Avant-dernière personne, AIDEN Kom TRIKRU. "Tu courrais toute nue dans les rues de Polis pour prouver à Titus que tu ferais tout pour Lexa?"

JP : Je le ferais pour bien moins que ça !

DW : Exhibitionniste... "Quelle est la plus grosse connerie que tu ais faite sans le vouloir ?"

JP : Personnellement, je trouve que le coup du sapin dans l'ascenseur était pas mal, mais la pire connerie de ma vie qui n'était pas volontaire, vous la découvrirez dans la scène coupée.

DW : Oh oui, et c'est plutôt balèze ! Angellow n'a pas vraiment de questions pour toi, elle veut simplement un résumé détaillé de notre duel de la dernière fois.

JP : Je commence à la faire flipper Angellow, c'est pour ça qu'elle pose plus de questions.

DW : Permets-moi d'en douter. Pour finir ces deux FAQ, nous allons enfin vous faire un résumé du duel. Pour remettre les choses au clair sur le pourquoi du comment, nous nous étions jetées sur la gueule suite au délire de Jules qui voulait un spin-off à son honneur et tout.

JP : Tu la ramèneras moins quand mon "délire" t'aura rendue célèbre !

DW : Au risque de vous décevoir, il n'y a rien eu de si exceptionnel. Comme à son habitude, et parce qu'elle n'a pas d'autre façon d'attaquer, Jules s'en est pris aux lobes de mon cerveau et a tapé dedans comme une cinglée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte que ce n'était pas super efficace, et là elle a fait la connerie du siècle ! Elle s'est amusée à mélanger tous mes lobes !

JP : Bah quoi, c'était marrant ! C'était comme jouer au Tetris, essayer de tout caser pour que ça prenne le moins de place possible.

DW : C'est sûr, vu comme ça, c'est drôle, mais ce à quoi elle n'avait pas pensé, c'est que ça a bousillé toutes mes capacités cérébrales ! Que ce soit au niveau moteur ou de la mémoire, tout était flingué, et elle a vite compris que sans ça, elle ne pouvait pas exister ! Du coup elle a été forcée de tout remettre en place et de discuter. Nous en sommes arrivées à un accord plutôt équitable.

JP : Je ne la ramenais pas sur le reste du chapitre et j'arrêtais de toucher à son cerveau dans des moments cruciaux préalablement établis si en contrepartie elle arrêtait de me censurer, parce que c'est déjà arrivé, de casser mes rêves de célébrité en public et surtout si elle acceptait de changer totalement de sujet si quelqu'un mentionnait mon plaisir coupable après la sortie de ce 8ème chapitre bonus.

DW : Désolée si vous vous attendiez à mieux, mais nous ça nous a pris des heures pour être d'accord !

JP : Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on en est déjà à près de 17 000 mots Dark, alors je te propose de passer à la scène coupée pour qu'on puisse finir un jour ce bonus.

DW : T'as raison. Les amis, vous avez voté sur facebook, et la scène bonus que nous retrouverons ici est... Roulements de tambours...

JP : ... Nope.

DW : Lexa sous herbe le retour ! En espérant que ça vous plaira ! A situer je ne sais pas trop quand je l'avoue, quelque part dans les derniers chapitres.

* * *

J'émergeai difficilement de mon semi-coma, et jetai un coup d'œil aux alentours. Je ne reconnaissais pas la pièce, mais dans mon état je n'étais même pas capable de me souvenir de mon nom... Au prix d'incommensurables efforts et de nombreux essais infructueux, je parvins me retourner et passai de la position à plat ventre à sur le dos. 10 autres minutes furent nécessaires pour que je parvienne à me mettre assise. Une fois cela fait, j'observai mon lit de fortune qui était... ok pas de lit. J'avais donc dormi par terre. Sur le ventre. Certaines parties de mon anatomie allait me faire souffrir. Je regardai aux alentours. Où étais-je bordel ?! La pièce ne m'était pas inconnue, mais putain c'était quoi ce cirque ?! Des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol, de la bouffe trainait partout, des épées étaient plantées dans les meubles, des couteaux dans les murs et...

 _" - Putain c'est quoi ça ?"_

Je me levai difficilement pour atteindre la fenêtre. Etait-ce..?

 _" - Oh la vache qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici..?"_

Il était fort probable que la tache que j'avais aperçu sur le mur soit de la peinture phosphorescente. Le fort probable devint un quasi-sûr lorsque je vis la lampe au centre de la pièce. Une lampe à UV. Les rideaux encore fermés laissèrent la pièce suffisamment obscure pour que je puisse tester.

 _" - Que la lumière soit..."_

Et la lumière fut ! Je ne fus pas déçue du voyage ! Les murs entiers étaient recouverts de peinture phospho, la salle entière apparaissait multicolore, tout comme mon corps qui avait lui aussi, je le remarquai seulement, été enduit de peinture. J'éteignis la lampe et ouvris les rideaux. Le fait que ceux-ci me restèrent dans les mains ne m'inquiéta pas trop. Ce qui m'affolai par contre, c'était ce que la lumière du jour avait dévoilé. J'avais jamais vu un bordel pareil ! L'obscurité avait dissimulé le carnage pendant un temps. Absolument tout était retourné, et j'étais incapable d'expliquer la présence des trois quarts des objets présents dans cette pièce. Des rubans, des bougies coupées en petits morceaux, des assiettes, des gobelets, des fringues, un cadavre de frigo, de... Oh mon Dieu, des explosifs... Pas suffisamment puissant pour tuer quelqu'un, mais assez pour... détruire le matelas qui se trouvait près de la porte entouré de débris de verre...

 _" - Mais attends... C'est pas mon matelas ça..?"_

Je reconnus d'un coup la pièce. Cette salle, c'était la salle du trône ! C'était d'ailleurs le seul objet totalement intact dans tout ce carnage ! Je courus en direction de ma chambre vérifier si c'était effectivement mon... Et merde, c'était mon matelas... La bonne nouvelle, c'était que rien d'autre ne semblait avoir disparu ou été détruit. Prise d'un fulgurant mal de crâne, je m'assis quelques instants sur ce qui restait de mon lit. Quelques flashs me revinrent en tête. Des bouteilles d'alcool, Clarke et moi dans un couloir, l... Clarke !

 _" - Griffin ! Griffin t'es où ?"_ criai-je en me précipitant vers sa chambre.

Personne. La chambre de Clexa avait été relativement épargnée également, seules quelques bouteilles trainaient sur le sol, et... les restes d'un feu ?

 _" - Pitié, faites que personne n'ait fait de feu dans cette chambre... Griffin !"_

J'entendis un grognement en provenance de la salle de bain. Clarke s'y trouvait, allongée dans la baignoire, endormie. Je tentai de la réveiller, mais n'eus comme réponse que quelques coups de poings donnés dans le vide. Il ne me restait qu'une solution...

 _" - Désolée..._ m'excusai-je en allumant l'eau froide.

 _\- Put... Arrête ça !_ hurla-t-elle trempée.

 _\- Oh génial t'es réveillée !_

 _\- Oh ma tête... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé..?_

 _\- J'espérais que tu me le dirais, je me souviens plus de rien, c'est le trou noir complet."_

Elle se frotta les yeux. J'eus pitié et lui donnai quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits.

 _" - Où est Lexa ?_ finit-elle par demander.

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, elle n'est pas à cet étage en tout cas. Clarke, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?_

 _\- Je... Non tout est flou... Enfin si, j'ai quelques brides de souvenirs mais..._

 _\- C'est toujours ça de pris._

 _\- Hier soir, on discutait avec Lexa dans la chambre et on en venues à reparler de l'incident des space brownies, et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien réitérer l'expérience, mais en prenant de l'herbe de son plein gré. Et... on est allées te voir je crois, puis on a rendu visite à Jasper et Monty pour qu'ils nous donnent un peu d'herbe, et on est revenues ici pour fumer. Et je me souviens qu'on a commencé à ouvrir quelques bouteilles, mais après plus moyen..."_

On ne pouvait pas s'être mis si mal que ça, au point d'avoir tout oublié si..?

 _" - Attends, c'est pas quelques verres et quelques joints qui auraient provoqué un blackout pareil ! J'ai déjà été ivre à en danser nue sur une table, mais je n'ai jamais oublié tout ce que j'avais fait la soirée d'avant... Et merde quoi, regarde l'état de la salle du trône ! Il y a le cadavre de mon matelas sur le sol !_

 _\- Ton matelas ?_

 _\- Quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un est probablement nous, l'a rempli d'explosifs !"_

Clarke se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux à nouveau.

 _" - Et tu veux voir le pire ?"_

Je fermai les rideaux sans attendre la réponse et allumai la lampe à UV.

 _" - Je suis phospho dans le noir maintenant ! Comme toute cette pièce !"_

Submergée par un trop plein d'informations, Blondie se laissa tomber sur le sol. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, une évidence nous apparut à toutes les deux.

 _" - On doit retrouver Lexa._

 _\- C'est certain._

 _\- Où est-ce qu'elle peut être ?_

 _\- Je sais pas moi, quelque part dans Polis, ou même dans les forêts aux alentours !_

 _\- Génial..."_

Nouveau silence.

 _" - Procédons par éliminations. Déjà on sait qu'elle n'est pas à cet étage pas vrai ?_

 _\- Ouais j'ai regardé parto..."_

Non, pas partout.

 _" - J'ai pas vérifié ma salle de bain !"_

Je courus vers la pièce en question, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce délire s'arrêterait là, lorsque l'on retrouvera Lexa dans la baignoire. Ce ne fut pas le cas, ce que je trouvai dans la salle de bain n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

 _" - Oh putain !_ criai-je en refermant la porte à la vitesse de l'éclair.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Je ne me laverai plus jamais ici..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

 _\- Tu ne veux pas savoir..._

 _\- Laisse-moi voir_ , exigea-t-elle en me poussant de son chemin, _ça ne peut pas être si... Oh mon Dieu !_

 _\- Je t'avais prévenu."_

Elle claqua la porte et tenta de calmer son hyperventilation.

 _" - Est-ce que..?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- C'était bien un..?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- De cette taille..?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Mais comment..?_

 _\- Comment un serpent géant de 10 mètres de long et 50 cm d'épaisseur a pu se retrouver dans ma salle de bain ? J'en sais rien._

 _\- Il avait l'air..._

 _\- Dangereux ? C'est le premier serpent que je vois en vrai, mais il donne clairement pas envie d'aller lui faire des papouilles !_

 _\- On doit le faire sortir d'ici._

 _\- Et comment Clarke ? T'as vu la bête ? Je refuse d'approcher mon bras de ce monstre !_

 _\- ..._

 _\- ..._

 _\- On va chercher Lexa ?_

 _\- On va chercher Lexa"_ , approuvai-je.

Nous repassâmes dans la salle du trône, où j'aperçus sur le côté une boite contenant encore quelques miettes de gâteaux. Quelques flashs me revinrent en mémoire.

" - Je ne sais pas où Jasper et Monty ont trouvé ça, mais c'est génial !

\- Je les aime tellement tous les deux, je pourrais les épouser. Ou coucher avec eux. En même temps... Tout va bien Lexa ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que ce plafond est si haut ? Je vous jure, on dirait qu'il va jusqu'au ciel ! Vous pensez qu'en montant sur ce plafond, tout en haut je veux dire, je pourrais voir ce que vous voyiez quand vous étiez là-haut ?

\- Elle a l'air d'aller bien."

 _" - Clarke._

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je viens de me souvenir d'un truc. On était couchées sur le sol, Lexa, toi et moi, et on mangeait des gâteaux en regardant le plafond. On parlait de Jasper et Monty, et Lexa se posait des questions existentielles sur le plafond._

 _\- D'accord, et ça nous aide en quoi ?_

 _\- Vas-y toi, partage tes souvenirs au lieu d'être désagréable._

 _\- Je ne vis pas très bien mes gueules de bois_ , grommela-t-elle en guise d'excuses. _Tu disais donc ?_

 _\- J'ai une théorie sur ce qui nous est arrivé. On a probablement récupéré les joints et les space cakes auprès des deux guignols._

 _\- Sans doute._

 _\- Et il se peut que j'ai un vague souvenir de Jasper me disant de prendre la boite de gâteaux de droite..._

 _\- Je crains le pire..._

 _\- Et il se peut que j'ai un vague souvenir de moi prenant accidentellement la boite de gauche..._

 _\- Mais comment on peut accidentellement confondre sa droite et sa gauche ?!_

 _\- C'est pas ma faute ! Monty m'a parlé d'un truc, et j'ai oublié, alors j'ai pris une boite sans faire gaffe ! C'est de leur faute, ils avaient qu'à me surveiller !"_

Je vis dans son regard qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, à savoir m'exploser le crâne contre un meuble, mais devant l'urgence et l'aspect critique de notre situation, elle parvint difficilement à se contrôler.

 _" - D'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans les gâteaux qu'on a mangé ?_

 _\- J'en sais rien... Bon ok, t'as le droit d'être en colère..._

 _\- Est-il humainement possible d'être aussi stupide ?! On n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il y avait dans ce qu'on a avalé ! On a mangé plus des kilos entiers de gâteaux à nous trois, et on ne sait pas quelle drogue il y avait dedans ! Si ça se trouve on a ingéré la drogue du viol, et..."_

Elle continua à crier pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Je ne l'interrompis pas, c'était mérité.

 _" - Clarke,_ osai-je lorsqu'elle eut fini son speech. _Je propose que l'on s'inquiète de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans les gâteaux après avoir retrouvé Lexa._

 _\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment ? Elle peut être n'importe où..._

 _\- Je pense que le mieux, c'est d'interroger les gens qui étaient présents dans la tour hier soir. Peut-être qu'eux se souviennent de quelque chose._

 _\- C'est pas idiot. Tes frères ?_

 _\- Ils ne sont pas là, Jellal avait un truc avec les natblidas et a dormi chez Aden, et j'espère vraiment juste dormi parce qu'il a que 12 ans, et Nevi en a profité pour dormir chez Hera, et j'espère pour lui qu'il a pas dormi par contre._

 _\- Et merde... Aucun garde ne devait être présent non plus, Lexa les a tous viré..."_

Je commençais à craindre que nous devions nous résigner à fouiller chaque étage de la tour, puis chaque recoin de la ville pour retrouver Lexa quand je me souvins d'un détail important.

 _" - Pas tous ! Le mec qui s'occupe de l'ascenseur !_

 _\- T'as raison, lui il n'a pas pu partir, l'ascenseur est toujours en service !"_

Une fois dans le dit-ascenseur, Clarke et moi nous fîmes la même réflexion.

 _" - Tu penses à la même chose que moi ?_

 _\- Oui. Si Lexa a voulu sortir de la tour cette nuit, la connaissant, elle n'a pas eu besoin de l'ascenseur."_

 _" - Quiconque veut sortir des étages supérieurs de la tour doit impérativement utiliser l'ascenseur._

 _\- Merci mon Dieu ! T'es sûr ?_

 _\- Certain. Il est possible de voyager entre les étages les plus élevés en utilisant des couloirs et escaliers, mais pour passer aux étages du bas, il faut obligatoirement utilisé l'ascenseur. La seule autre solution pour sortir est une descente à la corde en rappel, et il est certain que la personne que vous cherchez aurait été repérée en employant une telle méthode. Qui est-ce que vous cherchez, si je puis me permettre ?_

 _\- Qui a dit que nous cherchions quelqu'un ?_ répondis-je du tac au tac.

 _\- Vous-mêmes, vous et Wanheda êtes arrivée en criant et votre première requête était de savoir si j'avais vu quelqu'un sortir de la tour cette nuit..."_

Touchée.

 _" - Peut-être qu'on demande ça pour un ami..._

 _\- Mademoiselle Paxton..._

 _\- Bon ok, on cherche quelqu'un. Ne demande pas qui._

 _\- Très bien._

 _\- Donc tu es sûre que personne ne peut sortir d'ici sans utiliser l'ascenseur ?_ reprit Clarke.

 _\- Ouais parce quand il y a eu le délire avec la puce et tout, on a réussi à monter sans lui._

 _\- Techniquement, il est possible de monter ou descendre grâce aux échelles prévues en cas de panne, celles que vous avez probablement utilisé donc, mais je l'aurais vu."_

Nous lui lançâmes un regard peu convaincu. Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous invita à le suivre.

 _" - Vous voyez ceci ?_ demanda-t-il en désignant une dizaine d'écrans. _Ce système a été installé par votre amie la bricoleuse."_

Raven aurait sûrement vachement apprécié qu'on la qualifie de bricoleuse, mais là n'était pas la question.

 _" - Tout ceci me permet de voir par l'intermédiaire d'un système qui m'est encore perplexe ce qui se passe dans les étages inférieurs et l'ascenseur. Si la personne que vous cherchez était descendue, je l'aurais vu. Autrement dit, elle se trouve encore dans les étages supérieurs._

 _\- Génial, ça nous en laisse une vingtaine à fouiller..."_

Cette tour était beaucoup trop grande.

 _" - Merci pour ton aide._

 _\- Je vous en prie Wanheda._

 _\- Hum une dernière question, dis-je avant de repartir à la recherche de mon amie. Tu t'y connais en serpents ?_

 _\- En serpents ?_

 _\- Oui, des reptiles, peau froide, langue qui se sépare en deux, des crochets assez gros à la place des dents._

 _\- Je sais ce qu'est un serpent Mademoiselle Paxton._

 _\- Et est-ce que, par hasard, tu saurais comment se débarrasser d'un spécimen de 10 mètres sans que celui-ci nous morde ou nous étouffe ?"_

Il ouvrit de gros yeux pendant un instant avant de nous regarder d'un air suspicieux.

 _" - C'est pour un ami également ?_

 _\- ... Oui..._ bredouilla Clarke.

 _\- Quelle espèce de serpent ?_

 _\- Très gros, gris-vert foncé, voire noir par endroit, une tête en forme de V..._

 _\- Des yeux verts clairs ?_ demanda-t-il comme si je pouvais me souvenir de la couleur des yeux d'un serpent géant.

 _\- C'est ça !"_ confirma Clarke, qui apparemment se souvenait de la couleur des yeux d'un serpent géant.

Notre bon ami grounder prononça quelques mots en Trigedasleng, que je ne compris pas, et apparemment, Clarke non plus malgré ses quelques mois passés seule dans la forêt.

 _" - Plait-il ?_

 _\- The Incredibly Deadly Viper. Encore nommée la Vipère Mort-Sûre du Bengale._

 _\- Oh merde... On est mortes..._

 _\- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce serpent est totalement inoffensif ! ajouta le garde._

 _\- ... Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

 _\- The Incredibly Deadly Viper ?_ rajouta Wanheda. _Et tu nous dis que c'est inoffensif ?_

 _\- Oui, ce serpent est unique en son genre, une pièce lui a été aménagé dans cette tour après sa découverte, l'homme qui l'a découvert dans les bois vient lui rendre visite tous les jours._

 _\- Et il a appelé un serpent géant inoffensif The Incredibly Deadly Viper ?_ répéta Clarke.

 _\- Oui."_

Il ne semblait vraiment pas voir où était le problème dans cette appellation. Décidant que le serpent n'était pas notre plus gros problème, je pris Clarke par la manche et la tirai vers l'ascenseur.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ demanda Clarke lorsque j'étouffai un léger rire.

 _\- J'ai quelques flashs de la soirée qui me reviennent._

 _\- Raconte !"_

" - Est-ce que vous êtes des extra-terrestres ?"

 _Clarke et moi nous regardâmes avant de fixer Lexa._

" - J'imagine oui _, finit-elle par répondre._ Enfin pour toi, on correspond à la définition.

\- J'avais jamais vu ça comme ça..."

 _Je me recouchai sur le dos, à même le sol._

" - Pourquoi tu penses à ça Lex ?

\- Je ne sais pas, ça vient de me frapper. J'aimerais tellement me rendre dans le Skai un jour.

\- J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit compromis. La conquête spatiale n'est pas vraiment notre priorité.

\- ... J'ai quand même beaucoup de chance."

 _Je ne voyais pas trop d'où ça sortait ça..._

" - Comment ça ?

\- Vous viviez dans le Skai, à bord d'un immense vaisseau. Ensuite vous avez été envoyés ici parce que vos dirigeants sont des incapables...

\- Pas sûre que ma mère et Kane apprécient...

\- Et vous avez atterri à cet endroit précis. Vous auriez pu atterrir n'importe où, mais vous avez fini ici. Et ce alors que je suis Heda. Ce qui m'a permis de vous rencontrer. Parce que vous êtes increvables l'une et l'autre, et vous avez survécu. Vous, les deux femmes de ma vie."

 _Même si ce qu'elle disait était un peu brouillon, l'idée globale était adorable._

" - Nous aussi on t'aime Lexa."

 _Je lui donnai une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule, et sa femme la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue. Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds et nous força à nous relever._

" - Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas montré !

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Venez on va le chercher !"

 _" - Oh mon Dieu..."_

Je réalisai de quoi il était question.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- C'était The Incredibly Deadly Viper. Le truc que Lexa voulait nous montrer, c'était le putain de serpent !"_

Plusieurs images du serpent géant glissant les épaules de Lexa tournaient dans ma tête. Puis de Clarke proposant de ramener le serpent à notre étage. Puis de moi suggérant de le cacher dans notre salle de bain...

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait d'autre hier soir..?"_

Skai Prisa sembla s'en souvenir tout d'un coup car elle donna un violent coup de poing sur le bouton d'arrêt de l'ascenseur, indiquant à notre nouvel ami grounder d'arrêter notre ascension.

 _" - Je sais où est Lexa."_

 _" - Redis-moi ça ?_ articulai-je entre deux fou-rires.

 _\- On a voulu danser. Avant de mettre la musique à fond, je me souviens parfaitement que tu as eu la bonne idée de sortir la peinture phospho. Et une fois que la pièce a été redécorée, t'as branché ta playlist à l'ampli de la télé. Et sur cette playlist, il y avait Wrecking Ball, et on a parlé du vieux clip de l'époque."_

Je ris une nouvelle fois en me remémorant le clip ridicule de Miley Cyrus. Autant j'aimais bien la musique en elle-même, mais le clip était ridicule. Ils étaient tous fous les artistes avant la fin du monde.

 _" - Et,_ continua Clarke, _Lexa a voulu tester, faire comme dans le clip. Sauf qu'on avait pas de boulet de démolition, alors on a pensé aux grues des étages en-dessous."_

Petit instant explication. Lorsqu'il y avait des dégâts dans les étages supérieurs, il était assez difficile de faire monter de quoi réparer les murs ou plafonds. Des installations avaient alors été montées directement dans les étages supérieurs pour faciliter tout ça. Et au sein de ces installations, on pouvait trouver des sortes de grues, pouvant soulever facilement plusieurs poutres et gros morceaux de cailloux.

 _" - Donc_ , repris-je pour être sûre que j'avais bien compris, _t'es en train de me dire que Lexa planait tellement hier soir qu'elle nous a fait un remix de Wrecking Ball dans le couloir ? Et qu'elle est toujours là-bas ?_

 _\- C'est pas impossible."_

Effectivement, ça ne l'était pas, quelques flashs me revinrent une fois de plus.

" - I came in like a wrecking ball ! _chantai-je en même temps que la musique, au milieu du reste de mon matelas que j'avais fait sauté à coups d'explosifs quelques minutes plus tôt parce que Clarke m'avait défié de le faire._

\- I never hit so hard in love !" _enchaina Clarke._

 _Nous continuâmes notre petit duo jusqu'à ce que la dernière note retentisse. Une fois la chanson finie, Lexa nous applaudit, ou plutôt essaya car elle avait un brownie dans la main et une bouteille dans l'autre. Lorsque celui-ci s'écrasa sur la bouteille, il se transforma en un tas de miettes qui atterrirent sur Lexa. Elle regarda son gâteau comme un gosse regardant sa figurine défragmentée par un autre gamin, et ses yeux s'humidifièrent._

" - Lexa ? _appela Clarke._ Lex ça va ?

\- Mon... Mon gâteau. J'ai perdu mon gâteau..."

 _Elle fondit en larmes et se réfugia dans les bras de sa femme. Je m'empressai de sauver la situation en lui ramenant un autre brownie, mais elle le refusa, prétextant que ce n'était pas SON gâteau._

" - Mais regarde celui-là Lexa, il a de jolies étoiles dessus."

 _Enfin, ça ressemblait plutôt à "Mais megade felui-là Vema, il a de fovies étoives defus" car j'étais en train d'ingurgiter le premier gâteau qu'elle avait refusé._

" - Je m'en fiche, c'est pas MON gâteau...

\- Mais celui-là est spécial Lexa."

 _Clarke était venue à ma rescousse._

" - Celui-là, s'il a des étoiles, c'est parce qu'il vient du ciel. Il a été fait spécialement pour te remercier de nous avoir accueilli ici, nous qui vivions parmi elles.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Mvoui, pfomi !"

 _Elle ne fit qu'une bouchée du brownie._

" - Vous n'arrêtez jamais de briller n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes mes deux étoiles préférées, alors je ne veux pas que vous vous arrêtiez de briller.

\- On fera de notre mieux _, lui assurai-je._

\- J'ai bien aimé la chanson que vous avez chanté" _, dit-elle comme si elle ne venait pas de passer 10 minutes à pleurer sur un gâteau._

 _Au fil de la conversation, on finit par parler du clip de Wrecking Ball à Lexa, qui semblait très intéressée. Après que nous lui ayons retiré de force l'épée de métal des mains, épée qu'elle avait empoigné parce qu'elle voulait voir en quoi lécher du métal était une bonne idée (et après avoir testé, elle semblait en être arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'était tout simplement pas une bonne idée), Lexa voulut essayer de se balancer sur un boulet de démolition. Comme elle n'en démordait pas, et que Clarke et moi n'étions pas dans le même état qu'elle mais presque, nous étions 20 minutes plus tard en train d'attendre que Lexa se jette à l'eau. Il fallait comprendre par là qu'elle se trouvait sur une poutre, attacher à une chaine à une grue, et que cette poutre ferait office de boulet de démolition. Nous l'avions par miracle convaincue de garder ces vêtements, mais elle avait plus que hâte de faire le grand plongeon, et les deux bouffonnes que nous étions l'encouragèrent à faire ces conneries. Et ce fut là que le drame arriva._

 _" - Oh merde..._

 _\- Jules, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?_

 _\- Oh merde..."_

La fenêtre, la seule et unique fenêtre de cet étage était complètement en miettes. Comme nous avions de la chance, les débris de verre avait atterri sur la terrasse et n'avait tué personne, mais c'était tout de même pas une super situation. En plus de la fenêtre, un des murs avait pris un sacré coup, et deux grues avaient péri dans la bataille.

 _Lexa fit basculer la poutre et se jeta dans le vide en hurlant "Waouh !". Mais comme évidemment, nous n'avions rien calculé, la poutre se dirigea à pleine vitesse vers la fenêtre et l'explosa. Lexa s'accrocha comme elle put à la chaine et repartit avec la poutre pour s'écraser sur une des grues. Elle profita de ce laps de temps - Lexa pas la grue - pour bondir hors de son attraction démoniaque, qui se ruait droit sur nous. Nous nous jetâmes au sol à temps pour l'éviter, mais elle heurta cette fois-ci un mur, qui par miracle ne s'effondra pas, avant de revenir s'écraser sur la grue la maintenant, stoppant sa course folle. Une fois sûres que nous ne risquions plus rien, nous nous regardâmes toutes les trois._

" - ... Titus ne va pas être content... _murmura Heda._

\- On... on va chercher de quoi réparer ça.

\- Oui, attends là, ne bouge pas !"

 _Une fois à l'étage du haut, j'informai Clarke que j'allais m'assoir une petite seconde sur le sol pour récupérer, et elle me dit qu'elle allait chercher ce qui pourrait servir en attendant dans sa salle de bain._

 _" - Lexa !_

 _\- Lexa où es-tu ?!_

 _\- Lex ! Aller réponds !"_

20 minutes de recherches dans les gravats plus tard, un grognement attira notre attention.

 _" - Jules ! Elle est là !"_

Je me précipitai dans sa direction, et trouvai Lexa, se relevant péniblement, la marque de la pierre sur laquelle elle s'était probablement endormie imprimée sur la joue.

 _" - Lexa ça va ?_

 _\- Ai... Ai na..._

 _\- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu dis ?_

 _\- Ai na frag yu op... The tu gon yu..._

 _\- Je vais vous tuer... Toutes les deux..._ traduisit Clarke.

 _\- Parfait... Je vais tellement le payer ça..."_

J'aurais pu être de mauvaise foi et dire que Lexa l'avait voulu, mais il fallait être honnête, elle voulait réessayer l'herbe, mais se retrouver sous une drogue inconnue... On allait encore passer une bonne journée... Je me souvins tout d'un coup d'un détail pour lequel je n'avais pas encore d'explications.

 _" - Dites, quelqu'un sait pourquoi il y a les traces d'un feu de camp dans votre chambre ?"_

Je n'eus jamais de réponse.

* * *

DW : Et donc, vous n'avez vraiment jamais su pourquoi il y avait ces traces ?

JP : Nope, jamais. On a beau essayer de se souvenir, ça ne revient.

DW : Avant que j'oublie, pour ne pas m'attribuer un mérite qui ne me revient pas, "The Incredibly Deadly Viper" vient directement des bouquins/du film/de la série "Les Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire". Et non Jules, c'était pas un manque d'inspiration, juste une référence.

JP : Je ne vois pas la différence. Bon et bien je pense que nous n'avons plus grand-chose à dire, il est temps d'enfin finir ce bonus avec le traditionnel sondage.

DW : C'est exact, mais avant on a encore un truc à faire. Et oui, comme je l'avais dit dans le chapitre précédent, voici en exclusivité notre gagnante du jeu des répliques : Belkeys ! J'ai tout d'abord proposé à Belkeys de se présenter brièvement si elle le voulait. Toutes les réponses de Belkeys sont de pures copier-coller auxquels je n'ai absolument rien changé. Belkeys, à toi !

Belkeys : Alors pour la présentation courte, j'ai 19 ans je suis des études de Réseaux et Télécoms (de l'informatique informatique quoi) et je viens du sud est de la France.

DW : Est-ce que tu écris un peu ? Si oui et si tu veux faire ta pub, je t'en prie !

Belkeys : Non j'écris pas, j'ai fait quelques forums de RP mais sinon non.

DW : Est-ce que tu as de la pub pour quelqu'un d'autre à faire ? Genre des fictions que t'as trouvé bien sympas (quelque soit le fandom) et que tu voudrais faire partager ?

Belkeys : Alooooors pour la pub j'en aurais beaucoup mais j'vais rester sur des choses sur fanfiction pas Clexa vu que la majorité on déjà lu ces fanfics là (tous du yuri sinon c'est pas drôle), si vous savez pas quoi lire :

\- A qui pense-tu Anna Andersen? (Frozen)

\- Le pirate des sept mer ( Vocaloid)

\- Happy ends (Harry potter )

Et en site de Rp y'a Harrypotter2005 et Le pouvoir du yin et du yang mais j'met ça en pitit.

DW : Je n'ai lu qu'une fiction sur les trois, la première, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi on est plein à avoir lu et adoré cette histoire, mais si vous n'y avez pas encore jeté un œil, allez-y, c'est juste génial ! Je n'étais pas du tout fan du Elsanna parce que... bah elles sont sœurs quoi et j'ai du mal avec l'inceste, mais dans cette histoire elles n'ont aucun lien de parenté. La trame est assez simple, c'est une histoire prof/élève, mais c'est horriblement prenant. La première fois que je l'ai lu - parce que je l'ai lu 6 ou 7 fois au moins - j'ai dévoré d'une traite 45 chapitres sur 52 et quelques parce qu'il était 4 heures du matin et que dormir devenait nécessaire. Que vous aimiez le pairing ou pas, allez voir, c'est vraiment génial !

JP : Oui d'accord on a compris, c'est génial t'as adoré. Aller on passe à mes questions maintenant ! La première était "Si t'avais l'occasion de passer une semaine avec la personne de ton choix dans ce monde (éventuellement une célébrité, pour qu'on situe un peu qui c'est), qui est-ce que ça serait ?"

Belkeys : Pour la je dirais Rose ou Rosie ellen dix (l'une va avec l'autre de toutes façon) parce que ces youtubeuses me font PLEURER de rire. (Un peu comme Julia sauf qu'elles elle font exprès).

JP : Merci c'est gentil ça, je suis drôle sans le vouloir. Tu connais ces youtubeuses toi ?

DW : Nope, j'irai jeter un œil.

JP : "Si tu te retrouvais dans un des films Saw et que tu avais la possibilité de survivre sans garantie en souffrant le martyr à un de ses pièges, est-ce que tu tenterais tout pour t'en sortir quitte à avoir très très mal ou tu ferais en sorte de mourir le plus vite possible sans douleur ? Exemple : si pour t'en sortir tu devais te faire broyer les mains et... "

Belkeys : Saw... bah j'ai un compte twitter donc j'veux bien mourir '-'

DW : ... J'ai pas trop compris le lien avec twitter par contre. Après je n'ai vu que le premier Saw, donc il y a peut-être un lien avec les autres, mais si quelqu'un pouvait m'expliquer...

JP : J'avoue être perplexe moi aussi... "Et, dernière question, catégorie réflexion intense : imagine un bateau en bois. A chaque voyage, on est obligé de changer les planches du bateau afin de le réparer, tant et si bien qu'à un moment, toutes les planches ont été changées. Imagine maintenant qu'avec les planches usagées, on reconstruise un autre bateau. Lequel est le bateau original, celui de base à qui on a changé les planches ou celui reconstruit avec les planches du bateau de base ?"

DW : Je précise que Jules n'est pas du tout à l'origine de ce paradoxe, c'est une expérience de pensée appelée Le Bateau de Thésée.

Belkeys : GENRE Jules elle pose des paradoxes sur la table comme ça. Pour répondre je dirais que ça dépend de l'affection que l'on a avec le bateau. Personnifiez le bateau. On en fait une personne qui change jusqu'à ne plus être celui qu'on connaissais à la base. Si c'est un de nos pote on va probablement lui dire qu'il a changé et le voir différement, (avec un "ct mieux avant" quand il nous les brises), puis le virer de notre vie parce f*** la logique. Parce qu'à nos yeux ce qui le caractérise c'est la personnalité qui a fait qu'on l'a accepté dans notre cercle d'amis. Par contre si le mec c'est quelqu'un de votre famille et qu'il a grave changé et tout bah peu importe, ça reste votre famille, et c'est ça qui le définis en premier.

DW : Et je ne compte pas débattre là-dessus, parce que c'est un paradoxe, donc il y a pas de réponse et mon cerveau risque d'exploser si je résonne dessus ! Pour finir, une liste de mots que Jules avait à caser le plus naturellement possible...

JP : Et je l'ai fait ! Il y en avait 6, et je les ai tous mis !

DW : Si vous voulez revenir en arrière pour essayer de trouver desquels ils s'agissaient, je vous laisse quelques secondes...

JP : 5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

DW : C'est bon, plus personne ne cherche ? Alors voici la liste :

\- Coléoptère.

\- Boussole

\- Pokémon

\- Congolexicomatisation

\- Curling (sur gazon)

\- Game of thrones

Voilà voilà ! Je vous laisse avec le sondage et le nouveau jeu des répliques. Je rappelle, tous les points si personnages/contexte plus œuvr dont c'est issu, la moitié s'il n'y a qu'une seule information. On se laisse jusqu'au 19 mars pour accepter les réponses par MP, en review ou sur facebook, et je vous dis à bientôt les amis !

JP : Bye ! Je vous aime tous, même vous Belkeys et Angellow !

DW : A la prochaine !

* * *

 **Sondage numéro 8 : Rien à voir avec The 100 pour le coup, c'est juste de la curiosité. Quelle est votre série préférée, finie ou non ? Toujours pareil, petit top 3 de préférence.**

 **Facile :**

 **" - La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber."**

 **" - Moi ? Je suis malhonnête ! Et on sait qu'un homme malhonnête le restera quoi qu'il arrive... Honnêtement, ce sont des hommes honnêtes dont il faut se méfier, parce qu'on peut jamais prévoir à quel moment ils feront un truc incroyablement... stupide."**

 **" - Avant que tu te fasses des idées, (insérer ici nom d'un personnage) est à moi !**

 **\- Avant que tu te fasses des idées, je m'en fous."**

 **Moyen :**

 **" - Les filles riches volent, les mignonnes mentent, les malines jouent aux imbéciles et les pauvres tâches s'évertuent à vouloir égaler les trois autres."**

 **" - La chose la plus dure dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre."**

 **Difficile :**

 **" - Déjà pitch de base. La princesse Aurore naît. Maléfique n'est pas invitée alors elle s'invite toute seule. *Coucou***

 **Maléfique : Vous m'avez pas invité à la cérémonie de naissance de la princesse ?**

 **La fée Bleue : Non va te faire foutre !**

 **Maléfique : Dans ce cas je la maudis et elle mourra avant d'avoir 16 ans.**

 **Roi : Mais t'es une salope !**

 **Maléfique : Ooooooh mais c'est le doigt !**

 **Reine : Non pas le Maléfuck !"**

PS : Ici une seule personne parle et fait interagir Maléfique, la fée Bleue dont j'ai oublié le nom, le roi et la reine. La question est de savoir qui et d'où est-ce que ça vient.

Bonne chance !

Kisses - DW.


	9. Raven

DW : Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et bienvenue dans ce nouveau chapitre bonus !

JP : Est-ce qu'un jour tu arriveras à nous pondre une intro que tu n'as pas pompé chez quelqu'un d'autre ?

DW : Probablement pas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvées ici toi et moi.

JP : Effectivement, tu m'as un peu délaissé ces derniers temps, cerveau indigne !

DW : Oh mais pleurs pas, j'étais occupée à trouver des façons diverses et variées de te tuer.

JP : Oui parlons-en de ça, c'était génial ! Vraiment merci, je me suis éclatée à mourir encore et encore !

DW : Arrête de te plaindre, combien de personnes peuvent se venter d'avoir expérimenté autant de morts différentes et de toujours pouvoir en parler ? Et en plus maintenant, tu es avec Harley, c'est pas beau la vie ?

JP : T'es avec ta copine grâce à moi, il était normal que tu me rendes la pareille, t'as rien fait d'exceptionnel. Alors donne les résultats du sondage Cupidon, qu'on avance.

DW : Oui, le sondage. Vous n'avez rarement aussi peu respecté la "règle" du top 3. Je sais que faire un top de ses séries préférés n'est pas évident, mais là on a eu un top 3 mais pas dans cet ordre, un pas de réponse - qui était d'ailleurs le plus simple pour moi ! -, un top 5, un top 3 mais dans lequel 6 séries ont été citées, et la palme revient à Ploosh avec son magnifique top 16 ! Mais comme Buffy est le numéro 1 dans ce top 16, on pardonne. Du coup, j'ai fait un semblant de classement qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, que voici :

Numéros 4 ex-æquo : Teen Wolf, Pretty Little Liars et Once Upon A Time avec un point.

Numéros 3 ex-æquo : Lucifer, Murder, Orphan Black, Glee et Game Of Thrones avec 2 points.

Numéros 2 ex-æquo : The 100 et Buffy avec 3 points.

Numéro 1 : Grey's Anatomy avec 6 points.

Ont été également cité : Urgences, Dr House, Castle, Bones, Sherlock, Elementary, Veronica Mars, Friends, The L Word, Charmed, Stargate SG1, Misfits et Person Of Interest.

JP : J'imagine que tu vas donner le tien ?

DW : Exactement, numéro 3 Skins UK, numéro 2 The 100 et numéro 1 Buffy. Mais après c'est par période, Buffy reste le numéro 1, mais How I Met Your Mother, Lucifer et American Horror Story peuvent entrer dans le top parfois. Et je peux aussi citer Glee, Grey's Anatomy, Les Orphelins Baudelaire, 2 Broke Girls, Sense8, Black Sails - ma découverte du moment - et évidemment Les Simpson. Jules ?

JP : Les Simpson, American Horror Story et Buffy. Les Simpson étant ma série préférée.

DW : Bien ! Ceci étant dit, je propose qu'on passe à la suite et qu'on s'attaque aux choses sérieuses. Sans surprise vu les résultats du sondage précédent, c'est Raven Reyes qui a été choisie pour avoir ses petites scènes. Je vous propose donc aujourd'hui "3 fois où Raven a été l'amie célibataire à qui les gens en couple demandent des conseils".

* * *

 **Premier acte : Raven &Clarke, post demande en mariage (chapitre 8 "Tridgerplaid").**

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?_

 _\- Clarke..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête ?_

 _\- Calme-toi, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus..."_

Clarke releva la tête, qui était jusqu'à maintenant était posée sur la table, et me jeta un regard énervé, déprimé et affolé.

 _" - Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?!_

 _\- Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu te lamentes maintenant. Je veux dire, ça fait plus de 2 jours que tu as prévu de la demander en mariage, tu m'as même demandé de trafiquer le tirage au sort pour que tu puisses participer à ce truc - d'ailleurs, t'aurais pu me mettre au courant de ce que tu voulais faire ! -, et c'est maintenant que tu regrettes ?"_

Elle retourna dans sa position d'origine.

 _" - Raven qu'est-ce que j'ai fait..?_

 _\- Tu lui as demandé de t'épouser. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Qu'elle dise non ? Qu'elle dise oui ?"_

La blonde haussa les épaules. Comment pouvait-on être aussi désespérée après ce qui venait de se passer ? Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que Jules s'en sortait mieux avec Lexa, parce qu'ici, c'était pas gagné ! Clarke poussa un nouveau soupir/sanglot.

 _" - Hé Griffin !_ l'interpelai-je en claquant des doigts. _Relève-toi maintenant !"_

Elle s'exécuta, pas très rapidement.

 _" - Un peu de nerf ! Et maintenant tu vas me dire pourquoi t'es aussi bas que terre._

 _\- A ton avis... Je l'ai demandé en mariage !_

 _\- Et alors, c'est ce que tu veux non ? Et elle va pas te dire non, elle t'aime à en crever !_

 _\- Je sais mais... Si jamais elle trouve que c'est trop tôt et que ça lui fait peur..?_

 _\- Tu parles de Heda Clarke, l'espérance de vie de Heda doit être de 20 ans en moyenne. A mon avis, elle ne va pas trouver ça trop rapide, elle a déjà un pied dans la tombe._

 _\- Très rassurant..._

 _\- Je sais."_

Elle plongea son visage dans ses mains.

 _" - Je peux savoir depuis quand tu y songeais ?_ finis-je par lui demander.

 _\- Le mois dernier, une réunion avec les ambassadeurs s'est éternisée à cause d'une dispute à propos de je ne sais plus quel sujet entre je ne sais plus quels clans. C'était interminable, on n'en pouvait plus, même Lexa et Titus s'endormaient. Au bout d'un moment, elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait tous y aller, qu'elle allait régler le problème avec les 2 concernés. Du coup je suis allée me coucher, et elle est arrivée super tard. Je ne l'ai même pas entendu rentrer, mais elle s'est collée dans mon dos et m'a appelé jusqu'à ce que je me réveille. Quand j'ai émergé pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle m'a juste souri et dit "Je t'aime", avant de s'endormir. Et je me suis dit à ce moment-là : "je vais épouser cette fille"._

 _\- Juste pour ça ? Parce qu'elle t'a réveillé en pleine nuit pour te dire qu'elle t'aimait ?"_

C'était assez mignon il n'y avait pas à dire, mais celui ou celle qui oserait me réveiller pour ça risquerait sa vie ! Clarke se passa la main dans les cheveux et je craignis qu'elle ne retourne se plaindre sur la table.

 _" - Bon ok, c'est mignon je te l'accorde. Et alors quoi, depuis tu cherches le moment parfait ?_

 _\- Pas du tout. Je ne pensais même pas ça sérieusement cette nuit-là, mais j'avais toujours cette petite idée dans un coin de ma tête, qui me disait "Vas-y, lance-toi ! C'est l'amour de ta vie !", et j'ai fini par entendre parler de ce jeu. Et... Je ne sais pas, j'étais sûre de ne pas gagner de toutes façons, mais je me suis dit que je n'avais rien à perdre si je jouais. Et que dans le cas improbable où je gagnerais, ça serait super... romantique j'imagine de faire ma demande comme ça... Du coup j'ai acheté une bague et tu connais la suite..._

 _\- Oui, tu t'es retrouvée en équipe avec Jules et tu as cru que t'étais foutue !"_

Ma plaisanterie eut le mérite de la faire sourire. J'adorais Jules, mais fallait avouer que se retrouver en duo avec elle était le meilleur moyen de perdre !

 _" - Mais maintenant_ , reprit mon amie, _j'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir piégé, de lui avoir demandé sa main devant des milliers de personnes et de la mettre au pied du mur pour la forcer à accepter tu vois ?"_

Elle n'avait pas forcément tort.

 _" - D'où le petit post-scriptum à la fin de ton petit discours_ , conclus-je.

 _\- Exactement._

 _\- Clarke, arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça. Elle t'aime, tu l'aimes, vous êtes parfaites ensembles._

 _\- Mais je ne veux pas lui forcer la main ! Je veux qu'elle sache que je suis prête à oublier la connerie que je viens de faire si elle préfère attendre, ou quelque soit la raison, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente obligée pour ne pas me blesser..._

 _\- C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça Griffin."_

Elle ne bougea pas de son tabouret. Il fallait vraiment tout faire ici !

 _" - Bouge, va lui dire tout ça avant qu'elle ne se mette réellement à paniquer à cause de ce que Jules lui aura mis dans le crâne ! Va te fiancer si jamais elle accepte ou dis lui que c'est pas grave si elle refuse, va t'envoyer en l'air pour fêter ça ou pour la rassurer, je ne sais pas moi mais agis !_

 _\- ... Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends..?_

 _\- J'en sais rien moi !"_

Elle manqua de tomber de son tabouret et se précipita vers la sortie de la tente dans laquelle nous étions, mais se retourna juste avant de partir.

 _" - Merci Raven._

 _\- Pas de quoi. En plus t'arrêteras de taper dans mes restes si tu te fiances !_

 _\- Tes restes ?_

 _\- Finn, Bellamy... Tu ne vois toujours pas ?_

 _\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Bellamy... Mais toi oui apparemment !_

 _\- Vraiment ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates !_

 _\- Je m'en remettrai !"_

Et elle était partie. Quelle handicapée sentimentale quand elle voulait ! Je sortis à mon tour de la tente, et percutai accidentellement une femme d'à peine 1m20.

 _" - Oh je suis désolée, est-ce que ça va ?"_

Elle se releva, dévoilant ainsi son tatouage sur son bras droit. Une sorte de triskèle bleue, entourée d'un cercle de la même couleur. Je reconnus alors la petite femme, elle était une des participantes du Tridgerplaid, qui avait été éliminée lors de la première épreuve. Mais impossible de me souvenir de quel emblème il s'agissait... Je l'interpellai alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

 _" - Excuse-moi ! D'où est-ce que tu viens déjà ?"_

Elle se retourna, perplexe. Elle ne devait pas parler anglais à tous les coups. Je désignai alors son tatouage, en espérant qu'elle comprenne ce que je voulais savoir. Son visage s'éclaira soudain.

 _" - Floudonkru."_ Elle réfléchit un instant. _" - Boat People."_

C'était donc de là qu'elle venait.

 _" - Luna. Mon chef, Luna."_ continua-t-elle.

Je la remerciai et ne pris pas plus de son temps. J'avais entendu parler de cette histoire, Luna était dans le même Conclave que Lexa et avait fui pour fonder son propre clan, à l'écart de tout, et était recherchée depuis, notamment par Titus. Enfin, peut-être pas, parce que sinon pourquoi aurait-elle un ambassadeur ici et un participant à ce jeu si elle était recherchée ? J'avais sans doute raté une partie de l'histoire. Oh et puis tant pis, de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si j'allais la rencontrer un jour, cette Luna.

* * *

 **Deuxième acte : Raven &Niylah, après la destruction de la plateforme de Luna et son arrivée à Polis (chapitre 21 : "Love Life").**

Polis était vraiment une belle ville, surtout à cette heure matinale. Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de réellement la visiter, étant toujours occupée à construire ou réparer tout un tas de machines et d'appareils. Je devrais vraiment songer à faire payer mes services, rien qu'avec les conneries de Jules, je me ferais une petite fortune ! En parlant de Paxton, il allait bientôt falloir que je rentre dans la salle info avec Monty, pour lui faire part de nos récentes découvertes sur le pourquoi du comment la plateforme au milieu de la mer avait été réduit en miettes par un missile. Et comme on n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose, elle allait encore passer 20 minutes à râler. J'entendis au loin le bruit de bâtons qui s'entrechoquaient, comme lors d'un combat. J'arrivai juste à temps pour voir Jellal Paxton mettre à terre une natblida grâce à un coup dans les jambes.

 _" - Bravo !_ le félicitai-je en applaudissant.

 _\- Tata Reyes !_

 _\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?!_

 _\- Pas assez de fois visiblement !"_

Il avait été à bonne école lui, l'influence de sa grande sœur se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Etait-ce une bonne chose ? Probablement pas. Il vint me saluer rapidement et repartit à son entrainement sous le regard noir de Titus et Derrick, pas très fans des démonstrations publiques d'affection.

 _" - Excuse-moi ?"_

Je me retournai pour voir une fille d'à peu près mon âge me rejoindre, la fille de Derrick probablement.

 _" - Tu es une amie de la sœur de Jellal n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- A mes risques et périls, oui. Raven Reyes."_

Elle serra la main que je lui tendis.

 _" - Niylah."_

Soudain ça me revint.

 _" - Niylah ? La "j'ai couché avec Clarke" Niylah ?_

 _\- Heu... Oui... Beaucoup de monde m'appelle comme ça ?_

 _\- Non, c'est juste Jules qui t'a présenté comme ça quand elle revenue un jour, morte de rire parce que tu venais apparemment d'avoir une discussion avec Lexa jalouse au possible, devant Clarke, très gênée, et elle._

 _\- Oui, c'est exact..._

 _\- Pas un très bon souvenir ?"_

Ma question était stupide tant la réponse se lisait sur son visage. Elle haussa les épaules, probablement pour dédramatiser la situation.

 _" - Bref, pourquoi tu voulais savoir si j'étais amie avec Jules ?_

 _\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu sais si... Si elle voit... Quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Tu veux savoir si elle est célibataire ?"_

Elle n'avait pas peur ! Jules était super, mais il faudrait me payer très, très cher pour que je sorte avec une catastrophe comme elle !

 _" - Oui._

 _\- Elle l'est. Enfin je crois. Il y a souvent quelqu'un qui sort de son lit, mais je pense que ça ne compte pas vraiment._

 _\- D'accord. Merci."_

Bien sûr, comme si j'allais me contenter de ça.

 _" - Tu es intéressée ?_

 _\- ..._

 _\- Je donne de bons conseils tu sais, j'ai réussi à faire sortir Clarke de sa léthargie post demande en mariage, je suis sûre que je peux t'aider._

 _\- Tu penses que je devrais l'inviter à sortir ?"_

Je devais vraiment avoir la gueule de l'emploi, je n'avais pas eu besoin de beaucoup forcer pour qu'elle se confie à moi.

 _" - Elle te plait non ? Alors vas-y, lance-toi !_

 _\- Je ne sais pas trop... Je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir, elle est un peu..._

 _\- Spéciale ?_

 _\- Oui, on va dire ça comme ça._

 _\- Je suis incapable de prédire comment elle va réagir, elle est bien trop imprévisible. Enfin je suis quand même sûre qu'elle sera flattée et qu'elle va en parler pendant des semaines. Ne t'attends pas à de la discrétion avec Jules."_

Elle resta silencieuse quelques instants. D'après ce que m'en avait dit Clarke et Jules, Niylah n'étaient pas du genre à se défiler ou à avoir peur de quiconque, pas même de Lexa, mais là, je n'y croyais pas trop. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'être une gamine de 14 ans voulant inviter son crush au bal de l'école...

" _\- Plus sérieusement, tente ta chance Niylah. Au pire elle te dira clairement qu'elle n'est pas intéressée peu importe la raison._

 _\- D'accord, je me lance alors. Merci Raven._

 _\- Je t'en prie. Je dois y aller, bonne journée !"_

Je fis un petit signe de la main à Jellal, occupé à faire des pompes sur le côté ordonnées par Titus pour le punir d'avoir quitté l'entrainement 10 secondes pour me dire bonjour, avant de me rendre vers la salle info. J'accélérai un peu le pas pour ne pas faire attendre tout le monde dehors - j'avais les clés -, ce qui fut une mauvaise idée. Ma jambe commença à nouveau à me lancer, au point où je dus m'assoir sur le côté.

" _\- Saloperie..._ grommelai-je.

\- _Est-ce que ça va ?"_

L'inconnue s'approcha, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. Je hochai rapidement la tête, ajoutant que ça allait passer dans quelques minutes.

 _" - Tu es sûre ? Parce que ça n'a pas l'air comme ça._

 _\- Je t'assure, ça va aller._

 _\- D'accord... Tu viens du ciel toi aussi ?"_

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois, les vêtements ne laissaient pas vraiment de place au doute. Je me présentai pour la deuxième fois en moins de 20 minutes.

 _" - Enchantée Raven, moi c'est Luna."_

Attends, la Luna ?

 _" - Oui, la Luna."_

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

 _" - Désolée, je ne voulais pas..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas grave."_

Elle devait être habituée à ce genre de réactions. La douleur dans ma jambe commençait à s'estomper, je me remis debout.

 _" - Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- Oui, ça va mieux, c'est par période. La douleur je veux dire._

 _\- Tu me vois rassurée. Tu dois aller quelque part ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne au cas où tu aurais une nouvelle... crise ou quoique ce soit ?_

 _\- Tu sais, au point où j'en suis, j'ai déjà 15 bonnes minutes de retard... Jules va me charrier pendant des jours, je n'aurais pas dû lui faire remarquer toutes les fois où elle est arrivée en retard à un rendez-vous..._

 _\- Jules Paxton ? L'amie de Lexa ?"_

Ce qui était drôle avec Jules, c'était que peu importe le nombre de Jules existant sur Terre ou dans l'espace, dès que l'on prononçait ce prénom, on pensait tout de suite à elle.

 _" - Tu as rencontré la catastrophe alors ?_

 _\- Oui. Elle est..._

 _\- Bruyante ? Agaçante ? Exaspérante ? Cinglée ?_ proposai-je. _Ne te méprends pas, je l'aime beaucoup, mais parfois ce n'est pas un cadeau._

 _\- J'allais dire étonnante. Hier soir, avec Lexa et Wanheda, elle nous a plus ou moins forcé à regarder ces personnages animés jaunes..."_

Oh pauvre Luna, Jules l'avait probablement assommée d'anecdotes sur Les Simpsons.

 _" - Et ensuite elle a essayé de m'embrasser._

 _\- Attends quoi ?!_

 _\- Elle a essayé de m'embrasser._

 _\- Oui j'avais... Laisse tomber. Elle a essayé de t'embrasser ? Vraiment ?"_

Je me retins d'ajouter qu'elle sautait vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge, ça aurait été vexant pour Luna, qui était très gentille et sympa avec moi, et pas désagréable à regarder.

 _" - Essayé ? Ce qui veut dire que tu l'as repoussé ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Je lui ai dit que j'étais hétéro. Entre autre._

 _\- Et ce n'est pas la vérité ?_

 _\- Pas à 100%."_

Elle me fit un petit clin d'œil. Je rêvais ou elle me draguait ? Soudain ma discussion avec Niylah me revint en tête.

 _" - Oh merde... Je viens juste de conseiller à une fille de foncer et de l'inviter à sortir... Je ne pensais pas que Jules avait déjà quelqu'un en vue._

 _\- Elle ne me veut pas de cette façon. Elle est entrée dans la pièce en affirmant qu'elle voulait se marier, je pense qu'elle est simplement perdue."_

Jules voulait se marier ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire encore ?

 _" - Ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est qu'elle ne me veut pas vraiment, ton amie n'a pas à s'en faire pour ça. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu, veux-tu que je t'accompagne à ton rendez-vous ?_

 _\- Merci, mais ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Très bien. Au plaisir de te revoir Raven."_

Elle me sourit avant de partir.

 _" - Je l'espère..."_ soufflai-je.

* * *

 **Troisième acte : Raven &Abby, après le retour de Lexa, Jules et tout un tas de personnages que l'on a jamais revu - à part Harley - à Polis (chapitre 25 : Clarke, the commander of Death).**

 _" - Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a foutu..?"_

J'avais littéralement passé des jours à retaper sa console, et à peine quelques semaines plus tard, elle avait déjà cassé une manette. Qui n'était même pas la sienne en plus, vu qu'officiellement c'était celle de Lexa... Certes, Jules jouait plus avec, mais quand même...

 _" - Comment t'as fait ton compte Paxton..?_ grommelai-je.

 _\- Pardon ?"_

Je relevai la tête et vis Abby rentrer dans l'atelier.

 _" - Salut Abby. Rien à voir avec toi, Jules a cassé la mannette de la Play et m'a demandé d'y jeter un œil._

 _\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait ça ?_

 _\- Selon ce qu'elle m'a racontée, la mannette était posée sur ses genoux et elle l'a fait tomber en évitant un oreiller que Clarke lui aurait lancé. Mais comme le boitier est nickel et que seuls les composants sont en mauvais état, je pense qu'elle a renversé quelque chose dessus... Merde !"_

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû y toucher aujourd'hui, je ne le sentais pas. Et résultat je venais peut-être d'empirer la situation. Bravo Raven.

 _" - Je ferai ça plus tard... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène Abby ?_

 _\- Je venais juste prendre des nouvelles et..."_

Mais bien sûr.

 _" - Abby._

 _\- D'accord, j'ai besoin de conseils._

 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. A quel sujet ?_

 _\- C'est à propos de Marcus."_

Mon Dieu, se serait-il enfin décidé à faire sa demande ?

 _" - Il est... étrange depuis son retour de la plateforme."_

Peut-être pas...

 _" - Comment ça étrange ?_ demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

 _\- Distrait, parfois même distant._

 _\- Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien remarqué."_

Mensonge, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage qu'il était bizarre depuis un moment.

 _" - Je voulais lui en parler, mais entre la disparition momentanée de Jules et Lexa, Clarke qui était au bord de la crise de nerfs..._

 _\- Je n'appelle pas ça au bord, elle était complètement hystérique quand elles sont parties pour Azgeda..._

 _\- ... la blessure de Lexa et mes parents, je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour le confronter à ce sujet._

 _\- Je suis vraiment contente, pour Papy et Mamy Griffin au fait. C'est génial qu'ils soient encore en vie."_

Elle leva les sourcils à l'entente du surnom.

 _" - Jules les appelle comme ça, j'ai pris l'habitude. Bref, continue, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?_

 _\- Est-ce que tu as... je ne sais pas, entendu des choses ou quoique ce soit ?"_

J'étouffai un petit rire nerveux.

 _" - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Rien, c'est juste que dernièrement, les gens me demandent beaucoup de conseils d'ordre sentimental, et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi me demander ça à moi. Pourquoi demander ça à l'éternelle célibataire ?"_

Quoique, il était préférable de me demander ça à moi plutôt qu'à Jules, qui aurait probablement vendu la mèche en quelques secondes.

 _" - Parce que tu es mon amie ?"_

Que répondre à ça..? Cette situation devenait de plus en plus délicate...

 _" - Ecoute Abby, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave. Comme tu l'as dit, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps, il doit avoir la tête ailleurs, alors s'il te plait ne te fais pas de films comme une ado de 15 ans."_

Et arrête de poser des questions, je vais finir par tout déballer moi !

Il était vraiment temps que Kane agisse, la moitié de la ville était au courant de sa demande, quelqu'un finirait par faire une gaffe ! Je retournai à ma mannette, espérant qu'elle comprenne que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

 _" - D'accord. Tu as sans doute raison, je vais te laisser travailler."_

Peut-être avais-je été un tantinet trop distante.

 _" - Abby ! Sérieusement_ , continuai-je lorsqu'elle se retourna, _je suis sûre que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire, alors profite de tes parents d'accord ? Kane peut attendre."_

Elle me sourit et me remercia brièvement.

 _" - Oh mais c'est pas vrai, quoi encore ?!"_

Qui venait me demander des conseils maintenant ?!

 _" - Je pensais que tu serais un minimum contente de me voir."_

Je relevai brusquement la tête pour découvrir Luna se tenant dans l'entrée.

 _" - Oh je suis désolée, je pensais que... Je ne savais pas que c'était toi."_

Je n'avais pas revu Luna depuis notre première rencontre. A vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas vraiment cherché, depuis le scandale qu'avait fait Lexa dans la tour. Je pensais comme tout le monde qu'elle s'était rendue à Azgeda.

 _" - Tu sais que tu as foutu un sacré bordel_ , plaisantai-je, enfin presque.

 _\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Pourtant j'ai prévenu au moins 5 gardes de mon départ, c'est assez désespérant de voir que pas l'un d'entre eux a réussi à faire son travail._

 _\- Que tu ais prévenu quelqu'un ou non, Lexa était furieuse, toute la ville l'a entendu hurlé._

 _\- J'imagine qu'elle m'a traitée de tous les noms..._

 _\- D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, oui._

 _\- Et dire que ça m'avait presque manqué."_

J'avais tendance à oublier que Lexa et elle avaient grandi ensembles.

 _" - Tu es allée la voir ?_

 _\- Oui. Entre Wanheda qui la force à rester coucher et Jules qui lui lance piques sur piques, elle n'a pas fière allure."_

Un silence gêné s'installa.

 _" - Alors, tu voulais me voir ?_ me lançai-je.

 _\- Oui. Je voulais que quelqu'un me raconte ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence et..."_

Pourquoi tout le monde décidait de me prendre pour une imbécile aujourd'hui ? Ses joues un peu plus roses que d'habitude et son regard fuyant en disaient long sur ses intentions.

 _" - Ne serais-tu pas en train de m'inviter à un rencard ?"_

Raven Reyes avait de l'assurance, alors Raven Reyes n'allait pas y passer par quatre chemins !

 _" - Peut-être._

 _\- Un verre, dans une heure ? Le temps que je finisse de réparer ça ?_

 _\- Parfait. A tout à l'heure."_

Je repris mon tournevis... qui glissa et s'enfonça entre les composants.

" _\- Attends Luna ! Et si on y allait maintenant ?"_

 _" - Et, toujours selon ce que Jules raconte, Lexa a donné un coup de pied dans sa porte et l'a arraché de l'encadrement ! Elle a ensuite donné un tel coup de poing dans le mur qu'elle a enfoncé sa main dedans, et elle a passé la demi-heure suivante complètement hystérique à crier des ordres à tout le monde. Oh, et elle t'aurait aussi traité de chienne apparemment, mais je pense que c'était sous le coup de la colère. Tu aurais peut-être dû la prévenir toi-même que tu partais voir les tiens..._

 _\- Je n'y peux rien si ses hommes ne sont pas capables de délivrer un message correctement."_

Nous parlions autour d'un verre depuis maintenant plus d'une heure. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que Luna était charmante. Ses actions passées lui avaient conférée un statut de faible et de lâche, mais elle s'avérait être drôle, intéressante, intelligente, spirituelle... et je craquais méchamment pour elle. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Wick, et encore, ce que je ressentais pour lui n'était en rien comparable à ce que Luna m'inspirait. Elle partit chercher d'autres verres, et j'en profitai pour me rincer l'œil discrètement.

 _" - Maintenant Raven_ , commença-t-elle en se rasseyant, _parle-moi de toi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?_

 _\- Tout ce qu'i savoir sur Raven Reyes."_

Je lui parlai alors brièvement de ma vie sur l'Arche, des quelques minutes que j'avais passé à marcher dans l'espace grâce à Finn, de comment j'avais réussi à atterrir sur Terre... Elle m'écoutait attentivement, et je vis sa main se rapprocher de la mienne et entrelacer nos doigts. J'eus beaucoup de mal à continuer mon récit alors qu'elle caressait mes doigts. Je craquais vraiment très méchamment pour elle !

Notre petite soirée se termina assez tard, mais nous n'avions pas bu tant de verres que ça. Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre/tente, et prit à nouveau ma main sur les derniers mètres me séparant de chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec Luna.

 _" - Je vais devoir repartir demain, avec mon peuple. Nous devons bâtir un nouveau chez nous maintenant que la plateforme est détruite. Lexa nous a donné des terres, mais il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire._

 _\- Je sais..._ répondis-je sans réussir à cacher ma déception. _Tu comptes revenir à Polis ?_

 _\- Oui. C'est l'accord avec Lexa, en échange de ces terres, je dois venir la voir de temps à autre pour discuter j'imagine. Et..._

 _\- Oui ?"_

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Bordel Reyes, depuis quand tu te comportes comme une gamine de 15 ans ?!

 _" - J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée. Bonne nuit Raven, j'espère que l'on aura l'occasion de se revoir."_

Elle se retourna et partit. Depuis littéralement des mois, je donnai des conseils à tous les couples que je connaissais, Clarke, Abby, Monty... Si tout le monde continuait à venir me voir, c'était que mes conseils n'étaient pas si minables que ça. Et aujourd'hui, il était temps de les appliquer à ma personne. Alors fonce Reyes ! Je la rattrapai par le poignet la forçant à se retourner pour l'embrasser. Elle posa ses mains sur ma taille et répondit à mon baiser avec passion.

 _" - Tu pars demain matin c'est bien ça ?"_ demandai-je.

J'avais mis fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène, mais nos lèvres étaient encore très proches. Elle hocha la tête.

 _" - Ce qui veut dire qu'on a encore toute la nuit devant nous..."_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui m'embrassa, et elle me porta presque jusqu'à ma tente avant de me poser sur le lit, sans rompre notre baiser. Je passai mes mains sous son haut pour le retirer et eus une dernière pensée cohérente avant de me perdre dans ses bras pour une nuit entière.

 _Tu donnes de très, très bons conseils Raven !_

* * *

DW : Voilà, c'est déjà/seulement fini - en fonction de si vous avez aimé ou non. Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je suis tellement déçue qu'on ait pas eu droit à un peu de Raven/Luna, ça aurait pu être tellement cool...

JP : Mais moi j'y ai droit, ta vie est nulle comparée à la mienne !

DW : Oh ça va hein !

JP : C'est vrai en même temps, moi j'ai encore Lexa, Lincoln, Sinclair, Luna...

DW : Arrête d'en rajouter ! Lis les questions au lieu de dire des conneries !

JP : D'accord reste calme... Ce n'est pas une question, mais il semble bon de commencer par ça, Belkeys qui répond à ta question et te donne son équipe pokémon : "Absol -Parce que BORDEL Il prédit les désastre! (Lexa en aurai bien besoin quand Jules est dans les parages) Dracaufeu -Parce que voilà. -Feunard D'Alola (checkez) -Solgaleo -Caninos et je laisse le dernier vide suivant ce dont j'ai besoin :x".

DW : Plutôt pas mal tout ça, Feunard D'Alola est trop beau ! Bon je préfère l'autre légendaire, celui de Lune - Lunala je crois -, mais Solgaleo ça va, et pour quoi Caninos ?

JP : C'est clair ! Arcanin est plus beau, plus fort et plus classe, pourquoi prendre sa pré-évolution ?

DW : Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose.

JP : "Ensuite, ptit commentaire, j'pense pas que Lexa laisse Julia choisir le deuxième prénom parce que ça va finir en *Prénom super beau* Clitorine Griffin Kom Whatthefuckkru." Hé c'est même pas vrai ! Je pomperais sur How I Met Your Mother et lui donnerai Wait for It comme deuxième prénom, et ça donnerait *super prénom* wait for it Griffin kom TriSkaikru ! Et ça, ça claque !

DW : Si tu le dis...

JP : "Et c'était pas de la condescendance, j'attends juste le moment ou Jules nous annoncera que son film préféré c'est Twilight x')" Mais va crever Belkeys !

DW : Ouh ça devient violent tout ça ! Tu vas avoir des embrouilles Belkeys !

JP : Je me souviens de pourquoi je ne t'aime pas moi maintenant ! Belkeys, toi et moi sommes officiellement ennemies !

DW : Et c'est reparti...

JP : Bon les questions. Je commence avec les communes : "Si vous deviez (ou avez) testé une drogue, ce serait laquelle et pourquoi ? (Si c'est déjà fait faites partager l'expérience)."

DW : Perso, j'ai fumé genre un quart de joint dans ma vie, alors voilà quoi, niveau drogue je ne suis pas au point. Mais si je pouvais, je testerais l'ecstasy.

JP : Je savais que tu étais nulle toi. Moi j'ai presque tout essayé sauf ce qui s'injecte, et la plupart du temps, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose. Donc je ne peux pas partager grand-chose.

DW : Et n'oubliez pas, la drogue, c'est MAL !

JP : C'était le petit spot publicitaire pour faire sa BA de la journée... Question suivante : "Jouez-vous d'un instrument de musique? Si oui lequel et pourquoi ?" Moi du piano, et c'est évidemment pour Harley que j'ai appris à jouer, on s'est rencontrées dans une salle de musique, et je voulais avoir quelque chose en commun avec elle.

DW : J'ai joué de la guitare pendant quelques temps, pas très bien. Je trouve ça super cool comme instrument et ça offre tellement de possibilités, mais j'étais le genre de personne à vouloir jouer très bien très vite, donc ça m'a vite saoulé.

JP : Vraiment aucune volonté !

DW : Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

JP : "Si tu devais supprimer quelqu'un (définitivement) entre Jules et Donald Trump, qui choisirais-tu ?"

DW : Mon Dieu ça part en politique dans cette histoire ! Fuyez pauvres fous !

JP : C'est qui Donald Trump ?

DW : Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches.

JP : Donc tu le supprimerais lui plutôt que moi ?

DW : Bien évidemment !

JP : Alors effectivement, vaut mieux que je reste dans l'ignorance... "Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir la voix de Jules dans ta tête, genre pendant les cours pour te raconter de la merde ?"

DW : Oui ça m'arrive, mais en général dans des cours chiants où écouter n'est pas d'une grande utilité car ça anesthésie le cerveau. Du coup mon esprit divague, et Jules me souffle alors tout un tas de conneries.

JP : J'en suis fière ! "Et SURTOUT j'aimerais savoir si tu te sens mal quand tu réalise que Jules et Jul se prononcent pareil ?"

DW : Non, parce que ça ne se prononce pas pareil. Le - s à la fin de Jules se prononce, phonétique ça donne Djoulse, alors que pour Jul, ça donne Djoul. Les prononciations ne sont donc pas les mêmes.

JP : Voilà qui est fait pour les questions de Belkeys qui t'étaient destinées. Passons aux questions d'AIDEN Kom TRIKRU. Pour nous deux déjà : "décrivez ce que serait la vie idéale pour vous. ( métiers, voiture, maison et tout et tout )"

DW : Psychiatre à Londres, en appartement près du centre mais pas trop, à côté d'une station de métro, une Mini comme voiture même si je m'en servirais peu, et aussi un véhicule un peu plus gros pour quand j'aurai des gamins - un garçon et une fille. J'aimerais avoir des animaux, mais comme c'est des trucs bizarres genre des pingouins, des hérissons, des koalas, des raton-laveurs et des poissons phosphorescents, bah... Je pense que je vais simplement me retrouver avec un chat, pas que je sois une fille à chat - j'aime bien, c'est mignon, mais faut s'en occuper quoi... -, mais si je veux vivre avec ma copine, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'accepter son chat aussi.

JP : Et tu vas peut-être te retrouver célibataire pour avoir présenté le chat comme une obligation...

DW : Mais... Bref voilà, ça c'est ma vie telle que je l'imagine du haut de mes 19 bientôt 20 ans, ça a le temps de changer. Et toi ?

JP : J'ai déjà du mal à prévoir ce que je vais faire demain, tu crois que je vais planifier les 30 ans à venir ?!

DW : Pas faux...

JP : "Qui de vous deux est la plus lunatique ?" Moi.

DW : Elle.

JP : "Et magnanime ?" Pas moi.

DW : Je ne suis pas spécialement magnanime, mais Jules c'est encore pire, donc on va dire moi.

JP : Question qui t'est spécifique maintenant "Si tu devait choisir entre faire embrasser Jules par Titus ou par Héra (sachant que son frère lui en voudrait à mort) tu choisirais lequel ?" Mais elle est super bâtarde cette question !

DW : Titus.

JP : Quoi ?! T'as même pas hésité une seconde ?!

DW : Pourquoi j'aurais hésité, te prendre la tête avec ton frère, ça m'intéresse pas, alors que Titus t'embrassant, ça peut être marrant.

JP : Je te déteste... Pourquoi tu veux me faire souffrir comme ça..?

DW : Oh aller, avoue que le pourquoi du comment t'intriguerait aussi.

JP : Raah enlève cette image de ma tête ! Non tu sais quoi, touche à rien, je vais faire une marche arrière et oublier les 2 dernières minutes ! La première question qui t'est destinée de AIDEN, c'est ça : "Quel type de roman lis-tu?" Voilà, ça c'est bien comme question !

DW : On va dire ça... Compliquée comme question... C'est un peu par période en fait, en ce moment je lis déjà beaucoup plus de mangas que de romans, mais on va dire que je suis plus fantastique, fantaisie, science-fiction mais faut que ça reste assez léger et drôle...

JP : Parce qu'Illuminae tu trouves ça léger et drôle ?

DW : Ouais pas faux... En fait j'en sais trop rien, je n'ai pas vraiment de type de romans, mon bouquin préféré, c'est la saga des Queen Betsy, catégorie humour et fantastique, mais pas loin derrière se trouvent Illuminae - et sa suite Gemina - et The Perks of Being A Wallflower, qui sont totalement différents... En fait à part les bouquins "historiques", j'aime un peu tout, tout va dépendre de l'histoire derrière.

JP : Du coup, "Et quel est ton auteur favori ?"

DW : Mary Janice Davidson, auteure des Queen Betsy.

JP : Les questions de The 100ForEver maintenant : "quelle est la plus grosse connerie que tu as fait ?"

DW : Wow, bonne question ! Il se trouve que j'ai toujours été assez sage, et aussi un peu une flippette, donc je n'ai pas fait trop de conneries...

JP : Je confirme, plus trouillarde, tu meurs...

DW : Oh ça va hein ! Une fois quand j'avais genre 9/10 ans, avec d'autres gamins qui vivaient dans le quartier, on s'amusait à lancer des boules de neige sur les voitures qui passaient - oui on était un peu cons... - et l'un d'entre nous en a balancé une en plein sur le pare-brise d'une voiture de flics. On est tous partis en courant et on s'est cachés dans les arbres jusqu'à ce que le flic reparte. C'est pas vraiment une connerie, on avait juste pas conscience que c'était dangereux à l'époque. Sinon un peu à la même époque, j'ai cassé le capot de la voiture de mon père. On l'avait ouvert parce que le moteur avait surchauffé, et quand on a fini par pouvoir repartir, j'ai voulu fermé le capot et du coup j'ai sauté pour l'attraper. Sauf que je n'avais pas vu que la barre le maintenait, du coup, en me suspendant, il s'est tout plié sous mon poids. Mon père en a eu pour une petite fortune de réparation. Ce n'était pas non plus une énorme connerie, j'ai voulu rendre service et j'ai fait une gaffe quoi...

JP : Ouais en vrai, t'es juste un boulet !

DW : C'est l'idée.

JP : "Tu préfères ne plus regarder de séries ou ne plus lire de mangas ?"

DW : Ne plus lire de mangas. J'aurai toujours les animés même si je suis pas fan.

JP : "Tu préfères ne plus jamais avoir de Lego Simpsons ou ne plus de disputer avec Jules ?"

DW : Bah c'est facile, ne plus avoir de Lego Simpsons, c'est nul, ne plus me disputer avec Jules, ça rendrait ma vie plus facile, donc c'est bien. Je préfère donc ne plus me disputer avec Jules.

JP : Mais... C'est la base de notre relation !

DW : Peut-être, mais je l'échange contre des legos Simpsons.

JP : Et tu n'as aucun scrupule ?

DW : Pas le moindre.

JP : Mais... Tu n'as pas de cœur...

DW : En effet. Mais ose me dire que toi, tu ne m'échangerais pas contre 100 grammes de meringue.

JP : ... Et merde...

DW : On est bien d'accord. Question suivante !

JP : Nous en avons fini avec The 100ForEver, et nous passons à SQForeverSQ. Sérieusement c'est quoi votre délire avec les Forever à tous ?!

DW : Arrête un peu de toujours tout critiquer.

JP : "depuis le début on parle de super films et séries mais jamais on a abordé le sujet du Seigneur des Anneaux.. dis moi que tu l'as vu au moins ?"

DW : Evidemment. Et j'adore également ces films ! En plus mon père ne me laisserait pas en vie si je ne les avais pas regardé, c'est un énorme, énorme fan !

JP : "Aussi, comme je suis lancée sur le sujet des films, si tu n'as pas vu Troie, bien que cela soit un incontournable, je le recommande mais si c'est déjà fait, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Parce que c'est un film que j'ai vraiment aimé et j'aimerai connaître "votre" avis sur la question ."

DW : Là par contre, j'avais ne pas l'avoir vu. Je sais c'est mal, j'ai honte, et il fait parti de la liste des films que je n'ai honte de ne pas avoir vu.

JP : Du coup, comme le cerveau se l'est joué inculte, je ne l'ai pas vu non plus, donc je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. Bon attends, beaucoup de blabla, blabla intéressant ceci dit mais qui n'a pas de rapport... Ah voilà : "Aussi je me demandais si tu aimais voyager ? Et si oui, ou es-tu déjà allée ? Et où rêveriez vous d'aller-Si Jules pouvais sortir de ton cerveau mdrr- ? Il y a une destination qui vous fait plus envie que d'autres ?"

DW : Oui j'aime beaucoup. Alors, je suis allée aux Etats-Unis quand j'avais 2 ans, Arizona/Californie/Colorado/Nevada, mais j'en garde aucun souvenir, j'étais trop petite. De ce que je me souviens, je suis allée au Mexique, dans le nord de l'Espagne, aux Canaries - Tenerife et Gran Canaria -, à Majorque, en Egypte, en Tunisie, en Angleterre - Londres principalement -, à Berlin et assez récemment en Floride, à Orlando. Voilà, j'en oublie peut-être, j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec ma mère, et j'aimerais beaucoup continuer. Et je rêve d'aller à New York et à Tokyo, ainsi que dans un pays scandinave. Et retourner à Las Vegas, mais c'est pas une super idée de me laisser dans un casino. Et toi Jules ?

JP : Heu... Ouais... Pareil... Je crois...

DW : Merci pour cette intervention.

JP : "Quel est le meilleur film de tous les temps selon vous ?" Pour moi c'est La Ligne Verte.

DW : Mon film préféré, c'est Psychose, mais je reconnais qu'il a beaucoup de défaut, donc est-ce le meilleur film de tous les temps... Hum... Je ne sais pas, on va rester sur Psychose parce que je n'ai pas d'autres idées.

JP : Et enfin, nous passons aux questions plus ou moins pertinentes...

DW : C'est plus moins que plus quand même...

JP : Pas faux. Les questions de Ploosh donc. "Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Jules regarder GoT ? C'est juste cruel avec elle. Tu es trop méchante. Remédie à ça après tes concours." Ah ça c'est pertinent ! Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de regarder moi ?

DW : Bah... Je sais pas. J'ai juste pas envie de regarder. J'ai été spoilée sur énormément de trucs, et j'ai d'autres trucs à regarder.

JP : C'est cruel... Vas-y Ploosh, défoule-toi ! "Sinon... dis, un jour tu écriras LA discussion que Jules/Harley auront avec bébé Clexa et celle que Clexa aura avec bébé... euh Jarley ? Hules ? C'est quoi le shipname de Jules et Harley ? CingléeAveugle ?"

DW : Déjà, le shipname officiel, c'est CrazyBlind, merci à toi d'avoir trouvé le nom !

JP : Yep, j'aime bien !

DW : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'écrirai LA discussion, dans un cas comme dans l'autre.

JP : "Et donc si tu nous écris cette scène, peut-on en avoir un extrait là, maintenant, en avant-première ?"

DW : Non.

JP : Au moins ça c'est clair... "Sinon, si tu étais à Poudlard, dans quelle maison tu serais ? Pourquoi ? Ton prof et ta matière préférée ? Quel métier tu ferais après ? plutôt Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlée ou Née-Moldue ?"

DW : Ravenclaw, parce que c'est les intellos artistes originaux et parce que le site Pottermore me l'a dit. Mon prof préféré, je dirais bien Rogue parce que je l'adore, mais l'avoir en prof ça doit être moins marrant... Du coup Lupin ou McGonagall. Matière préférée, défense contre les forces du mal. Métier que je ferais après, bonne question... Honnêtement j'en sais rien. Et sang-mêlée. Voilà voilà. D'autres questions ?

JP : Nope, on a fini de parler de toi. Mon tour maintenant !

DW : C'est parti ! Commençons avec les dilemmes à la con de Belkeys " Imaginons que par le biais du saint esprit.. De la drogue, l'alcool tous ça, tu finisse par embrasser une des Clexa. Tu préfère que Clarke rentre au moment ou t'embrasse Lexa ou l'inverse?"

JP : Wow ça commence fort... C'est super dur comme question ! Si j'embrasse Clarke, je pense que Lexa m'égorge, ou pire, arrête de me parler...

DW : Faudrait revoir l'ordre de tes priorités...

JP : Mais si j'embrasse Lexa... Non seulement Clarke me fera la gueule mais en plus c'est super bizarre de m'imaginer embrasser Lexa, c'est comme embrasser... je ne sais pas moi, mais même embrasser mon frère est moins bizarre !

DW : Tu vas tellement regretter cette phrase...

JP : Raah c'est horrible... Bon aller je vais dire que je préfère embrasser Clarke, quitte à ce que Lexa me tue après. J'ai déjà embrasser Clarkey de toutes façons, ça sera moins bizarre. Dis-moi qu'il n'y en a plus des comme ça...

DW : Oh il y a pire ! " Avec ta délicatesse habituelle tu entre dans une pièce au hasard, tu préfère tomber sur : Raven qui couche avec Titus, ou Indra avec Bellamy?"

JP : Indra avec Bellamy, rien qu'imaginer que le Trinch puisse avoir une vie sexuelle, c'est trop pour moi.

DW : " Tu préfère passer 5h à écouter Titus parler, ou être seule dans une pièce avec Angellow et moi?"

JP : Hum... ça se vaut, le Trinch ça veut aussi dire que je pourrais l'emmerder pendant 5 heures, mais je préfère être dans une pièce avec Angellow et toi, on pourra enfin avoir un affrontement digne de ce nom !

DW : Et la dernière " Si tu pouvais rendre la vue à Harley, à condition qu'elle ne joue plus jamais de piano, est-ce que tu le ferais ?"

JP : Non. Parce qu'elle s'est habituée à ne plus rien voir, et que si je lui enlève le piano, je lui enlève une part tellement énorme d'elle que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire un coup pareil.

DW : Les questions d'AIDEN Kom TRIKRU maintenant. " Si tu devais choisir entre embrasser Titus ou Héra ( sachant que ton frère t'en voudrait à mort) tu choisirais qui ?"

JP : J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette question...

DW : Moi aussi. Alors ?

JP : Héra.

DW : Quitte à sacrifier ta relation avec ton frère ?

JP : Je sacrifierais beaucoup de choses pour ne pas avoir à vivre un truc pareil !

DW : " Si tu devais choisir la façon dont tu mourrais, tu choisirais quoi ?"

JP : La guillotine. C'est français, j'adore les français, ils ont inventé la mayonnaise !

DW : Vraiment ?

JP : Oh aller, t'as compris la référence !

DW : Oui j'ai compris, mais sérieusement ?

JP : Une mort sans douleur, genre intoxication au monoxyde de carbone. Je suis faible et je l'assume.

DW : Je ne suis pas étonnée. De The 100ForEver - je te préviens c'est encore des dilemmes à la con ! -, " si tu devais être seule sur Terre mais cette fois avec deux acteurs, ce serait qui ?"

JP : Oh bah ça va celle-là !

DW : Attends celles d'après.

JP : Eric Dane et Tom Ellis - ce mec a un charme de fou !

DW : " En oubliant que ton petit frère à 12 ans, tu préfères accidentellement tomber sur ton frère qui couche avec Hera ou ton autre frère qui couche avec Aden ?"

JP : Nevi et Hera, vu que je suis déjà tombée sur eux en pleine action, on va dire que je suis anesthésiée... Mais c'est pas de gaieté de cœur !

DW : Et la dernière " Si tu devais choisir entre ne plus jamais faire de commentaires toutes les 3 secondes ou ne plus avoir ni bonbon, ni alcool, ni musique, ni drogue, tu choisirais quoi ?"

JP : ...

DW : ...

JP : Oh putain elle est horrible...

DW : Je te l'avais dit...

JP : ... C'est immonde comme question ! En admettant que je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, que j'ai un pistolet pointé contre ma tempe, qu'une boule de bowling soit au-dessus de la tête de Lexa, qu'un couteau soit sous la gorge de Harley, que nos futurs enfants soient enfermés dans un coffre-fort et plongés dans l'océan et que toutes les autres personnes que j'aime soient menacés par une bombe nucléaire, je choisirais - à contrecœur - de me passer de bonbons/alcool/musique/fête... Mais vraiment à contrecœur...

DW : Wow, ça en fait des conditions... On a déjà répondu aux questions de SQForeverSQ, qui étaient des questions communes, donc on passe aux dernières questions, celles de Ploosh. " Déjà Jules rassures-toi, pour Joséphine, même si j'ai ri, mon meilleur ami a toutes les saisons en DVD... et il a l'habitude de regarder avec son petit plaid, son bon de soupe et sa tisane, donc ça va, il y a pire que toi."

JP : Tu vois, je suis pas la pire ! Yay !

DW : Il t'en faut peu pour être contente toi... " Ensuite... puisque l'autre hérétique écrit ta vie... pourrais tu nous écrire la vie de l'hérétique ? Je sais, ça va te faire bosser et c'est relou, mais en même temps, ça fait presque 3 semaines qu'elle essaie de me convaincre de ne pas te le demander car elle a peur de ce que tu pourrais dire et ça la torture alors vas-y, lâche-toi." Et merde... Je savais que ça allait me tomber dessus...

JP : T'as raison c'est relou de bosser ! En plus il se passe rien dans sa vie ! En ce moment ça alterne entre "Putain les résultats des partiels tombent bientôt, je commence à paniquer", "Ma copine arrive dans X jours", "Pourquoi internet marche pas dans le foutu patelin dans lequel habite mon père, quand est-ce que je retourne à la civilisation ?!", "Je devrais écrire mais j'ai la flemme...", "Faudrait vraiment que j'appelle la fille pour mon boulot d'été..." et "C'est quand mon prochain rendez-vous chez l'orthodontiste ?"... Super, tu me donnes un travail génial, c'est l'ennui à en crever ! Quoique, avant ses vacances, c'était vachement mieux, la journée avait cette gueule : lever, cours/révisions, déjeuner, trainer sur l'ordi un peu, parfois écrire un peu, révisions, dîner, révisions, retrainer un peu sur l'ordi, écrire parfois, dodo. Et on recommençait le lendemain. Yay...

DW : ... Ma vie est hyper chiante racontée comme ça... C'est super triste !

JP : Mais carrément ! Ah, des fois il y avait des petites variantes, quand tu étais à l'appart avec ta coloc, la pause ordi était remplacée par une pause série. Quelle vie variée !

DW : Oh ça va hein, elle est pas si nulle que ça ma vie, je ne suis pas à plaindre !

JP : Alors pourquoi tu passes ton temps à le faire ? Te plaindre ?

DW : ... " Sinon, ça te fait quoi d'être devenue soumise maintenant ?"

JP : Oh la lâcheté ! Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça Ploosh ?! Je ne suis pas soumise !

DW : Laisse-moi rire ! Tu t'étales complètement devant Harley !

JP : Et toi tes messages avec ta copine sont écœurants de mièvrerie et sont tout...dégoulinants de... de fluffy !

DW : Tu ne galères pas trop à parler, ça va ?

JP : Vas-y change de sujet ! Tu la ramèneras moins quand je publierai les textos que vous vous envoyez et...

DW : T'as pas intérêt à faire ça !

JP : Sinon quoi ?

DW : Tu vas morfler Paxton ! Tu vas te retrouver dans des situations qui te donneront envie de te suicider !

JP : Je t'attends !

DW : ...

JP : ...

DW : ...

JP : Tu n'as aucune idée de comment finir cet affrontement pas vrai ?

DW : Pas la moindre ! Question suivante ! Et c'est la dernière !

JP : Reste calme...

DW : La même qu'à moi, " si tu étais à Poudlard, dans quelle maison tu serais ? (Serpentard)Pourquoi ? Ton prof et ta matière préférée ? Quel métier tu ferais après ? plutôt Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlée ou Née-Moldue ?"

JP : Ravenclaw, chez les originaux/artistes/intellos comme Dark, mon prof préféré... Fol-Œil, je suis sûre qu'on s'amuserait tous les 2 à se pourrir la vie ! Matière préférée, quidditch parce que c'est trop cool ! Et sang-mêlée.

DW : Et bah voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on arrive à la fin de la FAQ. Je propose que nous passions sans plus attendre à la scène coupée que vous avez demandé, qui était "Une discussion gênante entre Lexa et Niylah, sous le regard amusé de Jules". Je pense qu'on peut placer ce petit moment entre les chapitres 17 et 18. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

 _" - Wow, c'est super bon ce truc ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 _\- De la viande de... Comment est-ce que vous appelez ça..? De rongeur je crois ?"_

Je m'étranglai avec mon morceau de viande et empoignai mon verre pour le descendre d'une traite.

 _" - Et ce que tu bois est un cocktail fait à base de son lait._

 _\- ... Ok, là je sais que tu te fous de moi..."_

Lexa tenta de cacher son sourire, ce qui était compliqué vu que Clarke était morte de rire à côté.

 _" - Très drôle Lexa... Et très mature !_

 _\- Mais ça en valait la peine._

 _\- La tête que tu as tiré est à mourir de rire !_

 _\- C'est la dernière fois que je mange avec vous ailleurs que dans la tour..._

 _\- Tu y crois vraiment quand tu dis ça..._ Clarke avala un bout de viande avant de continuer. _Ou tu es juste en train de bouder ?_

 _\- Nyanyanyah..._

 _\- Et après je suis immature."_

Je levai mon majeur à la commandante.

 _" - Sérieusement, c'est quoi ?_

 _\- Du bœuf._

 _\- Me voilà rassurée._

 _\- En quelques sortes._

 _\- T'as fini de te moquer de moi ?!"_

Elle esquiva sans efforts un lancer de veste, que je partis ensuite ramasser comme une victime - bah oui, c'était ma veste que je venais de lui lancer... Nous terminâmes rapidement notre repas avant de repartir dans les rues.

 _" - J'adore quand tu travailles pas Lexa ! Comme ça on peut passer du temps ensembles en ville toutes les 3 !"_

Je les vis se jeter un petit coup d'œil et sourire, comme si elles venaient d'utiliser les pouvoirs télépathiques de couple.

 _" - Bah quoi ?_

 _\- Tu me fais beaucoup penser à moi quand j'étais petite, quand ma mère n'avait pas d'opération de prévue et que mon père était aussi à la maison, je bondissais aussi dans tous les sens, exactement comme toi là tout de suite. On passait la journée à jouer à des jeux de société, au basket sur un des terrains de l'Arche et on regardait un match le soir avec Wells et Jaha."_

Oh c'était trop mignon !

 _" - Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous en aurez bientôt un ou une qui sautera partout quand il ou elle saura que ses mamans ne travaillent pas. Et vous pourrez l'emmener voir tata Jules le soir ! Je serai son Wells et Jaha !"_

Cette phrase paraissait beaucoup moins malsaine dans ma tête.

 _" - On ne s'inquiète pas, on t'a toi pour remplir ce rôle pour l'instant."_

Lexa m'ébouriffa les cheveux comme elle l'aurait fait avec un gamin de 5 ans. Je râlai, un peu pour la forme, et m'apprêtai à repartir là où bon Lexa et Clarke m'emmèneraient lorsqu'un ballon s'écrasa à l'arrière de mon crâne.

 _" - Hé !"_ râlai-je, pas du tout pour la forme cette fois-ci.

Une dizaine de gamins d'environ 10 ans arrivèrent en courant, et parlèrent tous en même temps. Je ne compris pas un mot à ce qu'ils dirent. Une personne qui parlait Trigedasleng était déjà une épreuve pour moi, alors 10 qui parlaient en même temps...

 _" - Ils te présentent leurs excuses et te demandent si tu peux leur rendre leur ballon_ , traduisit Lexa lorsque je lui jetai un regard perdu et affolé.

 _\- Pas avant d'avoir pris ma revanche ! Qui est le gamin qui a tiré ?"_

Vu qu'ils ne comprenaient pas non plus ce que je disais, Lexa continua son rôle de traducteur officiel. Le plus petit d'entre eux, un môme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, aux yeux verts et avec un pansement sur le nez, leva presque fièrement la main. Sale gosse !

 _" - Et vous jouez à quoi ?_

 _\- A ce que toi tu appelles du football._

 _\- Alors je te défie ! Choisis tes coéquipiers et le premier qui marque 3 buts gagne !"_

Mon amie transmit mon message au gamin, qui accepta tout de suite mon défi.

 _" - Jules, tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? Tu n'es pas très douée avec un ballon... Si tu te fais humilier par un garçon qui a la moitié de ton âge, on n'a pas fini de t'entendre te plaindre._

 _\- Répète un peu Griffin !"_

Je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

 _" - Puisque c'est comme ça, mets toi dans son équipe, comme ça on verra qui est la meilleure entre toi et moi."_

Une fois ma requête - ou plutôt ma contrainte - formulée par une Lexa qui était de plus en plus enthousiasmée par ce match, le gamin et moi finîmes de former nos équipes. Lorsqu'il ne reste plus de joueurs, je remarquai que nous étions un de plus.

 _" - Hé Lexa, ramène-toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on dise que j'ai triché parce que j'avais un joueur de plus lorsque j'aurai gagné._

 _\- Jules, à 2 contre 1..._

 _\- La ferme Griffin, il ne faut pas sous-estimer mes petits gars, on va vous détruire, que Lexa soit dans votre équipe ou non ! Mais avec elle, au moins vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre !_

 _\- Mais..._

 _\- Tu sais mi hodness, Jules a peut-être raison, on devrait équilibrer les équipes..."_

Ouais bien sûr, elle crevait d'envie de jouer depuis le début. Quand je disais que Lexa était une gamine !

Le match commença 2 minutes plus tard, et je réalisai très vite que c'était très éloigné des rares matchs que j'avais vu, notamment au niveau des fautes ! Là où les joueurs de l'époque se mettaient à pleurer dès qu'ils trébuchaient sur leur propre pied, les gamins là jouaient comme des bourrins ! Un de mes enfants avait même dû abandonner au bout de 5 minutes parce qu'il s'était pris un spectaculaire coup de coude dans le nez, alors qu'il n'avait même pas la balle ! D'ailleurs, une fille un peu plus grande que lui, aussi dans mon équipe, l'avait vengé avec un magnifique coup du lapin. C'était hyper dangereux ! Le Tridgerplaid, c'était rien à côté ! Moi qui à la base voulais jouer light pour que le match soit un peu intéressant, j'avais sous-estimé ces gamins ! Au moins, on gagnait 2 à 1... Un petit gros me fit une passe et je m'envolai vers le but adverse, histoire de marquer au moins une fois pour sauver l'honneur, mais un gamin me fonça dessus, tête la première, et me mis un coup de tête dans le ventre.

 _" - Sale petit con..."_

Le petit aux cheveux en bordel - évidemment, ça ne pouvait être que lui, s'empara du ballon et marqua en moins de 10 secondes.

 _" - Est-ce que ça va ?"_ finit par demander Lexa, qui me voyait pliée en 2.

C'était totalement injuste, comme si elle ne savait pas faire assez de trucs comme ça, elle se baladait avec un ballon ! Et pour couronner le tout, Clarke était aussi vachement douée et prenait un malin plaisir à me voler la balle dès qu'elle le pouvait... Je me ressaisis, tout n'était pas perdu. Le match reprit, je me fis violement tacler dès le début alors que je n'avais même pas encore vu le ballon, tandis qu'un de mes gosses sauta sur le dos de Clarke, et fut imité par 3 autres joueurs pour la forcer à tomber. Seule Lexa s'en sortait à merveille et attrapa le ballon pour jongler avec.

 _" - Bon ça suffit temps mort !_ Je pris le ballon des pieds de mon amie avec les mains, qui me regarda comme si je venais de lui voler sa sucette. _Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette injustice, pourquoi Clarke et moi on s'en prend plein la figure depuis le début alors que vous laissez Lexa pénard ?! Si c'est parce que c'est Heda et que vous n'osez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre !"_

La commandante sus-dite s'approcha de moi pour essayer de me reprendre son jouet, mais je la vis venir et la poussai dans le fossé sur ma droite, dans lequel elle s'écrasa.

 _" - Vous voyez ? Vous pouvez la taper et la pousser elle aussi, aucun problème !"_

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut besoin d'une traduction après ma petite démonstration. Au final, le jeu se poursuivit après les 3 buts requis pendant plus d'une heure. Et honnêtement, je ne me souvenais même pas de qui avait gagné.

A la base, j'étais sortie pour aller voir comment Jellal se débrouillait chez les natblidas. Mes 2 amies, n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, avaient décidé de m'accompagner et nous avions donc convenu d'aller manger un bout dans une taverne avant. Puis il y avait eu le match. Tout ça pour dire qu'au lieu d'être devant le... l'endroit où s'entrainait les natblidas - quelque soit son nom - en fin de matinée, nous nous y rendions presque à la fin de la journée. Heureusement, nous arrivâmes avant la fin de l'entrainement. Tous les petits natblidas plus Jellal étaient assis en tailleur et écoutaient avec plus ou moins d'intérêt ce que leur racontait Titus tandis qu'un autre mec s'occupait de ranger les armes.

 _" - C'est qui le type là-bas ? Le vieux ?_

 _\- Il se nomme Derrick, c'est lui qui est en charge des entrainements à proprement parler, il apprend aux natblidas à se battre avec tous types d'armes, supervisent les duels, les aident à progresser..._

 _\- D'accord, c'est le type qui fait en sorte que le Trinch serve à rien quoi..."_

Lexa ignora royalement mon commentaire sur son ancien maitre et partit saluer le fameux Derrick.

 _" - Je me demande comment était Lexa quand elle était à leur place..._ me dit Clarke en regardant les gamins assis par terre.

 _\- J'aurais bien aimé la connaitre quand elle avait cet âge..._

 _\- Vous auriez donné du fil à retordre à Titus toutes les 2._

 _\- Ou alors elle m'aurait détesté à l'époque..."_

Cette pensée me rendit triste tout d'un coup.

 _" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ?_

 _\- La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a pas tuée le jour de notre rencontre, c'est à cause de ma ressemblance avec Costia. Hors elle ne la connaissait pas à cet âge, de ce fait, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pris le temps de me connaitre..._

 _\- Parce que tu ne l'aurais pas forcé à prendre le temps peut-être ?"_

Sa tentative pour me rassurer eut le mérite de me faire sourire. Rien que d'imaginer ne jamais avoir connu Lexa ou ne pas avoir la même relation qu'à présent suffisait à me faire déprimer...

 _" - Tu sais Clarke, on devrait arrêter d'imaginer des trucs improbables, surtout quand ce n'est pas très enviable. Ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de se réaliser."_

Vu son regard, elle ne voyait pas à quoi je faisais référence.

 _" - A Mount Weather, dans les tunnels. Quand on discutait d'à quoi pouvait ressembler leur grand chef et que tu commençais à fantasmer sur une femme de notre âge aux magnifiques yeux émeraudes ? Tu l'as un peu épousé aujourd'hui._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens maintenant ! J'avais complètement oublié cette discussion !"_

Je détournai à nouveau mon regard sur les petits natblidas, puis levai les yeux vers le ciel.

 _" - On en a fait du chemin Clarkey..._

 _\- Oui, dire qu'on était là-haut il n'y a pas si longt... Oh merde !_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que... Aah !"_

Elle se jeta au sol et m'emporta dans sa chute, nous forçant à nous cacher dans un buisson.

 _" - Qu'est-ce que tu fous Griffin ?!_

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrai..._

 _\- Clarke ! Je veux bien rester cachée dans ce buisson avec toi, mais dis-moi pourquoi on se cache ?_

 _\- Tu vois cette fille là-bas, qui vient d'arriver ?"_

Je me retournai et vis une jeune femme s'approcher de Derrick et Lexa.

 _" - Oui, et ?_

 _\- Elle s'appelle Niylah, je l'ai rencontré lors de mon... exil, après Mount Weather._

 _\- Et pourquoi on ne l'aime pas ?_

 _\- On l'aime bien_ , répondit Clarke un peu trop rapidement. _Elle m'a couverte quand Roan me cherchait, elle lui a menti et donné de fausses informations alors qu'elle savait qui j'étais._

 _\- Et dire que Lexa l'avait envoyé pour retrouver sa chérie perdue dans les bois... Elle n'aurait pas dû lui mentir, tu serais arrivée plus vite dans le lit de Lexa._

 _\- Jules, concentre-toi ! Plus tard, lorsque les acolytes de Roan ont réalisé qu'elle leur avait menti, ils sont revenus pour la... punir. A coups de poings. Bellamy et les autres l'ont sauvé in-extremis._

 _\- Donc elle est plutôt cool... Pourquoi on se cache alors ?_

 _\- Parce que... Parce qu'elle a... failli mourir ! Oui c'est ça, failli mourir... A cause de moi."_

Etait-ce possible de mentir plus mal..?

 _" - Claaarrrrkkkeee..._

 _\- Oh s'il te plait, ne me psychanalyse pas maintenant..._

 _\- Dis-moi la vérité._

 _\- Arrête ça..._

 _\- Je vais devoir deviner alors. Toi, toute seule dans la forêt, tourmentée et hantée par ce que tu as fait... Avec une fille qui a menti pour te protéger, à ses risques et périls et... Oh mon Dieu ! Vous avez couché ensembles !_

 _\- Non c'est, c'est catégoriquement faux, j'ai juste... D'accord c'est vrai, on a couché ensemble. Et je suis partie le lendemain pendant qu'elle dormait."_

Elle était vraiment une très mauvaise menteuse.

 _" - Vraiment ? Je n'aurais pas cru que tu avais ça en toi Griffin. Quoique, vu comment tu m'as allumé sur l'Arche..._

 _\- S'il te plait, le moment est mal choisi pour..._

 _\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?"_

Nous sursautâmes en entendant la voie de Lexa.

 _" - Rien du tout ! On ne faisait rien, on n'était pas du tout en train de parler de Clarke et N... Ouch !"_

Clarke venait de m'enfoncer son coude dans les côtes.

 _" - Rien du tout_ , reprit-elle, _j'ai fait tomber mon collier avec mon alliance, alors on le cherchait dans le buisson._

 _\- Mais ton collier est autour de ton cou._

 _\- Oui, parce que je l'ai retrouvé et remis juste avant que tu arrives."_

Lexa haussa les épaules. Soit elle était vraiment très crédule, soit elle s'en foutait royalement. Personnellement, je pensais plutôt à la deuxième option.

 _" - Quoiqu'il en soit, venez, j'aimerais vous présenter à Derrick et à sa fille, Niylah."_

Oh non, c'était trop beau !

 _" - Alors en plus, on va rencontrer celui qui aurait pu être beau-papa_ , chuchotai-je à l'oreille de Clarke lorsque je fus certaine que Lexa ne nous entendait plus.

 _\- La ferme..."_

Nous arrivâmes devant le père et la fille, cette dernière se trouvant dos à nous en train de remettre à leur place les dernières armes.

 _" - Derrick, Niylah, voici Jules Paxton..._

 _\- Salut !_

 _\- ... et Wanheda, ma femme, de son vrai nom Cl..._

 _\- Clarke..."_ finit Niylah en se retournant.

Elle fixa Skai Prisa, étonnée de la trouver là. Lexa elle aussi était surprise, et son regard passait de l'une à l'autre.

 _" - Vous vous connaissez ?_

 _\- Oh oui, et en profondeur..._ me dis-je à moi-même, peut-être un peu trop fort.

 _\- Bon toi dégage maintenant..."_

Mais bien sûr Clarke, tu pouvais toujours courir pour que je rate ça. Lexa, qui comprenait de mieux en mieux mes sous-entendus, avait l'air d'avoir additionné 2 et 2 et en était arrivée à une conclusion proche de la vérité.

 _" - Vous avez... été intimes toutes les 2 ?"_

Très proche de la vérité. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de trop aimer ça. Lexa fit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais en public : elle passa son bras autour de la taille de Clarke et la colla un peu plus contre elle. Alors comme ça, on était jalouse Lexa ?

 _" - C'était... il y a longtemps_ , commença Clarke.

 _\- Une éternité même !_

 _\- Une éternité, c'était il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça quand même..."_

Cette fois-ci, ce fut mon pied qui prit un coup, de talon.

 _" - Niylah m'a sauvée la vie !_

 _\- C'était la moindre des choses, tu as vaincu les hommes de la Montagne._

 _\- Tout de même, merci pour tout. J'ai appris que les hommes qui étaient avec Roan sont revenus après, je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir imposé ça..._

 _\- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'était pas ta faute."_

Au final, tout cela ressemblait plus à des retrouvailles de vieilles copines qu'à autre chose. Derrick était parti depuis un moment maintenant, et je voyais Lexa bouillir de jalousie, serrant un peu plus sa femme contre elle dès que Niylah lui disait quelque chose. La discussion se finit par une promesse de Clarke et Niylah de se revoir un autre jour.

 _" - Lexa..._ commença Clarke une fois que Niylah fut assez loin pour ne plus entendre. _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais je t'en supplie, lâche-moi. Ou desserre un peu ton emprise, tu commences à m'étouffer..."_

Même possessive et en pleine crise de jalousie, Lexa ne pouvait pas se résoudre à placer sa femme, aussi enleva-t-elle son bras si vivement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle venait de se faire électrocuter.

 _" - Bon_ , commençai-je pour briser la glace, _c'était instructif ! Bien joué Clarke, elle est mignonne !_

 _\- Vraiment Jules ?_ dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

 _\- Je vais peut-être vous laisser un peu seules ?_

 _\- Par exemple._

 _\- Je vais aller chercher Jellal."_

* * *

Je leur laissai un peu d'intimité, mais me retournai quelques mètres plus loin pour voir embrasser la joue de sa chérie plusieurs fois, et la chérie en question lui sourire et l'embrasser sur les lèvres en retour. Lexa n'était vraiment qu'une victime !

DW : Et voilà qui est fait.

JP : Le foutage de gueule ultime, la scène qui t'es demandée représente quelque chose comme le quart de tout ce que tu as écrit.

DW : Oui et bah c'est dedans quand même, alors arrête de te plaindre ! Bon et bien, je crois qu'on arrive à la fin de cet épisode et...

JP : T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc là ?

DW : Qui ça, moi ?

JP : Fais pas l'innocente, t'as instauré un nouveau jeu il y a genre 2 chapitres et tu le négliges déjà ?

DW : Oh le jeu des répliques ? J'y pense ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un problème de timing, de logistique et de...

JP : Dark...

DW : Ok j'ai complètement oublié... Je me suis souvenue du jeu 2 jours avant d'avoir fini le chapitre et j'ai pas le courage de tout recommencer et d'attendre la réponse du gagnant... Du coup, voilà ce que je vous propose, je vous donne les réponses et je contacterai le gagnant par MP, ça vous va ? Bon de toutes façons vous ne pouvez pas me répondre, donc voici les résultats : AIDEN Kom TRIKRU remporte le jeu avec 8 points, donc Aiden, attends-toi à recevoir un MP dans les prochains jours !

JP : Soi-dit en passant, si tu n'as pas de nouvelles dans la semaine et que tu veux ta "récompense", n'hésite pas à lui rappeler !

DW : Par exemple. Du coup, les réponses :

 **Facile :**

 **" - La vie c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber."** Forrest Gump.

 **" - Moi ? Je suis malhonnête ! Et on sait qu'un homme malhonnête le restera quoi qu'il arrive... Honnêtement, ce sont des hommes honnêtes dont il faut se méfier, parce qu'on peut jamais prévoir à quel moment ils feront un truc incroyablement... stupide."** Pirates des Caraïbes, la malédiction du Black Pearl, Capitaine Jack Sparrow.

 **" - Avant que tu te fasses des idées, (insérer ici nom d'un personnage) est à moi !**

 **\- Avant que tu te fasses des idées, je m'en fous."**

The 100, saison 1, Octavia et Clarke à propos de Finn.

 **Moyen :**

 **" - Les filles riches volent, les mignonnes mentent, les malines jouent aux imbéciles et les pauvres tâches s'évertuent à vouloir égaler les trois autres."**

Pretty Little Liars, Caleb Rivers.

 **" - La chose la plus dure dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre."**

Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers dans la saison 5, Dawn Summers dans la saison 6.

 **Difficile :**

 **" - Déjà pitch de base. La princesse Aurore naît. Maléfique n'est pas invitée alors elle s'invite toute seule. *Coucou***

 **Maléfique : Vous m'avez pas invité à la cérémonie de naissance de la princesse ?**

 **La fée Bleue : Non va te faire foutre !**

 **Maléfique : Dans ce cas je la maudis et elle mourra avant d'avoir 16 ans.**

 **Roi : Mais t'es une salope !**

 **Maléfique : Ooooooh mais c'est le doigt !**

 **Reine : Non pas le Maléfuck !"**

Links The Sun, point culture sur Les Méchants Disney.

DW : Sur ce les amis, je vous laisse avec le prochain sondage ! Ciao !

JP : Bye les gars, à la prochaine !

* * *

Pour le nouveau sondage, quel est selon vous l'incohérence la plus dérangeante de la série dans la liste ci-dessous ? Quand je parle d'incohérences, je parle de véritables plot holes, des erreurs dans le scénario absolument inexplicables, des trucs qui vous font réfléchir pendant 8 ans avant de réaliser qu'aucune réponse satisfaisante ne sera jamais apportée. Je ne mentionne pas ici les évolutions de personnages étranges ou les changements de mentalités totalement illogiques, mais bien les événements qui n'ont aucun sens. Parmi la liste qui va suivre, il est possible que ce ne soit pas de réelles incohérences et que j'ai simplement raté une explication dans la série, c'est d'ailleurs la raison d'être de ce sondage, outre le fait de vouloir savoir si je suis la seule perturbée par certains points de l'histoire. Si certains de ces points ont une explication plus ou moins logique, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Voici donc la liste des incohérences qui personnellement me gênent plus ou moins.

\- Luna et le Floukru/Boat People : On sait que lorsque Luna a fui son Conclave, elle a créé son propre clan, le Floukru, où ceux qui étaient fatigués par la guerre et la violence pourraient se réfugier. Cependant, il est très fortement sous-entendu, si ce n'est dit ouvertement, que Luna était recherchée pour trahison lors de sa fuite du Conclave. La question est donc la suivante : si elle a fondé ce clan - ou à défaut qu'elle le dirige - et qu'elle est elle-même en fuite, pourquoi Floukru est un clan reconnu par la Coalition ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un ambassadeur représente le clan à Polis ? On pourrait toujours se dire que Lexa a accepté une alliance avec Floukru en oubliant la fuite de Luna et en reconnaissant les siens comme un clan à part entière, admettons, mais dans tous les cas, sachant que la Coalition a été fondée dans le but de vaincre Mount Weather, pourquoi Luna a accepté de rejoindre cette alliance alors que depuis sa plateforme, elle n'avait rien à craindre des Mountain Men et qu'elle fuit la guerre ? Aucune raison logique n'explique que son clan appartienne à la Coalition et encore moins qu'elle accepte d'envoyer un ambassadeur la représenter.

\- Heda et la raison d'être de la Coalition : La source du problème est à nouveau la Coalition. Pour reprendre ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, on sait que Lexa a créé la Coalition, et qu'elle en est donc la première leader. Alors je me demande de quoi ou de qui les précédents Heda étaient les leaders. Lexa n'est pas la première Heda, c'est évident. Ce qui parait le plus cohérent est de dire que le titre de Heda était spécifique au Trikru à la base, dont Lexa est originaire, et que suite à la Coalition, le titre s'est étendu aux autres clans. Néanmoins, un "détail" me chiffonne : Heda est pour tous les grounders de la Coalition un titre sacré, une véritable religion, pour Trikru, pour Azgeda, pour tout le monde, et les natblidas ne sont pas uniquement Trikru. Donc il serait normal de penser que non, Heda n'est pas spécifique de Trikru mais bien de tous les clans présentés. Sauf que si depuis le début, depuis Becca Pramheda, tous les clans s'inclinent devant Heda, à quoi elle sert la Coalition ? Quel était l'intérêt de faire tout un bordel avec des guerres et tout - contre Azgeda notamment -, de créer tout un tas de tensions, de mettre en place des "conseils" avec des ambassadeurs et tout ce qui s'en suit pour faire une alliance si depuis le début elle existe plus ou moins car tout le monde obéit et vénère le titre de Heda ?

\- La mort de Costia : Presque tout le reste de la liste va concerner Azgeda et Nia, la reine des garces. Mais comme il faut bien commencer quelque part, on y va avec le premier amour de Lexa. Costia a été torturée et tuée par Azgeda, c'est de notoriété publique. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle été assassinée ? Parce que Nia pensait à tort ou à raison qu'elle connaissait les secrets de Heda, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que ça blesserait Lexa. En fait ce n'est pas vraiment la mort de Costia qui me dérange, mais plutôt la façon dont elle est morte. Lexa nous apprend quand même qu'elle a été non seulement capturée, mais qu'ensuite sa tête a été livrée sur le lit de Lexa ! Non seulement c'est glauque, mais en plus c'est carrément balèze de la part de Nia ! Elle s'est quand même bien cassé la tête ! Elle a non seulement réussi à capturer la petite amie de Heda - qui de ce fait ne devait probablement pas se balader seule dans les champs par une fraiche matinée d'été, non elle devait plutôt avoir 112 gardes autour d'elle dès qu'elle se déplaçait -, mais en plus à envoyer sa tête au lit de Lexa, et je veux pas dire mais il est quand même vachement inaccessible le lit de Lexa ! En plus on sait que ça s'est passé avec la Coalition, donc les gardes à Polis devaient être vachement méfiants avec tout ce qui n'était pas Trikru. Pour avoir réussi un coup pareil, Nia devait avoir des soldats infiltrés dans la ville, voire dans la tour, qui auraient pu se déplacer à leur guise pour réussir à faire rentrer la tête dans Polis, dans la tour puis dans la chambre de Lexa sans se faire pincer. C'est quand même compliqué tout ça, c'est un plan de malade ! En ayant tous ces moyens à sa disposition, pourquoi Nia a choisi de tuer Costia de la sorte pour affaiblir et humilier Lexa ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de la tuer directement ? Si elle a pu faire ça, faire assassiner Lexa dans son sommeil n'est qu'une simple formalité, ensuite elle plaçait Ontari dans le Conclave qui l'aurait joué traitre et bim, c'était plié, Nia avait le pouvoir... Je trouve que ça ressemble vachement à une attaque personnelle à l'encontre de Lexa, voire même à une revanche, plus qu'à une espèce de tentative de coup d'état. En sachant qu'en plus de ça, à cette époque, la Coalition n'existait pas - Lexa dit à Titus qu'elle a laissé Azgeda rentrer dans la Coalition après ces événements -, donc qu'est-ce que Nia voulait réellement ? Mystère...

\- Pourquoi Azgeda a rejoint la Coalition en se soumettant à Lexa ? : Bon la réponse parait évidente, c'était pour lutter contre Mount Weather. Mais pourquoi avoir accepté de se mettre aux ordres de Lexa ? Pour la plupart des clans, on peut imaginer que ce ne sont pas des peuples de guerriers et qu'ils avaient peur d'être complètement anéanti en cas d'attaque quelque soit sa provenance, et qu'en échange d'une protection, ils acceptent d'obéir à Heda. Mais cette explication ne me parait pas logique pour 2 clans : le premier, celui de Luna, mais j'en ai déjà parlé. Et le second c'est bien évident Azgeda. Nia ne tient clairement pas à la Coalition sinon elle ne ferait pas tout pour la bousiller, et Lexa dit clairement dans une magnifique tirade à Titus qu'elle les a "laissé" entrer dans la Coalition malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait à Costia. C'est évident qu'elle ne l'a pas fait non plus de gaieté de cœur... Mais du coup, si Nia ne veut pas être dans la Coalition - et pire, qu'elle n'arrête pas de foutre le bordel dedans - et que Lexa ne tient pas non plus à l'avoir dans les pattes, pourquoi Azgeda en fait partie ? Pour vaincre Mount Weather ? D'accord mais dans ce cas, pourquoi Nia a accepté de se mettre sous les ordres de Lexa ? Elle aurait très bien pu exiger d'être son égal si Lexa avait besoin de sa force militaire. Autre théorie, à cause de Heda, elle est obligée d'être dans la Coalition pour des raisons "historiques" et religieuses, elle obéit à Heda point. Mais encore une fois ça ne tient pas debout parce que c'est Lexa qui a créé cette alliance et qu'elle a donc moins de 5 ans... Bref, je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi Azgeda est dans la Coalition.

\- Le personnage de Nia et sa haine envers Lexa : Une des forces de The 100 est de présenter des personnages et des situations discutables et moralement ambigües. Rien n'est tout noir ou tout blanc, et les personnages ne sont pas soit gentils, soit méchants. Sauf Nia. Elle, elle est méchante... pour être méchante. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle déteste Lexa exactement ? Elle veut qu'un Azgeda soit à la tête de la Coalition et donc elle méprise plus Heda que Lexa elle-même ? On en revient aux problèmes d'avant, elle aurait largement pu tuer Lexa au lieu de Costia... Nia est pour moi une véritable énigme, parce que je ne comprends pas du tout ses motivations. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut qu'elle ne peut actuellement pas avoir..?

Ce sondage n'est absolument pas de la prétention de ma part, l'objectif n'est pas de dire "Ils sont nuls, il y a pleins d'incohérences dans leur série !", c'est vraiment pour savoir si certains points du scénario dérangent quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ou encore si j'ai raté ou mal compris certains détails un peu complexes.

Kisses - DW.


	10. Lexa

DW : Hey, salut à tous !

JP : J'ai une question, il est censé se passer combien de temps entre 2 chapitres dans ma vie ?

DW : Heu je sais pas trop, une semaine je dirais.

JP : Mais c'est génial alors, quand tu vieillis de 3 mois, je ne vieillis que d'une semaine ! Yay !

DW : Je sens que tu vas être d'une grande sympathie avec moi toi aujourd'hui...

JP : Comme toujours !

DW : Bref... Bon les amis, ce qui est sympa, c'est que j'ai écrit ce chapitre totalement et entièrement dans le désordre, donc ce que je suis en train d'écrire actuellement, c'est la dernière chose qu'il manque à ce chapitre pour être terminé. Autrement dit, j'écris cette intro peut-être une heure avant la publication, alors que les scènes coupées par exemple ont été écrites i mois... Mais passons, sans plus attendre, voilà les résultats du dernier sondage !

JP : Et d'ailleurs vous m'avez déçu les gars, je pensais qu'elle allait se prendre un bien plus gros vent que ça, que vous alliez dire au cerveau que c'était une abrutie et qu'elle suivait pas assez bien la série ! Mais non seulement vous avez répondu à son sondage, mais en plus vous êtes d'accord avec elle sur certains points, bande de traitres !

DW : Mais pourquoi tu veux admettre qu'il y a certains points qui - à défaut d'être incohérents si tu ne veux pas aller jusque-là - sont un peu bancals ?

JP : Parce que c'est mon univers, s'il y a des incohérences, il s'effondre ! C'est comme si je te disais qu'il y avait des erreurs de conception dans ta vie quotidienne, tu pourrais pas le concevoir, c'est pas si compliqué... Et en plus de ça, tes incohérences ne sont pas des incohérences, comme te l'a si bien démontré ma nouvelle amie qui s'est amusée à foutre en l'air tout ton petit blabla.

DW : ... Je ne veux pas en parler...

JP : Oh que si on va en parler ! Merci à Ploosh, qui a fait un très joli travail et une très, très longue review pour expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi les incohérences n'en étaient pas, et qui en a trouvé une en plus que Dark n'avait pas mentionné ! Si ça vous intéresse, je vous invite à jeter un coup d'œil à sa review. Alors le cerveau, qu'est-ce que t'as à dire à ça ?

DW : J'ai essayé...

JP : Répète.

DW : J'ai vraiment essayé, j'ai relu cette review des dizaines de fois pour essayer d'y trouver une incohérence, mais malheureusement je ne trouve rien à redire... C'est parfaitement logique... Ma vie n'a plus aucun seeennnnssss ! *pleurs*

JP : Merci Ploosh encore une fois, merci de tout cœur !

DW : *sanglots*

JP : Comme le cerveau se trouve dans l'incapacité de continuer cette rubrique, je vais donner les résultats. Alors, selon vous, voici le classement des plus grosses "incohérences" de The 100.

Derniers ex-æquo avec 0 point : Pourquoi Azgeda a rejoint la Coalition en se soumettant à Lexa ? et Le personnage de Nia et sa haine envers Lexa

Numéro 3 avec 2 points : La mort de Costia

Numéro 2 avec 3 points : Luna et le Floukru/Boat People

Numéro 1 avec 5 points : Heda et la raison d'être de la Coalition

Dark ton petit classement ?

DW : *pleurs* *sanglots* *pleurs*

JP : J'imagine que ça veut dire non ! Bon bah du coup on va te laisser te noyer dans tes larmes en paix et on va lancer les scènes coupées du point de vue de Lexa, c'est parti pour "5 fois où Lexa entra en conflit avec elle-même" !

* * *

Première scène : entre la fin de la saison 2 et le début de la 3, retour de Lexa et ses troupes à Polis après la trahison à Mount Weather.

" - Skaikru a vaincu Mount Weather. Ils ont remporté la guerre. Clarke est partie et se fait désormais connaitre sous le nom de Wanheda."

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

 **Ces hommes ont payé ce qu'ils ont fait aux tiens, tu devrais te réjouir.**

 _Je n'ai pas de quoi me réjouir. J'ai fui, comme une lâche. Je l'ai laissé seule là-bas._

 **Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire en tant que Heda.**

 _Je l'ai abandonné._

 **Tu as sauvé les tiens.**

 _Je l'ai forcé à faire ça. A tuer. Certains ont mérité leur sort, mais d'autres étaient innocents. Et maintenant elle est seule, dans la forêt, avec ce surnom qui va lui coller à la peau pour le reste de sa vie. A cause de moi._

 **Elle a agi de son propre chef.**

 _Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix._

 **On a toujours le choix.**

 _Si tel est le cas, j'aurais dû choisir de rester._

 **Tu es Heda, tu n'as pas à regretter ta décision.**

" - Indra ?

\- Oui Lexa.

\- Laisse-moi seul. Et assure-toi que personne ne rentre.

\- Sha Heda."

Elle ne pose pas de questions et s'exécute, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Je m'assieds sur mon lit et croise les bras sur les genoux.

 _Elle ne survivra pas seule dans la forêt._

 **Peu importe, ce n'est plus ton problème. Maintenant que Mount Weather a été vaincu, tu dois t'assurer que la Coalition ne s'effondre pas. Azgeda ne va pas tarder à se manifester.**

 _C'est de ma faute si elle a dû s'exiler_.

 **Elle a fait ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'étais pas aussi faible. Mais tu as su reconnaitre ta faiblesse, l'accepter et faire ce qu'il fallait pour la compenser. Tu as été intelligente, pas lâche.**

 _Je n'ai pas pu la protéger. Tout comme je n'ai pas pu protéger Costia. Ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par souffrir par ma faute._

 **Alors arrête d'aimer.**

 _Si seulement c'était aussi simple._

 **L'amour est une faiblesse. C'est ce que Costia t'a appris, ce sont ses mots !**

 _Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom ! Elle est morte à cause de toi !_

Ma table de chevet tomba en lambeaux. Je regardai alors mon poing, parsemer d'échardes. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais frappé un de mes meubles.

 **Elle n'est pas morte à cause de moi, elle est morte parce que tu es encore là. Toujours présente. Tu lui as montré que tu tenais à elle, que tu l'aimais, et elle en est morte. Si tu t'étais contrôlée, elle aurait simplement fui et serait toujours en vie.**

 _Ferme-la !_

Une petite table sur laquelle reposent un verre et une carafe d'eau vole contre le mur.

 **Et la même chose arrivera à ta princesse des étoiles si tu continues à agir de façon aussi irresponsable !**

 _Je vais la retrouver ! Et la protéger ! Elle sera ici, avec moi !_

 **Parce que tu crois qu'elle te pardonnera ? Tu l'as abandonné, tu l'as obligé à tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait, forcé à commettre un massacre. Même si tu la retrouves, crois-tu réellement qu'elle voudra de toi ? Elle pourrait avoir quelqu'un de fort, qui a risqué sa vie pour vous tous, qui s'est infiltré à Mount Weather, qui était là pour la soutenir, elle pourrait avoir Bellamy, alors pourquoi voudrait-elle de quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi ? Quelqu'un qui a fui l'adversité ?**

C'est au tour du matelas de parcourir la pièce, puis à l'armature de mon lit de crouler sous des coups et des hurlements de rage.

 _Arrête ça !_

 **Tu sais que j'ai raison ! L'amour est une faiblesse, tu es Heda !**

Les rideaux sont arrachés à leur tour.

 _Je ne suis pas que ça ! Je suis une personne, je ressens des choses, et je ne le contrôle pas !_

 **Tu es Heda ! Tu es moi !**

 _Pas uniquement !_

Je fais face à mon miroir et me retrouve nez à nez avec mon reflet.

 **Si tu l'es ! Alexandria est morte le jour où je suis arrivée ! Tout ce que tu ressens, tu n'as pas le droit de le ressentir !**

Le miroir éclate sous mon poing.

 **L'amour est une faiblesse.**

 _Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Je l'aime..._

Je glisse sur le sol et me roule en boule dans un coin de la pièce avant de fondre en larmes.

 **Être Heda veut dire être seule.**

 _Je ne veux pas être seule. Je dois la retrouver._

 **L'esprit de Heda ne le permet pas.**

" - Indra !"

Elle pénétre quelques secondes plus tard dans la chambre.

" - Heda, j'ai entendu du... Oh mon dieu, que s'est-il passé ?"

La chambre est ravagée, la question est légitime.

" - Va chercher le prince d'Azgeda et amène-le moi.

\- Est-ce que vo...

\- S'il te plait Indra.

\- ... Sha Heda."

 **Tu fais erreur. L'esprit de Heda ne cautionne pas un tel comportement.**

 _Alors l'esprit de Heda a mal choisi._

* * *

Deuxième scène : chapitre 2 "Origins", la rencontre en Lexa et Jules

" - Heda ! Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans la tour !"

 _Comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça..._

 **Qui que ce soit, tu as intérêt à lui faire regretter.**

 _Pour une fois, toi et moi sommes d'accord._

Je cours vers l'ascenseur et ordonne qu'on m'emmène, accompagnée de 5 gardes, jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour, là où se trouve l'intrus. Dès l'ouverture des portes, je vois une jeune femme de dos, contemplant la vue depuis mon balcon.

 _La ville est magnifique vue d'ici._

 **Vraiment ? C'est sur ce détail que tu t'attardes ?**

" - Qui es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

L'inconnue se retourne à temps pour voir la lame de mon épée se loger en dessous de son menton.

 _Qu'attend-t-elle pour me répondre ?_

 **Peut-être qu'elle discute avec elle-même, ça vous fera un point en commun...**

" - Je te donne 30 secondes pour me répondre."

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, comme si elle comprends enfin que sa situation est critique.

" - Je suis une des nombreuses personnes que t'as abandonné à Mount Weather pour sauver ta peau et celle de ton peuple. Alors je pense que tu me dois bien plus de 30 secondes pour expliquer ma présence, pour te faire pardonner."

 _..._

 **Ne la laisse pas te culpabiliser, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner !**

 _Au contraire... Ma faiblesse aurait pu la tuer..._

 **Mais elle ne l'a pas fait, et si tu continues à être aussi stoïque, c'est cette fille qui va te tuer.**

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux me faire pardonner ? Que j'en ressens le besoin ?

\- Rien du tout, je sais que tu ne te reproches rien, et à vrai dire, je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu as agit comme tu l'as fait. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu nous as laissé crever là-bas, alors je t'en prie, baisse ton arme, qu'on puisse au moins discuter."

 _Elle... comprend ?_

 **Qu'elle comprenne ou non importe peu, finis-en maintenant !**

Je lève la main pour faire signe à mes gardes de déguerpir.

 **Je n'aime pas du tout ce qui est en train de se produire...**

" - J'apprécie le geste, mais le départ de tes soldats n'arrange en rien ma situation, et ne me rassure pas des masses..."

 _Elle a du cran de parler ainsi à quelqu'un tenant une épée sous sa gorge..._

 **Un grain de bravoure pour trois grains de folie.**

Je baisse la lame.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? Pousse-la dans le vide maintenant, rappelle à tous ces gens qui tu es ! C'est le moment de redorer ton blason, de montrer à tous ceux qui en doutent que personne ne peut te défier et en sortir impuni !**

" - Tu n'as toujours pas répondu.

\- Ok, j'appartiens au Skaikru, je faisais partie des 100 expulsés sur Terre. Et je me suis retrouvée enfermer à Mount Weather. Quand Clarke et son génocide m'ont sorti de là, j'ai profité de la panique pour chaparder des trucs que ton peuple et toi aviez laissé dans vos tentes - bien que ce ne soit pas du chapardage à proprement parler puisque vous vous étiez déjà tirés - et j'ai trouvé un semblant de carte. Du coup, dans un élan de stupidité, je me suis barrée du camp et me suis retrouvée ici. Et je remarque maintenant que mon élan de stupidité était plutôt de lucidité, vu que tout le monde finit par arriver ici."

 _Elle est... amusante._

 **Focalise-toi sur l'essentiel ! Si tu n'es pas capable de la tuer, qu'il en soit ainsi, mais fais-la au moins prisonnière, remets-la au Skaikru afin de leur montrer que tu peux faire preuve de pitié, mais que tu seras moins clémente à la prochaine intrusion.**

 _J'ai d'autres préoccupations._

"- Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'à Polis toute seule, et à pénétrer dans cette tour ?

\- Je suis voleuse de profession. J'ai appris à me débrouiller par moi-même et à rester discrète. Quant à ce qui concerne la tour, j'ai drogué une de tes gardes pour lui piquer ses fringues, et je suis entrée en me fondant dans la masse."

 _... Une voleuse ?_

 **Non, je sais ce que tu penses, tu ne peux pas te permettre de croire à ça !**

" - Mais ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien."

 _De qui parle-t-elle ?_

 **La garde qu'elle a drogué.**

 _Oh._

" - Pourquoi t'es-tu introduite ici ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je suis voleuse de profession. Alors je suis venue voler des trucs. Rien de bien méchant, juste des petits souvenirs de mon passage à Polis."

 _Elle lui ressemble tellement... Serait-ce possible que..._

 **Non ! Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence ! Et même si ce n'en était pas une, tu ne veux pas retourner dans cet enfer !**

" - Voleuse de profession ?

\- C'est ce qui m'a valu mon petit séjour ici.

\- Dans votre peuple, c'est ainsi qu'on punit les voleurs, en les expédiant dans le vide ?"

\- En gros oui. Du moins avant que l'Arche ne se casse lamentablement la gueule sur Terre. Tu trouves ça barbare ? Moi aussi.

\- Ici, on tranche le bras des voleurs. Et s'ils recommencent, on leur tranche la tête.

\- Je devrais m'inquiéter ?

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- J'aime ta façon de ne pas répondre à mes questions..."

 _Cette arrogance... Ce sarcasme..._

 **Ecoute-moi Alexandria ! Elle. N'est. Pas. Costia.**

" - Moi c'est Julia Paxton, mais appelle-moi Jules.

\- Non.

\- Et moi je peux t'appeler Lexa ?

\- Non."

 _Costia... Tu m'as retrouvé..._

 **Je t'en prie, ne perds pas pied... Ne lui montre pas qu'elle te perturbe...**

" - Et donc, tu t'es retrouvée en prison pour avoir volé ?

\- Je vois qu'on t'a briefé sur le coup de la prison. Clarke j'imagine. Officiellement oui. Mais c'est pas toute l'histoire. J'avais un ami, Charlie, qui était comme un frère pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris, et il s'amusait à voler toutes sortes de trucs : alcool, médicaments, vêtements... Un foutu kleptomane ! Un jour, il a décidé de m'emmener en vadrouille, après que je l'ai harcelé pendant des mois et des mois. Et évidemment, ça a mal tourné. On m'a repéré et ont emmené en taule. Charlie voulait se dénoncer pour me sauver la peau, sauf que lui était majeur, et ils l'auraient éjecté sans aucun scrupule.

\- Ejecté ?

\- Balancé dans l'espace, pouf. Et bye bye Charlie. J'ai réussi à le convaincre de la boucler. Quelques jours avant que nous, les 100, soyons envoyés ici, il s'est pointé pour me faire sortir. Il avait volé des papiers au chancelier et avait compris le plan. Il croyait dur comme fer à une vie sur Terre. Il avait prévu de me cacher dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit possible d'envoyer une navette au sol, autre que celle des 100 je veux dire, dans laquelle on serait entrés en douce. Sauf que le plan a foiré, on s'est fait prendre. Il s'est fait éjecté, je suis retournée en prison, puis on m'a envoyé ici. Voilà mon histoire, rien de plus, rien de moins."

 _Costia... Pourquoi est-ce que ton histoire est toujours aussi tragique..._

" - ... Je suis désolée pour toi.

\- Merci, je suis touchée. Surprise d'entendre ça venant de toi, mais touchée. Et je suis désolée aussi, tu sais, pour Clarke et toi."

 _Clarke !_

Je relève mon épée vivement.

 **Te revoilà.**

" - Attends, je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me taire !

\- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à croire qu'il y a eu quelque chose de regrettable ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude d'analyser les gens. Ton regard est devenu tout triste et tout sombre quand j'ai abordé Clarke, alors que tu n'as pas bronché quand j'ai abordé l'abandon général de notre peuple dans la montagne ! J'en ai déduis qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et toi, et vu la crasse que tu lui as fait, j'imagine que ça n'a pas bien fini !"

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça Costia, pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles de Clarke ?_

" - Heda. Arrête ça. S'il te plait. Le peu de temps que j'ai passé à Polis m'a permis de comprendre pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. Quand je suis sortie avec tous les autres de Mount Weather, et qu'on m'a racontée ce qui s'était passé, l'alliance avec Cage et le retrait de vos troupes, j'étais en colère. Furieuse même. Furieuse que tu nous ais abandonné, après toutes les belles promesses que tu avais faites à Clarke, alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais été jusque là. Mais avec le recul, j'ai compris que tu n'avais fait aucune promesse."

 _C'est faux, j'ai fait des promesses, je ne les ai pas tenu. Que ce soit au Skaikru, à Clarke, ou à moi-même... Arrête de me trouver des excuses..._

" - Tu voulais sauver ton peuple, Clarke voulait sauver le nôtre. Tu as eu l'occasion de réussir ton objectif, et le prix à payer était de nous laisser là. Nous, les types tombés du ciel. A ta place, Clarke n'aurait probablement pas fait ce que tu as fait, mais elle aurait vraiment considéré cette opportunité. Et ici, à Polis, j'ai compris ce qui nous différenciait. Notre histoire Vous survivez sur Terre, dans ce milieu hostile depuis des années, alors que nous nous étions perdus dans l'espace sur une arche high-tech. Vous êtes des survivants, et le peuple prime sur l'individu seul. Et c'est la seule alternative qui fonctionne ici. C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce choix, tu as privilégié la survie de ton peuple à tes propres sentiments, à ton bonheur. Tu aurais pu rester fidèle à Clarke, tu aurais peut-être pu t'en sortir, et tu aurais pu vivre le restant de tes jours avec Clarke à tes côtés. Mais tu aurais aussi pu perdre. Je comprends ta décision, et je la respecte au plus haut point, parce que ce que tu as fait était loin d'être facile.

 **\- Me faire part de ta position sur mes choix passés de te sauvera pas. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait.** "

 _Tais-toi, tu n'as pas le contrôle à l'extérieur !_

 **Je l'ai parce que tu perds pied Alexandria, tu es perdue, confuse, tu ne sais plus quoi penser. Costia, Clarke, Mount Weather, tout se mélange, tu ne sais plus quelle est la priorité.**

" - Je sais. Mais là tu vois, tu t'apprêtes à me balancer dans le vide parce que j'ai parlé de Clarke. Tu sais que tu as fait le bon choix, mais ça ne t'empêche pas de le regretter."

 _Tu as tort. Ce n'était pas le bon choix._

" - Et moi, je te l'ai rappelé. Ta culpabilité. Si tu me tues là tout de suite, tu pourras dire à tous tes sbires que je suis, enfin étais du coup, une voleuse Skaikru et que tu préférais ne pas prendre de risques. Mais moi, pendant mes 15 secondes de chute, je saurai la vérité. Si tu me pousses, tu ne tueras pas une voleuse, tu mettras fin à tes sentiments et à tes émotions. On sera 2 à le savoir. Moi, c'est pas grave, je serai morte 15 secondes plus tard, mais toi, tu le sauras. Et ça va te bouffer à petit feu. "

 _Je... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger..._

 **Arrête d'y penser. Ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière. Ce que je pense de ta décision, ce que tu penses de ta décision, peu importe. Tu dois te relever, tu dois arrêter de te poser des questions, tu dois arrêter de ressasser ces événements. Tu dois faire en sorte que personne ne doute de toi, que ton peuple continue à te respecter, tu as une chose à faire Alexandria, c'est rester en vie. Et pour rester en vie, personne ne doit penser que tu es faible.**

Julia Paxton bouge, très légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que la roche s'effrite. Elle bascule en arrière.

 **Laisse-la tomber. Elle a perçu ta faiblesse, ça va causer ta perte. Laisse-la emporter ce qu'elle a vu dans sa tombe.**

 _Tu as raison..._

 **Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu viens de te jeter sur le sol pour la rattraper ? Pourquoi agrippes-tu aussi fermement son bras alors qu'elle est suspendue dans le vide ?**

 _Je n'en sais rien. Tu as raison, elle doit mourir. Cependant, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt._

 **Elle n'est pas Costia tu sais... C'est impossible.**

 _Peut-être, peut-être pas. Peu importe, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt._

" - Tu as pris beaucoup de risques aujourd'hui Julia Paxton. J'ai poussé des gens dans le vide pour moins que ça.

\- Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas, mais j'apprécierais vraiment que tu m'appelles Jules, Lexa !

\- Et moi que tu ne m'appelles pas Lexa, mais tu veux vraiment débattre de ça maintenant, à 96 mètres du sol ?

\- Si tu pouvais me remonter avant, je ne dirais pas non je te l'accorde !"

 **Elle va te causer des problèmes. Beaucoup de problèmes.**

 _Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Peut-être que mes promesses ne valent pas grand-chose, peut-être que je ne suis pas assez forte pour promettre des choses à mon peuple. Mais aujourd'hui j'en fais la promesse solennelle : Julia Paxton ne mourra pas. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas comment agir, tout est flou dans ma tête, mais ça c'est une certitude : tant que je serai là, Julia Paxton ne mourra pas._

" - Je t'en dois une Lexa. Pour la peine, je vais t'aider à mettre Clarke dans ton lit ! Enfin, quand on l'aura retrouvé !

\- Ne pousse pas trop loin Jules.

\- Pardon, j'ai perdu une occasion de me taire.

\- Comme beaucoup d'autre aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'as appelé Jules ! Et tu n'as rien dit quand je t'ai appelé Lexa ! On est amies du coup maintenant ?

\- Non, certainement pas."

 **Menteuse...**

* * *

Troisième scène : chapitre 1 "St-Valentin", Lexa applique les conseils de Jules

" - Clarke ? Puis-je te parler un instant ? En privé ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu m'attends dehors ? Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes."

Je m'exécute et sors de la tente pour patienter à l'extérieur.

 **Elle a trop d'influence sur toi. Tu es Heda, les gens s'exécutent quand tu leur ordonnes quelque chose, ils ne te font pas patienter. Ne la laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir.**

 _Ne commence pas._

 **Tu t'apprêtes à commettre une erreur Alexandria.**

 _Je croyais qu'Alexandria était morte le jour où tu es arrivée._

 **La moquerie n'est pas le produit d'un esprit fort Alexandria.**

 _Laisse-moi tranquille._

 **Comment te laisser tranquille alors que tu t'apprêtes à commettre une énorme erreur ? As-tu oublié tout ce que tu as déjà enduré ? Tu entretenais une relation toxique avec Costia, tu as failli perdre pied lorsqu'elle s'est terminée de façon si tragique et maintenant tu veux recommencer ?**

 _Clarke n'est pas Costia._

 **Elle est pire, elle a encore plus d'influence qu'elle ! Au lieu de célébrer ta victoire sur Mount Weather cette nuit-là, tu as dévasté ta chambre et montré ta faiblesse à Indra parce que tu n'arrivais pas à te pardonner de l'avoir laissé derrière toi !**

 _Ce n'était pas une victoire, du moins pas la mienne. J'étais trop faible pour mener ce combat, trop faible pour le gagner, alors j'ai fui pour sauver ce que je pouvais encore sauvé. Comment est-ce que j'aurais pu célébrer un tel échec ?_

 **C'est une victoire. Mount Weather a perdu, et personne ne s'est retourné contre toi. Peut-être est-ce dû à la chance, mais c'est une victoire. Mais peu importe, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la vraie raison pour laquelle tu étais si misérable ce jour-là. Ne la laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi. Ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Ne la laisse pas te rendre faible.**

 _Elle vaut la peine que je sois faible pour elle._

" - Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?"

 _Je t'aime._

 **Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant et trouve une échappatoire.**

" - Merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps. Ce dont je voulais parler c'est... Hum..."

 **Arrête de bafouiller. Heda ne bafouille pas.**

" - Voilà, j'ai appris par l'un des tiens qu'aujourd'hui était un jour... particulier dans votre culture."

 **Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiète en réalité, tu t'y prends tellement mal que nous ne risquons pas grand-chose.**

 _Tu saurais mieux t'y prendre toi peut-être ?_

 **Je ne veux pas m'y prendre. Oh mais tu n'as qu'à appliquer les conseils de Julia Paxton, comme ça non seulement tout le monde dans cette ville comprendrait à quel point tu es faible, mais en plus tu te couvrirais de ridicule !**

" - Lexa ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? "

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ?_

 **Peut-être parce que tu préfères discuter avec ton inconscient plutôt qu'avec elle ?**

" - Clarke, je voulais te dire que..."

 _Je t'aime tellement, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour t'embrasser à nouveau._

 **En voilà une bonne idée, dis-lui exactement ces mots-là, comme ça elle pourra dire à tout son peuple que Heda est à ses pieds !**

" - Ce que je veux que tu saches, c'est que..."

 _Je veux célébrer cette fête avec toi, aussi ridicule soit-elle, juste pour être spéciale à tes yeux._

 **Tu es spéciale ! Tu es Heda, ne montre pas de signes de faiblesse !**

" - J'ai envie de..."

 _Passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés._

 **Tu es pathétique, ressaisis-toi et arrête tout de suite ce massacre !**

 _Fous-moi la paix !_

 **Sois digne de ton titre et cesse de faire honte à tes prédécesseurs et à tous ceux qui ont sacrifié leur vie pour toi ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et mets fin à cette comédie maintenant ! Elle devrait être en train de baiser tes pieds, pas soutenir ton regard en se considérant comme ton égal bordel !**

 _Ta gueule !_

" - Lexa tu es sûre que tout va b..."

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir sa phrase et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. A la différence de notre premier baiser, elle n'y met pas un terme et au contraire l'approfondit.

" - Tu n'as jamais été très bavarde Lexa, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te montres si... entreprenante.

\- Est-ce un problème ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau.

 **Tu vas le regretter.**

 _Peu importe, elle mérite que je prenne ce risque._

* * *

Quatrième scène : à situer dans un chapitre random, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, la gourmandise est un vilain défaut.

 **Réveille-toi.**

 _Je suis bien ici..._

 **Tu as une réunion importante ce matin.**

 _Elle n'est pas importante, tout le monde s'y ennuie et personne ne sait réellement sur quoi elle porte._

 **C'est une réunion avec les ambassadeurs, elle est importante.**

 _Tellement importante que les ambassadeurs de Skaikru, Floukru, Trishanakru, Azgeda et Podakru ne seront pas présents..._

 **Toujours est-il que tu dois être présente. Et à l'heure.**

 _Je le serai._

J'ouvre les yeux et me retourne afin de regarder l'autre côté du lit. Vide.

 _Clarke..._

Je tourne la tête vers la porte, espérant légèrement qu'elle s'ouvre avec fracas.

 _Jules..._

 **Elles vont revenir, arrête de ta comporter comme une enfant.**

 _Mais je m'ennuie. Je suis seule ici._

 **Tant mieux, ça te permet de te concentrer sur l'essentiel. Passer du temps seule avec toi-même ne peut être que positif.**

 _Je ne suis jamais seule quand tu es là..._

 **Je te trouve bien médisante. Je t'ai laissé seule hier soir, lorsque ton esprit a commencé à vagabonder.**

 _..._

 **Ne joue pas les innocentes. Je sais ce que tu as fait la nuit dernière. Il n'y a pas que la présence de Clarke qui te manque, l'absence de son corps se fait également sentir.**

 _On doit vraiment avoir cette conversation ?_

 **N'aie pas honte. Pour certaines personnes, quatre jours d'abstinence, c'est très long. Trop long. Tu as des besoins toi aussi. Je t'ai laissé tranquille hier, pour que tu puisses... t'amuser en solitaire. Maintenant tu vas me rendre la pareille et me faire le plaisir de te lever et de te rendre à cette réunion.**

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me lave rapidement avant de m'habiller.

 _Clarke et Jules ne rentrent d'Arkadia que ce soir, cette réunion aura au moins le mérite de faire passer le temps..._

" - Pour citer quelqu'un qu'on connait tous : on est de retour bâtards !"

La voix de Jules me vrille les tympans.

 _Elles sont de retour !_

 **Et très en avance... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Arkadia ?**

Je me précipite vers la porte de ma chambre et l'ouvre juste à temps pour voir ma petite amie et ma meilleure amie poser d'énormes cartons sur la petite table du salon. Clarke s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

" - Tu m'as tellement manqué !

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué mi hodness."

 _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point..._

 **La réunion Alexandria, la réunion.**

" - Et moi je t'ai manqué ?"

Clarke se défait de mon étreinte pour laisser la place à Jules.

 _Bien sûr que oui._

 **Ne lui fais pas ce plaisir veux-tu.**

" - Il est difficile de ne pas remarquer ton absence. Je croyais que vous ne rentriez pas avant ce soir ?

\- On s'ennuyait à Arkadia, alors on a raccourci notre séjour."

Jules s'assied sur le fauteuil, Clarke me prend la main et m'entraine avec elle vers le canapé.

" - On a ramené plein de trucs sympas pour toi ! Enfin pour nous aussi, mais toi Lex', ta vie est sur le point de changer !"

La voleuse plonge alors ses mains dans un des cartons.

 _Changer ? A ce point ?_

 **Tu auras tout le temps du monde à perdre dans ces futilités après la réunion.**

" - Je dois m'entretenir avec certains ambassadeurs avant cela, je reviens dans deux ou trois heures tout au plus."

 _Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire, lis la déception dans leur regard !_

 **Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos, elles sont trop sensibles.**

" - Oh aller Lex', t'as bien deux minutes à nous accorder !"

Jules sort du carton un paquet contenant des petites billes multicolores.

 _Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être..._

 **Alexandria...**

" - Je suis désolée de ne pas vous accueillir plus chaleureusement, mais je dois vraiment être présente à cette entrevue...

\- Lexa s'il te plait, reste juste une minute pour goûter ceci, je sais que tu vas adorer."

 _Ne me fais pas ces yeux suppliants Clarke, tu sais que je n'y résiste pas..._

 **Parfait, avec ce regard, il est certain que tu vas être en retard !**

" - D'accord. Une minute alors."

 **Faible...**

" - Yeah !"

Jules me lance le paquet coloré que j'attrape au vol.

" - Mange", dit-elle en réponse à mon interrogation silencieuse.

Je m'exécute et porte une des billes à ma bouche.

 _Wow... C'est une des meilleures choses que j'ai jamais mangé !_

Aussitôt avalé, je reprends une poignée de ce produit sucré.

" - Hé ne mange pas si vide ! Ils ne vont pas s'envoler tu sais."

Les deux jeunes femmes me regardent avec amusement m'empiffrer de ces choses.

 **T'empiffrer c'est le mot. Si tes ambassadeurs te voyaient.**

" - J'en déduis que tu aimes ça, dit Clarke en m'embrassant la joue.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Des bonbons, m'informe Jules, plus précisément des Dragibus.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez eu tout ça ?"

La question est légitime. Les deux cartons sont remplis de nourriture colorée et appétissante.

" - Hum... On l'a... On l'a emprunté...

\- On l'a volé. Appelle un chat un chat Clarke, on a carrément tout piqué à Arkadia ! Mais pour notre défense, tous les cartons de sucrerie étaient entassés dans une salle au fond des débris de l'Arche, si personne ne les a mangé jusqu'à maintenant, personne ne les mangera jamais."

 **Elle va te causer des problèmes à dérober tout et n'importe quoi...**

Je ne prends pas la peine de demander comment toutes ces choses ont pu être produites sur l'Arche, les explications seraient trop compliquées de toutes façons.

 **On peut y aller maintenant ?**

" - Je suis désolée, mais il est vraiment temps pour moi de...

\- Attends ! m'arrête Clarke. Un dernier truc !"

Elle sort un pot en verre, puis l'ouvre et récupère un peu de la pâte contenue dans le récipient.

" - Tiens."

Elle tend ses doigts, que je lèche avant de goûter l'étrange mixture.

 **Écœurant...**

" - Écœurant..."

 _Vous vous entendez bien finalement Jules et toi..._

" - Alors ?"

 _C'est exceptionnel._

" - C'est... incroyablement bon. Wow... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du beurre de cacahuète. Je savais que tu allais adorer ! Tout le monde aime le beurre de cacahuète !"

 _Et à raison !_

 **Vas-tu m'obliger à le demander une fois encore ?**

" - Je dois vraiment y aller à présent, profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu, le voyage a dû être éprouvant.

\- Il a été éprouvant pour les autres !"

C'est ce que je crois comprendre des mots sortant de la bouche pleine d'un biscuit noir de Jules.

 _C'est effroyablement long... Ose me dire encore une fois que ma présence était indispensable..._

 **Je veux bien te l'accorder, cette réunion n'a aucun lieu d'être.**

Je change une nouvelle fois de position pour me maintenir éveillée. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'ambassadrice de Delfikru, qui parvient tant bien que mal à garder les yeux ouverts, contrairement à celui d'Ingranronakru qui s'est endormi depuis bien longtemps. Le représentant de Sankru semble quant à lui compter quelque chose pour passer le temps, un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction où il regarde me laisse penser qu'il cherche à déterminer le nombre de bougies dans la pièce.

 _Il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Quand je pense à ce qui m'attend dans notre chambre..._

 **Essaie de te concentrer. Et enlève ces bougies, tu vas finir par provoquer un incendie.**

L'ambassadeur de Yuljeda tente de rendre plus légitimes les propos de celui de Boudalan Kru avec quelques interventions, qui a la parole depuis près d'une demi-heure, mais de toutes façons, l'un comme l'autre ne croient même pas à ce qu'ils peuvent raconter. Dans le fond de la salle, je vois le représentant de Louwoda Kliron se pencher pour demander à celle d'Ouskejon Kru de quoi parle cette réunion. Je suis devenue douée pour lire sur les lèvres.

 _Si seulement je le savais... Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils sont en train de parler... Des idées ?_

 **...**

 _C'est bien ce que je pensais, mettons fin à cette mascarade, un monde entier de nouvelles saveurs m'attend derrière cette porte._

 **N'y songe même pas, cette réunion se tient chaque année à la même date, c'est une tradition instaurée par Bekka Pramheda !**

 _C'était peut-être utile à son époque, mais ce n'est plus qu'une vaste blague aujourd'hui. La moitié des ambassadeurs ne sont même pas à cette réunion, c'est dire ! Et si Bekka Pramheda avait déjà mangé du beurre de cacahuète, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait tout laisser tomber pour aller s'en empiffrer._

" - Excuse-moi de t'interrompre..."

 **Non Alexandria, ne di...**

Je me lève.

" - Mais ne pourrait-on pas arrêter cette mascarade ?"

Les ambassadeurs me dévisagent tous à l'exception de celui d'Ingranronakru, toujours endormi.

" - Quelqu'un peut le réveiller ?"

Son voisin lui donne un coup de coude faisant sursauter l'homme.

" - Pardonnez-moi Heda, je...

\- Ne t'excuse pas."

 **Arrête ça tout de suite.**

 _Clarke, Jules, les billes multicolores, elles sont à portée de main._

" - Je vais être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui est supposé ressortir de ce rassemblement. Je sais qu'elle a lieu chaque année, mais ne nous voilons pas la face, chaque année ce n'est que des heures de blabla interminables parce qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on est censé dire, alors on parle de tout et de rien. On se ressemble deux fois par mois pour discuter tous ensembles de nos problèmes respectifs, et ma porte est toujours ouverte si l'un de vous souhaite un entretien individuel. Alors pourquoi ne pas mettre fin à cette tradition..."

 **Ne dis pas ça !**

 _Il le faut, pour les sucreries._

" - A cette tradition, je reprends, débile. Sortez d'ici, profitez-en pour passer la journée avec votre conjoint et vos enfants, ou allez visiter la ville, ou gambader dans les prés peu importe. Amusez-vous, profitez des temps de paix pour vous détendre, et arrêtons de tous faire semblant."

Deux minutes plus tard, la salle est entièrement vide.

 _... ça n'aura pas trainer._

 **Mes félicitations, tu viens de détruire une tradition vieille de plusieurs dizaines d'années !**

 _Toutes les traditions ne sont pas bonnes à conserver._

 **Si ça peut t'aider à mieux dormir la nuit...**

Je retourne dans le salon, espérant y retrouver Jules et Clarke, mais il est entièrement vide. Je me dirige alors vers notre chambre, vide également. A l'exception des deux cartons, empilés dans un coin de la pièce, derrière la commode.

 _On dirait qu'elles ont essayé de les dissimuler._

 **Si tel est le cas, c'est très mauvais...**

Je sors les cartons et vide leur contenu sur le lit. Je me saisis en premier lieu d'un cylindre en métal équipé d'un dispositif étrange sur le dessus. Je la secoue, on dirait qu'il y a un liquide à l'intérieur. Je tire sur le dispositif et de la mousse s'échappe de la boite accompagnée d'un petit "Pschitt".

 **Pense à changer les draps, tu en as mis partout... Ne bois pas ça, c'est peut-être du poison.**

 _Cette boite provient du carton de Jules, Clarke ne l'aurait pas laisser porter un produit potentiellement mortel._

Je bois plusieurs gorgées du liquide, qui me pique la gorge. Encore une fois je ne suis pas déçue, c'est incroyablement bon.

 _Et ça a un arrière-goût d'amande, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Du... Dr Pepper._

Je repose la boite rouge sur ma table de nuit. Plusieurs autres récipients de ce genre sont contenus dans les cartons : Coca-Cola, Sprite, Schweppes, 7up, Ice Tea, Mtn DEW... Je laisse tout ça sur le côté et m'empare d'un nouveau paquet coloré, portant l'inscription "Nerds".

 _L'équilibre parfait entre l'acidité et le sucré !_

Mon regard se porte ensuite sur un paquet orange, des Reese's.

 _Du beurre de cacahuète. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon !_

 **Tu devrais te calmer avec ces choses, tu vas être malade.**

 _Comment des choses aussi délicieuses pourraient me faire du mal ?_

J'avale ensuite des sortes de petits haricots, des "Jelly Belly", puis des "Skittles", d'autres billes multicolores, plus aplaties. J'enchaine avec des "Oreo", les gâteaux que mangeaient Jules tout à l'heure, puis croque à pleine dents dans une barre au chocolat et au caramel. Je manque de me casser une dent en mordant dans une petite pastille dure provenant d'une boite d"'Ice Breakers" et m'attaque à des petits oursons plein de couleur. Il me reste des dizaines de paquets à ouvrir et à découvrir, mais mon regard s'arrête sur un pot assez lourd.

 _Nutella._

Je l'ouvre et bondis sur une petite cuillère laissée à l'abandon sur la table de chevet pour goûter un peu de la pâte.

 _... Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ceci..._

Je reprends quatre autres cuillères d'affilé.

" - On n'y peut rien s'ils ont été assez stupide pour perdre ça nous !"

Je ne sais pas à qui Jules parle dans le salon, mais elle élève trop sa voix trop aigue pour être honnête.

 _Après tout, ça serait dommage de ne pas assister au spectacle._

J'ouvre la porte et découvre Jules et Clarke faisant face à Marcus Kane et Abigail Griffin.

" - Ah oui ? Vraiment ?" demande madame Griffin.

Elle me désigne d'un geste de la main, forçant Clarke et Jules à se retourner.

" - Bien joué Lex... grommelle Jules. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? C'est pas comme ça que t'es censée le manger, ça se mange pas tout seul ! Et t'as déjà tapé un demi pot !"

Elle s'approche pour me reprendre mon bien, mais je l'en empêche et lui jette un regard mauvais.

" - Ok je touche pas !"

 **Vous n'aviez pas le droit de toucher à ça il semblerait.**

 _Je vais m'empresser de changer ça._

" - Pardonnez-moi, c'est ma faute. J'ai ordonné à Clarke et Jules de ramener ces cartons, j'aurais dû vous prévenir ."

Mon ton est sans appel.

 **Tu risques de baisser dans leur estime. Et baisser dans l'estime de dirigeants d'un autre clan n'est jamais une bonne chose.**

 _Ils ne vont pas déclarer une guerre pour deux malheureux cartons de nourriture, en sachant qu'ils ont été dérobés par l'ambassadrice de leur peuple et Jules..._

 **Tu n'as pas tort... En plus personne ne va croire que tu as ordonné quoique ce soit à ces deux là...**

Effectivement, je vois dans leur regard qu'ils n'achètent pas mon mensonge, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchent plus loin. Ils se contentent de nous souhaiter bonne nuit et quittent la tour.

" - Lexa pas partager son manger à ce que je vois !"

Jules réussit cette fois-ci à toucher mon pot, mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant.

" - Toi, tu vas être malade !

\- Oh que oui renchérit Clarke en rentrant dans la chambre et en découvrant les cadavres de friandises éparpillées sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Je hausse les épaules. Clarke ne peut s'empêcher de sourire et vient m'embrasser la joue.

" - Tu sais que tu me fais craquer quand tu te comportes comme une gamine de 14 ans ?"

 **Une gamine de 14 ans ?!**

 _Tu vas voir si je suis une gamine de 14 ans !_

Clarke se mord la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire devant mon air offusqué.

" - Tu es vraiment trop mignonne."

Elle m'embrasse sur les lèvres.

" - Est-ce un signal pour me dire que je dois fuir ?"

J'approfondis le baiser, ce qui suffit comme réponse à Jules pour sortir de la chambre. Je passe mes mains derrière les cuisses pour soulever ma petite amie du sol et la poser sur le lit. Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de me relever et de partir chercher le Nutella.

" - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'ai envie de dévorer ton corps."

Elle rougit.

" - C'est très... sexy Lexa, et je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de casser l'ambiance, mais tu vas vraiment être malade si tu continues.

\- Je suis prête à prendre ce risque."

Le reste de la journée s'annonce très, mais alors très agréable.

Clarke et moi avons passé le reste de la journée dans notre chambre.

 **A s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins.**

 _A se donner mutuellement beaucoup de plaisir._

 **Peu importe la formulation.**

Il est maintenant un peu plus de minuit, et ma princesse des étoiles est endormie à côté de moi, un drap fin recouvrant son corps nu. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je me relève et me dirige vers mon balcon, pour prendre un peu l'air. Jules s'y trouve déjà, en train de boire un verre.

" - Oh salut Lex, ça a été votre après-midi ?"

 **Heureusement que je suis là pour t'empêcher de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.**

" - A merveille.

\- T'arrives pas à dormir ?"

Je hausse les épaules.

" - Malade ?

\- Non."

 **Menteuse.**

 _Je vais vomir..._

" - Ah oui vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Prouve-le, bois ça."

Elle me tend son verre, contenant un liquide foncé pétillant.

" - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du Coca. Bois ça si tu n'es pas malade."

 **Reconnais avoir abusé.**

Je me saisis du verre. L'odeur de sucre du soda fait remonter un haut-le-cœur.

" - Lexa ?

\- Je ne peux pas, je vais vomir si je bois une gorgée de cette chose...

\- Je le savais !"

 **Tu vas passer une très mauvaise nuit.**

Je m'assois à même le sol, espérant que ça calmera mes brûlures d'estomac. Jules se lève et pars chercher une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle me lance avant de se rassoir.

" - Même toi tu ne peux pas éviter la crise de foie."

* * *

Cinquième scène : entre les chapitres 12 "May we meet again" et 13 "I know they were stupid but not THAT much", duel final.

" - Hum... Lexa... Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?" demande Clarke à moitié endormie.

Je finis d'enfiler ma veste avant de lui répondre.

" - La forêt est calme et paisible à cette heure. Je vais en profiter un peu. Est-ce que tu veux te joindre à moi ?

\- Si elle est paisible, c'est parce qu'il est bien trop tôt pour courir dans les bois..."

Elle roule sur le côté et referme les yeux.

" - Je suppose que c'est un non alors. A tout à l'heure mi hodness. Ai hod yu in.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant de sortir discrètement de la chambre. Je ne prends pas le risque de proposer à Jules de m'accompagner, je risque de me recevoir une chaussure en plein visage. De plus, l'objectif de cette promenade matinale est de passer un peu de temps tranquille, dans le calme et le silence. Ce qui est impossible en sa compagnie.

 **Bonjour.**

 _Tiens, ça faisait longtemps._

 **Tu ne t'étais pas retrouvée seule depuis longtemps.**

 _Pas assez longtemps malheureusement._

 **A t'entendre je pourrais croire que tu n'apprécies pas ma compagnie.**

 _Perspicace._

Je sors de la ville. Il fait encore frais à cette heure, le soleil vient à peine de se lever. J'emprunte mon chemin habituel - bien que ma dernière sortie remonte à loin maintenant - et me retrouve devant la rivière. Je relève ma capuche et mon foulard afin de protéger mes oreilles, ma gorge et mon nez du vent. Après ma crise de foie le mois dernier, je ne veux pas prendre le risque d'être malade à nouveau.

 **Mourir de maladie après avoir survécu à tout ça, ce serait le comble.**

 _Qu'est-ce "tout ça" désigne ? Mount Weather, Skaikru, Azgeda ?_

 **Wanheda, Jules.**

 _Je m'en doutais._

 **Bien sûr que tu t'en doutais. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, être Heda est être seule.**

 _Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. Ne te répète pas, Titus le fait déjà bien assez._

 **Et pourtant tu ne m'écoute toujours pas...**

 _Quand est-ce que tu me laisseras tranquille ?_

 **Jamais.**

Un craquement se fait entendre.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

 **Quelqu'un est là. Reste sur tes gardes.**

Trop tard, une lame froide se glisse sur ma gorge.

 **Est-il incroyablement courageux ou incroyablement stupide de menacer Heda ?**

 _Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fait, il n'a pas pu voir mon visage avec ma capuche._

 **Certes...**

L'homme me chuchote dans l'oreille de lui remettre tout ce que je possède sur moi sans faire d'histoire si je veux m'en sortir indemne.

 **Magnifique, un petit braqueur de bas étage... Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Anya t'a prise par surprise ainsi des milliers de fois, sors-toi de cette situation et règle le problème.**

 _Non._

 **Tu plaisantes ?**

 _Je sais ce que veut dire régler le problème pour toi. Le tuer._

 **Et ?**

 _Je ne vais pas tuer un pauvre homme cherchant quelques pièces pour se nourrir._

 **Peux-tu être plus naïve ? Regarde le couteau. Il est tâché du sang de ses précédentes victimes. Tu crois toujours qu'il se contente de détrousser 2 ou 3 voyageurs pour manger lorsque les temps sont durs ?**

 _Je ne vais pas le tuer !_

 **Très bien ! Est-ce qu'on pourra discuter de tes extraordinaires qualités humaines lorsque tu n'auras plus un couteau sous la gorge ? Casse-lui au moins le bras, il survivra !**

 _..._

 **D'accord, pas de violence... Enlève ta capuche et montre-lui qui tu es, ça suffira à le faire fuir...**

 _Promets-moi que tu ne prendras pas le contrôle._

 **Je te demande pardon ?**

 _A chaque fois que je t'ai écouté, je suis allée trop loin !_

 **A chaque fois que tu m'as écouté, tu étais dans une situation désespérée et tu as survécu grâce à moi. Tu n'aurais pas survécu à ton Conclave sans moi. Tu étais étendue sur le sol, ton adversaire était en train de t'étrangler. Si je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre cette pierre et de lui écraser sur le crâne, tu serais morte.**

 _Tuer n'est pas le problème, nous n'avons pas gagné les autres combats sur un coup de chance ou par un suicide de l'adversaire. Mais pourquoi avoir tué mon dernier rival de façon aussi barbare ?_

 **Je t'ai sauvé la vie !**

 _Tu l'as frappé à plusieurs reprises avec une pierre. Tu as continué à t'acharner bien après sa mort !_

 **Donc c'est comme ça que ça marche ? Quand les choses se passent bien et proprement c'est grâce à toi, mais lorsque des erreurs sont commises, c'est de ma faute ? Pitié épargne-moi ton hypocrisie... Tu es aussi coupable que moi !**

 _Les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes... J'ai commis des erreurs dès que j'ai dû prendre une décision avec ma tête et non mon cœur._

 **Est-ce qu'on va réellement revenir sur Mount Weather ? Encore ?**

 _Oui._

 **Je ne t'ai pas forcé à faire ce choix ! Et de quoi est-ce que tu te plains, ta vie est parfaite maintenant !**

 _Les choses auraient pu très mal tourner à cause de nous._

 **Elles auraient pu oui. Skaikru aurait pu s'installer à Mount Weather, la Coalition aurait pu chercher à te destituer pour avoir fui ce combat, tu aurais pu perdre contre Roan et Nia aurait pu prendre ta place. Mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi. C'est la différence entre toi et moi, je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont, toi telles qu'elles auraient pu être.**

 _Je n'aurais pas à imaginer le pire si tu n'étais pas là !_

 **Mais tu serais misérable sans moi ! Regarde-toi, toujours à te plaindre, à pleurer, à ressasser encore et encore le passé ! Crois-tu réellement que Clarke s'intéresserait à toi sans moi ? Que Jules tiendrait en si haute estime ? Non, elle ne verrait qu'une petite fille apeurée sans aucune conviction. Est-ce que tu crois que c'est uniquement pour t'embêter que je suis méfiante vis-à-vis de Clarke et Jules ? Non, je le suis parce que j'ai vu la loque que tu étais après la mort de Costia ! Et j'ai vu la façon dont tu t'es laissée aller après avoir trahi Skaikru - après avoir trahi Clarke ! - à Mount Weather ! Je sais que si tu les perds, alors je te perdrai. Et même si ça me déplait, je ne suis rien sans toi... Et pour l'amour de tout ce qui est sacré, vire-moi ce couteau de ta gorge !**

Je prends mon agresseur par le poignet et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de bouger, je lui tords le bras. Je profite de son état de confusion pour me retourner et lui écraser le genou avec mon pied pour le faire chuter, puis lui plonge la tête toute entière dans la rivière une minute ou deux, afin d'achever de le neutraliser. Je le sors ensuite de l'eau et m'assure qu'il respire encore.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de lui ?**

 _Je ne suis rien sans toi moi non plus..._

 **Il t'en a fallu du temps, pour arriver à cette conclusion.**

 _Qu'est-ce que tu es ?_

 **Je pense que tu le sais.**

 _Non je n'en sais rien ! Est-ce que tu es l'esprit de Heda ou juste une voix dans ma tête ou... je ne sais pas, une sorte de manifestation du nightblood dans ma tête ? Est-ce que tous les natblidas ont quelqu'un comme toi pour les guider, ou est-ce spécifique à Heda ? Ou alors, je suis..._

 **Complètement folle parce que tu entends une voix dans ta tête ?**

 _Oui..._

 **Rien de tout cela. Je ne suis que la partie de toi qui t'aide à mieux vivre avec toi-même. Tu m'associes à Heda parce que c'est Heda qui prend les décisions les plus difficiles. Celles que tu regrettes. Celles que tu n'as eu le choix de prendre. Je suis ce que tu détestes le plus de toi-même. Me dissocier de toi t'aide simplement à te regarder dans le miroir sans culpabiliser à chaque minute de ton existence.**

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens toujours aussi mal ?_

 **Parce que ça ne peut pas fonctionner. Tu ne fais que me cacher dans un coin de ton cerveau, m'écraser sous d'autres pensées. Mais dès que tu es seule, dès que tu fais un peu le ménage, tu me retrouves. Et ça te rappelle que tu as voulu m'oublier, oublier le mal que tu as pu faire, la souffrance que tu as pu causer.**

 _Alors je suis condamnée à culpabiliser pour le restant de mes jours ?_

 **Pas si tu m'acceptes enfin. Pas si tu admets que je suis une part de toi et non une entité distincte qui prend le contrôle de temps à autre.**

 _Et comment suis-je supposée faire ça ?_

 **Tu peux commencer avec lui. Accepte-moi et agissons ensembles.**

Mon agresseur reprend doucement connaissance. Il recrache un peu d'eau sur le sol et lève la tête pour croiser mon regard. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne me reconnait pas, sûrement à cause du soleil levant qui l'éblouie, et à cause de la capuche qui recouvre en grande partie mon visage.

 **Il ne peut rester impuni après un tel affront. Il ne sait pas qui je suis, mais il s'est attaqué gratuitement à la première personne qu'il a croisé pour la dépouiller. Il représente un danger.**

 _Si je le laisse vivre, il va chercher à se venger après un tel échec. Il risque de s'attaquer à Clarke, ou à Jules. Il représente un danger._

" - Beja, nou !" (S'il te plait, arrête !) supplie-t-il en me voyant m'approcher de lui.

 **Je ne peux pas prendre le risque...**

 _... de le laisser en vie._

" - Beja !"

 _ **Je dois le tuer !**_

" - Chon... Chon yu bilaik..? (Qui... Qui es-tu ?)"

Je lève mon épée en l'air et retire ma capuche.

" - He... Heda ?

 _ **\- Ai laik Leksa !"**_

Mon arme s'abaisse violemment sur son crâne.

 _ **" - Ai laik Leksa..."**_

* * *

DW : Voilà qui marque la fin des scènes de Lexa.

JP : Ah te revoilà toi ?

DW : J'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre... Il y en a 5 au lieu des 3 habituelles, mais je ne pouvais pas me résigner à en supprimer une, et encore moins deux.

JP : Et maintenant grâce à tout ça, vous en arrivez à la conclusion que Lexa est complètement schizophrène ! Yay !

DW : Pas de discrimination envers les schizos.

JP : Oui enfin là je commence à être peu rassurée de vivre sous le même toit qu'elle, mourir égorgée par Lexa version Heda, ça fait pas partie de mes fantasmes...

DW : Maintenant qu'on a réussi à t'inquiéter pour le mois à venir, passons aux questions.

JP : C'est parti, AIDEN Kom Trikru, qui n'a pas beaucoup de question aujourd'hui, se demande "Couche-tard ou Lève-tôt ? Chocolat ou vanille ? Voiture ou moto ? Blanc ou Noir ?"

DW : Pas beaucoup de questions tu disais ?

JP : C'était condensé sur une ligne, je pensais pas qu'il y en avait beaucoup moi !

DW : Ni l'un ni l'autre, je suis couche-tôt et lève-tard, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, vanille, voiture et noir.

JP : Tu vois ça a été rapide. De The100 ForEver...

DW : The 100ForEver, l'espace est AVANT le 100 c'est pas dur !

JP : Oui bah écoute j'y arrive pas ! Et en plus je suis supposée te parler, t'es pas censée deviner que j'ai mal mis l'espace ! "si tu devais être dans des clans de The 100, dans lequel tu voudrais être ? (Top 5) (Trikru, Skaikru, Boat people, Azgeda, Clan du désert,...)"

DW : 1) Trikru, pour Lexa, 2) Skaikru, pour les autres persos que j'aime bien, 3) Boat People pour Luna et parce que c'est assez éloigné des problèmes en général...

JP : Leur plateforme s'est quand même un peu fait mitraillée mais bon...

DW : D'où le "en général". 4) les outsiders, les "frikdreina" ou un nom comme ça, parce que j'aime les outsiders, et 5) n'importe quel clan dans lequel je pourrais gentiment gambader dans l'herbe sans que personne ne cherche à me tuer.

JP : J'ai vérifié, ça existe pas ça ici...

DW : Bon bah alors 5) Azgeda, parce que là-bas tu peux dormir enroulé dans un plaid et 3 couvertures sans avoir trop chaud.

JP : Quel argument convaincant... Dernière question "top 5 de tes animaux préférées".

DW : Premiers ex-æquo, les pingouins et les chauve-souris, puis les kangourous, suivis par les singes - surtout les petits mignons qui font les cons sur les arbres -, les lémuriens et les raton-laveurs, parce que LEXACOON !

JP : T'es nickel en argumentation toi aujourd'hui !

DW : En même temps c'est quoi les arguments pour aimer telle ou telle bestiole ?

JP : Pas faux. Passons à OoO-RED-OoO, qui a rattrapé son retard - enfin ! - et dont on salue le retour. "Qu'as-tu pensé de la saison 4 en général ? Et du final, plus précisément de l'ellipse ?"

DW : Excellente question ! Déjà bon retour parmi nous. Ensuite, ALERTE SPOILERS pour la partie qui va suivre. J'ai... globalement bien aimé. Plusieurs points m'ont dérangé néanmoins, comme par exemple Octavia, qui est je trouve trop présentée comme une héroïne alors qu'elle a complètement pété les quotas de meurtres en tout genre cette saison, Clarke qui va trop loin - alors certes elle n'a pas trop le choix parce que si elle ne fait pas des sacrifices, personne ne va les faire et tout le monde va crever, ce qui est pas cool, mais à mon avis - qui ne regarde que moi - un peu comme pour Octavia, elle est trop présentée comme la sauveuse suprême qui n'a rien à se reprocher, je trouve que ça manque de scènes où elle présente des excuses, de scènes de réconciliation (avec Jasper notamment). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'elle aussi, comme tout le monde, a fait des erreurs, mais j'ai l'impression que tout est excusé d'office pour elle - ainsi que le traitement et la mort de certains personnages, comme Luna ou Ilian (qui n'aura servi à rien !). Mais malgré tout, beaucoup de choses m'ont plu, la mort de Jasper - bien que très émouvante - était très bien réalisée, le retour de Sinclair même si c'était pour quelques minutes, Jaha qui a été très intéressant cette saison, Echo et Emori, 2 personnages que je n'affectionnais pas particulièrement et que j'ai commencé à apprécier au fur et à mesure de la saison, Murphy qui est de plus en plus génial à chaque épisode, le final avec la fusée etc...

Le final m'a beaucoup, beaucoup plu, et l'ellipse en particulier. Ce bond de 6 ans va amener beaucoup d'éléments forts sympathiques je pense, de nouveaux bad guys, Clarke et sa fille adoptive, Raven&co dans l'espace pendant 6 ans, Octavia et le reste sous terre pendant 6 ans... J'attends la suite avec impatience !

JP : "Quelle scène de la série, qui n'inclut pas la mort d'un personnage, trouves-tu la plus frustrante ? la plus triste ? la plus injuste ?"

DW : La plus frustrante... La fin de l'épisode 3x04, Clarke et Lexa dans une chambre, seules, peu vêtues, beaucoup de tension sexuelle, et RIEN ne se passe ! La plus triste, dur à dire... Une scène qui m'a marqué est celle où Bellamy rentre à Mount Weather, tue un garde et voit son fils aller à l'école quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça m'a vraiment marqué, même si c'est une toute petite scène, elle annonce bien ce qui va se passer ensuite... La plus injuste, probablement la scène où Clarke, Abby et les autres emmènent Emori pour tester le nightblood sur elle et que Murphy supplie Clarke d'arrêter dans un épisode de la saison 4. Bon c'est pas si injuste que ça vu qu'Emori n'est au final pas sacrifiée, mais quand même, j'ai pas trouvé ça très correct de la mettre sur la table juste parce qu'elle a essayé de sauver sa peau...

JP : Et enfin "Quel personnage, outre Lexa, regrettes-tu le plus ? Et quelle mort, sauf celle de Lexa, trouves-tu la plus frustrante ?"

DW : Même réponse pour les deux questions, et c'est Luna. Son personnage avait encore énormément de potentiel je trouve, encore beaucoup de choses à faire, beaucoup de choses à dire. Et je n'aime du tout sa mort, les dernières minutes de son personnage où elle se bat avec Octavia, j'ai l'impression que Luna n'est plus elle-même, je lui trouve un côté presque psychopathe sur ses derniers instants, donc oui, très frustrée par sa mort.

JP : Nous enchainons avec les questions de Ploosh, qui continue sa review de 14 pages. Premièrement, comme j'aime voir les gens s'engueuler, je me permets de glisser ici subtilement ce passage, qui s'adresse indirectement à la personne qui a conseillé à Dark de voir Troie - me souviens plus qui : "En tant que lettres classiques, je ne peux que désapprouver ton envie de voir Troie, c'est une hérésie, lit l'Iliade, l'Odyssée, Eschyle, Sophocle, Euripide et la petite Iliade, ça sera mieux. Donc tu ne devrais pas avoir honte de ne pas l'avoir vu. En revanche, tu pourrais avoir honte de le voir.". Voilà, personnellement je ne saurais pas comment le prendre.

DW : Merci, maintenant que tu as bien foutu le bordel, lis-moi une question pertinente je te prie.

JP : Calme-toi ça arrive, "Si Jules était dans Orange is the New Black, pourquoi elle serait en prison, avec qui elle serait amie , qui voudrait la tuer, aurait-elle un bunker secret, combien de temps lui aurait-il fallu avant d'être envoyée au trou (perso, je penche pour 10 minutes), et combien de fois aurait elle été au trou durant sa peine ?"

DW : Facile, effraction et vol dans la Maison Blanche qui aurait mené à un cassage de nez accidentel du président, Alex, Nicky, Morello, Sophia Burset et bizarrement Pennsatucky - et bien évidemment elle aurait une place à part entière dans la famille de Red -, probablement tout le monde à un moment donné - mais elle elle voudrait buter Piper -, non - parce que c'est pas possible d'avoir un putain de bunker dans une prison sans se faire choper ! -, 1 heure, 27 minutes et 54 secondes, 12.

JP : ... Ouais ça me va ! "Si Jules était sur la Terre du Milieu, de quel peuple elle ferait parti ? et pourquoi ? (d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, une partie de mes élèves voulaient être des Orcs et Gobelins lorsqu'on a étudié le Hobbit, avant de comprendre qu'ils sont moches et suintent)"

DW : Des elfes, parce qu'ils sont cools, tes élèves sont des boulets !

JP : Tu fais les réponses les plus concises possible parce que tu sais qu'en tant que prof de français, ça va l'agacer ?

DW : T'as tout compris !

JP : "Si tu avais du vivre à une autre époque , laquelle ? Pourquoi ?"

DW : Passée ou future ?

JP : Tu peux prédire le futur abrutie ?

DW : Bah non, mais rien ne m'empêche de vouloir y aller ! Si ça se trouve c'est super cool et on a sympathisé avec des extraterrestres pingouins venant d'une planète de glace !

JP : ... Parfois j'aimerais que tu t'étouffes avec ta propre langue...

DW : Et moi que tu te taises parfois... C'est quoi la dose maximale d'anesthésiant que je peux prendre pour te faire taire sans me tuer ?

JP : Alors ça dépend de la taille, du poids, du sexe, de...

DW : Pitié la ferme ! Mon niveau en histoire étant particulièrement bas - mais genre vraiment très très super méga bas, c'est pas facile de choisir une époque. J'aimerais bien faire un petit tour à l'époque de la piraterie, faire un petit coucou à Jack Rackham, Anne Bonny, Charles Vane tout ça tout ça...

JP : Merci Black Sails...

DW : Mais juste un petit tour hein, genre pas assez longtemps pour mourir...

JP : Ce qui ne répond donc pas à la question.

DW : Bah oui mais j'aime bien mon époque moi, on est bien ici...

JP : Je suppose donc que tu vas encore être inutile pour la prochaine question, "Si tu avais la possibilité d'être un personnage célèbre de n'importe quelle période, tu aurais été qui ? Pourquoi ?"

DW : ... Mais c'est hard comme question ! En plus presque tous les personnages célèbres que je connais ont eu une vie - voire une mort même - pas cool !

JP : Bon aller, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Sors un nom au pif qu'on passe à autre chose !

DW : Mais j'en sais rien moi !

JP : Dépêche, si dans 30 secondes t'as pas trouvé, je me tire !

DW : Hum... Euh... Ok... Alors je dirais Al Capone ! Parce que... hum... bah parce que, parce que son surnom Scarface est cool !

JP : Tu sais qu'il a eu la syphilis ce mec ?

DW : Oh ça va, ils ont tous eu la syphilis à un moment ou à un autre, et en 30 secondes j'ai pas trouvé mieux !

JP : Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un boulet pareil..?

DW : Je pense la même chose de toi.

JP : Espérons que tu sois un peu plus compétente sur le dilemme traditionnel de Belkeys : "Imaginons que tu doives faire un crossover avec un personnage de Harry potter. Les seuls couples que l'ont te propose sont :

\- Lexa Trelawney

\- Clarke Minerva McGonagal

\- Jules Bellatrix

\- Bellamy Dumbledore

Tu choisirais le ou lesquels? Evidemment, avec obligation de faire une scène 18 '-'"

DW : C'est pas un dilemme ça, je choisis clairement Jules et Bellatrix, ça peut être trop bon ces 2 cinglées ensembles !

JP : J'étais déjà en train de contester dans ma tête, mais avec le recul, je préfère coucher avec Bellatrix que de voir un de ces 3 autres couples s'envoyer en l'air... Alors bon choix. Bon bah voilà, c'est fini pour toi.

DW : Et bien intéressons-nous à toi alors.

JP : Hhhm...

DW : ... Pardon ?

JP : J'adore la sonorité de cette phrase à mes oreilles.

DW : Hum... D'accord... On va dire ça... Oublions ce moment de gêne avec la question de AIDEN Kom Trikru : "Si Harley te demandait de faire des trucs bizarres niveau Sex tu le ferais ? (Ex: BDSM)"

JP : Tout dépend du truc bizarre en question. Si c'est genre être attachée ou des jeux de rôles dominée/dominatrice, pourquoi pas, mais si c'est des trucs qu'on retrouve dans la catégorie Fetish de Redtube...

DW : C'était donc bien toi espèce de saloperie ! T'es allée sur un site porno avec mon ordi !

JP : Oh ça va hein ! Je suis majeure et consentante non ?

DW : Certes mais t'aurais pu au moins aller dans un onglet de navigation privé, histoire que je m'imagine pas des trucs dérangeants !

JP : Bref, toujours est-il que pour en revenir à la question, tout dépend de quoi on parle. Et en plus ça vous regarde pas. Bande de pervers.

DW : Passons à autre chose avant que mon âme vomisse... The 100ForEver - yay j'ai réussi sans regarder à trouver où était l'espace, j'apprends lentement mais sûrement ! - demande : "top 5 de tes pires défauts ? (oui oui un top 5 car je pense que tu as beaucoup de défaut :D)"

JP : Ahahah, je suis morte de rire. Alors je dirais perfectionniste, spontanée, très - peut-être trop - ambitieuse, cash et gourmande.

DW : ... Mais c'est que t'assurerais à un entretien d'embauche avec tes faux défauts toi !

JP : T'as vu, je suis vachement douée !

DW : La vraie liste s'il te plait ?

JP : Irréfléchie, impatiente, bavarde, égoïste, égocentrique, prétentieuse, trop cash, paresseuse...

DW : D'accord c'est bon c'est bon !

JP : Et pas forcément dans cet ordre...

DW : Et autre question, "top 5 des personnages de The 100 que tu voudrais voir plus jeunes? Genre 7-8 ans." Décidément on est parties dans les tops aujourd'hui !

JP : On ne compte pas Hera du coup ? Lexa, Indra, le Trinch, Luna, Lincoln. Dans cet ordre.

DW : Très bien, je te remercie. Passons aux questions de OoO-RED-OoO maintenant. "Que penses-tu du nouveau look de Clarke ? (*montre la photo*)"

JP : Fais voir... J'en pense rien, c'est dégueulasse, elle est comme Charlize Theron, tout lui va bien, c'est injuste...

DW : Rajoutons donc jalouse à la liste. Deuxième question : "Regrettes-tu que Luna n'ai pas accepter de t'embrasser et plus ?"

JP : Non, parce que maintenant j'ai Harley.

DW : "(sans sortir l'histoire de, "non parce que maintenant j'ai Harley")"

JP : Merde... Alors... non parce que maintenant elle a Raven ! Ahah !

DW : Sérieusement Jules, ça avance pas là, j'ai pas l'intention de coucher ici...

JP : Ok ça va, relax ! Non je ne le regrette pas, Luna m'attirait mais je pense que ça aurait fini de la même façon qu'avec toutes mes précédentes conquêtes, une nuit et bye.

DW : Et, dernière question, "Comment tu aurais réagit si tu avais été en couple (avec Niylah ou Luna) quand tu as retrouvé Harley ?"

JP : Je me serais sentie très très mal. Harley est la seule personne dont je sois tombée amoureuse dans toute ma vie, je veux dire c'est la fille parfaite à tous les niveaux ! Il est évident que la retrouver quelque soit a été une des meilleures choses qui me soit arrivée, et ce quelque soit les circonstances. Et je pense que si j'avais été en couple, j'aurais très vite rompu avec la personne - je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui trompe. Quelque soit mon degré d'attachement à cette personne, bah, c'est pas Harley donc ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner.

DW : Question suivante, de Ploosh cette fois-ci qui a également une longue liste pour toi ! Premièrement, "Ma vengeance est en marche, j'espère que tu souffres."

JP : ... Pourquoi je suis censée souffrir déjà ?

DW : Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

JP : Et bah ça valait le coup !

DW : "Si l'hérétique était dans Orange is the New Black, pourquoi elle serait en prison, avec qui elle serait amie , qui voudrait la tuer, aurait-elle un bunker secret, combien de temps lui aurait-il fallu avant d'être envoyée au trou, et combien de fois aurait elle été au trou durant sa peine ?"

JP : Laisse-moi rire, Dark se retrouvera jamais en prison ! C'est bien trop une flippette pour enfreindre la loi !

DW : Merci, je suis juste devant toi je te rappelle...

JP : Mais bon, si je devais vraiment trouver quelque chose, je dirais homicide involontaire.

DW : Et pourquoi ça ?

JP : Tu conduis mal, tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un en bagnole.

DW : Encore une fois merci...

JP : Alors, elle serait amie avec Red, parce que c'est la personne qui lui aurait offert une protection, personne ne voudrait la tuer parce qu'elle ne se ferait pas remarquer dans la prison, non parce que c'est impossible d'avoir un bunker dans une prison, et pour les deux dernières questions, comme je l'ai dit, c'est une flippette, donc elle y serait jamais allée.

DW : C'est vraiment un super portrait que tu fais de moi !

JP : C'est la vérité.

DW : Passons... "Si tu étais quelqu'un de célèbre autre que toi, tu aurais voulu être qui ? Pourquoi ?"

JP : Criss Angel ! Ce mec est juste exceptionnel, il a marché sur l'eau quoi ! J'adore les magiciens, et j'adorerais réussir à faire certains de leur tour. Et lui est un de mes préférés.

DW : "Si devais avoir un animal plutôt que de piquer le chien de Clexa, tu aurais quoi ?"

JP : Un petit singe, un capucin.

DW : "Si tu avais le choix entre voir Titus coucher avec Bellamy et ne plus jamais pouvoir parler ou voir Indra coucher avec un membre quelconque de la famille Adams de Lexa et perdre la vue, tu choisis quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

JP : Indra avec un membre de la famille Adams et perdre la vue, parce que si mon cerveau me donne à nouveau une image du Trinch en pleine acte, il va littéralement fondre.

DW : "Quitte à étudier la ville en cours de français, tu préfères te taper Métropolis ou Star Wars épisode II ?"

JP : C'est quoi Métropolis ?

DW : Selon wikipédia, un film muet, en noir et blanc, allemand, de 1927 et...

JP : Ok on arrête là, Star Wars clairement !

DW : Et dernière question, qui est plus un commentaire qu'une question, "Et je veux bien moi, que tu publies les textos de l'hérétique et sa copine, juste dans un but scientifique pour déterminer laquelle de vous deux est la plus soumise à sa copine. Même si je suis sûre que c'est toi parce que t'es tellement soumise que y'a carrément ta photo dans le dictionnaire à côté de la définition de soumise." Euh je suis pas hyper d'accord là moi !

JP : Mais va te faire foutre, je suis pas si soumise que ça moi ! Pour la peine j'avais une petite liste de message que j'avais prévu de glisser ici, et bah je te la donnerai pas !

DW : ... Je m'en sors vachement bien moi...

JP : La ramène pas trop toi ou je t'étrangle à mains nues !

DW : Arrête un peu, si t'essaies de faire ça j'ai juste à appuyer sur le bouton en-dessous de mon bureau pour appeler la sécurité.

JP : T'as ni bureau, ni sécurité. Et même si c'était le cas, t'es tellement faible que je pourrais te bloquer les bras avec une main et avec l'autre t'étrangler à main nue. Au singulier.

DW : ... C'est pas ma journée, vraiment c'est pas ma journée... Bon aller, dernière question, de Belkeys cette fois, que j'en finisse avec tout ça... "Tu es à une nouvelle épreuve et tu te retrouves face à deux portes. L'un d'entre elle va te montrer Trinch en train de coucher avec Indra, et l'autre te montrera ton petit frère coucher avec Aden. Ils ne seront pas au courant que tu les verra mais tu dois rester jusqu'à la fin. Tu choisis quelle porte?"

JP : Est-ce que je peux foncer tête baissée sur le mur entre les deux portes, m'évanouir et espérer qu'on vienne me sauver ?

DW : Je pense pas non.

JP : ... Rah c'est horrible, comme je l'ai dit avant imaginer le Trinch dans une telle position me tuerait par liquéfaction de mon cerveau, mais d'un autre côté je violerais l'intimité de mon petit frère ! La mort ou l'inceste, la mort ou l'inceste, la mort ou l'inceste..? Bon aller si je dois vraiment choisir, la mort ! Je préfère voir le Trinch baiser avec Indra... Tuez-moi...

DW : C'est bon Jules, c'est fini...

JP : Ma vie est nulle, personne ne m'aime, tout le monde me force à voir des trucs que je veux pas voir...

DW : Mais non, qui aime bien châtie bien, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont toujours des questions pour toi. Et puis... Mais attends, pourquoi je te console moi ? T'as sorti saloperie sur saloperie sur moi aujourd'hui, c'est bien fait pour toi !

JP : Mais...

DW : Il y a pas de mais ! On passe à la suite, le thème que vous avez choisi était "Jules et Clarke apprennent à Lexa à jouer au poker". Comme d'hab, la petite scène qui va suivre va être un peu hors-sujet par rapport au thème, mais moins que la dernière fois quand même. Jules a encore le pied dans le plâtre, donc je vous propose de situer ça entre le chapitre 14 "Gift" et 15 "Trinch". Enjoy !

* * *

 _Je déteste le mois de novembre. Sérieusement, qui a inventé ce mois à la con ? Novembre est déjà défavorisé du fait que c'est un mois d'automne, qui n'est pas la saison la plus fun. L'hiver c'est génial, il y a de la neige, des lacs gelés, c'est joli et c'est cool de faire des bonhommes de neige ou du patin à glace. Le printemps c'est sympa, c'est le retour de l'herbe, des arbres tout vert, des fleurs et des petits oiseaux. Et pendant l'été, il fait chaud et on peut lézarder en paix. Mais l'automne... Certes les feuilles prennent de jolies couleurs, mais globalement..., bah..., il pleut quoi. Et novembre, c'est le pire mois de l'automne... En septembre il fait encore relativement beau, en octobre il y a Halloween, mais en novembre... De la pluie, du gris, du froid... Que novembre aille crever en enfer._

Et c'était d'autant plus vrai lorsque je ne pouvais pas bouger à cause de mon pied dans le plâtre... Je jetai un coup d'œil à la feuille et au stylo reposant devant moi et relus les 8 pauvres lignes sur le papier. _Ecris un journal, couche tes pensées sur le papier, tu verras ça fera passer le temps et ça te fera du bien,_ qu'on m'avait dit. Connard. Je n'avais plus la moindre idée de qui m'avait donné ce conseil, mais connard quand même. J'avais mis 27 minutes pour écrire ces 8 pauvres lignes, et ça n'avait pas du tout fait passer le temps ! Je voulus me retourner sur mon lit, mais me souvins que c'était impossible vu que je ne pouvais pas bouger ma jambe. Génial, j'étais mal installée, et puis j'avais chaud, et mon oreiller était pas confortable... Et surtout, JE M'ENNUYAIS ! SOIS MAUDIT NOVEMBRE !

 _" - Novembre, ça craint, qui a inventé ce mois..?"_

Merci, quelqu'un partageait mon avis ! Clarke rentra dans la chambre les cheveux en bataille, posa - enfin lança serait plus exact - son sac sur le sol, jeta sa veste mouillée sur une chaise et s'étala sur le lit.

 _" - T'essayes de t'étouffer avec ton oreiller ?_

 _\- Ve vefefte fovefe..._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Je déteste novembre..._ reprit-elle en levant la tête du lit.

 _\- A qui le dis-tu... Pourquoi tu détestes novembre toi ?_

 _\- Il pleut, il y a du vent, j'ai froid, c'est gris, je veux mourir, c'est le mois le plus déprimant de l'année... Toi ?_

 _\- Il pleut, il y a du vent, j'ai froid, c'est gris, je veux mourir, c'est le mois le plus déprimant de l'année et je ne peux pas bouger... Tu veux du chocolat ?_

 _\- ... Ouais..."_

Je lui tendis le paquet de chocolats pralinés à côté de mon lit et lui fis un peu de place à mes côtés.

 _" - Tu veux regarder la télé ?_

 _\- ... Ouais..._

 _\- On regarde quoi ?_

 _\- J'sais pas..."_

Génial, elle était dans un état encore plus triste que le mien.

 _" - Tu veux jouer à la console alors ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas..._

 _\- Quel jeu ?_

 _\- J'sais pas..._

 _\- ... On fait rien ?_

 _\- Ouais..."_

Et nous restâmes assises là, sans rien dire, à manger du chocolat. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques minutes plus tard, laissant apparaitre Lexa, qui nous salua d'un ton enjoué.

 _" - Tu te fous de notre gueule ?"_ fut ma seule réponse.

Ma meilleure amie me regarda confuse, presque choquée de ma réponse, et interrogea Clarke du regard.

 _" - On n'aime pas novembre"_ , répondit Skai Prisa comme si ça expliquait tout.

La commandante ne chercha pas à comprendre et nous rejoignit sur le lit, volant au passage nos chocolats.

 _" - On va rester là toute la journée ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- C'est l'idée."_

Lexa baissa alors le regard, on aurait dit un enfant à qui on venait de refuser une sortie à la plage, c'était trop mignon ! Personne ne parierait qu'elle était la grande Heda en cet instant ! Parier... Oh mais en voilà une idée !

 _" - Clarke, va chercher la boite argentée dans l'armoire de ma chambre !"_

Mon enthousiasme faillit provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à notre apprentie médecin qui avait la vivacité d'une limace sous tranquillisants.

 _" - Euh... D'accord si tu veux..."_

Je fus surprise qu'elle s'y rende aussi docilement. Elle revint avec la mallette qu'elle me tendit, je l'ouvris aussitôt pour en contempler le contenu. Les jetons rouges, verts, bleus et noirs étaient parfaitement alignés par petits paquets, et un jeu de cartes encore emballé se trouvait dans la partie supérieure de la mallette.

 _" - J'ai volé ce jeu de poker sur l'Arche il y a un moment, je ne l'ai jamais utilisé, j'avais complètement oublié que je l'avais ! Une partie ?"_

Les yeux pétillants de Clarke - qui, si je ne l'avais précisé, avait une passion sans borne, voire dangereuse, pour les jeux d'argent - parlèrent d'eux-mêmes. Et comme d'habitude, si Lexa était emballée par l'idée, elle n'en laissait rien paraitre. Je pris ça pour un oui et répartis équitablement les jetons.

 _" - Texas Hold'em Clarke ?_

 _\- Bien évidemment._

 _\- Ok. Bon Lexa, qu'on t'explique."_

Nous nous lançâmes dans des explications plus ou moins claires et détaillées, passant en revue les différentes mains et leur valeur, ainsi que le jargon du jeu. Lexa nous écouta attentivement, acquiesçant de temps en temps. 10 minutes plus tard, nous avions en main nos premières cartes. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux miennes, un 3 de trèfle et un 8 de carreau. Difficile de faire plus moyen... Comme aucune mise* - à l'exception des blinds* - n'avait été faite, je ne me couchai* pas. Clarke retourna 3 cartes au centre de la table - enfin du lit quoi, le poker en carton ! Un valet de pique, un as de pique et un 3 de cœur. Bon, une paire* de 3, c'était un début... Personne ne renchérit, je ne devais pas être la seule à avoir une main dégueulasse. Une quatrième carte fut retournée, un as de carreau. Clarke posa quelques jetons supplémentaires, et Lexa se coucha. Merde... J'avais 2 paires en ma possession, pas génial sachant en plus qu'une d'entre elles se trouvait dans les cartes communes. Mais d'un autre côté, avec un peu de chance, je pourrais toujours tenter un full*... Je suivis* sa mise et priai pour que la dernière carte me sauve. Un 10 de cœur. Et merde... Evidemment, Clarke misa à nouveau, et bien plus qu'au tour précédent. Cette dernière carte avait dû faire fortement monter sa main. A tous les coups elle avait un roi et une dame qui lui donneraient une quinte* ! Ou alors c'était ce qu'elle voulait que je crois, et elle était simplement en train de bluffer... J'analysai son visage, essayant de déceler la moindre expression faisant pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre. Mais serait-ce..? Oui c'était bien ça ! Une perle de sueur sur son front, elle mentait ! Elle avait rien du tout ! Fière de ma déduction, je relançai*, persuadée qu'elle allait se coucher. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Et merde elle ne bluffait pas... Elle me sortit un roi de pique et une dame de trèfle lorsque je dévoilai honteusement mon 3 et mon 8... Génial, un tour et j'étais déjà ruinée... La partie continua, Clarke et moi alternions victoire et défaite, richesse et pauvreté alors que Lexa, qui se contentait de petites mises timides, stagnait. Franchement j'étais déçue, j'attendais de la part de la commandante qu'elle prenne plus de risques !

Une demi-heure plus tard, la situation devenait critique pour moi. Clarke allait avoir ma peau, et même Lexa avec son approche passive raflait plus de jetons que moi ! Je décidai alors de faire appel à mon talent caché, la triche. Avant de me juger, sachez que tricher au poker, c'est pas facile et c'est un véritable art ! J'étais très mauvaise pour compter les cartes, et cacher des cartes lorsqu'on n'en a que 2 en mains n'était pas chose aisée, j'en arrivai à la conclusion que le plus simple pour moi serait des petites manipulations et tours de passe-passe lorsque ce serait à mon tour de distribuer. Changer quelques cartes de place dans le paquet, y jeter un coup d'œil en les distribuant, tout ça allait très bien passer. Et effectivement, ma stratégie s'avéra payante, 3 tours plus tard j'étais déjà revenue presque à égalité avec Clarke ! Et Lexa aussi, mais vu son inactivité, ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais... Quelques tours plus tard, alors que je prenais largement la tête, elle nous mit un tapis* alors que se trouvait au centre un 2 de trèfle, un 9 de pique, un as de pique, un 4 de trèfle et un 6 de trèfle. Je fus tellement surprise que je la suivis, persuadée qu'elle bluffait, et de toutes façons, elle ne pouvait pas avoir mieux que mon brelan* d'as. Clarke fut plus prudente et se coucha. Lexa retourna ses cartes et... ah bah si en fait, elle pouvait avoir mieux... Un 3 et un 5 de trèfle. Une putain de quinte flush. Me voilà pauvre à nouveau, génial. Je lançai rageusement mes cartes sur la table, et tendis mon majeur à Lexa et à son putain de sourire moqueur. La partie continua, et à peine 10 minutes plus tard, Lexa nous rafla nos mises avec un carré* de 10. Puis avec un full quelques minutes après ! Sérieux c'était quoi cette chance ?! Je remarquai alors un détail qui n'en était pas un, quelque chose qui était sous mes yeux jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis le début de la partie, dès qu'elle rendait ces cartes au donneur, elles les alignaient parfaitement l'une sur l'autre, de sorte qu'il était quasiment impossible de les discerner. Et donc de savoir s'il y en avait bien deux... Et maintenant que j'y repensais, dès qu'elle avait le paquet en main, elle mettait beaucoup de temps pour l'égaliser, mais je l'avais vu à peine une semaine plus tôt manipuler un paquet de cartes avec beaucoup de dextérité. Et elle distribuait les cartes un tantinet trop rapidement pour que ça soit honnête. La saloperie... Je connaissais tous ces petits trucs, je les utilisais dès que je voulais tricher ! Depuis le début elle avait prétendu ne pas savoir jouer pour faire passer ses petits tours de passe-passe sans aucun problème ! J'étais à la fois admirative et offusquée d'une telle fourberie ! Mais je la tenais maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me tenir à carreau en l'observant discrètement jusqu'à la prendre en flagrant délit ! Ce qui arriva très précisément 7 minutes plus tard, elle fit glisser une carte dans sa manche lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne la regardait et rendit très naturellement sa seule carte. Clarke n'y vit encore une fois que du feu.

 _" - Lexa ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Tu n'as pas chaud avec ta veste ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas toi qui te plaignait du froid de novembre tout à l'heure ?"_

La garce, elle évitait habillement la conversation !

 _" - C'est vrai, mais il y a une petite vague de chaleur qui tombe à PIQUE."_

On avait déjà fait plus subtil.

 _" - Enlève ton pull si tu as chaud, moi je suis bien comme ça._

 _\- Oh mais Lexa, je ne voudrais pas que tu ais trop chaud, ton bien-être me tient à COEUR."_

Ok ça ne servait à rien d'en rajouter, elle avait très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, mais elle continuerait de nier jusqu'à la mort. Clarke elle regardait notre échange sans comprendre.

 _" - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, enlève ta veste !_

 _\- Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que..!"_

Je tentai de lui retirer sa veste de force, mais comme je ne pouvais pas vraiment bouger, j'avais juste l'air d'un poisson échoué sur la plage essayant de retourner dans l'océan. Grâce à tous mes efforts, je parvins quand même à la faire bouger du lit. Elle bondit sur ses 2 pieds.

 _" - Jules arrête tes... Ah !"_

Grave erreur, elle avait décidé de marcher en me parlant. Lexa glissa sur la lanière du sac que sa fiancée avait laissé trainer sur le sol et s'effondra sur le dos ! La carte cachée vola de sa manche gauche.

 _" - Lexa ça va ?!_ s'affola Clarke.

 _\- Je le savais ! Tu triches depuis le début ! Tu sais parfaitement comment jouer au poker, tu nous as berné toute la partie !_

 _\- Ouch..._

 _\- Sérieux Lex, ça va ?"_

Elle se releva difficilement, aidée par Clarke qui s'était précipitée vers elle.

 _" - Oui... Oui ça va..._

 _\- T'es sûre ?_

 _\- Oui Jules, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien._

 _\- Alors tu me dois des explications ! Tu triches depuis le début ! Tu nous dois des excuses !_

 _\- Toi, la cambrioleuse, qui était également en train de tricher - ne me mens pas, je t'ai vu -, tu exiges des excuses ?_

 _\- ... Ta femme exige des excuses !"_

Attends une minutes... Sa femme n'exigeait rien du tout, j'avais la jambe dans le plâtre et la certitude d'avoir toute ma tête, donc elles n'étaient pas encore mariées.

 _" - Ta fiancée exige des excuses !"_

Bon ok, sa fiancée n'exigeait rien non plus, elle était occupée à regarder Lexa de tous les côtés pour voir si rien n'était cassé.

 _" - Lexa, je veux des explicat..._

 _\- Lexa tu saignes !"_

Clarke leva le bras de la commandante, effectivement un léger filet de sang coulait sur sa main. Elle retira immédiatement sa veste et découvrit une légère plaie sur son coude. Elle jura dans sa langue natale tandis que Clarke analysait la blessure.

 _" - Viens avec moi, il faut désinfecter tout ça._

 _\- D'accord._

 _\- Ah bah non ! Lexa tu me dois..."_

Trop tard, elles venaient de disparaitre dans le couloir, me laissant seule avec mes cartes et mes jetons. Parfait. Je me préparais à hurler au secours lorsque je vis Indra passer devant la chambre.

 _" - Indra ! Indra je sais que tu m'as entendu, viens ici s'il te plait !"_

Elle s'exécuta, jugeant probablement que les conséquences négatives sur son existence seraient plus grandes si elle m'ignorait que si elle venait voir ce que j'avais.

 _" - Quel est le problème mademoiselle Paxton ?_

 _\- Elles m'ont abandonnée, je suis tout seule... Tu veux jouer au poker avec moi..?"_

A ma plus grande surprise, elle s'approcha du lit sans rien dire, prit une chaise, repartit les pions et distribua les cartes. Wow, je devais vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable... Nous jouâmes en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'elle aussi cachait les cartes dans sa manche.

 _" - D'accord, ça explique tout..."_

* * *

Petit lexique (en carton, désolée pour les joueurs) du poker.

*miser : premiers jetons placés sur la table

*se coucher : déclarer forfait et abandonner ses jetons placés sur la table

*suivre : placer sur la table un montant d'argent équivalent à la mise ou à la relance la plus récente

*relancer : augmenter le montant de la mise actuelle

*paire : 2 cartes de même valeur

*brelan : 3 cartes de même valeur

*full : un brelan plus une paire

*carré : 4 cartes de même valeur

*quinte : 5 cartes qui se suivent

*quinte flush : 5 cartes qui se suivent de la même couleur (trèfle/carreau/pique/cœur)

*blinds : mises obligatoires à chaque partie

*tapis : action de miser tous ses jetons

* * *

DW : Et voilà qui est fait. Sachez deux choses, la première, je m'y connais vaguement au poker, donc je suis désolée si j'ai offensé des joueurs à cause d'erreurs dans les termes ou dans les règles, et deuxième chose, j'ai laissé dans ce chapitre un assez gros indice concernant le dernier chapitre de la fiction. Rassurez-vous, ou non selon votre point de vue, ce n'est pas du tout pour tout de suite, mais j'ai déjà une idée très précise de comment va se terminer cette histoire. Et troisième chose - oui je sais j'ai dit deux, mais on a le droit de changer d'avis ! -, si jamais vous vous lancez dans des théories parce que vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, je ne confirmerai ou n'infirmerai aucune de vos idées. Personne ne sait comment ça va se finir à part moi, et ça restera ainsi jusqu'à la fin.

JP : Super on s'en fout. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai demandé des comptes à Lexa par la suite. Elle m'a appris que tricher lors des jeux de cartes est très courant chez les grounders. Apparemment, tant qu'on n'est pas pris en flagrant délit, c'est considéré comme une sorte de talent pour ce jeu à part entière de tricher, ce qui explique pourquoi elle et Indra utilisaient ce genre de stratagèmes sans scrupule.

DW : Maintenant que tout cela est dit, je pense qu'il est temps de passer aux trois dernières rubriques de ce chapitre. La première des dernières...

JP : Mais quelle aisance à l'oral...

DW : Ta gueule. Sera la présentation du gagnant du dernier jeu des répliques, j'ai nommé AIDEN Kom TRIKRU ! Salut à toi !

JP : Yo !

AKT : "Hey,  
Petite présentation, voilà alors je m'appelle Aline de mon vrai prénom ahah. J'ai 22 ans le 8 juin ( et oui dans 3 jours)

JP : C'est plus trop dans 3 jours là...

AKT : "J'attends la reponse pour savoir si je peux faire mon école de cinéma ( je veux devenir actrice)."

DW : Et t'as eu ta réponse ? Positive j'espère ?

AKT : "Voili voilou. Ah oui je suis dislexique et bipolaire ahah.  
J'écrit oui, j'ai plusieur site, 2 skyblog ( Faberritana-08 et GirlloveGirl-in-fiction) et un wattpad ( Aiden kom trikru ).  
Et pour les question de Jules, alors je prefererais la premiere proposition car je pourrais me satisfaire sexuellement ailleurs.. Et oui j'ai une réputation de femme volage MDR et j'assume totalement.  
Et pour le monde apocalyptique, The 100 mais bien sur avec LExa toujours en vie :D  
Et les mots les voici ( attention je suis très perverses ) :"

DW : Ah stop pas tout de suite ! On les dévoilera après !  
AKT : "Voilà. j'espère n'avoir fait peur à aucune d'entre vous ahah. Kissouilles. AIDEN"

JP : On te remercie !

DW : Ah et pour infos, les questions étaient :

" Mes questions (normales) :  
\- Si l'envie t'en prend, présente-toi en quelques mots, pour qu'on te connaisse mieux (et que Jules ait plus de matière pour te taper dessus).  
\- Est-ce que tu écris un peu ? Si oui et si tu veux faire ta pub, je t'en prie !  
\- Est-ce que tu as de la pub pour quelqu'un d'autre à faire ? Genre des fictions que t'as trouvé bien sympas (quelque soit le fandom) et que tu voudrais faire partager ?  
(Oui les questions là sont les mêmes que celles que j'ai posé à Belkeys, mais c'est la base je trouve)  
Les questions de Jules (tordues) :  
\- Est-ce que tu préfères épouser quelqu'un d'absolument parfait physiquement, totalement inintéressant mentalement (pas méchant, mais tu ne pourras avoir aucune réelle conversation avec lui) en sachant que vous ne pourrez avoir aucune relation sexuelle ou épouser quelqu'un d'absolument répugnant physiquement parlant mais qui a la personnalité rêvée, sachant que vous devrez avoir régulièrement des relations sexuelles ?  
\- Si tu devais te retrouver dans un monde post-apocalyptique, tu préférerais te retrouver l'univers de The 100 ou dans celui de The Walking Dead/Fear The Walking Dead ?"

JP : C'est sympa comme concept ça, de mettre les questions après les réponses ! En ce qui concerne les mots imposés, on en avait 5 chacune, et on les a tous casé. Vous voulez chercher ? Vous avez 5 secondes !

5.

4.

3.

2.

1.

Stop c'est fini !

DW : Comme l'a suggéré AIDEN, presque tous les mots avaient une connotation sexuelle, alors on s'est lancées un petit défi avec Jules.

JP : Et ouais, sur tous les mots donnés, absolument AUCUN n'est utilisé dans un contexte sexuel ! Yay !

DW : Mes mots à moi, c'était "herbe", "coucher", "devant", "lentement" et "hard".

JP : Et les miens "nue", "sexe", "langue", "fantasme" et "Hhhhm". En fait mes mots étaient vachement plus durs à caser dans un contexte non sexuel que les tiens !

DW : Et oui, l'injustice que veux-tu... Bon et bien voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre, je vous laisse avec le sondage et le jeu des répliques, je vous laisse jusqu'au 12 octobre pour y répondre ! Oh et au fait, petit instant pub, j'ai écrit un petit OS Clexa qui n'a rien à voir avec Jules et qui est très différent de mon registre habituel, si ça vous intéresse, ça s'appelle Butterfly Effect, n'hésitez pas à faire un tour et me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bye !

JP : Bisous !

* * *

 **Sondage numéro 10 : Quelle est votre scène préférée de The 100, toutes saisons confondues ? Un petit top 3 est le bienvenu.**

* * *

 **Facile :**

 **" - Oh mon Dieu, ils ont tué Kenny !**

 **\- Les enfoirés !"**

 **" - QU'ON LEUR COUPE LA TÊTE !"**

 **" - Note pour moi-même, la prochaine fois, sauve la fille !"**

 **Moyen :**

 **" - C'est un fez. Je porte le fez maintenant. Le fez c'est cool."**

 **" - C'est... la... fête ! C'est la fête, ce niveau me prend la tête ! Ce gameplay pourri me saoule tellement qu'j'vais manger ma manette" (Sur l'air de "C'est la fête" de La Belle et la Bête)**

 **Difficile :**

 **" - Un grain de bravoure pour trois grains de folie..."  
**

Kisses - DW.


End file.
